Womanizer In Disguise
by punkfox825
Summary: Bella Swan is a 22 yr old college student so wrapped up in making a perfect life for herself that she never makes time for love. That's until her nosy best friends step in to give her a little fun. Can she let loose and let whatever comes happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

Story Notes: Bella Swan is a 22 yr old college student so wrapped up in making a perfect life for herself that she never makes time for love. That's until her nosy best friends step in to give her a little fun. Can

she let loose and let whatever comes happen? Or will she close herself off when her fun turns out to be more then she expected? Rated-Naughty for lemons, language and adult situations

Chapter Notes: It's been a year since Bella broke up with her boyfriend Jacob. She has thrown herself into her school and building a career for herself interning at the biggest law firm in Seattle Hale and Associates. But she always has a nagging feeling something is missing from her life. She just never bothers to slow down enough to realize what it is.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME GOD!"

My best friend Alice was screaming at me from the living room of my apartment. I could squish the woman between two of my fingers and yet she still always made me jump when she yelled my full name.

"I gotta find my mat geez hold your horses."I snipped as I found my yoga mat hiding under my bed.

We had been best friends since I moved to the small town of Forks Washington my junior year of high school. My mom had remarried and since her new husband was a minor league ball player and would be traveling I decided to go spend some time with my dad. I had been nervous about starting a brand new school in a small town halfway through high school but my first day Alice had latched on to my side and never left. We became friends fast. Though there were sometimes I questioned why. Alice was always about fashion and perfection. I swear she put on her makeup to just sit at home and watch tv. I on the other hand was perfectly content going to my college courses at Washington University in a pair of sweats and my hair rarely left its ponytail position.

As I walked out of my bedroom I found my faultless best friend sitting at on a stool at my bar giving me an evil eye.

"Thank god you came out I was beginning to wonder how long she would let you live if you took any long." Rose commented from her position on my couch.

Rosalie Hale was the completion to our friend trifecta. She was a gorgeous blonde with legs for days. She was the type of girl who just looked perfect without even trying. She was also the perfect blend of me and Alice which I think is what made our friendship work so well. She loved to dress up and show off her assets. But sitting on my couch right now was the Bella side of her. She was decked out in sweats and a shirt that read "I'm gonna drink till your cute". Her blonde waves were tied up on top of her head in a loose bun. Rose salvaged my hope in humanity.

"Your gonna wear that?!?" Alice looked at me horror-struck.

I looked down at my purple yoga pants tugging at my pink tank I had thrown on before looking back at her.

"Its pink at least." I replied.

"You. Don't. Even. Match." Alice said enunciating each word like they would matter to me.

"Have I taught you anything in our five years of friendship?" she questioned me.

"Alice, it's a yoga class give me a break" I brushed her off as I walked past her to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Alice of course was decked out in a matching black track suit with white tank underneath. Her short hair was perfectly flipped out around her face. The makeup was fierce. I had to admit the girl looked good. I envied her most days. I just didn't have the patience or time to put so much effort into my appearance. Between my college course loads, my part time job at the local outdoor store and trying to make a name for myself at my internship I was juggling more then I probably should as it was. Rose had helped me out getting me the internship at her dad's law firm and even went so far as to let me room with her. Between the interning and college I didn't have much time to work enough to afford my own place. She told me I was helping her out more than the other way around keeping her company in her big empty place. Though I knew that was a lie she had more than enough company from her boyfriend Emmett. But I couldn't complain, she spent most of her time at his place so I had the place to myself most of the time anyways.

"Someone remind me why we are up so damn early again." Rose groaned as she got up from her spot on the couch.

"Because the little pixie we call Alice thinks were fat." I joked.

Alice gasped, "I DO NOT! This is the only time we can all get together and feel a little peace in our hectic lives, Plus yoga isn't a real work out it's to stretch your body and your mind in order…"

I laughed and cut off her rambling explanation, "Alice I was joking"

"It was my idea for us to do the 6am class remember? The only time we could all do it together" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah…Blame Swan."Rose reprimanded me.

"Oh come on let's go already before were late agian." I pushed each of my friends out the door.

I locked the door behind me and met up with them just as the doors to the elevator were popping open. We were lucky enough to have been living in a pretty nice part of downtown seattle. Due to the apartment having been in her family for years it was rent controlled which didn't even matter since her daddy's money paid for it anyways. As long as Rose stayed in school her dad had made the deal with her he would pay for the apartment until she got her medical degree. Rose wanted to be a doctor in the worse way but wasn't above milking her dad for all she could. Figuring she should spread the wealth around was why she had let me room with her in the first place. Alice lived a few blocks over with her fiancée Jasper. Jasper was a guitarist and just got a massive record contract with his band. His first order of business was "moving Alice out of her one bedroom-wrong-side-of-the-tracks apartment into a nicer building more suited for her style he said" We all just figured he wanted her living with him and we were right when he proposed to her shortly after.

As we were walking down the street towards the small yoga studio around the corner I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one much to the dismay of my perfect pixie pal.

"Ugh Bella do you really enjoy dying a slow death?" She looked at me with the horror-stricken face again.

Before I could respond Rose threw in her two cents.

"Oh lay off her Al, she hasn't gotten any ass in what a year?" She looked at me before continuing her response," Let the poor girl get a little enjoyment where she can."

"Umm thanks I think." I was puzzled as to if I should be defensive or appreciative.

Before I could rationalize a response to Alice I realized we had made to the glass doors of the studio. I immediately snuffed my butt and threw it into the trashcan outside before silently slipping into the class. ran her class under the strict guide of no arguing or loud voices. She told us it helped create the peaceful tranquility needed to properly do yoga. Our first few classes usually just ended up with the trifecta in the back row making farting noises and leaving the class in giggles. Why she had let us return I'll never know but we did take the class more seriously after that. It was after all the most peaceful time any of us had in our lives and one of the only things any of us could count on doing together week after week.

An hour later we left the class stretched to our max but all feeling better. We began the trek back to our apartment slowly.

"So you going to that chindig for my dad on Thursday night?" Rose asked after we had been walking a few minutes.

It was Tuesday night I had completely forgotten about the dinner I was to attend for the firm 48 hours away.

"Ugh don't remind me." I groaned.

"You don't have to go you know that right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah but its important dinner and it would show a lot if I went. All of the partner's will be there. If I'm ever going to make a name for myself this is the perfect time. Their picking the interns they want to bring on full time in the next few months this would give me a lot of points."

"Don't tell her not to go. Any excuse for me to get Bella in a dress she's going to dang it!" Alice declared.

No sooner had I received the invitation to the dinner Alice was banging on my door with dress, shoe, and accessory selections. I was her Bella Barbie.

"Yeah but I also have no date. I don't want it to look like I'm so in to my job I have no personal life. I know the partner's look for people who can balance their lives equally." I complained to no one in particular.

"Well what about….hmmm yeah I got no body."Alice pondered.

"I got so desperate I even thought about asking Jake to accompany me."

Jacob and I had dated from my senior year till my 21st birthday. Everyone thought we were going to get married and have a houseful of kids.

Jake wanted the fairy tale.

I didn't.

Shortly after beginning my internship we had parted ways. But we were still on friendly terms, and I figured if all else failed I could call on him to accompany me. I know he had begun seeing a new girl but figured maybe he could give me the favor.

"OH I GOT IT!" The pixie made me jump out of my thoughts and also my skin.

"Geez woman take it down a notch." I told her.

"Oh sorry I got it though. A friend of mine gave me this card. She had given it to me before me and Jasper were serious and I needed a date to fashion week but maybe you could use it."

She fished around in her little purse for a moment before triumphantly plucking a small white business card out and handing it to me.

_Seattle Sensations Escort Services_

I gasped.

"An escort? Are you serious Alice? You been sniffing too much of that pixie dust or what?"

"No way"Rose shoved her hand out and I passed the card to them.

"Oh stop don't look at me like that. I never actually used them."

Rose read the card over, "oh hey I've heard of these guys, supposed to be really high end man candy there."

I was still balking.

Were they seriously considering I call an Escort Service and have some random guy take me to my business dinner?

_Well it may work. _

I considered it in my mind.

_The man on the arm so I didn't show up empty handed. Hmmm might work…._

_No no way your crazy._

"It's a very hush operation apparently. You call in with your specifications, give a little history for the guy to bone up on , swipe a credit card and BAM your walking into that dinner with a man on your arm that you don't even have to deal with the next morning awkwardness with." Alice seemed quite proud of herself at this idea.

"I….dont….know…"I questioned," seems a bit "Wedding Date" to me"

"Oh come on look how it worked out for Debra Messing" Rose pointed out.

_Oh great now their going to gang up on me._

"I am so not going to sleep with a flipping male escort." I yelled a bit too loudly.

".On." I said lowering my voice.

We stopped at the steps of our building and the devilish duo turned to look at me.

"Listen….Bells…Bella…..babydoll, We have sat and waited around while you squandered opportunity after opportunity."Alice told me," Maybe this would be a chance for you to have a little fun and if a little something something came out of it so much the better."

"I gotta say your spring has been wound wayyy to tight lately maybe its worth a shot. If it's a bust night it's a bust we never will make you do it again." Rose finished Alice's thought.

I looked back and forth between two sets of begging eyes.

_So help me god._

"FFineeeee…."I agreed as I made my way up the steps, "But you better make sure he's a respectable looking guy, I don't need some over pumped meat head hanging on my arm all night."

The devilish duo each squealed in excitement before hugging me.

"Respectable guy got it. Leave the rest up to us." Alice assured me.

We said our good-byes and I went inside to shower and get ready for my day. I didn't hear another word about it until I was walking to my car from the office later that night. When my text message alert rang out

"_**It's all set. He will pick u up at ur place 5pm thur. **____** -R"**_

"_**R set it all up. 5pm thur he picks u up. We will be there at 3 to help u get ready –A"**_

_Oh these girls are just having a bit too much fun _

It was too busy on Wednesday for me to think about the situation too much. Before I knew it I had two yammering females barreling through my foot door. I looked up at the clock from my position studying at my desk.

_2:58_

_Thursday_

_Ugh._

"Where you at Swan?" I heard Alice called for me.

I contemplated hiding in the bottom of my closet with my laptop to finish my paper, but thought better of it.

"In hereeeee"I moaned out to the hallway.

The devilish duo walked in carrying makeup bags and miscellaneous other bags I couldn't quite identify and wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"Ugh Bella how do you expect me to make a master piece if you don't take care of my canvas?" Alice was exasperated.

I laughed.

"Oh come on Alice, would you expect any less of me? I trust you."

She froze tossing bags on the bed. She sniffled.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you."

She ran herself across the room and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Rose our girl is growing up." Alice fake cried.

"Oh come on you two if we don't get going were not gonna get her done in time." Rose beckoned us into the bathroom.

Ninety minutes later the ladies had left after I was primped to the maximum. Alice had picked out a pale blue halter dress. I loved that it showed my cleavage and hung in all the right points while still being loose but hated the fact I couldn't wear a bra with it. So of course I was going to be self conscience the entire night.

_One point to the devil pixie._

Rose had curled my hair and then swept it up in a loose twisted bun leaving tendrils hanging all over. After much convincing I was able to escape with minimal makeup. As I was putting on the necklace and bracelet Alice had brought. When I was done I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. After one spin I was satisfied with my complete look.

_Wow I actually look pretty hot._

KNOCK KNOCK

I had completely lost myself in my daze when the knock on my door brought me out of it.

_Oh crap._

KNOCK KNOCK

I was froze where I stood in the middle of my room.

_Come on feet. We can do this. Get through dinner and you never have to do this again._

I made my way through the apartment till my hand met the door knob of the front door. I took in a few deep breathes before turning the door knob and opening the door. My eyes were on the ground and the first thing I saw was the shiny black dress shoes. As my eyes drifted upwards over the loose pants that seemed to hang in just the right places. One hand was in the pocket and as I glanced over the black jacket to a rose being held by the long slender fingers of the other hand. As I continued up over the bow tie secured at his neck I was met with the strongest jaw line I had ever seen. I felt my girly bits tingle over the thought of what I could do with that jaw.

_Easy girl get your mind back up in your head._

My breathe caught in my throat as I reached the top. I finished my glance over when I was met with the greenest eyes I had ever had the pleasure of staring into. Topping it all off was a tuff of copper brown hair that may have looked messy but was also incredibly hot. I felt my breathe come out in a loud whoosh.

There was my version of a greek god standing in my door way.

_Dear god!_

"Isabella Swan?" The god talked.

The voice was music to my ears. Pure sex rolled off the god's tongue. I felt my sex tingle again.

_Maybe tonight wont be so bad after all._

I noticed he was staring at me like there was something stuck in my teeth.

He smirked.

There's that damn tingle again

_Hold it together girl. I know its been awhile but geez!_

We continued staring at one another before I was brought back from my daze realizing he had asked me a question.

_Great now he probably thinks Im nuts not answering him._

_Well answer him then._

_Shit what had he asked.._

_Name yeah name that's what it was._

_God Damn it what's my name again?_

"Uhh yeah that's me. "

He gave me that sideways smirk again." Well then I believe this is for you. I'm Edward. I'll be your date tonight." He told me as he handed me the rose he had been holding.

I took the rose from him, "Well aren't you sweet you must have done this before"

_Stupid stupid of course he's done this before he gets paid to._

He seemed to either ignore or just brush off my comment.

Offering his arm to me he said, "I believe we have a dinner to attend?"

I gladly linked my arm in his as the door shut behind me. I felt a electric tingle shoot through me as my hand wrapped around his forearm. I pondered for a moment if he felt it too. I probably would have tripped on my face if he hadn't been holding me up since my eyes had yet to leave the trance of his.

We made our way down the elevator to a car sitting at the curb. A driver immediately opened the back door for us to enter. As we took our places on the bench seat and the door closed behind us silence fell upon us.

"You know I've never…"

"You seem nervo…"

We began talking at the same moment. After a nervous laugh from each and what seemed like an eternity but was more like 20 seconds of uncomfortable silence I began again.

"You know I've never done this before"

"What gone to a business dinner?"The god asked me.

I laughed," No called and escort to take me to a business dinner. My friends thought it would be a good idea if I didn't show up empty handed."

_Thank god for nosy friends otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in the back of this car with a greek god mere inches from me._

"ahhh." The god answered." Well I will try not to embarrass you too much. I know most of your basics but if there's anything you think is imperative I know please feel free to fill me in otherwise I'm pretty good at thinking on my feet."

"Ummm I'm really not sure what you should know." I questioned.

"Your favorite color"

"Blue"

"Food"

"Italian"

"Wine"

"Don't like wine really but anything fruity"

"Other things you do other then intern at a lawfirm? What do you do in your spare time?"

"I take courses at the University of Washington between the two that takes up most of my time."

"Any crucial names I should know at this dinner?"

"Ummm Well there's James Hale he's the head partner, Victoria Lefevre and Laurent Samuel's are the lower partners. Angela Weber is my direct boss. She's 's assistant. I think that's all you will need. No offense but I'd really prefer if you just kept quiet for the night. I don't really want to risk anyone asking too many questions. If you do have to talk keep it short and sweet." I finished tentatively afraid of how he would react.

"Short and sweet got it. You're the boss here. "He smirked at me but agreed to my deal.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before the car slowed and I saw the hotel appear in my window. As I made my way to get out of the car I felt a warm hand come across my arm to gently stop me. I turned to find the god staring at me.

"You know if you let your guard down just a bit you may find I can make this fun. I have been to a few of $these before." He looked at me with a need in his eyes I couldn't quite pin down.

"Well we will just see if your worth the money you earn Edward." I tried to throw my best sly face in his direction.

_See I can smirk too lover boy._

_Did I really just call him lover boy?_

_Oh god it will be a very long night._

"That we will. I just may surprise you Isabella Swan."

"Bella"

"Excuse me?"He asked.

"Bella. You should probably just stick to Bella. It may look odd if my date calls me by my full name no one does that here."

"Bella." He tested it out. To me it rolled off his tongue like silk.

_God the things I could do with that tongue._

_Easy girl I know it's been awhile but get your head together if you're going to make it through this._

_This is all business to him._

"Well Bella are we ready to do this?" He offered his arm to me again.

My hand seemed to fit in the nook of his elbow perfectly as we made our way into the ballroom of the hotel. He paused just before the ballroom door and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Breathe Bella it will be fine. "

I felt his warm breathe wash over my neck. Once again I realized if he hadn't been holding me up my knees would have probably collapsed on me.

I had only known this strange man for thirty minutes and yet I felt strangely comfortable and relaxed with him.

_Maybe tonight really would be alright._

_Author Notes:_

_This is my first leap into a Edward/Bella story line. Hopefully the story in my head comes out well in type._

_Let me know what you guys think. More reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

Chapter Notes: Bella and her date Edward have arrived at her law firm's dinner. Bella has been a bit nervous Edward has begun to put her at ease as they enter. But will it continue as the night goes on?

As we made our way into the room my eyes immediately searched around looking or all the major players. I had made a swift plan in my head to make the rounds quickly. If I could make my face seen to those that mattered we may be able to escape this earlier then I thought. I leaned up into Edward so I could direct him to where we needed to go. As I got closer to his ear his light manly smell enveloped me.

_There's that damn tingle again._

I had almost forgotten what I was leaning into him for when the sweet music of his voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yesss??" he whispered to me.

"Over by the bar, that's James. Sitting at the table in front of him is Victoria and the man sitting to her right is Laurent."

"Well then I believe its show time Miss Bella." He whispered back to me.

We made our way through the crowd of tables and people milling around till we were standing in front of our target.

"Victoria? Laurent? How goes it this evening?" I said to the two partners at the table.

"Well well Miss Bella Swan don't you clean up nice?" Laurent looked me over from head to toe.

I leaned into each to give the obligatory hug greeting. Victoria looked past me to Edward before looking back at me and raising an eyebrow as if to say "where have you been hiding this at?" I took notice of it but made sure not to acknowledge it to her.

"James….James your protégé is here," Laurent caught James' attention.

"Ahhh my Bella, How are you? You look lovely this evening; no doubt my daughter had a hand in this?" James came to grasp my hands in his.

"Oh you know her, wouldn't let me come and embarrass myself."

"Oh my dear dear Bella you are a light to behold, you could never embarrass yourself."

James was always complementing me in slightly over the top ways, always enough to make me make turn a shade of red. As much as we tried to keep our personal lives separate we couldn't help the fact that James Hale had turned into a big father figure in my life. He had seen the drive I had and was more than willing to take me under his wing at the firm and point me in the direction I needed in order to begin to make a name for myself. The firm took a few of the interns every year and brought them on as paid positions. The problem was you never knew how many they were going to choose so it was a big deal for me to have been invited to the dinner and make a good impression.

"And who is this gentleman who has the pleasure of escorting you this evening?" James asked while glancing behind me at Edward.

I froze at his choice of words.

_Did he know? But how?_

My mind froze at the thought of my boss standing before me knowing I had paid the man behind me to bring me to this business function. Edward seemed to be able to read my thoughts and brought one hand around my hip while extending the other in the direction of my boss.

"Edward Masen sir it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Well likewise, how do you know our lovely Bella?"

"Me and Bella are classmates at U of W"

He was so sure in his words even I believed it.

"Oh really? Do you have interest in law ?"

Edward let out a light chuckle," Oh no I'm sorry to say I don't, I was doing an audit on 's Ethic's course. I had heard he was a wonderful professor and had to see for myself. I'm actually majoring in psychology. I happened to run into our dear Bella here leaving class one afternoon. I had to beg her to get a coffee with me in order to apologize. I couldn't resist the charm of this little lady. I had to know her more."

I was stunned with my mouth hanging open as his little story came to close. He topped it off by taking my right hand into his and bringing my knuckles to his mouth and lightly grazing them with his lips and breath. He looked directly in my eyes and I swear I saw them twinkle. This guy knew how work it that's for sure.

My breath came out in a few ragged huffs.

I tried to brush it all off with a few nervous laughs. seemed to buy into the whole charade with ease.

"Well you take care of our little girl. She's a special one here. " had nothing but pride as he talked about me.

"Oh I plan on it as long as she will have me."Edward seemed so sure of himself as he brought me in closer.

I have to admit I certainly wasn't rushing to pull out of his grasp.

"Now if you will excuse me I'm going to drag myself away to the bar and get us some drinks," Edward began backing up from us." Red Zinfandel for you?"

He questioned me with one eye brow raised.

"Uhh yeah that sounds great" I was able to stutter out.

He left with one last lingering kiss to my knuckles before gracefully making his way to the bar.

I stood in a light haze as the electric bond that had been holding me up, with this man that I had only met thirty minutes ago, was severed. I was quickly brought back to reality when then very slurred speech of my boss came up behind me.

"Well Miss Swan where did you find that hunk of meat?" Angela asked.

I contemplated for just a second before responding.

"Craigslist." I said matter-a-factly trying to keep a straight face.

"Well well well what category was he under? I never knew there was a gorgeous eye candy tab."

Angela seemed to be completely ignoring the logic of my comment and instead had her eyes trained on the backside of my date as he was bent at the bar ordering. I coughed under my breath and nudged her with my elbow.

"Geez tact Ang heard of it?" I laughed.

"Oh no hunny a man like that doesn't go for tact. He likes it rough. Or at least I could hope. Cause the things he's doing to me in my mind mmm mmmm MMMM."

"That is my date your talking about there." I wasn't sure where it came from but I found the need to defend the man I came with.

"Oh Im sorry hunny are you guys exclusive?"

"It's…"I wasn't sure how to answer," New. But it doesn't matter anyways having my boss throw herself at him isn't going to be comfortable either way."

"Oh darling, if you don't start sleeping with that guy soon, believe me he's going to find it somewhere."

I contemplated my intoxicated boss's words as I stared into the back of the gods head. She was right here I was with this man who probably had woman throwing themselves at him on a daily basis. And yet he was here with me at my business dinner. Sure he was being paid to do it but no one but he and I knew that here. I was going to scratch my earlier plan and milk this for all it was worth. He had already proven himself great under scrutiny. As long as he kept looking good it made me look that much better.

Angela kept up her drunk rambling in my ear as I watched Edward make his way back to me carrying two glasses of wine. He seemed to effortlessly walk from the bar back to where I stood. The crowd of people on either side seemed to seamlessly open up for his path like the red sea did for Moses. His hair lightly bounced side to side as he made his way closer. I swear I could feel the electric bond gaining momentum each step he was closer.

_Ok get a grip on yourself woman this isn't a romance novel he's a paid escort._

Edward made his way to me and extended one of the glasses out for me to take. We each took a sip from our respective glass.

"Edward this is my boss Angela Weber, Angela this is Edward." I made quick introductions.

" what a joy it is to make your acquaintance. Bella has told me so much about you." Edward took Angela's hand into his own rubbing his thumb across the back of hers.

My drunk boss let out a low giggle.

_She fucking just giggled. What the hell?_

_Wait why do I even care?_

Edward seemed to read the uncomfortable silence that occurred between me and Angela the second he reached us. He immediately put his wine glass down on the table along with mine.

"If you don't mind Angela I would like to steal Bella away for a dance before dinner." The word's seemed to flow off his tongue in such a way even the strongest woman would have melted and unable to refuse even if he had been telling her he was going to chop her in half with a rusty knife.

Before Angela could even articulate a response Edward had taken my hand and whisked me off to the dance floor. The band was playing a slightly slower song.

_Thank god. Not sure if I would have been able to bring myself to dance any faster than a slow melody._

Even though I had never thought of myself as much of a dancer, once our feet met the floor it seemed we just molded into one another and flowed effortlessly. Edward wrapped one arm around to my lower back while grasping my other into his and bringing it to rest on his chest between our bodies.

"Is this ok?" he burned his eyes into mine as he asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

I lost myself in his eyes as he spun me around the dance floor with ease. We settled in the middle of the floor. Our hips seemed to find a tempo and swayed together to the slow pulse of the music.

"Your good you know?"I finally asked.

"I told you I knew what I was doing, all these business dinners are always the same. But it does make it easier when I have a beautiful woman on my arm." He whispered.

I felt my skin heat at his words.

He bent to whisper into my ear, "It's true. You really are the most beautiful woman in this room."

If he hadn't had both arms on me at that moment I swear I would have been a puddle on the middle of that dance floor. We continued swaying back and forth for a few moments before I suddenly felt the need to rest my head against his chest. He immediately brought his arms in to hold me tighter.

_What. The. Hell. Am. I. Doing?_

Here I am with this man I have known for less than two hours and yet here I am dancing quite intimately in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by my colleagues. Before I had too long to crawl into my brain and think the song ended and it was announced dinner was served. Edward led me back to our table where I prompted downed what was left of my wine.

_Here's to the new fun me. _I toasted my insides.

We had made it through the first course of dinner when I nearly spit out a mouthful of my third glass of wine when Edward leaned into inform me Angela had taken off her shoe and been rubbing her foot along his leg since they had sat down. I stifled the giggle that threatened to come out.

"Well you can't blame a woman for trying that's for sure." Was all I could think of in response.

"Well what if I told you there was only one I want trying?"

He was merely inches from my neck as he whispered to me. I turned my head into his so I could speak my answer as softly as possible.

"I would say you're paid to want that."

"Is that all you think of me Bella? That everything I say is simply because I'm a paid man? That nothing is actually from the heart?" He made a mocking motion covering his heart but never raised his voice over a whisper." I'm hurt"

He smirked before looking around to be sure no one was paying us any attention.

"Welllll." He seemed to be thinking his next move.

I couldn't help but wait with baited breath.

"I guess I will just have to prove it to you."He told me matter-a-factly.

"Well do you think you're up for the challenge?"

_Two can play this game boy._

"I have NEVER turned down a challenge." He stared into my eyes to the point I almost believed him.

We continued on with dinner. Conversation ranged from small talk about some cases we were working on to my date's entire life story. Angela continually asked Edward every question that popped into her inebriated head. With the alcohol she had consumed disintegrating her mouth filter the questions ranged from what Edward was studying to what was his favorite sexual position. Yes that one I couldn't help but peak my ear in to hear the answer. Angela was apparently trying to prove her "rough" comment from earlier to be true. Edward took each question in stride. He somehow even got out of answering the sex question by unraveling his charm onto Angela so strong the poor girl didn't even know what hit her.

I couldn't help staring at him as he spoke not only wondering what answers were fact from fiction but also watching the way his mouth moved as he conversed. He seemed to always have the corner of his mouth upturned in a half grin no matter the subject he talked about. I couldn't help as my mind wandered into a world where I could imagine what it was like to feel those lips not only against my own but to other parts of my body.

_God its been too long since those other parts had been touched. _

I realized the conversation had stopped at the table and Edward was staring back at me. He had a questioning look on his face like he was trying to tell what was occurring in my mind. There was no way I was going to tell him.

We made it through the rest of dinner pretty smoothly. Edward had lightly brushed a loose tendril behind my ear or his knuckles softly along my chin a few times over the course of dinner. I had to keep telling myself he was doing it all as show. If we were keeping up the appearances of a newly dating couple small gestures like that would not go unnoticed. I didn't have any more day-dream moments. Just as we were finishing up with the dessert I breathed a sigh of relief to myself.

_We did this. We're almost out of here._

"Edward would you show an old lady to the dance floor?"

Victoria.

_Crap._

"I would love the pleasure", the silk rolled from my left side.

I knew Edward could probably see the worry in my eyes as I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring look with his eyes as he got up letting his hand linger on my back for extra emphasis. I watched as he lead Victoria to the side of the dance floor and brought her in front of him and began dancing to a more upbeat song then we had.

_Good at least that should keep them from having too intimate conversation. _

Apparently James read something different on my face then what was being conveyed inside.

"Don't worry my little Bella she will return in him in one piece." He huffed a little laugh at the end.

It took me a second to realize he was talking to me.

"Oh what? oh yeah," I tried to sound nonchalant.

"I may not be a young man any more but I still consider myself handsome. Would you give me the chance to dance with a beautiful young lady?" James extended his hand to me.

We made our way to the floor just past Edward and Victoria, as the band slowed their playing. I noticed as we stepped onto the floor I could feel like someone staring at me. As James spun me and I came in eye line of Edward I found the pair of emerald green eyes burning into me. He seemed to be able to carry a conversation with Victoria spinning her around all without his eyes leaving mine. The song ended and Edward did a gentlemanly bow to Victoria apparently thanking her for the dance and excusing himself from her grasp. He made his way over to where James and I were finishing our dance.

"Excuse me would you mind if I cut in to have one last dance with this beautiful lady?"

James brought my hands to his lips leaving a polite kiss to the backs of my hands.

"Thank you for the pleasure of a dance Miss Bella, hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

" you take care of this one she's special."

"I couldn't agree with you more ."Edward agreed without ever taking his eyes from mine.

As James walked away Edward wrapped his arms back around me like he had before and I felt instant contentment. It was like even though I had only known him for a few hours our bodys had known each other a lifetime. I felt like this was the place I was supposed to be at this exact moment in my life.

_Geez this guys making you philosophical now._

"So Bella have you enjoyed your evening?" He asked after a few spins around.

"For an evening I was dreading coming to yes Edward I do believe it is ending on a good note."

I couldn't help but notice his hands lightly tracing up and down my spine through the back of my dress. It sent a particular warmth I had missed since Jacob. I had to put it out of my mind that it could go any further. He was being paid to make sure my night went well. There was no way he felt the same warmth in his finger tips.

"Well it's still early we could take a walk or something." He offered.

"Yeah in these heels. Sorry don't think that would end very well."

"Yeah your probably right," he said after glancing down at my feet," Well I could always give you a piggy back ride. You could be my own personal spider-monkey"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of this gorgeous man in a tux throwing me on his back and carrying me through the streets of Seattle. Rethinking about it in my head made me laugh come out a little louder then I had planned. Or maybe it was the 4 glasses of wine I had consumed over the course of the evening.

EPOV

That laugh. It was music to my ears. Here I was doing a job I had done numerous times before. The company I worked for had a strict policy of no intimate interaction with the client while on the clock, and yet here I was trying to come up with ways of making this sweet creature in front of me laugh more. She seemed like she desperately needed more of that in her life since the first moment I met her. I felt this strange need to never let her out of my eye sight. I looked at my watch again. I was officially off the clock. It was no longer Edward Masen professional escort. I was now Edward, dancing with a beautiful girl.

Sure I had crossed a few lines I normally stayed far away from during public outings with clients. But this time seemed to be different. I just couldn't help myself. Something about this woman was so familiar to me.

_Maybe I knew her in a different lifetime or something?_

Whatever it was I found the insane need to hold her closer and have more of her soak into me. I had to find away to get out of her with me and spend some time alone with her. Figured the only way I was going to be able to accomplish that would be to be honest with her.

"Well I think we've accomplished what you wanted here, what do you say we head out of here? I have the insane urge to test fate this evening."

"Oh really and how do you think you can go about accomplishing that?" those chocolate brown eyes looked at me so earnestly.

_God those eyes. I could just drown in them. Must. Kiss. Those. lips._

I leaned down into her until my lips were ghosting over her jaw line right under her delicate ear and whispered as low as I could.

"Well I figured I could spend a little alone time with this gorgeous brunette I just met and try my damndest to NOT make love to her all night long."

I left a light kiss where her ear lobe met her jaw to get my point across of what I wanted to do to her.

She immediately jerked her head until she was looking into my eyes. The look in hers scared the life out of me. Had I overstepped it? Had I read the signs wrong?

_Crap. Did I just completely mess this up?_

BPOV

Edward looked at me like he was just scared shitless. I realized my sudden reaction to what he had just told me and the kiss he had left on my shoulder probably wasn't what he had expected. But I couldn't accept the idea that the feelings I had been having since I opened my front door and had been wishing all night just might be returned had in fact just been achieved. Even so I needed to test the water to be sure this was going to be ok.

"Now aren't you breaking just about every rule in the professionals hand book?" I teased him.

"Well Miss Swan you would be correct."

I could only hope my face didn't express the disappointment I felt on the inside. That wasn't the answer I was expecting nor hoping for.

"But…."He continued.

_But there's a BUT!_

"Ive officially been off the clock for the past…." He checked his watch before leaning in to whisper the last part against my neck," forty-five minutes now."

"Well then I think we should stop wasting our time here and go make the goodbye rounds."

I wasn't sure what had come over me, but this carefree Bella was throwing caution to the wind and letting whatever was going to happen well….happen.

We made our rounds to all the important people. Saying our goodbyes took longer than I thought it should due to many women sad to see Edward leave the building. We made our way out front and as the car was being brought around I felt two hands grasp my waist to turn me around. I was greeted with the eyes that had encaptured me all evening. His hands ran swiftly up my sides till the found their spot on each side of my face. They came to gently encase me between them as if they could crush me if he pushed too hard. He lightly brushed his lips along my chin, tilting my head back so as to continue down my entire neck before bringing them back up.

"Have you ever REALLY been kissed?" He asked me.

"Uhh yeah of course I have." I answered confused.

"Well then this won't really matter, "He brought his lips in closer until they were no less than a breath away from my own." I. Have. Imagined. Doing. This. All. Evening."

He lightly pressed his lips into mine. As he realized I certainly wasn't going to stop him he gently increased the pressure until we had to part for air.

"Good Note…..defiantly….good….note" I blindly said.

As Edward showed me that sideways smirk our car appeared at the curb. The driver stepped out and opened the back door as we made it to the street.

"Where to ?" The driver asked.

Edward glanced at me as if to let me decide where this night was going to end.

"Umm back to my place." I told the driver as I slipped into the car.

_If I'm throwing it all to the wind I min as well dive in with both feet._

As the car began moving towards our destination Edward pulled me into another breath stealing kiss.

_Its gonna be a longgggg night…….._

_Author Notes:_

_Soooo?? What did we think? Sorry about where I left it off at. But looking at how I have the next few chapters planned out this seemed like the best spot. Don't worry your pretty little heads the next chapter should be lemony all the way through. _

_Let me know what you guys think. More reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

Chapter Notes: Bella has just found out Edward has felt the connection she had all night and is now off the "clock" so can admit it to her. Their going back to her place for a whole lot of lemony goodness. But how will it end?

We had made it all the way into my apartment before he touched me again. I could only hope it had taken as much self control as it had me. As I walked into the apartment I began taking mental notes as to if I had left anything embarrassing out. There were a few pictures here or there but nothing too bad. All my unmentionables had been cleaned up.

_I have never been more grateful for doing my laundry yesterday._

As I stood in the middle of my living room and turned around to see what the god thought about it I found him standing just inside the front door as if he was waiting for permission to enter. I gave him a nod with my head and it was all he needed. He immediately closed the gap between us bringing his hands back to the sides of my face taking all of my features in as he looked all over as if searching for me to show him a sign to stop.

When I didn't find any he brought his lips back to my jaw and feathered kisses along it till he reached my ear. He tenderly sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. Flicking it back and forth with his tongue.

There go those stupid knees again.

Releasing my lobe he nuzzled in behind my ear leaving a light kiss in the soft spot behind my ear. Byt then I was having to hold on to his arms to keep myself afloat. He must have read my mind because I could hear him whisper into my hair.

"Where's the bedroom?"

I lead him down the hall to my bedroom door never leaving the grasp of his arms. Partly because I was walking backwards and afraid I would fall but mainly because I was afraid if I severed the bond between us the logic part of my mind would creep back in and I would end this now.

As we reached the door ways in the hallway he nodded his head towards the other two as if to ask what they were. I found my voice enough to tell him.

"That ones the bathroom and that ones my roommates." I nodded towards Rose's closed door.

"Roommate?"He asked me.

"Yeah don't worry shes at her boyfriends she wont be home tonight."

"Well I guess that's good for us then."

He continued walking me into the bedroom and without skipping a beat maneuvered himself behind me to undo the clasp keeping my dress attached at my neck. He kept my dress together with his fingers while using his other to trace down my spine and unzip the back of my dress. He let go of the top allowing my entire dress to slide down my body and float to the ground in one lump of silk material.

He traced his fingers along my arms as he came back around to face me. He gently held on to the back of my arms as he took a step back to look me over in the moonlight shining in from my window.

"More then I even imagined." He whispered.

It only took a split second for me to decide this was taking far too long.

I needed it and I needed it now.

"Enough teasing." I declared before finding his lips with mine. My hands searched for his tie yanking on it from around his neck. As I worked to find the buttons to his shirt and release them in order to open him up to me he shed his jacket and was working on his belt and pants and boxers. After we had successfully removed all barriers blocking our bodies from one another I took the time to step back and admire what I had just unwrapped.

Like a kid on Christmas morning I commented, "More then I even imagined." Taking note of his earlier comment.

He gave me the sideways grin before pulling me into him once again. Without the unnecessary blocking of our clothing I could almost hear the intensity of the electricity buzz between us. I felt as his hands reached behind and grasped just under my ass to pull me even closer to him. As I was so close to him I could feel the full length of his desires rubbing along my inner thigh. He lowered his hands to my thighs in order to lift me up to him. Edward moved us along until I felt my back hit a wall. His m outh left mine only to come down roughly along my collarbone. His tongue lashed back and forth along one side before continuing to the other. My hands found their way into his mess of hair and began fisting their way through it. I tried to make sure I wasn't too rough pulling but something building inside of me didn't seem to care.

Once again the god ,doing things to my body that hadn't been done in far too long, seemed to be able to read my thoughts.

"You can pull," He raised his head enough to whisper to me, "I don't mind"

_There's that damn grin again._

"Well you better hurry up and get yourself in me soon or else I'm going to be pulling more than just your hair hard." I warned him.

"Well got to love a woman who's not afraid to tell me what she wants."

_If only he knew how little I was acting like normal me._

Edward released one of his hands from under me in order to take his aching erection into it and position it centered on my already wet lips. As he entered me painfully slow my head involuntarily threw back hitting the wall.

_That's going to hurt in the morning._

_God I don't care._

_He wants someone who's not afraid to tell him what she wants._

_Well we need to speed this up a bit._

I pulled at the hair on the back of his head, "HARDER" I grunted.

He immediately took the cue and began thrusting in and out of me steadily.

I had lost myself in the pleasure I could feel building in my core when I felt his tongue move its way over my breasts.

"Ohhhhh."I gasped as I felt my toes curl and thighs tighten at the sudden surge blood to my chest.

He seemed to be able to balance me on one side of his body as his other hand once again removed its self from my thigh and worked its way up to grasp one side of my chest. As he massaged its entirety his tongue was working its self all over my other side. Due to the lack of having this much attention paid to all my sensitive spots in recent history I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold out.

"Oh ….god…Edwarddd….." I moaned out

"Tell me…tell me what you need….." He grunted in response to me.

"I'm going to ….I need to….I can't hold out…." I wasn't able to form a complete thought at this moment.

"Do it….go for it….,"He breathed into my neck," Cum for me….do it while I'm inside of you….I want to feel your body around me as you cum."

That was apparently all my girly bits needed to hear at that moment. I felt the fire burst in my core and all my muscles tensed up as the feeling rocked through me like a flash of thunder. As soon as I squeezed my center I could feel Edward follow right behind me. He stroked himself in and out of me a few times gently bringing me down from the ledge I had flung myself over so harshly.

As I felt him pull his softening erection from me he slowly lowered me back on to the ground. Careful to keep his arms still wrapped around me under my own as if to read that my legs weren't quite ready to stand on their own. He brought his lips to mine as he directed me towards my bed. As we reached it he used one hand to pull back the covers before whisking my body up into his arms and gently laying me down in it. My mind was still spinning as he pulled back from me.

"Ill be right back"

I watched as he made his way into the bathroom to most likely clean himself up.

As my mind began to clear I was alone with my thoughts and the logic part of me crept its way back in.

_What the hell are you doing woman? Sleeping with a guy you don't even know?_

_I'm getting pleasure you stupid brain now shut up and let me enjoy it._

That seemed to satisfy that part of me enough I was able to indulge back into what had just happened. This stranger had just taken me against the wall of my bedroom with no abandon.

_God me and Jacob had never even done that. _

_That was good!_

It seemed like hours but more like seconds before he was climbing his way back into the bed to curl his body against the back of mine. He tenderly began leaving kisses along my shoulders.

The spinning in my brain began again. I willed myself to think clearly.

"God what you must think of me." I said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he moved up the length of my neck while drifting his fingers along the side of my body.

"I swear I don't sleep with strangers I just meet. Let alone with ones that were paid to be spend the evening with me."

"And you think I do? Plus I wasn't being paid for this part. In fact its seriously frowned upon doing." His words attempting to reassure me.

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

_Did I really just say that? Who cares why he did it. You enjoyed it._

"Never mind don't answer that."

I could feel his breath on my neck as he huffed in a laugh against my hair.

"You are just a conundrum of thoughts aren't you Bella Swan?"

_Yeah something like that._

Before I could think of a proper response I felt his hand reach around my face to pull me towards him. I moved my body so I was facing him. His eyes searched over my entire face a few times like they were looking for some sort of answer. His eyes finally fell on mine when they apparently didn't get the answer they were looking for.

"Please tell me you don't regret what just happened Bella?" he finally asked.

"Well no I guess I was just assuming either you do this sort of thing a lot or maybe you regretted it. Im not sure. Maybe its just the side of my brain always looking for the worst case scenario."

Now I was the unfiltered one.

He smiled.

Just smiled at me.

_Not the response I was hoping for there ._

He moved his lips till they were ghosting along my own.

"Well then let me assure you once again, _kiss, _I, _kiss, _don't,_ kiss, _ever, _kiss, _do, _kiss, _this."

"Well then why was I different?"

"Oh Bella Bella Bella, You just answered your own question." He laughed slightly leaning back on his elbows as he gazed at me with a confused look on my face.

"You ARE different. You weren't some high and mighty city woman looking for an escape from her out of town husband. From the moment you opened that door I felt an instant need to know more about you. I don't know if you noticed I couldn't tear my eyes from you the entire night."

"Ha I had thought it was all in my head "I laughed to myself.

"Well you were wrong," He pushed himself back up till he was hovering over me, "and I most defiantly did not regret what we did, in fact….."

Before he finished his thought his lips were tracing an invisible line from my ear down my neck. He made his way along my shoulder before coming to rest once again at my breasts. My hands explored along his shoulder blades memorizing each crevice as they flexed with his movements. He brought each one of my nipples into his mouth paying equal attention to all parts. His hands moved in once his tongue had left taking their place. I was indulging in the feelings radiating throughout me when I felt him begin to lower himself down along my stomach. He stopped at my navel flicking his tongue back and forth across it. Before my brain could fully register what was going on I felt him parting my legs with his knee and settling in between them. He wrapped each of his arms under my thighs bringing them up so as to open myself up to him.

_Omg he's not going to do what I think he is is he? Jake had only did that to me once and couldn't hide his disgust for ever doing it again after. _

I had dreamed of it during my "alone" time but never thought I would get to experience it again. Just as I tensed and felt the need to slam my legs shut I felt Edwards hot breath just outside of my sex lightly grazing over my inner thighs.

My legs gave out and opened up further.

As if to once again read my acceptance Edward moved in for the kill. He flicked his tongue out till it reached my clit. Brushing his tightened tongue back and forth a few times before flattening it out and brushing it from the bottom of my folds back to my nub of nerves. I began to feel the shakes rise in me as the coil in my center was relit with force. He lavished the attention over my sex that had never occurred before and only he seemed to think it deserved.

I struggled to find my voice, wanting to tell him to bring his lips back to mine and find his way inside of me.

It came out more like, "ughhh…ohhhh…yeaahhh..edddddwwwwarrrrrd….oihdiubfxiufbs."

Apparently my mind reader took the hint and with one last lashing across it left my trembling lower half and made his way back up till I could claim his mouth. I could taste myself in his mouth as my tongue explored. It only turned me on further. I reached between us till my hand found what I searched for an encouraged him to find his way into me. As I felt him enter I had to break the connection with his mouth as I felt the need rising in my throat. As I moaned out uncontrollably I felt him thrust into me until his balls were pressed flush against my ass. He pulled out aching slow before thrusting back once again. As if they had a mind of their own my legs wrapped around his body and I felt my heels dig into backside.

"Oh god just like that more….I need more…."

"God I love to hear you talk as Im inside of you….you are so….hot…."I felt his breath tickle my neck as he gasped out the words.

As I was sure he could feel me getting closer he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Look at me Bella …..let me see your eyes as your body lets go." He hovered over me as he talked.

I trained my eyes directly on his as I felt the ledge creep up on me.

"That's it let go…..give your self into it."

I felt the words radiate through me as my orgasm hit. He pumped into me one last time and exploded right along with me. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck as we brought each other back down. Edward slowly pulled out of me without breaking the connection with the rest of my body. He moved himself to rest at my side continuing to nuzzle into my neck and lightly graze his fingers over the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated on my stomach from the friction of our bodys.

My eyes were struggling to stay open as I grasped on to the last threads of reality I had left.

"shhhh rest…." Were the last words I heard as I drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I could remember in a while.

EPOV

I relaxed my body next to this beautiful creature as my fingers brought her into a deep restful sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep next to her body without fighting the need to take her over and over. Plus what if she regretted all this in the morning when she woke up with a clear head? I couldn't risk the chance of putting a damper on the beauty that had been this night.

How I started with a job that was just like any other I had done before and ended with the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of touching fast asleep in my arms I could never know. There was no way I would ever take this back I could hope she wouldn't either but she was a mystery to me so I decided the best thing was to not stick around to find out.

Once I knew she was deep asleep I left a gentle kiss on her forehead so as not too wake her and I slid my arms out from under her body. As I got up from the bed I brought the blankets up around her body and tucked her in tightly. Leaving her with one last look I set about around the room trying to pick up all my clothing that had been abandoned when we came in. Once I had myself appropriately dressed I quietly ventured out into her living room and kitchen hoping to uncover a pen and paper. It would only be proper of me to at least leave a note.

_Specially if I ever had the chance to see her again._

I found what I was looking for on a small table next to the telephone. I set about trying to make a magical message appear that would leave her with no choice but to see me again.

After I had completed writing I made my way back into her room where she was still blissfully asleep. I congratulated my self on being the cause for that. I left the note on the pillow next to her in hopes she would find it when she first opened her eyes. I left the rose I had given her earlier in the evening laid across it. With one last brush of the lips to her forehead I bid her farewell and slipped out of her room as quietly as I could. As I was making my way down the hall to her front door a picture on the wall caught my eye. I stopped suddenly in my tracks.

_No way._

I leaned in for a closer view and with one final glance in the direction of her room I made my silent escape out her front door shutting the door tightly behind me.

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open as the sun peaked into my window washing over the entire room like a huge wake up call. The night before hazily came back to me. I remembered the god coming to my door, going to dinner, and then being taken against my bedroom wall.

_Say what?_

I began to argue with myself that my mind was playing tricks on me, until I moved my arm across the pillow next to me and ran into a piece of paper. As I reached over to grab it I heard my phone buzzing from somewhere in the apartment. As I stood up with paper in hand to go fish for it I realized I was stark naked.

_Ok either my dreams are getting extremely graphic or it wasn't a dream at all._

I grabbed my sweats and a tank from the chair next to my bed and hastily threw them on as I made my way to the living room. I found my phone tossed on the table by the couch and sat down beside it to find out who was in such a rush to get ahold of me this early in the morning. As I flipped it open and began reading the messages the night before began to solidify in my head.

"_**How's it going hot mama? Is he gorgeous? –A"**_

"_**Well we haven't heard from you so either the nights a bust or going really well –R"**_

"_**Let us know whats going on afraid we left you with a serial killer since we haven't heard from you –A"**_

And from this morning

"_**Hey is he still there? Is that why you haven't alerted us to your whereabouts? Bow chicka bow wow –R"**_

"_**Did our lil precious bella finally end her dry spell? –A"**_

"_**Me n A r coming with coffee….30 mins…. you better be decent –R"**_

I looked at the time of the last message and then the current time. It had been sent twenty minutes ago, Which meant I had five minutes in Alice time to get decent. Before I could rush to clean up the evidence in my room I remembered the note I had pulled off my pillow when I woke but forgot to read.

It was written on the notepad from next to our telephone that we used to relay messages when Rose was still here fulltime.

"_Bella,_

_Last night was pure magic that I can only hope to have again._

_Sorry I could not stay to have you wake up in my arms._

_I could not risk you regretting it and spoiling the entire night we shared._

_Please don't regret it, please call me._

_(650)555-6446_

_Coffee? A drink? Dinner? Lunch?_

_Something?_

_Your's,_

_Edward"_

It had been magically as he had put it. I was glad to see he thought the same. As I was basking in the fulfilling feeling I was having the knock on the door brought me back to my reality.

_Crap their here._

I rushed into my bedroom to hide the note in my nightstand and throw the covers over the bed. As I was hurrying back to the front door I happened to catch a glance of myself in the mirror near the door.

_Nice Swan real nice that's not going to be obvious._

My hair was still partially swept up but more parts had been pulled out of the bun by a certain mans fingers in the throes of passion. I tried to sweep the rest up as best as I could but the knocking at the door began to go none stop so I decided to just face the devilish duo and take what ever they threw at me.

I opened the door wide and the two of them pranced their way into the room barely looking at me.

"Why didn't you just use your key Rose?" I asked as I shut the door behind them.

"Wanted to be sure you had plenty of time to throw lover boy out the window before we interrupted you." Rose commented nonchalantly as they put the coffee and bag of bagels they brought in with them on the counter.

Neither of them would look me in the eye as the glanced around the apartment like they half expected a naked man to come jumping out of a corner wagging his goodies at them.

"Soooo??"Alice was now eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I was trying to play it off as much as possible.

"Oh come on Bella….your hair is total sex hair and your lips are puffed up to the size of limes like you've been using them all night and your really just gonna answer what?" Alice laid into me.

_Limes….dark lime green eyes…._

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts that were threatening to creep into my mind.

"Details…don't you leave anything out."Rose looked like a giddy school girl who had just been told Santa was coming.

"Fineeeeeeee." I relented grabbing a coffee on my way back to my spot on the couch.

"Was he hot?"

"Was he nice?"

"What did he look like?"

"How did he smell?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Screw that did you get some ass or what?"

The questions poured out of my friends like I had just poked a hole in the side of a kiddie pool. I began at the moment I opened the door and relayed every detail I could remember to them, which was pretty close to each moment of the night. From dinner up until I woke up this morning. When I finished both just stared at me with the jaws open.

"Wow…."They both said at the same time.

"Yeah your telling me."I took another sip of my coffee as I soaked in the details again in my mind.

"Damn girl we were just hoping to get you to let go a little and have some took fun to a whole nother level." Rose told me.

"So is there something you need to say to us?" Alice asked me.

I blushed for a second before finding the words," Thank you guys" I whispered under my breath.

"There's are girl! She's back!" Alice exclaimed as she threw herself across me.

"Oh stop," I playfully shoved her off of me.

"Soooo are you going to see him again?" Rose finally asked.

"I don't know? Should I? I mean I want to, do you think it would be awkward?"

"Hunny the man played flute with your cha-cha and you think seeming him again would be awkward please."

"Come on were all going to go to the club tonight, you should invite him along. Keep it casual." Rose offered.

"Yeah you're right that might work. Ok I'll send him a text. But right now I need to take a shower and get to class." I excused myself out of the grasp of the devilish duo and shut myself into my room to gather what I needed for a shower.

As I threw my phone on the bed it rang out with a new text.

_Both Rose and Alice were still in the living room who was texting me this early?_

A number I didn't recognize came across my screen as I flipped my phone open.

"_**Hope you slept well. Thanks again for a wonderful night. –E"**_

_How the hell….?_

"_**Hey mystery man how'd you get my number?"**_

My phone rang out almost immediately.

"_**When I really want something and set my mind to it I have my way's. Did you sleep well?"**_

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"_**Yeah had the most wonderful dream. A gorgeous man was doing things to me that would make a grown woman blush."**_

_Including this grown woman._

"_**Well this mystery man would love to do them all again plus more if a certain woman would allow him the chance."**_

Here's your chance woman ask him to the club.

"_**Well a few of us are all heading to a club tonight to hang out you should come along."**_

It took a few minutes for his response to come and just as I was beginning to worry I had rushed too fast into it my phone beeped.

"_**Damn I'd love to but I have plans I can't back out of. Raincheck? Coffee tom afternoon?"**_

Ok that wasn't a complete blow off maybe this could work.

"_**Sounds good to me I got classes till 2. Do u know where the starbucks is near the south side of campus?"**_

"_**Yup sure do. Meet u 2:30?"**_

"_**Sounds good c u then."**_

I left it at that and finished my prep for shower. As I was walking into the bathroom I stopped at Rose's room where the two of them were sitting on her bed talking.

"Hey he can't come tonight has plans he can't back out of. Were meeting for coffee tomorrow."

"Ohhh from kinky sex to coffee aren't you guys doing this backwards?" Rose teased me.

I threw her a "shut up" look and went back on my way.

"Hey well be here to pick you up at eight don't be late!"Alice yelled to me.

"Yeah Yeah yeah…."I shut the door before she could respond.

I finished my shower got dressed quickly and headed out the door in a rush to my classes. As I made it to the front door a crooked picture on the wall caught my attention. As I backed up to straighten it I remembered when it had been taken. It was a picture of me, Alice, and Rose from last summer when we had went down to California for a week to enjoy some sun on our school break. We were all super excited to actually be able to sit on a beach under the sun we had taken a picture to memorialize the moment. I smiled at the thought and continued on my way.

_Author Notes:_

_Soooo?? What did we think? I closed it at a soft spot but once again how I want these chapters to lay out its where it needed to be. Well see how the next chapter develops itself._

_Let me know what you guys think. More reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

Chapter Notes: Bella is still floating on the high of her night with Edward. They have a coffee date for the next day but before that she can get to that she has to make it through a night with her friends. What surprises could possibly be coming her way?

"_A_ karaoke club?!?!" I yelled at Alice.

I had agreed to a night out with the devilish duo and their significant others. Even though I would technically be the fifth wheel I was ok with it. The group always made it a point to include me in their outings and I usually enjoyed myself most times. This time was different; Alice hadn't informed me the specific type of club we would be attending. As the cab pulled up in front of the brightly lit up building I groaned at my pixie pal. I was refusing to leave the safety of the back seat of the cab.

"You don't seriously think I'm stepping foot in there do you?"

"Oh come on Bella what have you been spouting off about turning a new leaf and throwing caution to the wind? Just think of this as a new avenue for your new found wild side!" Rose had already consumed two strawberry margaritas back at the apartment as we were getting ready to leave. She had defiantly already found her wild side.

"Come on Bella the guys are waiting for us!" Alice yelled back at me as she exited the cab, "I even got my big bad brother to come out with us."

"Yeah about this whole brother thing, why is it in the 5 years I've known you I've never even met this guy?" I pondered.

"Oh you know the story big brother Eddie was off conquering the big bad world when you came to Fork's, I've only seen him a few times since he graduated high school. He's back in town now, so you will get to know him soon enough, but not….if…you…don't…come…inside!"She was now trying to yank me out of the back by my arms.

I finally relented and we made our way to the front door of the club. After paying the cover charge we maneuvered our way through the crowds till we found Emmett and Jasper holding down an empty circle booth directly facing the karaoke stage. The girls said hello to the guys as I glanced around to take in the scene. It was pretty crowded for being a karaoke bar but what a better way to spend your night then getting drunk and jeering strangers trying to pretend they hold a flame to classic rock stars. As we made our way into the booth the waitress came by to get our drink orders. The guys already had their typical beers so we ordered margaritas for the girls along with lemon jello shots and tequila chasers all around. We planned on having fun tonight and if they thought I was going to be getting up on that stage I was going to need to be heavily liquored up.

"My brother's not here?"Alice leaned in to ask Jasper.

"Nah he texted me a bit ago and said he would be running behind at a study group or something I guess. Said he would be here as soon as he could." Jasper told his fiancée.

"Typical. I swear that boy better show or I'll show him pixie power."

"Did you just say…..Pixie power??" I couldn't hold in my laughing.

"Oh shut up Swan drink up your going up there after the boys shower us with a delightful duet. You guys got your song picked out?" She turned her attention to the giant teddy bear and southern gentleman that sat to the right of her.

"Oh yeah baby its gonna be hot….." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh yeah you ready to see some panties drop in this place?"Emmett joined in.

Rosalie slapped his arm and leaned into whisper something into his ear. Most likely along the lines of there would be no panties dropping if he planned on ever getting into hers again, because after she pulled away Emmett had an apologetic look on his face.

Rose and Emmett had a definite love hate relationship. One day they couldn't keep their hands off one another, the next you couldn't get them to be in the same room with one another. We had all just learned to deal with it because we knew they were meant for one another. Simply for the fact each of them was never going to find another person to put up with their shit.

Alice and Jasper were a whole other story. They had been together for as long as I could remember. We all knew they would end up married so no one was surprised when Jasper finally popped the question a few months back. Well no one but Alice of course. For someone who counted herself as knowing about everything poor Alice was definitely blind when it came to her own relationship.

We had all blended pretty well until me and Jake had broken up last year. The guys had taken it pretty hard. It was like I had severed a part of their body's when we went our separate ways. They had only recently begun acting normal with me again. I think they were more leery of what I was going to bring into the mix next and how long it would stick around. They tried to act like tough guys but at the heart they were just big softies who wore their hearts on their sleeves.

Well all downed our jello shots and tequila shooters rather quickly. Then the guys made their way up to the stage. We all cheered them on as they took the microphones and waited for their song to cue up.

"This song is dedicated to the table of lovely ladies in the back." Emmett said.

As the spot light flashed to us we made a big scene of standing and bowing for the crowd that was clapping.

And then the song started and the mood changed.

"_Turnaround"_

Emmett sung out in a dramatic voice.

"_every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around"_

Jasper joined him being equally dramatic.

"_Turnaround"_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears "_

"_Turnaround"_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by "_

"_Turnaround"_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes "_

"_Turnaround bright eyes, "_

"_Every now and then I fall apart" _

"_Turnaround bright eyes"_

"_Every now and then I fall apart"_

"_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight"_

We couldn't hold in our laughs any longer. We were cheering along with the rest of the crowd as they reached the pinnacle of the song. By this point they were facing each other as if to sing the words to one another.

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heartttttt"_

They carried out the last line together for dramatic effect. The three of us were doubled over in laughter as they took their bows for the crowd to the rousing chants for an encore. We couldn't help but join in. Me, mainly because the longer they stayed up on the stage the longer I had before they pushed me up onto it. They talked to the DJ for a minute before returning to center stage.

"_My Love there's only you in my life;  
The only thing that's right;  
My first Love.  
You're every breath that i take;  
You're every step I make._

And I, I want to share all my love with you;  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes;  
They tell me how much you care.  
You will always be;  
My Endless Love.

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one;  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms.  
I can't resist your charms!

I'll be a fool for you;  
I'm sure you know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
'Cause no one can deny;  
This Love I have inside.  
And I'll give it all to you;  
My love,  
My Endless Love."

My sides were in serious pain by the time they finished their love song wrapped in each other's arms. I swear at one point I saw a tear stream down Emmett's face. These boys really knew how to play to a crowd. As they made their way back to our table they had to fight through backslaps and high fives from the crowd.

"Well I knew you guys were close but never THAT close." Rose teased Emmett as she planted a kiss on him.

"Well if you're going to do it, you should go all the way I say." Emmett proudly said as him and Jasper high-fived.

"Your girls turn get up there and rock us."Jasper shoved Alice towards the stage giving her a slap on her ass.

"Come on girls let's show them how it's really done." Alice grabbed both our hands and we made our way up to the DJ.

The drums of the song Alice had chosen began and I instantly knew what it was.

"_Can't stay at home,  
Can't stay at school.  
Old folks say,  
'You poor little fool'._

Down the street,  
I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for.

Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.

Stone age love and strange sounds too,  
Come on baby let me get to you.  
Bad nights causin' teenage blues,  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!

Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.

Hey street boy whats your style?  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile,  
I'll give ya something to live for,  
Have ya, grab ya  
'Til you're sore.

Hello Daddy,  
Hello Mom,  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.  
Hello world,  
I'm your wild girl.  
I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb."

I wiggled my way through the song strutting my stuff around the stage with Alice and Rose backing me on the cherry bombs. By the time it had finished the crowd was wild again and begging for our encore. Alice went to whisper with the DJ for a minute and as I was bowing to the crowd a few more times my eyes happened to catch a glint of copper in the crowd towards the back. As it made its way closer Edward materialized before my eyes. He didn't seem to see me on the stage; He seemed to be on a mission to find something or someone in the crowd.

_Oh god he's probably got a girl here or something._

Before I could think of it too much Alice had come back and the music of our next song was being cued up. After I lost him to the crowd, I tried to put the copper haired man out of my brain and focused on showing Emmett and Jasper up. I backed up into Rose and whispered to her.

"Rose he's here."

"Who's here?" she asked.

"Greek God flute player Rose. He is HERE"

"Well hot damn Bells you better show your shit then."

The guitar riff started and I thanked Alice for her second good choice in song selection. Putting on my best seductive voice I began, hoping maybe he might catch on if he was listening.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow..  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me"_

By the end of the song I was feeling pretty damn proud of myself. We did our bows and I could tell our cheers had been much louder then Emmett and Jasper's. That, plus the fact they were begging for another encore I was sure we had won.

We made our way through the crowd towards our table and as we got near I could hear the guys conceding their loss to us when I heard Alice shriek.

"Ahhh big brother didn't back out ye-yah!"

As she dived into the booth to hug her big bad brother I was still trying to make my way closer. As the crowd parted my breath caught in my throat.

There perched on the end of our booth taking a long gulp from his beer was my copper-haired-flute-playing-greek-god.

_Alice's Brother._

_Author Notes:_

_Soooo?? What did we think? I know it's the shortest chapter Ive done. But it was crucial I ended here. I promise chapter 5 is already writing it's self as you read this._

_Let me know what you guys think. More reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

b

b

Chapter Notes: We start with Edwards view from the time he left Bella's apt after their night together. Into their meeting at the club.

b

b

**EPOV**

As I was making my way out of Bella's apartment my mind was running faster than my feet could walk.

It couldn't be. This beautiful creature I had spent the night with knew my sister? There was no way the picture I had seen hanging in the hall of Bella, Alice and Rose could have lied to me. They had been on a beach it looked, like all smiles. I knew Rose, her and Alice had been friends since I was stilling living at home.

_How had I not known about Bella?_

As I climbed into the cab to make it back to my apartment across town, my mind racked itself I realized I could pull up very vague memories of Alice telling me about some new girl that had come to our small hometown of Forks. I had been extremely drunk each time I found the nerve to call home, no wonder I had blocked those memories out.

I had always heard the saying "It's a small world" but this was just ridiculous. My sister had no clue what I did to earn the extra money I had to make ends meet. We were a pretty well off family but when I had decided years ago to travel the world instead of jumping straight into getting my medical degree like my father the family lines had grown strained. If there was any way I was going to be able to see Bella again Alice was going to have to find out.

As I made it back into my own apartment I collapsed on my couch in a dizzy haze.

_This is SO not how I thought last night would go._

I desperately wanted to see Bella again. Figured it was going to come out sooner or later. Min as well be sooner. The sooner they all knew maybe the sooner they would put it behind them and Bella and I could begin our relationship.

_Relationship? Is that what I wanted?_

My mind seemed to clear itself at that thought. I had never found the want to be so close to a woman as I did Bella. It's why I had come on as a one of the top male escorts in Seattle. I had no problem showing a woman a good time and making them look good, while keeping my distance. Even if sex wasn't involved the woman usually left satisfied at the end of the evening. I left with money in my pocket and never gave them a second thought. This time was defiantly different. The entire night I couldn't get over the thoughts of needing to be closer to this specific woman.

I wanted to know her. Feel her. Touch her. See her. Smell her. Hold her. Kiss her. Never let her out of my sight.

I had no clue how I was going to make this work. So I pulled out my cell and the scrap of paper I had jotted her number down on from the office when I left to pick her up. They always had you take a contact number on the off chance you got lost picking up the client. I decided to play it low key and just send her a text message.

_Yeah text. that's good. very casual. Just see how she slept last night._

_Oh dear god what the hell am I doing. Feel like I'm in high school again._

I punched in the message and hit send.

"_**Hope you slept well. Thanks again for a wonderful night. –E"**_

_I tried to wait patiently for a response. Maybe she was still sleeping? Then my phone buzzed_

"_**Hey mystery man how'd you get my number?"**_

Crap she probably thinks Im all stalker man now. I quickly sent a vague reply

_KEEP. IT. CASUAL. CULLEN._

"_**When I really want something and set my mind to it I have my ways. Did you sleep well?"**_

Hopefully she thinks I'm just extremely caring and can't resist my charms. Because let's face it no other woman I ever pursued ever had.

"_**Yeah had the most wonderful dream. A gorgeous man was doing things to me that would make a grown woman blush."**_

I couldn't help the grin that broke out, maybe she's still ok with it all and didn't regret it?

"_**Well this mystery man would love to do them all again plus more if a certain woman would allow him the chance."**_

Very casual, open ended. Let her take the lead. Woman like that don't they?

"_**Well a few of us are all heading to a club tonight to hang out you should come along."**_

Uh crap that's not what I was planning. Would this "few of us" include my sister? Alice had told me she planned on going out and wanted me to tag along so we could catch up.

_What if I just told her I had plans and then I could make up my mind later if I wanted to go or not? Yeah that sounds good. Well go with that, but make plans with her for an alone date tomorrow._

"_**Damn I'd love to but I have plans I can't back out of. Raincheck? Coffee tom afternoon?"**_

Not blowing her off but leaving it open.

"_**Sounds good to me I got classes till 2. Do u know where the starbucks is near the south side of campus?"**_

I frequented that specific coffee house every time I was on campus of course I knew it.

"_**Yup sure do. Meet u 2:30?"**_

"_**Sounds good c u then."**_

I tried to breath a sigh of relief as I closed my phone for the last time but something kept me from being relaxed.

Mid afternoon after I had taken a short nap I woke to a text message blinking on my phone.

_Bella?_

"_**Hey big brother were going out tonight. Ur comin. No excuses. –A"**_

_Crap this didn't bode well for my theory of Alice not being included in the "few of us" group._

_Alright Cullen man up if this going to go anywhere its now or never._

"_**Sure where?"**_

Alice texted me the address of the club and I immediately recognized it as a Karaoke club in downtown.

_This should be interesting._

I didn't have much to do today so I mostly spent my time going back through emails with Alice searching for any mentions of Bella's name. She only mentioned her a handful of time's by her name. But I would venture to guess a lot of the group activity's she mentioned would have included her. A more recent email mentioned her being busy helping a friend go through a breakup.

_Was that Bella? Had some man had that in his arms and chosen to give it up?_

She was very vague on the details but my over active mind immediately went through the worse idea's. Some man had broken her heart is all I needed to confirm my thoughts that this woman needed me to be the one to open her up again. I added one more notion in my head of things I wanted to do to her.

_Protect her._

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing at me. I flipped it open to find a message waiting from Jasper, Alice's fiancée. No doubt she had made him contact me making sure I planned on showing up to their get together tonight.

"_**So is it true the invisible Eddie will be showing his face tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah got a group I have to be at 7 but plan on meeting up with you guys as soon as I can"**_

"_**You better Cullen or else I'm going to be dealing with the wrath of the pixie"**_

The thought of my sister beating up on anyone was enough to make me laugh. She was the tiniest person I had seen and yet she seemed to scare everyone who crossed her path, including me.

I glanced at the clock and realized I had just enough time to shower and get out of the apartment if I was going to make my group in time.

b

As I climbed the steps of the recreation center building my eyes passed the sign sitting out front.

"_Alcoholics anonymous group 7pm blue room"_

I took a deep breath and made my way into the building. I was coming up on my 90 day sober marker and after what had transpired in the past 24 hours I was in desperate need of a meeting. No one knew I had been attending for the past three months. They say you're supposed to do it with a support group around you. I on the other hand was extremely hard headed when it came to things like this and decided if I was going to do it right I had to do it for me and no one else. I had made a lot of bad decisions in my life the past few years. Many that caused my mother and father to distance them selves from me in order to protect Alice from following in my footsteps. Things had begun to spiral out of control when I had made the choice to travel Europe instead of jumping head first into following my father's line of work. They never had come out and said it but I knew I had disappointed them greatly with that decision. So mix the feelings from that with the abundance of alcohol available to a man in Europe and I became a different person.

When I finally came back to the states and decided to straighten my life out the first choice I had made was to get myself help. A friend had loaned me money to put myself into rehab and I began attending AA meetings shortly after. In order help pay him back for the money he loaned me he had told me about the escort business. Good money to dress nice and show woman a good time on the town. Our company was higher end then others so there was the strict no intimate relation policy. I had quickly become one of the most sought after males working there. It didn't take long to make the money back that I had borrowed. I had planned on quitting after that but soon realized I couldn't go asking my father for money to live on so had stayed on to help pay my way into college and day to day living expenses. The job helped me live a fairly modest lifestyle for minimal time devoted.

Though I was proud of standing on my own two feet and cleaning my life up I still wasn't comfortable telling my family about what I was doing. I had hoped to tell them the story one day long after I had quit and was making my way to my medical degree. That day seemed to have jumped up quicker then I had hoped with recent developments. I figured at this point the best thing for me to do was sit in a meeting and talk it over with people I had grown to know pretty well in the past few months.

We had no secrets here.

An hour later I was leaving the meeting with a bit more confidence in my situation. My fellow members recommended if I really liked said girl I needed to show up and let nature take its course. Reassuring me that it's not like I knew who she was prior to our date. That if she felt the same way, like I believed she did, things would work out if they were meant to.

I quickly found a cab and was on my way to the club in down town. As I got out on the curb of my destination my confidence was beginning to waver. My group had confirmed that I would be strong enough to consume one beer in order to relax myself and also help me blend in more so I didn't feel the paranoia of all eyes on me in this moment. Being sober wasn't about never touching alcohol ever again but more about not letting it consume my life like it had before. As I made my way inside I immediately found myself in front of the bar. After ordering a BudLight I found myself searching for my sister and her friends. Some group of girls were on the stage and apparently doing very well by the sounds of the crowds but I was concentrating more on finding my intended group. As I looked over the booths I spotted Emmett and Jasper yelling towards the stage. I took my deep breathe once again and made my way to them. As I got nearer I saw three purses on the table next to empty margarita glasses.

_They were here, But where?_

I said my hellos and slide into the booth next to the guys.

"Hey where's my sister?" I yelled in their direction hoping they would hear me over the crowd.

Jasper raised a hand and pointed towards the stage.

"Making daddy proud on stage." He smirked.

I turned so I could focus on the stage and was surprised with what I found. Not only were my sister and Rose singing their hearts out to female rock song, but in the center was my shy beautiful creature. She was most defiantly not the timid girl I had made love to the night before. She seemed so confident strutting around the stage singing to the crowd. My pants seem to spring to life at the thought of what she had done with those hips the night before. I was mesmerized by her and didn't realize the song had ended and the three women had left the stage and were headed our way.

My sister was the first one to reach the table and was shocked that I had arrived in her absence. After she removed herself from my lap I took a long swig from my beer preparing myself for the firestorm that was sure to come once Bella reached us. I didn't have to wait long.

"Bella come meet my brother!" Alice yelled in her direction.

It took a moment for the crowd to part enough for her to make her way through and when she did she stood froze.

There staring hard at me, with a shocked look on her face was my angel.

b

b

b

**BPOV**

As I stared at the man in front of me, my mind immediately began running in a million directions. Did Alice know what her brother apparently did? If so is that why she offered up the business card to me? If she doesn't know about it then how the hell was I supposed to handle this situation? Here I was standing in front of the man I had thrown myself at the night before that I was now finding out was the big brother of my best friend. How was I supposed to act? If she didn't know about it were we supposed to pretend we had never met one another? If we ever hoped to develop what we had started further there was no way she wasn't going to find out about how it started. Was I even sure if I wanted to do this now? There was one question that stuck out in front of the others.

"_Had Edward known who I was when we went out?"_

All these thoughts occurred in about a thirty second time frame.

"Bella come meet my brother!" Alice had yelled at me.

Those green eyes were staring at me like he wanted to say something but was holding it back waiting to see what I would say first. With the thoughts still flooding my mind I couldn't will my feet to come any closer to the table. I knew I had to get out of there and quick. I mumbled something about feeling sick, grabbed my purse from the table and made my way outside.

As I pushed the door open to the outside the cold air rushed at me and I took a few fast breaths to fill my lungs of what had been missing when I was inside. I noticed it was lightly raining so I made my way to a nook in the wall and fished around in my purse for a cigarette. After taking a few puffs from it I began to feel my body relax. As I went to take another drag I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I turned around the face those eyes again and felt the air catch in my throat once more.

"Did you know?" The words seem to find their way out of my mouth.

"No."He paused, "Not till I was leaving your apartment, a picture caught my attention."

I remembered the picture I had straightened on the wall by the front door. One of Alice, Rose, and I. I couldn't think of what to say next so I just stood there awkwardly before taking another drag from my cigarette. He broke the silence.

"Listen Bella, this is not how I wanted to do this, I had a good time last night. The best I have had in a long time. I really wanted to see you again, then I saw the picture and…well…Alice doesn't know about my ….job so to speak."

At least that confirmed a few of my questions.

"Well sorry to have ruined your cover, don't think you'll be able to keep it for much longer."

I looked past him to catch Alice and the three others making their way towards us.

"I don't plan on it, I really do want to continue seeing you and I've come to terms with telling Alice in order to do that."

His words sent a little shock through me. I didn't have long to wonder what it meant because Alice descended on me at that moment.

"Bella! Jesus are you ok?" She looked me over for any signs of distress. What she found was her friend giving unsure eyes to her big brother. She looked back and forth between us.

"What's going on here? Is everything ok?" She wondered to each of us.

"Alice…" I began before looking at Edward to get the confirmation he wanted me to do this. He gave me a nod saying it was ok to continue." Alice…..meet Edward….my escort from last night."

Rose's jaw immediately dropped. Behind her Emmett and Jasper looked lost as to what was going on since they hadn't heard of my previous night yet. It seemed to take a few moments for it to register in Alice's mind. As it slowly did she started sputtering out incomplete thoughts.

"Escort from last night…..Edward….Edward my brother…that would mean…greek god?" She questioned.

I nodded my head in silent acknowledgment.

"But that would mean….he….you….hes a…..Jasper catch me."

Jasper reached up to grasp her just as Alice collapsed backwards.

"I think I need to sit."

"Alice I'm really sorry but I need to get out of here."Before they could even respond I dove into a waiting cab and was urging the driver to drive.

As I walked up the stairs into my building my phone rang out startling me. I flipped it open to see a message from Rose.

"_**U ok? Do u want me to stay at the apt tonite? Let me know –R"**_

I reassured her I would be ok and just needed some alone time to process. As I made my way into the apartment I thought about curling in my bed and finding sleep but the thought of being in that bed where we had shared our night did not sound good. So instead I grabbed a pillow and blanket and made my way to the couch to collapse. As I was finding a nook my phone rang out again.

_Argh do you people not understand alone time?_

I saw the message was not from any of my friends but from Edward. I contemplated ignoring it, but decided against it and flipped my phone open to read it.

"_**I know u might hate me, but please give me a chance to explain?-E"**_

_Not tonight flute boy….not tonight._

I turned my phone off flipped it shut and threw it across the room. Satisfied with my act I curled up on the corner of the couch and willed sleep to come to me.

b

b

b

_Author Notes:_

_What did yah think? Learned a little bit about Edward's past. Got a few questions answered. But can Bella forgive him enough to build a relationship? What about poor Alice who just had her worked rocked with the news of her best friend and brother sleeping together? Guess you will have to stick around to find out what happens next_

_Let me know what you guys think. More reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

#

#

Chapter Notes: We left with Bella ignoring Edwards text asking to apologize. How will she handle the situation?

#

#

#

**BPOV**

A week passed.

A week full of ignored phone calls, voicemails, and texts.

I wasn't sure how to handle the situation so I did it the best way I knew how, by throwing myself into my work and school. Alice hadn't broached the subject with me. Though I could tell by the look on her face she wanted to, many times. I think she was going to let me bring it up when I was ready. She was reeling herself, from the news of what her brother did to earn his money.

I think we all had a lot to think about.

It wasn't until I was sitting at my laptop, eight days later, typing up notes for a class , that I actually allowed myself to think about it. A ding on my computer alerted me to a new email I had received. I paused what I was doing and clicked on the alert. The message from _Cullen, Edward _immediately caught my attention. It was titled, "_Please don't delete before reading"._

_I haven't responded to any of your other messages what makes you think a email would be different._

_Hey wait a minute how did you even get my address?_

My fingers got the better of me and I clicked to read his newest effort at contact.

"_Bella,_

_I can only assume from your lack of response to my attempts to contact you that your_

_a) Really that mad at me_

_b) Lost your phone _

_c) Dead_

_I'm really hoping for A._

_All I ask is that you please give me a chance to present my case to you. After that if you never want to see or hear from me I can only try to understand to respect your wishes. I simply cannot bring myself to give up trying before that. If you need time or something I can understand and will be here when you're ready, but Bella, please remember I do not now nor will I ever forget the wonderful night we shared. You are my first thought when I wake and last thought before I sleep. Please give me the peace of mind that I at least tried to fix this._

_Please._

_-Edward"_

Attached to the email was the lyrics to "Have a Little Faith In Me by John Hiatt", along with an audio version.

_Faith my ass Mr. Greek God._

The vindictive side of me immediately opened my internet browser and did a quick search. I then hit reply to his email.

"_Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm not dead._

_-Bella"_

I ended the email with the lyrics to "Womanizer by Britney Spears".

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what your doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're also Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim of another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't 

_Stick that in your pipe and smoke it asshole._

I finished typing my notes up and as I was clicking to print them that stupid ding stopped me.

_That was quick._

I clicked on the newest message.

"_Bella,_

_I'm glad to see you're still capable of some form of communication._

_I can see how you may see me in the "womanizer" role but let me assure you I am far from it._

_Please meet me,_

_Coffee, a walk, a drink? _

_Something Bella._

_Put me out of my misery?_

_-Edward"_

Keeping up with the pattern we had apparently begun, attached to the email was the lyrics to "I drive myself crazy by Nsync"

Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you

How I'm missing you so bad  
Where was my head  
Where was my heart  
Now I cry alone in the dark

I lay awake  
I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
Made a mistake  
When I let you go baby

I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do  
I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me

_Nsync? Are you serious? What the hell is going on? How bad was he screwed up? _

I suddenly began to feel bad. If I was driving this grown man to resort to teenybopper boy bands to get his point across I began to wonder if I really should just put him out of his misery. It wasn't like I was actually mad at HIM per say. It was more just the situation we had found ourselves in. Here I had thought I was doing this big great thing, turning a new leaf with some stranger. Then to find out he did actually have a connection to me, well I'm not sure what it did to me.

_Am I even truly mad at him?_

_Confused? Yes_

_Mad? No_

I guess when it came down to it I was just confused at the situation that had been dumped in my lap. I wasn't sure what it all meant now, and in my haste I may have had a typical girl moment and just shut down in response to it all. He was right our night had been magically. We seemed to fit together so well in all aspects.

_Argh what the hell am I doing?_

Here I am contemplating a future with a man I had known, what, twenty-four hours?

_Well no one could tell me I was being my old boring self. _

This was not something old Bella would even be considering.

I contemplated my situation for a bit before deciding I needed to talk to Alice first, before I choose my course of action. I decided to send Edward a note and set up a date. The least I could do was hear him out. Once I talked to both Alice and him, I would make my decision.

"_E,_

_I need to talk to Alice before I can see you._

_Tomorrow_

_Noon_

_Starbucks near the south side of campus._

_-B"_

To continue our game I attached "How do I deal by Jennifer Love Hewitt".

Every day I wake up to another day gone by  
Nothing but the open road and the neverending why  
Anything can happen, yeah, but nothin' ever does  
I try to change, it's kinda strange, the same as it ever was, but look at us

How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
And how do I deal

Every night, in the dark, I lie awake in bed  
How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head  
I turn in all directions and I pray for some relief  
What can I do but feel the weight I'm underneath  
And grit my teeth

How do I deal with you  
How do I deal with me  
When I don't even know myself  
Or what it is you want from me  
How do I deal with love  
Why do I have to choose  
And everybody's tellin me  
What the hell I have to do  
And how do I deal with us  
How do I know what's real  
When I don't even trust myself  
Or what it is I feel  
Now how do I deal

Figured if I was going to be confused why not confuse him also?

I sent off a quick text message to Alice asking her to meet for a drink in a few hours. Figured I would talk to her and have time to sleep out my thoughts before meeting Edward tomorrow afternoon. She quickly responded the place, and before I left my desk to get dressed, I checked my email once last time. Amongst a few junk messages was one new one from Cullen, Edward.

"Be there…..Bells on….Thank you."

_Don't be too excited there flute boy, don't know what mood I will be in yet._

#

#  
#

I arrived at the bar a few minutes early. What can I say? I was nervous this wasn't exactly a conversation I was looking forward to having. I quickly made my way into the bar and found an empty table in a corner. I positioned myself on the stool by the wall so I could see Alice as she came in. Shortly after I gave my order to the waitress I caught sight of Alice making her way towards me.

_Well she looks more smiley then I expected._

I stood to greet her as she neared. I was taken back when she wrapped those little pixie arms around me and held on. Something was understood between us in those few seconds. Though we had lacked communication for the past week we were still us. We finally parted and took our places at the table.

"You ok?"I asked her timidly.

"Well let's see, eight days ago I did the panic attack stage. Seven days ago was the flip out stage. Six days ago we sat and talked. Five days ago I understood it all. Four days ago he wouldn't shut up about you. Three days ago I realized my brother had changed. Two days ago I came to terms with him being in love with you, and yesterday I wondered when you would work through your issues and call me."

She finished with a loud whoosh as the breath she had missed taking finally let out. It took me a few seconds longer to absorb all she had said.

_Wait, two days what?_

"Wait. Did I hear….did you….just say…two days ago…huh?" I could barely form full words.

"That two days ago I realized my brother was in love with you? Yeah you heard right." She seemed so sure of her insight.

I sat in silence, with the whirlwind of thoughts fighting in my head, as I absorbed what Alice was telling me.

"But….how…." I was finally able to muster up.

"How do I know he's in love with you?

I silently nodded in response.

"Well let's see. Once we worked over and past my whole issue of finding out my brother is a male escort for a living, we really hashed out a lot of history between us. Which was actually a really inspiring thing. I've learned a lot about my brother recently, and of course discovering where I seem to get all my abandonment issues from." She let out a huff of a laugh as if what she had said was funny to her." Once that was out of the way we of course talked over you and him bumping the uglies."

I gasped in shock. "You what?"

"Oh don't get huffy we didn't get into any details, plus you had already given those to me before remember? We talked about it in the broad sense of the act."

I just sat in silence not sure how to respond to the words coming out of her mouth.

"What did you expect?" She questioned me.

"Well I don't know. Love? He doesn't even know me"

"Yeah and that's what I thought at first. That you were just some woman he hooked up with and would never see again. Then during one of our long talks he wouldn't stop asking questions about you."

"Like what do you mean?" I was growing more and more confused by this conversation.

"Asking about how we met, what you were like in high school, how many boyfriends you had in your history, what you liked to do in your spare time. Just random things all over the place. It took me a bit but when I looked back on the conversation I realized he didn't want to talk about anything but you. It was like since you weren't willing to talk to him yourself, he was trying to get to know anything he could about you."

"Doesn't that sound a bit more stalkerish Alice?"

"Bella let me tell you something about big brother." She brought her face in closer to mine like she was going to let me in on the secret of life. "In the 22 years I have been his sister, I have seen him go through a lot of woman in his life. I have never. Once. Seen. My. Brother. Like. He. Is. Now."

She enunciated each word of the last sentence like it was the most important word's I would ever hear in my life.

"Like what? I haven't responded to any of his voicemails or texts this past week so I wouldn't know how he's being. I only responded to his email this morning."

"You've answered your own question little Bella. Very few times have I ever seen my brother call a female the next day, and if he did and she didn't respond to him immediately there was no way he would have continued pursuing her."

I contemplated the thought for a bit.

_Edward was never the pursuer he was always the pursuee. Why was I any different?_

It was like the pixie could read my mind.

"Your different to him Bella, something about you has got that brother of mine all twisted into knots. Not sure what it is but I do like seeing him knocked down a few pegs that's for sure."

"So what the hell do I do Alice?" As interesting as the conversation had become it most defiantly had not cleared my thought process any more. If anything it had clouded it worse.

"Well my little Bells, you have to ask yourself. How do you feel about him?"

"We had a really great night together I can't deny it. He made me feel a lot of things that I hadn't felt in a very long time, but when I found out he was your brother it threw a wrench into my whole one-wonderful-night-with-a-stranger plan."

"You had a plan?" Alice asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh you know what I mean Al. Everyone says I'm the plain jane Isabella, never has any fun in her life. First time I throw it all to the wind and go for it look what happens."

I threw my arms in the air at the thought.

We each took a few sips off our drinks before continuing the conversation.

"I told him I would meet up with him tomorrow and try to figure out the next step. What do I tell him Alice?"

She took a deep breath before starting. "Well this is what you do. You meet up. You talk. You try to figure out what level each of you is on. Don't show all your cards right away though."

"Are you telling me to just lead him on?" I was puzzled as to what she was telling me to do exactly.

"No, no I wouldn't do that. I'm simply saying it would be nice to see my brother have to work for something in his life for once. If you decide you do like him and want to start something on the serious side, all I ask is you make him earn your attention. Make sense?"

I began tossing the idea around in my head. "Wellll it could be fun....."

Alice clapped cheerfully before throwing her arms around me for a hug." Yeah! Thank You Thank You Thank You. This is just as much for you as it is for me!"

We finished our drinks and I excused myself early to go home and think our whole conversation through.

#

#

#

As I neared the door of my apartment I saw it.

Leaning against the doorway was a huge bouquet of orchids. I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful display of flowers.

As I reached to pick them up I plucked a small card balancing in the middle out.

_"Just wanted to be sure you don't change your mind about coming. Thank you -E"_

It was handwritten so he must have dropped them off himself. He knew I wouldn't be here since I told him I was meeting up with Alice first.

_Gotta admit the man was thoughtful._

I then remembered what Alice had said about making him earn it. I could tell he was the type that once he made the smallest gesture towards a woman he was used to them being putty in his hands.

I was defiantly about to fall into that category if I wasn't careful.

#

#

#  
#

As I neared the coffee shop on the corner my eyes darted around till they fell upon him. Sitting at a small table outside, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt, he was leaning back in his chair attempting to look relaxed. I could immediately tell he was anything but. His left hand kept running through the front of his hair slightly tugging on the ends. His right switched between nervously sipping his coffee and rubbing his jaw. His foot was confused as to if it should be tapping or randomly shaking. He sat up straight as his eyes met mine. He locked on, rising to greet me as I neared the table.

_Edward: God she looks even more beautiful than the last time. Play it cool Cullen you don't want to scare her off._

_Bella: God he's still a gorgeous Greek flute playing god. Ok keep it together Swan have to play it cool._

He smiled at me as his arms brought me in for a hello hug. I couldn't help but take mental notes on his smell and the texture of the shirt he was wearing as it all wrapped around me.

"God, I am so glad you agreed to do this." He murmured into my hair.

"Well, I figured I should stop being so typical female and at least give you a chance." I told him as we sat down at the table.

After I ordered a coffee, I focused my attention back on the green eyes trained on my every move from across the table.

#

#  
#

#

_Author Notes:_

_Once again what did you think? Next chapter will be their hashing out of it all, and whatever the next step will be. Should we do strong Bella who makes the Greek god work for it or will she simply just give herself into him? Or will she even agree to see him again? Stalker Edward anyone?_

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

#

#

Chapter Notes: Bella agrees to meet Edward for coffee, how will it go?

#

#

Author Notes: The hit numbers have been awesome to this story! For my first real go around at this it excites me so much to see you guys reading this. So be sure to leave lots of reviews even if its "like the story keep going with it" at least I know what you guys think then. Much luv to all my FF h00rs out there.

#

**BPOV**

We stared across the table at each other for what seemed like forever, neither one of us wanting to be the first to break the silence, both of us waiting to see what the other would say. Finally the waitress brought my coffee and Edward broke the quiet.

"So am I right to assume, if you're here, you talked to Alice?" he asked me timidly

"Uh yeah we went out for drinks last night, were good. It was nice, cleared a lot of things up."

"Well that makes me feel somewhat better. I didn't know what I was going to do if you guys never talked again and I was ,you know, the reason behind it."

"Well were fine." I was short and sweet. I didn't want to let too much go. I had to keep reminding myself of Alice's words "_Make him earn it_".

"Soooo….."

It amazed me that for this person who seemed so strong and sure of himself a week ago, he seemed at a loss for words now sitting at this table nervously sipping on his coffee. I wasn't sure what to say either but I wasn't going to let him know that. I would let him take the lead on this one.

"Listen Isabella, I'm really sorry about the way all this has unfolded. It's most defiantly not how I wanted it to go."

I didn't bother correcting him on the use of my full name. I could tell he was trying to use the whole "" angle.

"It's fine Edward, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that I knew Alice till after…..well you know".

I couldn't hide the flush of blood that ran into my cheeks.

I couldn't quite place my hesitancy to say the 'word'. This was a man who eight days earlier had played the flute on my girly bits after I had known him for only a few hours, and yet now sitting here fully clothed in front of him I could barely form a full sentence without blushing. I now understood what Alice meant about girls throwing themselves at him. I wasn't sure what it was, the jaw, the lips, the eyes, the crooked smile. Something about this man sitting before me made me want to scream out "_take me, here and now I'll do whatever to have your lips on me and all over me."_

I shook the thought from my head and tried to focus back on the man before me.

"Just so you know, I don't do this….well….ever." He forced out the last word trying to push his point across the table to me.

I couldn't help but let out a little huff of a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He looked bewildered at my response.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you? It's the truth." He seemed to think there should be no reason for me to not to believe the words coming from those most …..beautiful….lips…..

_Get it together Swan._

"Well because you date woman for money maybe? I don't even really know you Edward but to me you come off as nothing but a womanizer in disguise."

He looked at me with a half shocked, half hurt look on his face. He was shocked because I had actually allowed words to escape my mouth, hurt because of the actual words that had come out. Even I was a little taken back that I had said them.

"There you go using that word again. What is it exactly that makes you assume this of me?" he asked me lowly, while still not taking his eyes from me.

I took a sip off my coffee before launching in to him.

"You have every man's dream job. You get to take woman out on the town, show them a good time, sleep with them and then not have to ever worry about seeing them again. Plus on top of all that you get paid to do it!" I couldn't help the exasperation that came across in my voice," That to me is a womanizer in disguise, Just unfortunate for you, that I happened to end up being your sister's best friend. Now you're just trying to "clean up" after yourself."

I saw his jaw tense as I finished. I didn't want to look at him if he decided to respond to me and yet couldn't take my eyes away. I distracted myself, bringing my coffee to my mouth and not drinking but simply looking at him over the top of my cup. As if my Styrofoam cup was somehow going to protect me from this man.

"Am I allowed to respond?" he asked me.

I simply nodded.

"Well first of all, contrary to your thoughts I have never slept with any of my clients. If I had, I most certainly wouldn't still be working for the service. It's strictly against their policy. Now second of all, about me, how did you put it? "Cleaning up after myself". He emphasized his statement with air quotes. "I won't lie to you, I have had plenty of one night stands before. I have always been the guy to never call again. But wanting to clean up after myself isn't why I called you the next day. For the first time ever I actually wanted to have a second date, and you're right you don't really even know me. Just because you have seen one aspect of me doesn't mean you know anything about me. But I would really like to give a shot at changing that if you would allow."

He seemed to end talking on a note that would infer that he had more to say but decided not to. During his whole rant I simply sat staring at his lips as they formed the words. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was actually registering what he was saying though it took me a few moments after he finished, to bring it forward and respond.

"So what do you want me to say to you? You think after telling me this I would just drop to your feet and beg you to take me? Do you truly think that highly of yourself?"

I didn't mean for my comment to come out so harsh sounding but I really was confused as to how he expected me to respond. Edward looked extremely taken a back at my words.

"Not at all Isabella." He paused and seemed to be thinking extremely hard about what words he was going to say next.

"Listen, this is defiantly not something I do all the time. In fact, I'm in new territory here. Being quite honest, I've never been the pursuer. I simply have never had to, But you…well your different. You lit something in me that I never thought I would find Isabella."

I was mesmerized by his words. I was beginning to realize how by simply opening his mouth, this man had woman bow down in front of him offering up their panties. I wasn't sure how I found the self restraint but I didn't offer mine up to him, but I did decide to throw him a bone hoping he would catch on.

"Bella" I simply whispered.

It seemed to take him a moment to catch on but I saw a smile cross his face as he grasped the straw I was stretching out to him.

"Bella" he whispered back to me without hiding his smirk.

I consciously grasped at my hips making sure my panties were still snuggly hitched on my hips.

_Phew_

We sat in silence staring at one another across the table. Something passed between us in those few moments. We stared into each other's eyes like we were looking past the outside and looking into each other's cores, passing messages telepathically.

"So Edward where do we go from here?" I was the one to break the quiet.

"Well Bella, I would like to have the pleasure of starting fresh and taking you on a proper date, if you would be so kind to give me the chance. Something simple and quiet, and somewhere with lots of people. Somewhere I can have the chance to really get to know you. What do you say?"

I tossed the idea around in my head for moment before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Ok." Was all I replied.

"Ok?" he raised an eyebrow at me like he wasn't sure his ears had heard right.

"Ok"

"Ok. Well ok then. Where would you like me to take you?"

I glanced down at my phone at that time and noticed it was beginning to get later then I wanted. I didn't want this little coffee date to turn into a dinner date. I decided I could make up an excuse to take off early and leave him hanging a bit.

"Umm dinner somewhere. How's Monday night?"

Give him 48 hours to stew a bit sounded good to me. Alice would be so proud.

"As much as I would love to do something tonight, you seem like you have plans so I will take what I can get. Monday night it is. 6 o'clock good for you?"

"Uhh yeah I kinda promised a classmate I would help him study." I added the him part for good measure. I had no classmate to help, let alone a him, but he didn't need to know that. "6 sounds good."

"Oh, well I will make a reservation at this great Italian restaurant. I'll pick you up at your place about 5:30?" I could see the hurt in his eyes as he realized there might be another guy in the picture.

"No it's ok Ill just meet you there. Text me the place."

He seemed dejected at the thought of me meeting him.

"Bella if you don't mind I would really like to do this properly. That includes me picking you up for the date."

As much as I didn't want to relinquish the control of arriving at the restaurant on my own I couldn't help but smile at the idea of him nervously picking me up.

"Ok then, pick me up."

"Ok then its set I'll pick you up at your place at 5:30" He seemed satisfied.

It seemed to be a good moment to make my escape so I began to gather my stuff and rise from the table. Edward immediately shadowed my movements, coming around the table towards me.

As he opened his arms to bring me into a goodbye hug he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you Bella, Thank you for giving me a chance."

I couldn't think of anything to say so simply told him, "See you Monday Edward", as we broke.

I left him standing by the table and began making my way back towards the street to hail a cab back to my apartment. Before I sat in the cab I dared myself to take one last glimpse in his direction. He was still standing in the spot I had left him at staring right back at me.

#

#  
#

As I was sitting in the cab on my way to my apartment I pulled out my phone again and began a text to Alice.

"**Coffee was good. Dinner with him Mon. What do I wear? Help! –B"**

I had just paid the driver and was about to sit on the steps of my apartment to have myself a cigarette when her reply beeped at me.

"**I wont dwell on the fact your asking me for fashion advice for once. Leave it to me. I'll make sure u look hot! –A"**

I didn't let the idea of Alice wanting to make me look hot for dinner with her own brother bother me. I had more important things tugging at my thoughts. Like the fact that in 48 hours I would be sitting at a dinner table with Mr. Flute-playing-greek-god-Edward-Cullen. Getting to know him better was an interesting idea to me. Would we have enough in common to actually want to pursue an actual future with? Was he even the type to have relationships? From what he said about himself he really did not seem like the type and that scared me. Was I about to jump into a boat that had no hope of floating?

#

#  
#

I somehow made it through Sunday, keeping myself busy with catching up on my studies and working on some extra notes for a meeting at work on Monday. By the time I made my early escape from the office at 4pm I was only beginning to feel nervous. Alice and Rose were waiting for me in the apartment when I arrived home. As I dropped my bag just inside the door the situation hit me like a brick wall.

"Alice what am I doing?"

Alice looked at me with sympathy in her eyes but I could find it nowhere else on her face. The rest of her was absolutely glowing.

"Oh Bella it's great. Really it is."

"But it's your brother Alice, something about this makes me think run Bella!" I motioned with my hands.

"Oh Bella don't be silly. It doesn't bother me. In fact I'm glad to say this will be the first time my brother is going out with someone who doesn't drive me completely bonkers."

"Really?" I looked at her like she must be lying to me but maybe could she wave her magic pixie wand and make this all better.

As we sat in the bathroom getting me ready, the girls clued me in on how to act and what things to say. It had been a while since I had been on a real true date. The past year had been filled with Frat parties and local group mixers. Before that I had been dating Jake for years. I tried to tell myself that the idea of the date is what was making me nervous, not _who_ the date was with. As they were working their magic on me I was having a case of déjà-vu of my first encounter with Edward.

Was that really only 10 days ago? Seemed like a life time. At least I felt like I had aged a lifetime since then.

Alice's choice of attire was not making me relax anymore. She had picked out a thigh high black dress. It was a halter so of course the lacey top showed off my chest nicely but once again I had no choice on the bra cover issue. It cinched at my waist and hung loosely to my thighs. She dug around in my drawer and found that special section in the back of rarely worn underwear and came up victoriously with a black lace thong. I raised an eyebrow at her before shimming into it without saying a word. I almost gave up though when she pulled a pair of heels out of her magic box of tricks. They looked at least six inches high and only had solid material on the bottom it appeared. The entire rest of the shoe was straps going back and forth halfway up my calf it seemed.

"Oh Alice come on now. I can't go out in those. I would look like a high priced call girl." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"Well I could make the joke about how that would make dear old brother feel better. But I think you owe Rose an apology first, their her shoes."

I looked over at Rose who seemed to not care of the comment I made.

"Oh Rose I'm sor…"

She cut me off before I could finish," Oh don't even sweat it Swan, Their not the most comfortable things but they will defiantly knock the boys socks off."

I hesitantly slipped my feet into them and was glad to see the straps only went to just above my ankles.

_Ok that's not too bad._

As I stood and looked at myself in the full length mirror I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't look too bad.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked me as she fixed a few strands of my hair.

"Well not half bad pixie." I didn't want to give her too much credit or else she would never let it go.

"Oh Bella you really must give me some credit sometimes. As much as I bask in you allowing me to dress you up I know I have to tame down my normal ways."

Our moment was interrupted by the knock on the front door.

"Crap I didn't realize it was so late already." Panic washed over Alice.

"We are so not here. We're going to hide in Rose's room." The girls ran off closing the door to Rose's door behind them.

I breathed in deeply and made my way to the front door just as the second set of knocks came. I opened the door and was met with my flute player.

Looking more gorgeous then I thought should ever be lawful; I took him in from the toes of his shoes to the tuff of wild hair on top of his head. He looked like he might have attempted to do it at one point but ended up ruffling it with his hand too many times before standing in front of my door way. I smirked on the inside at the thought of making this man so nervous. I could tell he hadn't shaved. Maybe out of nerves? Or maybe just to help balance the fancy look with a bit of casualness. He was looking at me with a glint in his eye as he mirrored my movement and looked at me from head to toe also.

"Wow Bella you look…wow" He once again seemed at a loss for words. I couldn't help as my inner self did a little cheer at the thought of taking a man's breath away. It had been a while since I felt I truly did that, and not just some college guy trying to use a line to pick me up. I made a mental note to thank my BFF's later.

"Well should we be going?" I tried to not acknowledge my own nerves and appear as casual as possible, while my insides did back flips.

He offered the nook of his arm to me as I closed the door behind us and we made our way outside to the car. I tried to keep my eyes straight forward as I had to remind myself numerous times on the short walk to steady my breathing. I was really trying my hardest to not give him any inkling as to just how week in the knees simply touching him made me feel. As we neared the curb I saw the same car that had picked us up for our date a week before. I tried to not remind myself of that night or the events after or else I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through our evening.

He kept up his perfect gentleman persona allowing me to enter first. Though I think he was just using it as an excuse to check out my backside. I tried to be as ladylike as possible entering so as to not show off my girly bits like some cheap Hollywood starlet.

As we got comfortable in the back and the car began to move towards or destination, I stole a glance in his direction. He was staring out the window and the look on his face made it appear like he was in battle with himself as to what to say.

"You know you don't have to do that." I told him.

I seemed to shock him out of his thoughts as he turned to me surprised. "Do what exactly?"

"Be Mr. Perfect gentleman. You make me feel like someone's paying for this date again. If you want to do this right, I want you here tonight. The real you. If you want to get to know me then drop the act and pretend I'm just like any other girl you would take out on a date." I was trying to put his mind at ease before we made it to the restaurant. I didn't want to deal with the stuffy guy who just seemed to do everything right before I even thought about it.

He seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment.

"Just as I think I'm getting things figured out Bella you throw in the curveball." He finally said.

"Curveball?"

"Well most girls go for the perfect gentleman everything perfect sort of night. But not you."

"Well I've been through enough in my life to know everything doesn't always end up perfect. Sometimes its messy, sometimes it doesn't work out, and sometimes it down right sucks. As long as it's real I don't find a reason to complain. Do you think you can do that? Can you be real Mr. Cullen?"

He showed me the smirk and let out a little laugh." I can be real. As long as you promise to not call me Mr. Cullen again"

I couldn't help but let out my own laugh. "Deal"

#

#

#

**EPOV**

There was that laugh. The one I had been dreaming of for days. She had told me to drop my act. As much as it pained me to, I slid down in the seat and unbuttoned my jacket to try to act more nonchalant. I gave her a "are you happy?" look. She simply smiled and gave me a little nod telling me "there you go".

I couldn't help looking at her even after she looked back out the window. If she only knew how much I needed to keep that perfect act up. I had been using it for so long I wasn't sure I knew how to just be me anymore. It was my protective wall that cocooned me so well. If I let it down and she got to know the real Edward what would keep her from running as fast as possible away from me? I couldn't let that happen. I vowed right there in the back of that car I was going to do whatever I had to in my power to not let this one go unless she choose to.

I looked back at the beautiful creature that sat next to me and wondered if sometime in the future I could be the real me for her. I barely knew her and yet something inside me said this time would be different. Something about this woman made me want to be the good man that maybe she saw. I knew she saw past the act, as she had called it. All I knew was I couldn't get enough of her and being near her was all I could think about.

_Oh Cullen you are in so much trouble._

#

#  
#

#

Chapter Notes:

_Author Notes:_

_You can find the links to Bella's and Edward's outfits on my profile page._

_So not exactly what I had in mind to happen. But once I start typing these two seem to just have a mind of their own. Hope you guys were still ok with it. Next chapter will be their dinner. Hopefully they get a lot out on the table and see what happens from there. Edward seems to have been really hurt in the past and we will see how he lets that come out in the near future. Bella seems to be ok with letting things fall where they may._

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks

#

#

Chapter Notes: The first 'real' date.

#

#

Author Notes: I sorry sorry sorry sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter. I am so happy for you guys who have stuck with me. I can say this is one of the largest chapters yet. I tried to make it up to you guys! The hit numbers have been awesome to this story! For my first real go around at this it excites me so much to see you guys reading this. So be sure to leave lots of reviews even if its "like the story keep going with it" at least I know what you guys think then. Much luv to all my FF h00rs out there.

#

**BPOV**

We had made it to the restaurant only speaking a few times of mundane things during the ride. Edward had spent most of the time with a strange look on his face. I couldn't quite pin point it and made a mental note to ask him about it later if things went well. As we sat at the table and ordered our drinks I was beginning to question myself as to what I was even doing here again. The suspicion that he was simply trying to sweet talk his way into making sure things were ok before disappearing once again began to creep in. I shook the thought away and decided to, for once in my life, just think the best and let nature take its course. If this was meant to be then it would happen.

"Sooo" We both began talking at the same time.

We each chuckled to our selves at the idea of having that awkward first date moment.

"Is this awkward for you?"Edward asked me seeming to read my mind.

"Well if you mean doing it all backwards, sleeping together then trying to pretend were on a first date…..well yeah a bit"

"Well then," he contorted his face so I could tell he was thinking," maybe we just do away with the elephant in the room or skip the act as you say, and talk this out."

"Sounds good to me." I was scared and yet reassured at the same time. I was comforted that he seemed to be on the same page as I was in just getting this done and over with but the idea of actually talking this all out loud scared the crap out of me. He was just staring at me from across the table like he wasn't sure where to start at though so I decided to take that whole leap of faith attitude and jump right into it.

"So Alice didn't know what you were doing for a living?"

He seemed taken aback at my forwardness but also relieved I was the first to jumpstart the conversation.

"Well no, how do you bring that conversation up to your family? It's not that I'm ashamed of my job but…well…it's…my relationship with my family is very strained. Alice is the only one who has chosen to try and keep the lines of communication open."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Edward. Your parents have always seemed so nice to me. When did it become strained?" I had always known his family hardly spoke of him, which was the reason I never knew much about him. In the past I hadn't paid enough attention to really care but now I was greatly intrigued to find the reasons behind this.

"Well I don't really think that's good 1st date conversation. More 5th, 6th date?" He looked at me with a joking face.

I shot him a look that said "we'll see how this one goes first don't assume anything boy."

He immediately straightened up, "Well just say I didn't exactly become what they had in mind for me."

Apparently that was going to have to satisfy me for the time being.

We fell into an easy conversation after that, Edward asking me about my past, schooling and work at the law firm, me telling him about Charlie and crazy Renee. The whole time I talked I felt Edward's eyes burning into me as he absorbed everything I was saying. I normally didn't find myself talking this much but something about him seemed to open me up and I couldn't find my off switch. Every time I seemed to be coming to a close Edward would suddenly speak up with a few words to urge me to continue. It wasn't until the waitress came around with the dessert menu I realized Edward had barely told me anything about himself.

"Well Mr. Cullen is this what you planned?" I asked him

"I haven't a clue what you speak of Miss Swan." He looked down at his menu with that damn smirk on his face again.

"Oh I don't know. Making it so I did all the talking maybe?"

"Well you seemed so comfortable that and I can't seem to get enough of your voice and hearing about your life. You fascinate me Bella."

I felt the blood rise in my cheeks.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to have an after dinner drink and you can do some of the talking." I tried to look smug and confident but the look on his face scared me as his whole body seemed to tense.

"I don't really drink." He said shortly.

I wasn't sure how to answer that response. "Well how about a coffee? Everybody drinks coffee." I said meekly.

"Coffee? Coffee's good" The smirk returned to his face as he seemed to relax again.

He quickly nodded at the waiter as if to say "bring the check". We didn't say many words after that. He quickly paid and escorted me away from the table and back outside. As the cool air hit my face my body relaxed on me. I hadn't realized how stuffy it had actually been in the restaurant. I had been too distracted rambling to my Greek god. I looked around and noticed the car was nowhere in sight.

"Ummmm…"

"There's a coffee shop right down the street I was hoping maybe since it's not too cold we could just walk?" He seemed so un sure of himself. Score one for me. I glanced down at my shoes and decided if I treaded carefully I could make it. Before I even had a chance to answer he spoke up again.

"I mean if you want the car I can buzz it back here in just a second."

"No no walking is fine just go slowly?"

He stepped in closer to me until he was only a breath away. Brushing his fingers down my temple till he reached my jaw where he lightly held on to me. The connection certainly didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Well the offer to be my spider monkey still stands."

Damn it! The confident Edward was back.

He offered that damn arm out to me once more and we proceeded down the street. We walked in silence as I tried to concentrate on each of my steps. I wasn't sure how this night would end but I knew I didn't want it to be in an emergency room with a twisted ankle. After a few minutes I tempted myself to steal a glance up at him. When I did I was rewarded with the limes staring back at me. Things were spoken in those few seconds that I could never explain. Before I knew it we were stopped. I looked up to see we were standing in front of a little café. It didn't look to be open. As if to read my mind he spoke up.

"It's only open for another hour."

I just smiled at him and we made our way inside. After ordering coffee's for each of us we made our way over to a small couch and chair in the back corner. I made myself comfortable in the corner of the couch and was surprised when Edward sat down directly next to me. Enough to not be uncomfortable but close enough I could feel the heat off of his thigh. I felt a shiver race through my body before shaking the feeling away.

"So mystery man…your turn." I felt secure as I took a small sip off of my coffee.

Edward leaned back against the sofa as he realized I wasn't going to let him go.

"Ok ask away. But don't be surprised if I don't want to answer something's." He had a glint of seriousness behind his smile. He was hiding something but I didn't dare to push it. I took a few more sips off my coffee as I contemplated what to ask first. I wanted to open him up to me as much as he had effortlessly done with me.

"Do you really go to school?"

I blurted it out. I wasn't sure why that was the first question I had decided to ask. It had been bugging me the night of our date. The story he told everyone else. How much of it was truth how much of it was fibs. Edward turned to me with an unsure look in his eyes. Like he was trying to figure out if that was really the first question I had wanted to ask.

"Yeah I do. This past semester I've been playing catch up. I took some time off and now I'm trying to…get back on track." He seemed to mumble the last bit under his breath. I wanted to ask him about it but once again decided it probably fell under the "don't want to answer" category.

"Your last name when we first met…you didn't use Cullen why is that?"

"Umm didn't think it would be a good idea using it with complete strangers. The people I meet on this job I'm supposed to be a complete stranger to. I like to take on this whole different act, as you say, and part of that act is using a different name. I only use my same first name because I know I will answer to it. You don't want to be a situation like we were and have someone say some other name and me not answer it you know?"

"Yeah makes sense, but why Masen?"

He took a moment before answering me."I don't know if Alice ever told you, but were not actually blood. I was adopted."

My jaw dropped of its own accord. "Adopted? I never had a clue"

"Well it was when I was two years old. My birth parents were best friends with Carlisle and Esme. They died and I was left in their care. I never knew them. Carlisle and Esme adopted to be my legal parents and since they were all I ever knew they were mom and dad to me. They have never hidden it from me though. They use to always let me know anything I ever wanted when I was younger. As I grew up I just stopped asking. When I took on this job it just seemed right to take that name. It was after all my other persona."

"So is that why you guys are so strained now?"

"Umm yeah part of it. I guess I use it as an excuse for my behavior."

We continued talking about his relationship with Alice, what he was going to school for, music, and movies. We found out we had a lot of the same interest. Before I knew it the barista was telling us she needed to close up. We gathered our things up and made our way outside. The night seemed to have warmed up a bit. Or maybe I was just feeling flush from being in such close contact with Edward's body for so long. I was about to recommend us walking back when Mr. Mind Reader did his magic once again.

"Would you mind walking with me? Or I could call the car back?" He looked at me with such an earnest look I couldn't find the while to tell this man no if my life depended on it.

"Umm walk sounds good. Hold on." I walked to the curb and slammed each of my feet against it proceeding to snap off each of the heels. I picked them up and placed them into my purse before returning to Edward. He looked at me with his jaw slightly open, looking back and forth between the curb and me as if to try to understand what I had just done.

I looked behind me nonchalantly, "Better then risking a twisted ankle and better then walking barefoot on these streets. Alice will kill me later but she'll get over it."

He let out a little laugh, "Well ok then, shall we?"

Instead of offering me his arm like he had so many times already he reached out his hand to me. I lightly placed mine into his; he slowly laced his fingers through mine before bringing them to rest between us. I immediately felt the tingle and comfort wash over me like my hand had always been made to fit into his. We started off down the street at a slow pace. Walking in silence I couldn't help but realize on any other date the continued moments of quiet would have lead me to chalk it up to a bad date. But here walking down the street with this man it was almost comforting. It was like we didn't have to fill in the stillness with mundane conversation. Even when I had been with Jacob it seemed like we always had to talk. Or watch TV. Or listen to his angry rock music. Something was always going on. There was always noise filling the gaps. With Edward it seemed to be different. Our words didn't have to be spoken out loud. For once in my life I was completely comfortable just sharing air with a guy. No pressures. No trying to impress. Just….us.

_Us? There's an us? _

_Oh Swan. This guy's got you talking crazy._

I stole a few glances up at Edward as we walked. I was holding hands with this guy I was only beginning to get to know. When was the last time I had done that? Jake never wanted to show PDA. I would find myself literally begging for him to hold my hand. Link a finger. Something. Anytime we did hold hands it always seemed like he would pull me along. Like the only reason he dared touch me was to show ownership over me to those around us. He had always made sure he would be one step ahead of me when we walked.

With Edward it was once again different. I found myself not wanting to sever the connection with him. He seemed to feel the same way by the simple fact he was the one always offering the piece of him for me to latch onto. He was in step next to me. Shoulder to shoulder. Anytime we got to a part in the sidewalk not wide enough for us to fit he would slow and let me go through first never breaking the link in our fingers.

It was just so different all around.

I had to admit it was nice.

#

#

**EPOV**

As we walked down the road I could feel the pulsing rush of heat between our fingers. My hand was beginning to sweat but there was no way I would dare break the intertwining fingers that were us just to wipe it off.

_Oh god what if she's getting disgusted and pulls away?_

I saw my chance to break and wipe ahead of us. As we were coming up to a row off newspaper stands I smoothly let go of her hand and step behind her so she could walk ahead of me. As she walked I rubbed my hand on my pants a few times to remove the moisture before catching up to her and returning our fingers to their position. The tingle immediately returned. My heart seemed to fill on its own at this gesture. I was slowly turning into a 12 year old boy. I had never been the hand holding type. Hell I had never been the date type, let alone the sit around and let a girl ask me questions about my life type. But here I was walking down the street holding hands with a woman after I had just had dinner and coffee with her. Even though I knew it would have to end at sometime I was trying to make this night last forever. That's when I had volunteered the idea of taking a walk. We could have easily taken the car back to her apartment but that would have ended our night far too quick for me. This way I got to hold on to this sweet angel for just a bit longer.

The night had been going pretty well in my opinion. Of course I wasn't a very good judge at any of this, but the fact she was here holding my hand choosing to walk to her apartment instead of taking the car had to mean she thought it was going ok as well. I had been unsure about asking her to walk with me and stood in shock as she snapped the heels off of her shoes in order to do it.

This girl was defiantly different.

We were walking in silence when she spoke up.

"Do you mind…never mind." She tucked her chin into her chest and grew silent again.

"Do I mind what?" I encouraged her.

"Well I was just going to ask you if you mind if I smoke. I didn't really want to ruin all this but I always seem to crave one after a good meal and after being so nervous I could realllyyy use one."

"Haha yeah not a biggy go ahead. Only if…" I raised our hands between us looking at her." You don't let go."

She just looked at me for a split second as we stopped.  
"I would never. Just let me grab one and light."

She reached into her purse emerging with a pack and a lighter. She cupped her hand around the flame and took a long inhale.

"Ohhhh that's good." She smiled as she blew out the smoke.

"As we were." She placed her hand back into me and we continued on our way.

We talked about our plans for the week. She was supposed to have a slow week at the office, and she only had a few classes as the Thanksgiving break was coming up.

"So I know Alice is going home for big family dinner will you be going?"

"Ummm she's asked me to come; I don't know if I will." I was nervous about talking about family." I haven't exactly been home for a while."

She left it at that though I could tell it only brought on a hundred more questions in her mind. Part of me wished she just kept asking so I could continue to hear her voice. I wanted to be that open book for her but I had already opened up so many more doors then I was used to in our short night I knew I wouldn't be able to open them all for her just yet.

"You'll be going home I assume."

"Yeah I have the whole week off and Charlie has been begging me to come home. Part of me knows he wants me to visit since I don't get too often but the other part knows he's just dying for a home cooked meal. Alice is thinking we all should just go to your parent's house in fact. No use me cooking a whole turkey just for me and Charlie."

Bella….gone for a week.

Bella….my house.

Bella eating dinner at my house.

Yeah I just maybe tempted to make an appearance at home if it meant I got to spend more time with her. So now I was thinking of going back to a place I hadn't been for years if it meant being closer to her.

_Wow Cullen you really are changing._

She suddenly stopped walking and I looked around to see if something had caused her to stop.

"Uhh were here…my door." She looked down and I couldn't help but notice she seemed to be a bit sad that we had made it to our destination.

#

#  
**BPOV**

We seemed to make it from the little coffee shop to the front door of my apartment in no time at all. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my face at the thought of our night ending. Part of me was tempted to just invite him in to continue our night. I figured he wouldn't turn it down, but I knew it was best to wait for that step. So instead I stopped at the steps and turned to him to say good night.

"Well Mr. Cullen thank you for what was a very eye opening night."

He reached down to grasp my other hand before looking into my eyes.

"Have I earned the removal of the 'womanizer' name?" He looked so sincere even though plastered across his face was his biggest panty dropping smile.

"I think your well on your way." I couldn't help it. The man had already proved himself in my eyes. Something about him just rubbed me all the right way.

"Well then it's a successful night in my eyes." He raised my hands to his face and proceeded to place ghostly kisses to each of my knuckles.

My insides squirmed of their own accord.

"Well Miss Bella, I will bid you a due. Thank you for the nicest evening I have had in a very long time." He stopped to caress the backs of my hands. "Will I be able to see you again?"

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "I think that can be arranged."

"What do you have tomorrow?"

"Working"

"Well you have to take lunch right? Can I take you out?" He laid his puppy dog eyes out.

"I would love to, but I already have lunch with Alice and you know she will kill me if I cancel it with her." I couldn't help feel a bit sorry and seriously contemplated dealing with the pixies wrath if it meant being able to see him again sooner rather than later but rethought it.

"Ahh the after date lunch…Well I wouldn't want you to cancel that. I do hope I will come off good."

_There's those damn puppy dog eyes again._

"Oh I think you did a pretty good job at that. How about we do something tomorrow night? Dinner? Coffee again? I have a paper I need to do so ill be up half the night anyways coffee would be good."

"That, I can accept. Once again thank you for doing this Bella."

He let go of my hands and in one swift move his were at my temples tracing down to the side of my cheeks. He gently grasped my face, thumbs grazing my cheeks, and brought it closer to his own. I held my breath in anticipation, closing my eyes as I felt his breath wash over me. I waited for the feel of his lips on mine but they never came. Instead I felt the slight pressure on the cherry of my cheek. I opened my eyes again as he pulled away. His eyes were searching my face. I'm not sure what he was searching for but apparently he didn't find it.

"You really are beautiful Bella." He whispered to me and as I breathed in his words he finally pressed his lips to mine. I felt the electricity vibrate through me in the few seconds our lips connected. He slowly pulled away from me and as I forced my eyes to open I found him once again staring at me.

"Sleep well Bella." With those three simple words he let me go, turned away, and began walking down the street.

I couldn't even will myself to question why he was walking instead of calling for his car. I simply watched his steady walk until he was too far for me to see. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I spun around and made my way into the apartment.

_Tonight had been good._

I quickly fell asleep in a daze that night. Dreaming of the man who seemed to become an even bigger mystery as every question I had about him was answered.

# 

I was rudely woken up far too early the next morning. The incessant buzzing of my phone alerted me to morning. It wasn't until it vibrated itself off my side table I realized what was going on. I fumbled next to my bed until I found it and flipped it open to begin reading the missed messages with one eye open.

Alice

Alice

Alice

Alice

Full of "Where are you's?" "How did it go?" "He didn't hurt you right" "call me" "Text me"

I sent off a fumbled message telling her I would fill her in at lunch. Snapping my phone shut I threw it back on the table before flopping myself back in bed to bask in how wonderful my night had been.

#

**EPOV**

I lay across my bed reliving the night before. Our night had been wonderful. It had taken all I could muster to not take this woman back to my apartment and ravish her all night. It broke me to not wake up to her in my arms. After our first night together, when I had left her in the middle of the night, I had imagined how it would have been if I hadn't left. As much as I wanted to pull out all the stops and make her melt like I had done so many times in my past I knew I had to wait and do this right if I was going to make it work. Never in my life had I ever even wanted to go down this road. Usually if I sensed having to work for any female in my life I would have turned around and just went for the next best thing. To me female always meant physical. I never had even attempted to find anything past that. Ever since Tanya.

_Tanya._

I tried to shake the name out of my head and focus on the new angel of my life.

_Bella._

I knew it would be hard but I was going to show her the side that no one had seen in so long. Including myself. I was going to find a way to make her…..

_MINE._

_Forever._

#

#  
#

#

Chapter Notes: Little about Edwards history here. Chapter was mainly for the date aspect. Which I think went pretty well. Had a couple different ways I could have gone here but I think I like this one the most. Sorry if it bored you but there were a couple pieces I needed to drop in here so that the rest of the story would make sense. Hopefully it shall pick up next chapter in your guys opinion.

Once again sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. Real life came in harshly the past few weeks. I also got caught up in reading a few other fan fictions in hopes of gaining inspiration and instead ended up doubting my own writing. Hoping the next chapter should post quicker we'll see what my 2 yr old has to say for that one.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

*  
*

Chapter Notes: We left off at the end of the first 'real' date. Thus begins the after math

*  
*

Author Notes: If sex offends you don't read.

*

_I maneuvered my way between her thighs. I could feel the heat coming off of her center. She was waiting for me to touch her. I slid up till I was close enough to breath in her scent. I heard a low murmur encouraging me to continue. I slid my fingers along her folds watching as her moisture glistened in the moon light. My resolve unraveled and dove in. Finding her tiny bundle of nerves with my tongue I moved my fingers to enter her. Thrusting in and out as her hips shifted to meet me pure of wanting. I continued till I couldn't handle it anymore. I placed kisses all along her upper body until my lips met hers. As I thrust my tongue out to meet hers my hardness entered in one swift thrust. I masked my face in her neck as I buried myself into her over and over. Her nails dug into my back only turning me on more. She moved them upward until they were entangling in my hair. I knew at that moment she was close to her brink. She found her voice and alerted me that she was close._

"_oh Edward harder…harder." My angel's voice rang in my ears._

_I could do nothing but attempt to satisfy her needs. As I felt her tighten around me my own release followed. I collapsed with my face buried in her hair. I had brought her the satisfaction she desired, her voice told me. _

_My sweet angel Bella._

_As I released myself and pulled my face back to lay kisses along her jaw I was met with a tangle of blonde hair. It was at that time I noticed a smell that was not my angels. This one smelled of an expensive floral perfume. My senses were confused. The voice was that of my angel, but as this person that lay under me pushed me away to move off the bed, I was met with a face that was not the kind sweet Bella's._

_Tanya._

I woke with a start covered in sweat. I looked around me and saw my room with the clothes thrown haphazardly around and realized I was home. I was not back in that dorm room in London. I had fallen back to sleep in my bed. I laid back down trying to catch my breath as the nightmare washed back over me. I hadn't seen her in years and yet her face still haunted me. I tried to shake it from my thoughts. I wasn't sure why I had imagined Bella's voice with _her_ face. I knew the only way I would be able to forget it was to see my Bella in front of me. I needed to feel her, smell her, and touch her. I glanced at the clock and realized how unlikely that would be since she would be at work right now. I contemplated calling her but settled on just sending a text so as not to interrupt her day.

"**Thinking of you. Hope your day's going well. –E"**

Almost immediately my phone rang out with a response.

"**I would be lying 2 myself if I said u hadn't crossed my mind many times today. It's been busy to say the least."**

"**Are you still going to meet with Alice for lunch?"**

"**Gotta cut it down to just coffee but yes we will be seeing each other."**

"**Never thought I would be jealous of my pocket-size sister but I'm finding myself coveting her at this moment."**

"**;) Oh Edward you would be bored with girly gossip time."**

"**How I highly doubt that. I'll let u go. Have fun. We still on for tonight?"**

"**Yeah may not be able to hook up till late but I will let you know."**

"**I will be waiting my Bella. Till then."**

I flipped my phone shut having to accept the small communication with her as satisfactory. I was going to need to find something to fill my day with. I had a class at noon and that would consume a few hours. I decided to make some other plans to help fill the void and prevent me from sitting outside Bella's apartment till she came home. I quickly flipped open my phone and sent off a message to the pint-sized pixie.

"**Wanna hook up for lunch today?"**

After a few minutes her response came.

"**Now I know that you know I have a date with a certain girl this afternoon. I'd be willing to meet up after and get your side of the night tho."**

I couldn't help but laugh. Time and space had passed but she still knew me well.

"**Sounds good. Meet you at 2 our usual place?"**

"**See you then big brother…Don't be too nervous."**

Another point for the pixie. I couldn't help but be nervous at the idea of Bella talking to my sister about our night. Would she be happy? What all would she tell her? My knee was nervously bouncing under me as the thoughts of their lunch went through my brain. I decided to hit the gym before class and try to sweat out the nerves.

*

*

**BPOV**

I snuffed out the cigarette I had been taking slow drags off of as I found myself in front of my target. I rushed into the coffee shop to find Alice perched at a small table towards the back. She jumped up waving me over as I entered. I dumped my jacket and bag on the floor next to the empty chair as she threw her arms around me. I could feel the excitement vibrating off of her as she let go of me.

"I ordered you a large mocha frap. You and your cold coffees I'll never understand but I didn't want to waste time on you having to order."

We took our places at the table and as I took a couple of large gulps off the straw of my cup I watched the woman in front of me with the huge grin plastered across her face who was literally about to bounce out of her seat. I just sat there staring at her as if nothing was different or out of place. I could watch the look of aggravation wash over her.

"Now don't you pull silent statue on me Isabella Swan. If you don't start spilling I'm going to start making up stories in my head of what I think happened and they will be dirty."

I huffed. "You're going to make up dirty stories about my date? With your brother? Anything sound wrong to you there?"

She squished her nose in disgust."Yeah you're right. Well get talking then. Leaving out any truly dirty details that may have happened."

I smiled at her and launched into my night. Beginning from when he picked me up till my swooning as he walked away. During the entire time Alice's jaw never shut as she absorbed in the story. As I finished, I waited for a few second's as she processed everything I had told her. Her face turned into the face woman give to a baby when it coo's. That look that says awww I just want to squish you to death.

"Alice?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

Her hands jumped in front of her mouth in a prayer pose. I swore I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Alice? Seriously. What do you think?"

"Oh Bella I'm just so happy you guys are going to get married and have 1.5 kids, and live in a two story house in the suburbs with a white picket fence."

I couldn't help laughing at her thought. "What exactly are 1.5 kids?"

She fluttered her hands at me." Oh shush you know what I'm saying. I'm just so happy for you guys. The date couldn't have gone any better in my eyes."

The grin reappeared on my face. I felt the flush cross my cheeks just like it seemed to every time Edward was brought up lately.

"Soooo when's the next date? I mean you are going to see him again right? Cause it would just depress me immensely if you…."

I had to cut her off before she ran out of air to breath.

"Tonight Alice. I may have to work a little later than planned but I told him we would do something tonight."

"Well damn I'm not free till at least 8; I won't have time to help you get ready."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. She seemed to either not notice or simply ignore me and continued on.

"I'll call Rose see if she's free, it may not be my touch but she's the next best thing."

She seemed to be talking to herself as she pulled out her phone and began punching buttons. I had to stop her before she carried on any longer. I reached out my hand and snatched her phone away.

"Easy there, I don't even know what we're doing yet? I'd really rather do this one on my terms."

Alice looked across the table at me completely crestfallen like someone had just killed her puppy.

"Oh don't even start little one. Just leave it alone. Whatever happens will happen. Now on to other things, when do we leave for Forks? Are we still carpooling there?"

I handed her back her phone as it took her a moment to regain her composure. Once the new idea, I had put in her head, seemed to absorb her smile returned. I knew she didn't want to let go of the idea of playing BellaBarbie on me again but she couldn't pass up the chance to plan something. She punched buttons on her phone as she began talking to me.

"Yeah we're all meeting at your apartment on Sunday and driving down. Everyone's staying at my house. What about you? Will you be staying at Charlie's or take me up on my invite to stay at Casa De Cullen? You know my parents would love for you to bunk with us."

I hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought. With everything going on the past few weeks the trip back home hadn't even crossed my mind till me and Edward had talked about it the night before. I knew Charlie would like for me to stay in my old room like always but since I would be spending most of my time with the gang as it is I didn't see the point in just returning to his house to sleep.

"Umm thinking of splitting my time if it's ok? Get some of that good quality time in with Charlie but I'll be at your house for at least part of the time if that's alright?"

"Oh please you know Carlisle and Esme would be mad if you didn't come slumber party it with us. Their making us all separate as it is. Emmett and Jasper have to share a room while I and Rose share another. So adding you to the sleeping bag arrangement won't be hard."

I laughed at the idea of continuing the tradition we had even as high-schoolers.

"They do realize you guys are all adults' right?"

"Oh you know Esme and her old fashioned values. Boys and girls are not supposed to sleep in the same bed unless their married. Well, at least under their roof that is. And my poor dad, I swear he would rather believe I was virginal for the rest of my life."

I thought about Carlisle's over protectiveness of his little Alice. They were incredibly close. Over the few years I had been friends with Alice I was always envious of the relationship. It's not that Charlie was a bad father per say. But he wasn't exactly Mr. Come to me with your problems. Unless it could be talked about in front of a Mariner's game with a beer in his hand Charlie always seemed uncomfortable talking 'girly things' as he said. I could never hold it against him. It was just his man gene, but I always wished we could have been closer.

I was reminiscing about all the stuff I had done over the years with the Cullen family when Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sayyyy cheeessseeepuffs"

I looked up with a grin on my face and my chin to my shoulder in a sly girl pose in time to see her pointing her blackberry at me and snapping a picture. One thing I learned very quickly with Alice was being ready for a photo shoot at the drop of a hat. Enough horrible one-eye-open-look-like-your-high photos teach you to be ready for those 'cheesy puffs' moments.

"Thaaaaank you very mu-CH" Alice said as she lowered the phone and began punching buttons before placing it back on the table.

"What was that for? Don't you have like a million pictures of me on that damn thing?"

"Yeah but this one was specifically requested." She looked at me smugly.

"Say what?"

My mind ran away from me with wild thoughts.

_Who the hell requested a picture of me?_

I looked down at my appearance: black blazer, white dress shirt, black skirt, and pumps. My hair was twisted up with a few loose curls. My glasses that I only wore when I was studying or working were perched on my head. Nothing too special here, in fact in my eyes I was looking a bit worse for the wear. Who would want to see that?

The light bulb popped up.

*

*

My phone buzzed in my lap as I sat in class. I was trying to concentrate on the professor's lecture and yet all I could think about was my Bella and my sister sitting, drinking coffee, talking about me. I was trying to stealthily text Alice under the small wood panel meant to serve as a writing platform. I had requested one thing of Alice, after she told me she wasn't going to tell me what they were talking about, a picture of Bella, in full office apparel. I had tried to imagine it and it just led my mind directly into gutter land and got me nowhere.

I clicked read on my phone and scrolled down.

I was greeted with a picture of my adorable Bella sitting at the coffee shop.

She looked happy.

The grin plastered across my face and I knew it would be enough to get me through the rest of my day.

I quickly clicked save and set it as her contact picture on my phone so it would come up anytime she called. I focused my attention back onto the professor before me, excited for mine and Alice's lunch.

*

*

I hurried into the small sandwich shop that Alice and I have always gotten together at when I was in town. I had actually discovered it after a long night of drinking at a bar down the street with a bunch of guys. We were in need of food and it was the only place open 24 hours within walking distance, but I never told Alice that. She never asked how I found it. She was just always nice enough to not question my ways.

I spotted her in the corner busily punching into her blackberry. As I passed the counter on my way to her I nodded to Tony the owner and told him I would take my usual. I reached Alice just as she noticed me. She stood to greet me and I threw my arms around her in a hug. I sat down at the table and put my forearms on it staring intently at her. My knee was back to nervously bouncing under me. Alice leaned slightly down to look under the table before straightening with one eyebrow raised.

"Nervous much?"

I steadied my knee and tried to relax a bit before talking.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Oh I don't get a Hi sister? How's life? How's wedding plans? I see how it is." She tried to look hurt, though I could see her trying not to smile.

"Hi sister. How's life? How's are the wedding plans going? Drink any coffee lately?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her to get her to laugh. It worked and I was rewarded with her delicate laugh.

"Oh big brother you really got it dontcha?"

"What's that?" I was confused.

"The love bug brother"

I was at a loss as to how to respond. I had had the thoughts but having someone else on the outside say something like that to me made it seem different. Was there something that she also saw?

"I don't know what you speak of."

"Oh stop! You have never once cared about a female longer than 24 hours let alone cared what they thought about you. This is different I see it, and you know I'm intuitive like that."

"Now that's just a lie."

"Oh really? How do you think?"

"Well I've cared about you for the 22 years I've known you. I always care what you think about me."

She lowered her eyebrows at me. "You know what I mean."

"Ok so maybe it is different this time. I'm trying to play it slow though; I don't want to screw it up. This is all a whole new area for me. I'm used to being the one in control. Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She grunted a little laugh." Oh stop with that."

I simply smiled.

"Well, I gotta say you came off pretty well. I believe she even said she 'swooned'. Do people even do that anymore? What the hell?"

I became downright giddy at that.

"And?" I pressed her for more as Tony brought my lunch to me and I started to dig in.

"That's all you get. She seemed to really enjoy her time." Apparently my face mirrored the feelings I had inside at the thought of Alice not telling me anymore because she continued."She seemed happy at the thought of you guys getting together tonight. What are you going to do?"

"Well she said she was going to be working late and had a paper she had to work on so as much as I want to take her out I really don't think it's a good idea. Any ideas for something low key?"

"This is what you do big brother." Alice and I spent the next 30 minutes concocting a plan.

After we finished I walked her outside where we said our good-byes and went our separate ways.

* 

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the cab at the steps of my apt, rolling the muscles through my neck as I listened to Victoria rambling in my ear. I only had one more day at the firm before I focused on school and then went on vacation. We had a lot to get accomplished before I took my time off. I rest assured Vic that I had everything under control and would talk to her on Friday when I was back in the office. I put my phone back in my bag and as I fumbled my way through the front door I lost my bag. Jackson, the night guard, rushed out to help me as I tried to make it through the lobby.

"Thanks Jackson. Long night. How you doing?"

I balanced my bag back on to my shoulder and gave the man before me a once over. Jackson was a middle age man with a sweet disposition.

Me, always looking for those father figures in my life go figure.

"Not too bad Miss Bella. Can't complain." He leaned into me with an eye brow raised." And if I might say your night just may improve."

With that he moved his way back behind the security desk and motioned for me to make my way to the elevator. I smiled confused at his meaning but went on my way.

As the elevator reached my floor, I leaned over to reach into my bag and fish for my keys while grabbing my phone back out. I figured I would text Edward and let him know I was home and that once I changed we could meet up if he was still interested. I was so distracted I nearly ran into the wall of stone standing in the middle of the hallway outside of my apartment.

I looked up to see my Greek god flute player standing before me. He was in a pair of well worn jeans and a plaid shirt unbuttoned enough I could see a few of his stray chest hairs poking out of the top. His hair was tousled in that perfect I'm gorgeous without even trying sort of way.

I stepped back in surprise; blinking my eyes to be sure I wasn't just imagining him in all his glory.

He smirked at me, lifting up the bags he was holding."About time you got home. Here these are for you." He handed me a bouquet of purple daisies." I also come baring greasy cheeseburgers and artery clogging fries, topped off with a large tub of ice cream and some chilled beers."

I was simply stunned.

"Figured we could do a night in? Just hang out; I could help you with your paper or something…" He trailed off as he waited for my reaction.

I stood in the hall taking in the site before me. Here was a man who could be doing anything he wanted this evening and yet he was sitting in front of my door carrying food offering to help me with a college paper. The better half of me would have seen something wrong with this scenario but I decided to accept it at face value.

Without saying a word I simply smiled and unlocked my door. Once I stepped in I swept my arm out to invite him in. He eagerly jumped through my door.

"Uhh just put the food on the coffee table I guess, and if you will excuse me a moment I need to go change."

I laid the flowers on the counter by the kitchen. I noticed his eyes follow me until I made it to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door looking around the room as if something was going to tell me what to do next. I hurried as I changed out of my work clothes and into my favorite black yoga pants, sports bra and grey tank. I took my hair down, ran a brush through it and put it up into a messy pony tail. With a deep breath I made my way back out to the living room. I walked in just as Edward was finishing laying out the food on the table.

"I saw you had a coffee pot but wasn't sure how you liked it so I was going to leave it to you." He said without looking at me.

He looked up as I fully entered and his jaw noticeably slackened. His eyes drifted from my head to my toes and back up. I immediately flushed from the burn of his eyes.

*  
*

**EPOV**

As soon as Alice and parted way I immediately began formulating a plan in my head of everything I needed to get done. I went home to take a long hot shower. Then changed into a more casual and comfortable outfit. I contemplated packing a small bag of essentials for an overnight bag that I could leave in my car if the occasion should arise but immediately thought better of it.

_I'm doing this slowly. I won't allow anything to happen yet. It's just too soon._

I collected my keys, phone, wallet and a small ice chest. With one last reassuring look in the mirror I headed out.

My first stop was to a flower shop on the corner where I picked up a bouquet of purple daisies. As Alice had told me "Girls love flowers. They say "I'm here to hang but as more than a friend" but if you are keeping it casual roses are out. They are more serious then I think you guys are at. Do daisies, Bella loves them." I got my car out of the underground garage and made my way on with my mission.

I had just finished picking up the burgers and fries to add to the ice cream and beers in the ice chest when the text from Alice came in.

"**She's leaving the office now. Plans on going home to change and then call you. Got everything?"**

"**Yeah headed to her building now."**

"**Ok already had Rose call to tell security to let you up"**

"**Thanks Ali I owe u."**

"**Just remember…wedding present… ****J**** Good luck"**

I arrived at Bella's apartment building after telling security who I was I was immediately let through.

I made myself comfortable outside her door hoping no neighbors would walk by and wonder who the creepy guy sitting in the hallway was. Before long the elevator dinged and opened. I stood up hoping it was Bella and was rewarded with the sight before me. She began walking down the hall with her head down looking like she was looking for something in her bag. I tried to open my mouth to alert her of me standing before he but found no sound would come out. I was simply too entranced watching her. The first thing to hit me was her scent and as I inhaled it in all its glory she had stumbled directly into me.

"About time you got home. Here these are for you." I handed her the daisies." I also come baring greasy cheeseburgers and artery clogging fries, topped off with a large tub of ice cream and some chilled beers."

She just stood there staring at me.

_Damn is this too much?_

"Figured we could do a night in? Just hang out; I could help you with your paper or something…" I trailed off praying she would say something. Whether it was come in or get the hell out of here I just needed to hear her speak.

I was pleased to see her smile and open the door leading me in. She told me to put the food on the table while she went and changed. To try to hold myself back from following her and taking her right then and also distract my thoughts of her being in the next room naked I concentrated on laying all the food I had gotten out on the table. Just as I finished I noticed she had reemerged in the room.

"I saw you had a coffee pot but wasn't sure how you liked it so I was going to leave it to you."

I glanced over in her direction and saw the beauty that was laid out before me. She was in comfy clothes that all women think they look ugly in and yet all I saw was a stunning precious gem standing before me. Her pants hugged her legs in perfect curves. Her top was just snug enough to show off her perfect chest but not be overly showy. I realized I was staring with my jaw open.

_Nice Cullen make her uncomfortable why don't yah._

And yet I still couldn't take my eyes away.

"What?" she looked at herself and around her to see what I was staring at.

"Nothing just enjoying the view. You really are stunning you know?"

I was rewarded with the flush in her cheeks."Oh shush it's my around the house clothes."

"True beauty shows when a woman stops trying."

She looked at me with one eyebrow cocked."Not sure if that's a compliment or what "She burst out laughing as she made her way across the room. She picked up her laptop from a table and placed it on the coffee table. She stood back eyeing over the contents of the table.

"Got burgers, fries, onion rings, and cheese sticks. All the things needed for a good work session."

She smiled." And also all my favorites. I can only wonder how you found that out."

"Hey, having your best friend also be my sister has its advantages." I winked before handing her one of the beers from the ice chest. I stood up in order to toast her.

"To a good night" I said as we clinked bottles."To a good night" she repeated.

We each took a long swig off our bottles. As she swallowed she stared at me.

"I'm guessing said sister was also your clue to when I would be home?"

I slightly flushed at the plan we had formed behind Bella's back. "Yeah didn't want to be the creepy guy waiting all day in the hallway." I joked.

She laughed a little before taking another drink.

"Before we get started here there's one thing I really need to do if you don't mind."

She looked at me quizzically as I made my way a step closer to her, taking her beer and placing it back on the table. I waited for her ok and took her silence as her response. I traced my fingers from her temples down the sides of her face to her neck. I grasped her firmly letting my thumbs graze along her cheeks. I inched my face slowly closer and searched every inch of her face, not only to take in the sight of her but also give her time to tell me no. When she didn't I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to hers. As I felt her return the pressure I increased my own. Within seconds, and while still holding back the feelings I really wanted to lay on her, we parted both panting.

"I…have…wanted….to do that again since I left your doorstep last night." I murmured to her.

"Well I'm certainly not stopping you." She responded.

With those six words my libido got the best of me and I lowered one hand to her lower back bringing her flush against me. I entangled my other hand into the nape of her neck and brought my lips back to hers. As I opened my mouth slightly and traced her bottom lip I felt her hands wrap into my hair tugging slightly. She seemed to eagerly reach her own tongue out to meet mine. I could feel the electricity vibrate through me all the way out to the tips of my hair at the connection. A few more passes and we parted. Resting our foreheads against each other's we each took a few deep breaths to bring us back to reality.

"Wow" was all we each repeated.

"I feel like I'm 13 again kissing Bobby Jones under the bleachers. Been awhile since one has taken my breath away like that," she said shyly.

"Oh Bella then they have been doing it wrong. You deserve to have that every time and nothing less."

"Oh Cullen what am I going to do with you?"

"_Take me to bed or loose me forever."_ I quoted in my most southern voice.

She giggled lowly before letting go over my hair and backing up. She picked back up her beer and took a long swig staring at me before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm going to get coffee going be right back"

She returned shortly after and made herself comfortable next to the coffee table.

"Ok cop a squat." She told me patting the spot next to her.

I eagerly settled in next to her.

"Dinner and then we work?" I asked her.

"Sounds good I'm famished."

We dug into the burgers, talking about our day. Once most of the food I had brought was demolished Bella opened her laptop letting it load.

"So how did coffee go with Alice?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

I simply stared at her."Seriously I don't, as much as I tried to get out of her she refused to give up the goods." I pouted.

"Awww poor baby." She stuck out her bottom lip and patted my shoulder mocking me.

We sat there just staring at one another, her hand gently brushing back and forth on my shoulder. I could have sat there forever in that position. All too soon she removed her hand and focused on her computer.

"We talked about our plans for vacation. Their all meeting here on Sunday and were all going to drive down to Forks together. You decide if you're going to come? You can always just drive down with us."

She looked at me so earnestly I wanted to tell her I would come anywhere with her, but kept it in.

"Ummm probably not. Don't think it would be a good idea."

"And why is that exactly?"

She wasn't going to let this one go.

"Well haven't exactly spoken to my family in awhile like I told you. Don't think showing up at their doorstep on Thanksgiving would go over well."

"I see." That appeared to satisfy her enough to let it go.

We set to work on her paper. It ended up being for a class I had no clue about so I didn't end up being much help to her, but she seemed ok with me staying and keeping her company. I kept to the coffee while Bella eagerly threw back multiple Heinekens. Though I could tell she wasn't much of a drinker, it seemed to relax her and make her more open which I was defiantly for. Before we knew it she was finished with her paper and when we looked at the clock it was well past midnight.

"Oh damn where did the time go?" She stood up, removing her glasses and rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes. "You don't have an early class or anything that I've kept you from sleeping for right?"

As if an early class would have prevented me from staying here and enjoying this night with her.

"No I'm good afternoon class schedule."

She looked swiftly around her as if pondering one of life's questions. She looked back up at me biting her bottom lip.

"Umm well you could just crash here if you want. I wouldn't want you driving home tired or anything."

My libido told me to jump at the chance. But the new inner Edward had already tied me up and was dragging me to the door.

"As great as an offer like that sounds, I'm trying a new me. I think it would be better if I went home."

She looked slightly disappointed.

"Umm…sure… ok…whatever you think is better."

I collected my jacket and followed Bella to the door. She opened it letting me slip out past her. Once I had made it to the hallway I turned back to face her. She was leaning against the door looking partially sad and partially exhausted. I had to remind myself I was doing what was best by leaving.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Bella."

"Wonderful? You watched me type a paper, I think your ideas of wonderful are screwy Cullen." She let out a laugh and looked to the ground.

I stepped forward and grazed her chin with my fingers, lifting her face to look at mine. "Well you didn't send me away so that's a wonderful night to me. That and anytime I can hear that laugh is pretty nice in my book."

I leaned down to her and pressed my lips lightly to hers for only a second. Pulling back I could feel her breath on my face as I looked into her eyes.

"Good night Bella."

Before she could respond I made my way swiftly down the hall to the elevators. It wasn't until I was inside of it did I dare turn around and look her way. She was leaning in her doorway staring back at me. I smirked to myself as the elevator doors closed the view between us.

_Oh yeah she's swooning._

*  
*

Chapter Notes:

My longest chapter to date. Pretty proud of this one. All seems to be going pretty well for Bella and Edward. What could possibly happen next? Stay tuned.

Author notes: Like I said before im not one of those writers who is going to tell you Ill post on a schedule. I write as real life allows me too. At home with a 2 yr old all day can make that difficult. Sometimes I hit blocks and it takes a bit longer other times the story just flows out from me like this one did. Let me know how you guys liked it please Review.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

*  
*

Chapter Notes: Edward left Bella swooning at her door after a simple night in.

*  
*

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J

*

"But guys he didn't even….try…you know? What the hell is wrong with me? Is he not into me?"

I was sitting on my couch with my phone pressed to my ear. Last night Edward had showed up at my door step bearing study foods. He had stayed till after midnight and after a very passionate make out very early had not tried anything for the entire rest of the night. The next time he even touched me was the very placid kiss before telling me good night and walking away. I had slept a fitful night of sleep pondering all the questions in my head. Did he not want me that way? I knew I wasn't as experienced as him in that area but maybe after the only time we had sex he decided he didn't want more from me. Alice and Rose were on the other end of the phone, in a three way call, trying to calm my fears.

"Oh dear dear Bella do you not see it?"

"See what exactly Alice?" I was beyond confused.

"It's different with you. I have seen a change come over my brother in the past two weeks that I never thought would come. Do you not remember our conversation before? About my brother never bothering pursuing a female? Not caring what one thought of him? Him not trying anything with you IS his way of showing he's into you. This is just a new place for him that I don't think he's ever been to before."

I silently pondered her words. I had never had a guy not try to push himself on me before. Guess this was a new place for me too. I was still wholly confused though.

"So what the hell do I do then?"

"You like him right?" Rose chimed in.

"Well yeah, he's all I've thought of lately," I had to admit it," but I don't know if it's because I like him or if he's just got me so confused I don't know how to think of anything else."

"Go with it, enjoy it, have some fun. If it develops into something else great. If not it was a fun time while it lasted." Rose declared with Alice agreeing.

I breathed out a long heavy rush of air as I surrendered to it all. I willed myself back into "whatever may come" mode.

"Ok well I better go, got a bunch of laundry to do and maybe get a nap in before I have to go drop off my paper."

"Ok I'll be home a little later want to do dinner?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure sounds good could use the female time."

We each said our goodbyes and hung up. I was feeling a bit more at ease about the situation as I set about collecting the things I needed for my trip down to the laundry room.

*  
*

**APOV**

I hung up the phone after my conversation with Bella and Rose. I tried to reassure her as much as I could, even though in the back of my head I was fuming at my brother. He told me he liked her and yet was treating her like a leper. He didn't have to sleep with her cause let's face it they had already gotten over that hurdle. But he could at least show her a bit more affections. I immediately began punching his number into my phone. We were going to settle this now. Bella would probably kill me for taking a strong role in this but I didn't care. I wasn't going to see my bestie hurt nor was I going to let them tiptoe around the feelings they so obviously had for each other. Edwards groggy voice sounded in my ear after the second ring.

"Hellooo"

"Edward Anthony Cullen what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I didn't mean for my voice to come out so shrill but I couldn't help it.

"Alice, it is far too early angry alice and guessing games. Could you take it down a notch and just tell me what you want?"

"First of all its 10am, second is there something wrong with you?"

"Seriously Alice I don't know what your talking about."

"I'm talking about you treading water around poor Bella treating her like she's going to break if your too near her. The poor girl thinks you're repulsed by her or something."

I once again hadn't been to spill as much as I did but it had to be said. I could hear Edward clear his throat on the other end. I was sure if my shrill voice hadn't before this had woken him up.

"She told you this?"

"Not in so many words. But she did call me this morning to ask what was wrong with her? Since apparently my valiant brother showed up at her door last night and could barely bring himself to kiss her. As much as I don't want to be hearing about my brothers sex life, or lack thereof where this is concerned, when it comes to my best friend I have to take a stand on this. So what's your issue?"

I finally finished talking and waited for his response. He was silent for only a moment before launching into his own rant.

"First of all I like her Alice, I really do. She's smart, beautiful, on the inside as well as the outside, funny witty. She makes me laugh. I find myself imagining little doe-eyed bronze haired children running around while we sit on the back porch of our house in the country." He let out a nervous laugh." And it's that reason there that I haven't pushed anything else on her and have been taking this agonizingly slow. I do not want to screw this up Alice. I have never been in this position before and it scares the crap out of me. I'm afraid any wrong move and I'm going to lose her. Second of all, as much as I don't like the idea of you being in the know on my relationships I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I have to fix it. What the hell do I do?"

"Well brother, I think you need to simply tell her what you just told me."

"Where is she right now?"

I was still stunned at his open admission to me. It certainly wasn't what I thought I would get when I had dialed him in a huff.

"Umm laundry, she said something about doing laundry today."

"In her building?"

I could hear shuffling on his end.

"Yeah there's a laundry room in the basement of the building."

"I gotta go Alice. I'll call you later."

"Be good Edward."

"I will bye."

"Bye"

"Oh and Alice?" he stopped me from hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

We each hung up the phone and I was suddenly nervous at what I had just set in motion.

*  
*

_**EPOV**_

I jumped out of the bed as I hung up with Alice. I rush into the bathroom brushing my teeth in record time, not even bothering with my hair, opting to just throw a ball cap on instead. I grabbed a plain tee out of my drawers and my favorite pair of comfy jeans. Throwing on my converse, I grabbed up my keys, wallet and phone and headed out the door.

With the energy rushing through my veins I probably could have ran the whole couple of miles to her apartment in no time but thought better of it and instead opted for my Volvo. It could get me there just as fast and save me the sweat when I arrived.

I navigated the roads as swiftly as possible. Even possessing the self control to stop at a few yellow lights that I knew I could have ran. Ending up pulled over would only delay me making it to Bella.

I pulled up in front of her building finding a parking spot that seemed to be destined for me near it. I rushed up the stairs and made my way to the security desk. A guy I didn't recognize was sitting behind it. I quickly informed him who I was and after finding my name on the "ok visitors" list he instructed me to go through. I first asked him where the laundry room was. He informed me to hit the basement button on the elevator and how to get there from there. I thanked him profusely and ran to the elevators.

The short ride from the lobby to the basement found me trying to form words in my head to say to her but as the ride ended with a "ding" and the doors opened I still hadn't come up with anything. I navigated the hallways that lead me into the laundry room. As I threw open the big swinging door my eyes washed over the room till they fell on the form sitting on a washer in the far corner swinging her legs ,with her head hung low.

Her head flew up startled as I entered. We each stopped and stared for a moment. As her mouth moved to form words I launched my way across the room. I stopped directly in front of her and pushed my hands up to cradle the sides of her face. My thumbs resting on her temples I allowed my self to take in the beauty I adored. Her hands came up to grip my wrists as she finally found her words.

"Edward…what are you…"

I cut her off when I pushed my lips upon hers. I tightened my grip to the back of her head pushing myself harder into her. Trying to convey all the words I was too scared to say out loud at this point into a single kiss. I felt her tongue push against my lips and readily opened up for her. As I explored her mouth and felt the fire rise we both parted to catch our breath's.

"Edward…..what…the…are…" she tried to form words as she gasped for air.

I looked directly into her eyes to convey the truth behind my words." I am so sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't want you."

She looked at me stunned and then seemed to realize Alice must have intervened.

"Hey I didn't really mean it like that…its just well… I was kinda feeling like maybe….I didn't…"

I couldn't let her finish as the urge to kiss her once again hit me. We parted after a moment still resting forehead to forehead.

"You're right to feel like that. I was stupid. I was so scared of messing this up by going too fast and have you running screaming for the hills I ended up doing exactly that. I am so sorry. To look at my history you would see woman have always been purely physical gratification for me. But with you I wanted it to be more than that from the beginning, But for me to do that I have to be able to open up to you first. And I want to… I really do. It's just hard for me." I took a deep breath as the word vomit continued to spill from me." If I'm willing to try that are you willing to take it slow for me? Promise to not run for the hills as I work through my issues?" I huffed a laugh trying to break the serious mood I had brought on.

"Yes" was all she murmured.

The joy rose up inside of me at the utterance of that single word. I gripped her tighter and brought my lips to hers once more.

"Thank you." Was all I could think of to say. A plan formulated in my head immediately. It was going to take a lot on my part to make it happen but there was nothing that would stand in my way.

I backed up from her while still keeping her hands in my own.

"I really hate to do this but I have to get a few things done before my class. I just had to come and make sure we were ok before then." I kissed her hand with my eyes never leaving hers. "Can I call you later?"

She simply smiled at me. She seemed to be in a daze and as much as I didn't want to bring her out of it I was going to have to leave.

"Sure…whenever…."

"Till then my bella." I kissed her forehead and with one last glance turned to leave. As I made it to the door her voice stopped me.

"You know its really not fair you always getting the last word in."

I turned to look at her. She had jumped off the washer and was standing with a hand on her hip trying to look assertive. I simply stood where I was.

"Good bye Bella, I will call you later."I smirked as I turned to leave.

"Goodbye Edward." She mockingly said to my back. I shook my head and laughed as I made my way out.

*  
*

_**BPOV**_

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment basking in the turn of events my day had consisted of. Rose had just made it home and was in the kitchen making us dinner. I had filled her in on Edwards appearance in the laundry room and her only response was smiling and saying "And people say laundry day is boring."

"Hey Bells where's the grater at?" Rose's voice came from the kitchen breaking my day dream.

"Umm in the cabinet to the right of the dishwasher." Normally I would be the one making food for us as Rose was hardly a chef but the one thing she did know how to whip up was her grandma's lasagna. It was the only thing I trusted her in the kitchen with. Just as I settled back into the questions in my head the landline phone rang. I jumped up to answer it praying it wasn't some telemarketer calling to ruin my day.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?"

"This is her."

"Oh Hi, this is Christopher down at the security desk. We just had a delivery come for you, I just wanted to be sure you were home so someone come and bring it up to you."

"Oh no that's fine Ill come down and get it thanks."

I hung up the phone and bent down to put on my shoes and threw on my hoodie.

"Hey Rose got a delivery downstairs I'm going to run down and get it. I'll be right back."

"Ok putting dinner in right now."

As I emerged from the elevator the first thing to catch my eye site was the huge floral display on the security counter. I slowly made my way across the lobby. As I drew closer the guard sitting behind the desk stood up.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah that's me. Is this mine?" I motioned to the flowers with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yup sure is. Do you need any help getting it to your apartment?" He asked me.

"No I should be good thanks Chris."

"Not a problem Miss Swan. Have a good evening."

I made my way up to the apartment with my face buried in the flowers inhaling the wonderful scent they emitted. As I walked through the front door Rose looked up from her spot on the couch where she had her cell phone pinned to her ear.

"She just walked back in. Well I'll be damned. He's good Al. I'll call you back." She hung up her phone and walked over to where I stood at the dining table.

"Is he trying to turn us into a flower shop or what?" She asked eyeing the vase of daisies on the kitchen counter.

I let out a laugh under my breath and simply smiled at her.

"What was that about on the phone?" I asked her still staring at the flowers.

"Oh apparently dear Edward let Al know what he did in hopes of getting your reaction out of her or something. Oh theres a note what does it say?"

I hadn't noticed the paper buried in the center, I plucked it out. It was a folded up piece of lined school paper. As I unfolded it to begin reading, I leaned away from Rose who was trying to peak at what was written on it.

"_To start new and do this right, I want to ask_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Under that was yes, no, and maybe with a little box drawn next to each.

_I'll be waiting for your answer._

_Edward_

_PS Still feel like your 13?"_

I remembered my comment the night before after he had kissed me and took my breath away. I clutched the note to my chest and sighed reliving it again.

I noticed Rose staring at me as I stared into space.

"So?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well what does it say?"

I walked into away to go find my phone completely ignoring her.

"That's wrong Swan. Don't leave me hanging!"

I found my phone laying on my bed and flipped it open to text Edward. I entered yes and hit send. By the time I made it back to the living room where Rose was sulking my phone rang with his response.

" **J**** I'll call you later"**

I smiled at the simple words and settled in to watch tv with Rose waiting for dinner to finish

*  
*

**EPOV**

As soon as I left Bella's I began putting my plan into motion. First I stopped at the flower shop and ordered a huge vase of wildflowers. I wrote out a note that I hoped would help make things more official for us and still bring a smile to her face. I scheduled for them to be delivered later that day.

Once that was done I stopped by my favorite coffee shop before heading to a park by a lake near my apartment. I had to make a call in order to successfully pull off the rest of my plan. It was one I dreaded making but knew it was necessary in order to move forward. I had procrastinated enough and knew I was lying to myself in order to stop me from doing it. But if I was going to be close to Bella I had to get passed it. I figured making it at the peacefully serenity of the lake would help take the blow off of it.

I made myself comfortable on a bench under the shade of a tree and pulled out my phone. After taking a draw off of my coffee I punched in the number of my parents house. After two rings my father's voice broke through the line.

"Cullen house"

I took a deep breath, "Hey dad"

I heard him gasp and then my father's startled voice responded, "Edward is that you?"

"Yeah dad it's me."

"It's so good to hear your voice son. Alice told me she had been in contact with you but we waited for the moment you would contact us."

"Yeah sorry about that needed to get a few things settled before I could do that."

"Oh let's not dwell son. Im just glad to hear from you, your mother and I were so worried about you after you left. Are you in Seattle?"

"Uhh yeah I got a place and I'm back at school."

"Oh Edward I'm so glad to hear that. So how are things now?"

"Well dad that's what I called to talk to you about."

"Edward are you in trouble?" my dad's excitement grew into concern.

"No no dad its nothing like that. Just I…well I met someone dad."

"Well Edward that's wonderful. Do we get to meet this young lady?"

"Well… see… dad that's the thing. You kinda already have…."I trailed off knowing I was probably confusing him more then I meant to. I was always one for vagueness.

"Edward…."

"Its Bella dad."

"As in Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" he pondered.

_Chief? Police? There's something we were going to have to talk about._

"Yeah one in the same." I made up a lie about meeting her at a Karokoe bar when I met up with Alice one night.

"Well Im glad for you Edward. Bella has always been like a daughter to us since she moved to Forks. I do have to warn you to tread lightly though I wouldn't want to see this end badly."

_Tread lightly? Yeah you have no clue how lightly im going dad_

"Oh I know dad Im seriously taking it slow. I don't want to mess this up. I really think I could fall in love with this woman."

"Well you really have changed Edward I can hear it in your voice. Its quite refreshing to hear you talk like this about a woman, I haven't heard that tone in your voice since…." My dad didn't have to finish his sentence for me to know what he was referring to.

"This is different dad. She feels it also."

"Well then I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks dad. There's something else, I know Alice plans on going home for vacation in a few days."

"She does." My dad agreed. I set out the plan I had to my dad who agreed to it and after promising to not let my mom or Alice know anything we said our goodbyes.

As I dropped my phone on the bench and leaned back to stretch my legs, I took a drink from my coffee cup and looked out over the lake. I smiled brightly as I realized life was beginning to fall into place for me. I felt relaxed on the inside for the first time in a while.

*

I was in the middle of class when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Once again hiding it under the platform in front of me I saw the new text message from "My Bella". Looking at the clock I realized she should have just received her delivery. I clicked to open her message.

"Yes" was all it said. I texted her back quickly that I would call her later. My heart was soaring even higher than I thought possible. She was mine and I would do everything in my power to keep it that way.

*

I was laying on my bed leaning against the headboard in nothing but sweats. I had been on the phone with Bella for the past hour. We had talked about everything and nothing for the past 60 minutes it seemed. I hadn't push the subject of her being the police chiefs daughter because it would open the door to the fact I had called my dad and I wanted to keep that under wraps for the time being. I was noticed it was getting late and I knew Bella hadn't slept very long last night since I had been at her house for most of it. I decided it was better if I let her off the phone. As if to answer my thoughts she yawned loudly into the phone.

"Oh my sleepy Bella. You need to be getting to bed."

"No don't wanna." She tried her best little girl voice.

I laughed a bit. "Do I need to come put you to bed?" I joked.

"its not nice to tease Mr. Cullen" The sudden throatiness to her voice made my pants twinge.

"Neither is that Miss Swan" I breathed back.

I heard a giggle from the other end. "Ok fine Ill go. I'm free tomorrow, what do you have going on? Want to meet up and do something?"

I groaned."Ugh that sounds nice but I really gotta start job hunting."

"Job hunting? Why you have one."

"Yeah….I quit." I whispered remembering it hadn't been brought up with so much other stuff going on we hadn't gotten around to discuss it. I was just glad she had agreed to make us officially since I had already quit.

"You quit?" She seemed surprised though I could sense the relief in her voice also.

"Ummm yeah. The day after our dinner. I couldn't in good conscious very well continue working there."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?" Her relief seemed to turn into hurt.

"Well would you believe it simply didn't come up? So much other stuff was going on I truly didn't even think about it."

"Well ok then I guess I can believe that. My head sort of has been in a daze lately also…."

"A good daze?" I pondered, really hoping she would let the subject go.

"Yes Edward a very good one." I could sense her smile through the phone match my own at her response.

"So I got class in the morning then planned on pounding the pavement for a few hours after that but we could meet up for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me I have class till 4. Ill call you after im done and see where your at?"

"Sounds like a plan Swan. Sleep well."

"Good night Edward."

I hung up the phone knowing all too well that she would be smiling at me letting her have the last word.

*  
*

Chapter Notes:

So their 'official' now. What will Alice think of it? And what was the plan Edward set with his dad that no one else could know about? Stayed tuning in readers.

Author notes: Not much new. This chapter seemed to flow pretty effortlessly. Let me know how you guys liked it please Review.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: When we last left them our lovebirds had become official. But what lays before them on the horizon?

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J

This chapter has lemony goodness if you don't like it don't read it.

_**BPOV**_

The next few days seemed to float by. Alice was all too happy at the news of our official status, and once we calmed her down from the ear piercing screams we were all able to enjoy a nice dinner together. Edward and I then seemed to be in each other's company any free moment we each had. Our week had been filled with dinners and lunches with late night cuddles on the couch in between. By the end of the week I found myself blissfully happy. Edward still hadn't pushed past passionate kisses and my insides were completely ok with that. Though my girly bits were a flamed and screaming every time he was near I was always able to keep it under wraps. One of his panting breath inducing kisses were usually enough to douse the flames for a short time.

This had led us to the position we were in now. Saturday night. We were all free so we decided to spend the night at a club downtown and let loose before we headed home to do the family thing. Everyone was happy to be done with their classes and work and ready for vacation. I on the other hand was sulking in the fact that after tonight I was going to be saying good bye to Edward for a week. With something as fresh as our relationship I wasn't exactly in the party mood. I had promised Alice I would at least attempt to get into it all.

That's what was going through my head as I sat in front of the mirror letting Alice primp me within an inch of my life. She had at least been nice about my outfit, picking out a simple black dress. It ran straight across my chest with thin straps running over my shoulders and not revealing any cleavage for once. Was snug through my upper half and then floated freely over my hips resting half way between my thighs. As Alice picked out the shoes to complete the look she eyed me nervously.

"You promise not to break the heels off these too?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Nope you know more than three inches isn't safe on these feet Al."

I took the shoes from her and fastened them on. As I stood I was surprised to see they were maybe three inches. Just enough to stretch my calf muscles as I walked. Point to the pixie, whenever I thought I should question her ways she always surprised me.

Rose walked into the room just then waving her cell phone around.

"Emmett just said the guys are almost there, are we ready?"

I looked over my two best friends outfit's for the evening. They were able to pull off the whole confidence thing much easier than me so they were of course much sexier in their wardrobe choices. We were all so different and yet we all seemed to make each other work. We made quick work of collecting our necessities and headed out.

As our cab pulled in front of the club you could feel the music vibrating the building from the outside. We each texted our respective and let them know we had arrived and would be inside shortly. Alice just so happened to know the bouncer outside of the club so we were able to bypass the lining waiting behind the ropes along the building. Normally I would have complained about doing this but the idea of me standing outside in the heels and dress didn't sound like fun so I eagerly went along. As we entered my eyes immediately began scanning the crowds. There was a large bar that ran along the entire left side of the building. It opened up into a dance floor surrounded by high bar tables. Either side of the dance floor had stairs leading up to a second floor overlooking the scene below. The second floor consisted of large couches, overstuffed chairs and fluffy pillows. It was mainly where larger groups could gather. I knew that's where our guys would probably be at. I saw Alice and Rose looking around like they were trying to spot them when suddenly Alice's squealed.

"Screw it they can find us, I love this song let's dance!"

She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to the floor just as _Black Eyed Peas I'mma Be_ began pumping through the speakers. We made our way to the center of the floor with our arms high swinging to the beats. When Alice found a spot satisfactory to her we immediately all fell into our routine of hip shaking, bouncing and grinding with one another. A few seconds after reaching our spot Alice pulled us closer.

"I spotted them. At the railing of the balcony. Turn your backs and what do yah say we put on a show?"

Knowing that they would soon spot us we got to work putting on a show to drive them wild. Well that and every other guy in the club who couldn't help but notice.

_**EPOV**_

We had just arrived at the club and staked out a spot on the upper balcony where we hoped the girls would be able to easily find us. It was a pretty good crowd tonight. The guys were sipping on beers and since I was the only who had driven I was able to get away with just a coke. We hadn't been standing at the railing long when Emmett pointed out something in the crowd.

"Dude look at those girls working it out there. That's just hot! What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that! You know?!?!"

Just as he finished his over exuberant commentary the lights on the floor bounced around and the females we had all been staring at became more in focus.

"Dude, you DO get a piece of that" Jasper noted with a laugh as we realized who we were commentating about.

We watched as the three females before us, OUR females, continued to dance all over each other. Rose and Alice were the obvious lookers of the bunch but my eyes never left Bella's form. She popped and shook her hips to the beat of some thumping pop song. Her hands were straight up, swaying back and forth, periodically running through her hair. Even from my perch on the balcony I could see her throw her head back and laugh. She was enjoying her time and that made me smile. I felt my pants twinge of their own accord. The site of Bella enjoying herself so much was enough to make me want to drag her into a dark corner and take her right there. We sat there simply admiring the view when each of us began to realize the circle of males around our woman was beginning to shrink in tighter.

Jasper cleared his throat as he eyed the circle, "I think we have a problem gentlemen. "

"Not if I got anything to say about it." Emmett immediately put down his drink and headed for the stairs leading to the dance floor with Jasper and I right behind him.

_**BPOV**_

The three of us were thoroughly enjoying our selves, lost to the music when I began to notice the circle of guys surrounding us growing in closer. As I was just about to excuse myself, to go in search of Edward, I felt the presence of someone standing entirely too close behind me. I was just about to turn around and give them a piece of my mind and a swift knee to the nether regions if need be, when I smelled his scent surround me. I smiled to myself as I felt the familiar hands grip my hips and bring me flush against him. I felt one of his hands move up to sweep my hair to one of my shoulders. As I felt his breath wash over my shoulder he whispered in my ear in a deep southern drawl.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked. The voice threw me off and I froze. In the moment I thought maybe i had mistaken Jasper playing with me, just as I was going to turn around and apologize he pressed his lips to my shoulder in a soft kiss.

_I know those lips._ I reassured myself.

I realized he was the one playing with me. I smiled and swayed my hips dangerously close to him. I was rewarded with a growl that resonated from his chest. I turned my head in his direction without looking directly at him.

"Well no guy has approached me."

He huffed tracing his fingers up and down my sides while I continued my slight wiggles in front of his body.

Apparently the DJ became my newest mind reader in that moment and the beat of the music changed. _Lil Jon's Get Low_ began pumping through the speakers. I had never considered myself very rhythmic but remembered Alice always telling me it was about the confidence you portray more than anything so I upped my movements a bit. His hands hovered over my hips as if to claim ownership over them and yet not impede the movements. I caught eyes with Alice and Rose and a silent plan was passed between us to more or less ignore the guys and pretend it was still just us on the floor. That only lasted approximately two minutes till the part of the song that instructed females what moves to do.

_Now back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
a back,back,back it up  
Now stop , then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop, then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop , then wiggle wit ya  
Now stop , then wiggle wit ya_

We each carried out the words to our respective guy. Edward seemed all too happy to have me back directly in front of him. As I got closer I could feel his happiness in the front of his pants.

_Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_

As I bent over in front of Edward I felt him drag his hand down my spine slowly as I pushed my ass into his happy place. Every time I dropped my ass to the floor I would slowly come up dragging my hands along his legs and hips. After doing it a few times I heard the growl in his chest escape his mouth and wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep it up. Luckily the song came to an end shortly after and my new best friend the DJ slightly slowed it down playing _King Of Leon's Sex on Fire_. I turned around throwing my arms around Edward's neck as he brought me in closer for a fierce kiss. We seemed to fall into our own rhythm, swaying back and forth naturally grinding our hips into one another.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

I pulled in my bottom lip as we got lost in each other's eyes. The crowd around us seemed to disappear. Edward reached down and pulled my lip out of the grasp of my teeth with his own. It was the only thing focusing my attention so at the loss of it my body began to melt further into his.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

I could swear Edward had to have been able to feel the fire that was growing in my core. And apparently I was right as he dipped me backwards and when he brought me back up his thigh was positioned squarely in between my legs. I yelped slightly at the much needed relief the contact brought on.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

He continued looking directly at me with his heavy lidded eyes as I felt his thigh shifting in between my legs. His tongue dipped out wetting his bottom lip and I could feel the moisture begin to flow as my heat built up deep inside. He leaned in an nipped at my earlobe as he continued the assault on my nether regions. It was almost enough alone to send me over my edge.

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

As I felt myself get closer and closer he tightened his hands on my lower back, continuing the nips and licks along my jaw and down onto my neck. He increased his pressure in his thigh as I brought my hands to tangle in his hair. I moaned in his ear as I jumped off the ledge and let myself go. As I came back to earth I brought my face to meet his.

"Wooww" I struggled to catch my breath.

He smirked and kissed me. The DJ began to play some new song and I was snapped from our bubble as I noticed there were people around us. As I looked for our friends I realized they were back perched up on the balcony, sipping drinks. All staring at us with knowing smiles. I immediately flushed at the idea of how reckless I had just been. The old Bella would never had just gotten off on a dance floor surrounded by hundreds of people.

_But GOD did that feel good._

Edward kissed my hands as he led me to the stairs and excused himself to the bathroom, most likely checking to see if I had left any remnants of my arousal on him. I made my way up to the group sitting on a big circle couch sipping drinks. They were silent as I neared them. Jasper had his eyebrow raised at me. Emmett seemed embarrassed at what he had watched and was trying to pretend I wasn't even there. Rose and Alice were looking at me with the biggest smiles as I sat next to them.

I grabbed Alice's drink and immediately began downing it through the straw. I suddenly found myself extremely parched. I didn't care what it was and if it had alcohol in it so much the better.

"Damn Swan I never thought you had it in you. But I am damn proud of you woman." Rose commented.

I timidly looked at Alice waiting for her wrath.

"Ok that may have been brother down there, you were dry humping on the dance floor, but even I have to admit DAMN that was hot!"

I began flushing even more. Just as my breath began to slow and my temperature lowered I spotted Edward make his way up the stairs. I locked eyes with him until he was sitting next to me. I noticed the small wet spot on his pants that he must have had to clean something up. His hair was also wet in the front like he had ran a wet hand through it.

_Guess I wasn't the only one over heated._

As he sat down next to me and brought me into his arms I felt the nervous contentment wash over me.

"Hi" he whispered.

I realized we hadn't even had a proper hello for one another before the show on the dance floor.

"Hi Handsome." I smiled at him.

I looked down him taking in the outfit he had on: dark blue dress shirt rolled at the sleeves and black dress pants. Even in his simplicity he was breath taking in every sense of the word.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my chest as I remembered what happened once again. He smiled knowingly at me as he brought me in to hide my face in his chest. I mentally noted the feeling of his strong arm wrapped around me and the little chest hairs that peaked out of the top of his shirt to tickle my nose. I sighed remembering these little memories were all I was going to have to get me through the next week. So I simply breathed him in as we sat there.

"Thank you Isabella." He whispered into my ear.

I backed up slightly as I was confused.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying thank you?" I whispered back.

Though they were open more now, I could still see the smoldering fire in his eyes. "Oh believe me that was as much for me as it was for you."

We began to get lost in our little world once again before Rose snapped us out of it.

"You too ready to get back on the floor or would you rather us leave you be so you can break in the couch also?"

We each smiled as we got up and followed our friends back to the floor. We continued dancing for hours to the mixture of pop, rock and hip hop music the DJ spun. Before long all of us girls began complaining about our feet killing us and we decided to call it a night. We headed outside into the fresh air. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all tumbled into a cab together and we bid them a good night as Edward escorted me to the passenger side of his Volvo waiting down the street. It was the first time I had actually ridden in it and I was a bit nervous. Alice had warned me about his lead foot and I was glad I had downed enough alcohol to make me not really care. We made the drive from the club to my apartment in relative silence other then the low music streaming from his Ipod.

As we sat cuddled on the couch after a lengthy make out full of heavy petting, we simply basked in the close contact of one another. Edward was laying on the couch with me next to him. My head was resting on his chest, between the unbuttoned portions of his shirt, tracing lines in his sparse chest hairs. His fingers were lightly grazing back and forth along my upper arm. I could feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed into my hair.

"What am I going to do without you for a week?" I pondered out loud.

"Oh we'll make it work. At least now we get to experiment with phone sex" I felt his chest vibrate underneath me as he giggled under his breath.

I playfully slapped his chest.

"Oww easy there woman." He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You all packed?" He finally asked.

"Yeah I believe so. Anything I don't bring your sister is sure to have."

"Yeah that's for sure."

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and a yawn escape my mouth. Edward bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Oh my sleepy Bella, come on I'll tuck you in."

I knew I should protest ending our last night together so soon but my body fought against me. I let Edward pick me up and carry me to my bedroom, throwing back the blanket on my bed before laying me down. I reached out to bring him closer to me as he brought the blanket back up to my chest. He immediately brought his lips to mine. Brushing his palms along my cheek as he brought me in, deepening the kiss. Our tongues played with each other, neither of them fighting for their position, flowing together perfectly. All too soon he broke the kiss pulling back slightly.

"You know I would sleep so much better with you right here." I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively smiling as I patted the bed to my side.

"Oh my dear Bella, As much as I would love the feeling of falling asleep with you in my arms, I have a feeling if I stayed we would get little sleep in." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my nose.

"Fine spoil-sport." I pushed my bottom lip out to pout.

"Oh you stop that now." He pushed my lip back in. "Do you need me to set your alarm?"

I rubbed my fingers into my eyes. "Oh yeah…umm go ahead set it for 8. Everyone's supposed to be here at 9."

Edward reached over onto my table and set my alarm clock before replacing it and looking back at me. I was trying to force my eyes to stay open as I watched him, but the alcohol and need for sleep was over taking me quickly.

Edward noticed and leaned down kissing my lips and then softly up till he reached my forehead. Brushing my hair back he breathed in deeply before pulling back from me.

"Good night dear Bella, I'll call you in the morning." He whispered to me.

"Good Night Edward,"I told him as my eyes closed.

He said something else but I couldn't quite make it out.

"MmHmm", was all I murmured as a peaceful sleep washed completely over me.

Chapter Notes:

Pretty hot little show on the dance floor right? Hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it. Next is the road trip to Forks and week with the parents. What could possibly be in store for our little couple?

Author notes: Not much new. These chapters have been simply flowing faster than my fingers can type. Let me know how you guys liked it please Review.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. _(at)PunkFox825


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

*  
*

Chapter Notes: Our couple spent a pretty hot night out dancing before Bella leaves with the gang back to Forks.

*  
*

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J

*

_**BPOV**_

My alarm clocks buzzing woke me from my peaceful, if not partially alcohol induced sleep, far earlier then I would have liked. I blindly quieted it before flopping on my back and opening my eyes. The night before washed over me and I couldn't help but smile. Even though it was so unlike the old Bella, it was the best way to have spent the last night before I left. I wished Edward was going with us, but I had come to terms with the fact there was something between him and his parents that would need to be worked out before he could make that trip home. It made me sad to think that the strong man I had began to know was actually just a normal guy that was struggling with something I couldn't help with, but I knew as time went on we would work through it together if he allowed me. As if to speak of the devil himself my phone buzzed on the table.

"_**You up and moving? Didn't want to be responsible for you getting in trouble."**_

"_**Yeah Im awake. Not out of bed. Contemplating never leaving again"**_

"_**That bad huh? Well I could always come drag you out…."**_

My girly bits apparently woke at those words, As I felt the all too familiar tickle in my core.

"_**As good as that sounds I don't think it would encourage my actually getting ready."**_

"_**Well get moving..Call me when you guys are on the road."**_

I looked back at the clock.

_8:15_

I was a bit clouded but knew I would need to get moving or else I wouldn't be ready by the time the gang got here, and then I would be subjected to the jokes about a _late night _the entire 4 hours to Forks. I jumped into a quick hot shower before quickly drying my hair and putting it back in a headband. The weather was supposed to be nice so I dressed in a pair of small cut off jeans and dug out one of Charlie's old Fork's police shirts to be comfortable for the drive. It was a bit big for me so I tied up the end so the knot rested at my hip. Looking in the mirror and satisfied with my comfortable look, I set about getting my stuff together.

*

I had just double checked that my laptop and cell chargers were in my bag when my phone buzzed. I flipped it open to find Alice's smiling face. Clicking send I put it to my ear.

"Yeeeessss?" I answered.

"You ready Swan? Were about to pull up downstairs." Alice's voice was its usual chipper self. No matter how much she drank she never seemed to get hung-over. It was one of the few things I truly envied her for.

"Yeah I gotta find my sunglasses and then I'll be down."

"Okie we'll be waiting." With that she hung up.

It didn't take me long to find my glasses on the kitchen counter. I collected the rest of my stuff and headed down to meet the waiting group outside. As I passed the security desk Jackson looked up from his perch as he saw me near.

"You all set for your vacation Miss Bella?"

"Yup sure am Jack, I'll see you in a week. You have a good Thanksgiving"

"You too Bella see you in a week."

As I made my way to the big glass doors I caught sight of Emmett's big SUV parked at the curb. Rose was hanging out the rear passenger door with her head resting on the seat nursing a coffee cup. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the opening of the rear door talking. Jasper had one arm wrapped around Alice as she was bouncing up and down trying to explain something to them. As I walked out I caught the end of their conversation.

"Now Alice it is far too early to be bouncing already calm yourself please." Jasper was telling her.

Emmett looked past the two of them and caught sight of me coming out of the building.

"There's our dirty dancer!" He exclaimed as I got closer, reaching out to take my bag from me.

I bowed my head, "Ok give it to me. Let's get it out of our system's before I step foot in that car."

I crossed my arms and stood my ground facing the back of the SUV. Everyone simply stared at me. I braced myself for the jokes. Alice was the first to break the stare down.

"Here got you coffee." She handed me a Styrofoam cup.

I timidly took it wondering what the hell was going on. This was so unlike my friends.

"That's it that's all I get? Here got you a coffee?" I pondered with one eyebrow raised.

"Well Bells in normal circumstances we would rag on you for the entire drive." Jasper said.

"And probably the entire vacation for that matter" Emmett chimed in as he put my bag into the back with everyone else's.

"But this is different. You're happy. We can tell that. We like happy Bella. It's been awhile since she's been around." Jasper finished.

"Well thanks guys, I appreciate that. I am happy." I responded sipping my coffee.

"Ok so are we ready to roll? "Emmett asked.

"We got snacks. We got drinks. We got music. I think we are ready for the road." Alice said.

"Oh that reminds me let me grab my Ipod out of my bag first." I moved closer to the opening of the truck to retrieve my Ipod from the pocket of my duffel.

As I passed Alice she was staring off behind me.

"Well I'll be damned either he just can't stay away from you or maybe he changed his mind." She said.

I turned around just as the silver Volvo pulled up behind Emmett's truck.

I smiled as my bronze haired flute playing greek god of a boyfriend emerged from the driver side. He had a huge grin on his face as he closed the door and walked to us.

"Good I didn't miss departure time." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I playful slapped his forearm. "You didn't have to drive all the way over here you know?"

"Well now if I didn't how would I have been able to convince you accompany me on the drive in my roomy car over the crowded backseat of an SUV?"

My face twisted up in a question mark as I heard Alice try to hold in a squeal behind me.

"Does that mean?" I asked.

"Well yeah decided a week was too long. Im coming with. If I'm allowed that is?" He directed at me.

"Well…yeah…of course….but…what about your parents? You just going to surprise them?" I was worried about this plan. As excited as I was for him to come I didn't want our whole week marred with tension between Edward and his parents.

"Well see here's the thing. I sorta called my dad last week. He knows I'm coming and seemed pretty excited actually." I smiled at the thought as he looked up at Alice. "But mom still doesn't so it's a surprise. No calling them on the way Alice."

Alice made the motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key. Even that motion didn't hide the smile plastered across her face though.

"So what do you say my Bella? Will you be riding with me?" Edward asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I don't know I was _really_ looking forward to girly gossip in the back of the SUV. We planned to talk in detail about all our feminine issues." I tried to sound as serious as possible and Edward was trying to hide the hurt in his face. "Plus they brought snacks…chips…cokes…what _possibly _could you have to offer me that would supersede all of that?" I dramatically asked.

Edward's face changed as he realized I was joking with him.

"I come prepared with snacks and drinks also. Now I can't say Ill want to talk about you feminine issues but I bet we can think of something else to replace that," He wiggled his eye brows at me. "Here, I'll show you" He took my cup out of my hand and I screeched as he promptly hoisted me over his shoulder in one fluid movement. "You guys ready to go?" He asked everyone else.

They all couldn't hide the laughter at the sight of me hanging upside down over Edward's shoulder. It was useless to struggle with the grip he had around my waist. So instead I opted for pinching his butt as he walked with me to the passenger side of his car.

"OW your gonna pay for that. Now if I put you down are you going to play nice and get in the car like a good girl?" He asked me.

I was tempted to fight it but with the blood rushing to my head I decided to do what ever was needed for him to put me right side up again.

"Yes sir" I surrendered.

"Now that's a good girl" He said as he put me back down. He rested my coffee cup on the roof of his car as he brought me back into his arms. "Good morning Miss Swan".

I smiled at the close contact I seemed to always be craving lately. As I felt his happy place come up to rest against my thigh I let out a low moan. "Well good morning to you too Mr. Cullen."

He laughed a little before bringing me in for a sweet hello kiss.

"Now get in there woman." He smacked my ass as he walked around to enter the driver side of the car.

We made our selves comfortable in the car and as Emmett began pulling out on to the street Edward swiftly followed. We each put on our sunglasses and settled in for the drive.

I pondered what Edward had had to do in order be ok with going home. The fact that what ever it was he may have done it simply for me. The thought made my heart swell as I stared at the man sitting next to me. I twirled his hair with my fingers as I took in the sight of him. His hair was tousled like always, which I was completely ok with since I loved to move my hands through it and would have hated if I couldn't do that without risking messing it up. He had a days worth of scruff on his face that I traced my finger back and forth through. You couldn't quite see his strong jaw line when he didn't shave but I was beginning to like the scruffy side of him even more. He had on a simple buttoned down plaid shirt which was only partially buttoned showing a white shirt underneath. His legs were covered in a pair of green cargo shorts. I couldn't help but think of the first time I had met him at my door in his fancy get up. It was so different now. That had been his act, this was the real him. He was showing me how comfortable he was with me. I was happily comforted with that fact. As I sat back and watched as the city turned into open road I couldn't help but feel that moment of dread on the horizon that something was going to come along and mess this all up for us.

*

We had just hit the half way point and gotten back on the road after a much needed potty break. We had been on the road for a few minutes talking with me leaning on the center console towards him when I noticed Edward was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. I hadn't noticed that my fingers had been lightly grazing back and forth along his thigh as we talked, slowly getting closer to his erection which was now struggling to breath under his shorts. I didn't let Edward know I had noticed and decided instead to have some of my own fun.

"Sooo you know now that you're coming with were not going to be able to try out that whole phone sex idea." I nonchalantly noted.

"MmmHmm" was all he murmured in response.

"Well there are other first we could try." I dropped my eyes trying to give off my sexiest look. Im not sure where it all came from but Edward seemed to bring it out in force by simply being in close proximity.

"Oh really my Bella, and what did you have in mind?" He smirked as he glanced in my direction.

I began openly stroking his hardness through his shorts.

"Well there has always been this one thing Ive wanted to try."

"And?"

"It would depend on how good of a driver you were. If you were easily distracted it just wouldn't …work."

I saw him swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"Oh Bella I'm a .Driver."

*  
*

_**EPOV **_

We had just gotten back on the road and continued our conversation about the differences in our musical tastes when I felt Bella's fingers begin grazing at my leg. She slowly began reaching closer and closer to my semi hard erection sending it into a tight position against the material of my shorts. I looked at her and noticed it didn't seem like she even knew that she was doing it. I tried to gently change my position and adjust the boys which was very difficult without noticeably reaching down and moving them. I began to tune out her voice instead trying to focus on other subject in attempt to minimize my hardness. It wasn't until I heard the words phone sex come out of her mouth that my attention was pulled back to her.

"MmmHmm" was all I could murmur out in response. I had been joking about it the night before but she seemed to want to seriously broach the subject which I could never say no to.

"Well there are other first we could try." I heard her say

"Oh really my Bella, and what did you have in mind?" I smirked as I glanced in her direction.

She was now openly stroking along the hard form in my shorts

"Well there has always been this one thing Ive wanted to try."

"And?" was all I could choke out

"It would depend on how good of a driver you were. If you were easily distracted it just wouldn't …work."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath in. She really couldn't be talking about the same subject my mind was now on could she? It was something I had always dreamed about but never found someone who was adventurous enough to attempt it. I certainly had never thought I found that in Bella. She was surprising me on a daily basis with each thing she would do.

"Oh Bella I'm a Very. Good. Driver." I emphasized to her.

She leaned into me and I shivered as I could feel her breath wash over the side of my face as she began lightly tracing my jaw line with the pointed tip of her tongue. She reached my ear pulling my earlobe into her mouth and lightly nipping at it. I looked around quickly to see that my Volvo and Emmett's SUV were the only cars on the road at this point. I slowed my speed as to hang back from him a slight distance. That and the speed I had been maintaining was entirely unsafe if Bella did what I hoped. She moved her assault into the soft area behind my ear. She nuzzled her nose behind my ear, licking and nipping all along it until she had reached my collarbone before continuing back up. As she began working her hands over my belt buckle I used my hand not on the steering wheel to back my seat up a bit and give her more work space. She swiftly made work of my pants and suddenly I felt the cool air in the car wash over my aching hardness. She wasted no time in wrapping her hand around the base before stilling her actions.

"Distracted yet?" She breathed into my ear.

As much as I could have admitted I was so overcome by her simple actions I was having a hard time keeping the car straight on the road, I forced my self to swallow them. I swallowed hard and tried to steady my voice.

"Never" I murmured to her in challenge.

She seemed to readily accept it as she immediately began stroking my entire length. I willed my eyes to not roll back into my head like they immediately wanted to. I didn't want to automatically show her everything she was doing to me. So instead I concentrated on steadying my breathing while concentrating on the road. It wasn't until I felt her beginning to lower herself along my body that I began having the most difficulty. My breath hitched as I glanced down to see the back of her head and felt her breath wash over my stiffness as she hovered over it. I wasn't sure what she was doing just sitting there and didn't have much time to think about it as I felt her take me into her mouth. She immediately put me in till my tip hit the back of her throat. I tried not to jump in the seat as she held it there. Achingly slow she pulled me back out until her tongue met the tip of me and began washing all over.

I felt the groan in my chest as she never released her suction and lowered her mouth back down along my length. Once she hit the base she hummed low in her throat and the vibrations it sent through my most sensitive part made me think I would loose it right there. She pulled back slightly and wrapped her hand back on my lower part before beginning to use both her hand and mouth in succession. I could feel her cheeks hollow out as she sucked up and down. I tried to relax in my seat as I began to feel my entire body tense up at her actions.

"Oh…my…god….Bella."

I gripped the steering wheel tight with my left hand as the need to touch her overcame me. I gently placed my right hand on the back of her head. I didn't want to push her along I just needed to feel her hair entangled in my fingers. My hand rose and fell as her actions continued.

"Oh mmmmm Bella…..damn……Im …getting…." My breathing was coming almost too rapidly for me as I indulged in the sensation of her mouth wrapped around me while still concentrating on the road and trying to form a warning for her. "You better move if you don't want….."

As if to answer me she hummed along my length. As I felt my edge coming closer Bella lightly grazed my length with her bare teeth.

"Oh god!" I yelped at the sensation. It was incredible. She took me completely into her as I felt the first pump of my seed spill out and down her throat. The sensation of her swallowing it all while I was buried so deep into her was enough to ride me through the next few splashes that spilled out. I gulped in a few deep breathes as Bella washed over my entirety with her tongue before popping off, leaving me slightly moist but otherwise clean. She left a kiss on my cheek as she rose and settled back into her seat. My eyes were wide and I was still trying to let out measured breaths as I looked at her. She's was looking back at me quite satisfied with her self as I managed to tuck my softened erection back in my pants and zip my pants up.

"Wow Bella that was….wow."

"Well I guess you _are_ a pretty good driver." Was all she said with a smirk.

Bella's phone went off before I could respond. She laughed as she looked at the caller id and placed it on speaker phone.

"Hey Alice whats up?"

"Hey Emmett wants to know why you guys are so far back. Everything ok back there?"

Bella and I smiled at each other silently.

"Oh hey sorry we were talking didn't realize we were so far behind. Well catch up."

"Ooookkkkkk."

Bella flipped her phone shut.

"You better show off some more of those driving skills before Emmett pulls over to find out what's going on back here Mr. Cullen."

I hit the gas pedal staring into Bella's eyes. She had the sexiest smile as the force of the car threw her back in her seat. I looked back at the road just as we came up on Emmett's tail. I swiftly moved into the passing lane as Bella rolled down the window. As we came up to the side of Emmett's SUV the read window rolled down and Alice's head popped out over Jasper's lap. Bella leaned out her window waving.

"Seeeeee yahhhhhhh" She yelled.

I heard a loud squeal from the passenger in my car as I stepped on the gas pedal and we moved quickly past them.

I reached across the center console to take Bella's hand in mine. I glanced at the beauty that was besides me. Her hair was blowing wildly around her from the open window. Her eyes seemed to be bright and alive. My eyes made their way down to her mouth.

That mouth that she had just done wonderful things to me with.

The thought alone was enough to make my erection jump to semi hard once again.

As I drove I brought Bella's hand to my mouth and laid a slow kiss against the back of it.

As I looked into her eyes for that split second I was hit with a sudden wall of emotion.

I was happy.

Bella made me happy.

It was in that spilt second realization, that I realized I not only loved this creature who sat besides me…..

_**I was deeply and irrevocably IN love with one Miss Isabella Swan.**_

* 

Chapter Notes:

So Eddie has decided to put family issues aside and join his Bella on this trip. Hopefully all goes well for them back at home.

Author notes: This chapter originally started out a lot shorter, but then I decided to have fun and ended up adding in the lemon. I can neither confirm nor deny that I have at one road trip or another taken part of the said lemon. (hey we all get our inspiration somewhere. My RL was a lot more boring let me tell you) The next chapter should be the entire week at home. Including some lemons of Edward acting out fantasys in his childhood bedroom?!?!?! So it should be nice and long.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: The road trip has begun! After a pretty hot ride our gang has arrived in Forks.

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J

Warning this chapter deals with some serious issues. If certain things bother you please don't read. And yes I apologize now to all Team Jacob fans. The mutt bugs me.

This chapter is clocking in at well over 7,000 words so it is the longest to date. Hope you guys like it. A lot is covered here.

_**BPOV**_

We arrived in Fork's just past 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Charlie was coming home for a late lunch so I had Edward drop me off at my old house while he went on to Casa De Cullen with the rest of the gang. I figured it would also probably be best if he got the awkward welcome home done with out me there. I had begun to think if it was going to be weird walking back into the Cullen's house not as Alice's quiet friend but as Edward's girlfriend.

_**Girlfriend…..**_

It was still so new but I never got over hearing it or saying it.

We said a quick goodbye with a promise to call each other once we were settled in. I watched him drive away towards his parent's house and had made it just inside the door when my phone alerted me to a text.

"_**Miss you already"**_

I grinned like a school girl at the simple three words but didn't respond. I wanted him to concentrate on what lay ahead of him. As I made my way into the house I tried to figure out where my dad was.

"Hey Charlie you here?" I called out for my dad.

"Yeah in here Bells." I heard from the kitchen.

As I walked through the door way I caught my dad in the middle of wiping down the counters.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at him. Never once in my years of living with him had I ever seen Charlie clean. It had always been the duty I took on when I moved in with him. I should have assumed without me there he would have had to take it on him self, but it was still an odd sight to stumble upon.

"Oh hey, I was hoping to get it cleaned up a bit before you got here. Still have yet to get used to doing it all my self. Charlie looked around a bit uncomfortable as he threw the paper towel in the wastebasket. I made a mental note that the house did look oddly sparkling for only being Charlie's doing but didn't say anything. Charlie walked towards me and we exchanged an awkward hug. We weren't the really touchy types but I appreciated him making the gesture anyways.

"Good to have you home Bells."

"Nice to be back."

"You have a good drive?" He asked making the typical small talk.

"Uhh yeah Edward drove me." I knew I was going to have to bring the subject up at some point and now seemed just as good as later.

"Edward?" Charlie gave me the one eyebrow concerned father look.

"Yeah" was all I could think of in response.

"As in Cullen? Alice's older brother?"

"Yup one in the same." I looked around the kitchen taking in the sight of it. Though I had spent lots of time in it over the years it was like I was seeing it all for the first time. "We met up in Seattle; we've actually been seeing each other." I looked up and made eye contact with Charlie to gauge his response.

He seemed to absorb the idea in his head for a moment before articulating a response to me. "Well he's a bit old for you isn't he?"

"Dad, I'm 22. He's not that much older then me."

"Well I saw the things he did before he left here Bells, he was …"

"Dad stop, everything's fine." I stopped his response. "I'm going to go up and unpack. I figured I would use my old truck and run to the store and pick up something to make for dinner. Parmesan chicken sound ok?"

My dad's demeanor seemed to change. "Well Bells that's the thing. Sue Clearwater offered to make dinner for us."

"Sue?" I knew Dad had been friends with Sue's late husband Harry but I didn't know he had kept in touch with Sue, let alone why she would be making dinner for us.

"Umm yeah…..that's the thing I've sorta been seeing someone also." He seemed as nervous bringing this up as I had been Edward.

"Sue?" I was still slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah we've been going on some dates here and there. Nothing serious." He looked down at his feet before looking at me now the one gauging responses.

The situation still seemed a bit odd to me, but I could tell by the look on my dad's face he seemed happy with the idea so I was going to be happy for the old man.

"Well dad that's great, I'm happy for you. Sue always seemed pretty…nice." I tried to smile for him.

"We've been keeping each other company it's….nice"

"Well dad that's…nice." I wasn't sure what else to say to him. The thought of my dad, Police chief of Forks, _dating _seemed a bit much for my mind to wrap around. Though with all the stuff that had been going on lately it was just another new thing to add to the list.

"Well I'm going to go unpack. I'll see you in a bit."

As I began walking up the stairs I heard my dad call out to me.

"Sue and Leah will be here at 5."

"Ok" I yelled as I entered my old bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and took in the sights and smells of my past. Dad hadn't touched anything since I had moved out four years ago. He really didn't have a need for the space. Plus I think he was afraid if he ever did anything to it, it would mean I would never come home. As uncomfortable as it had been when I first moved in with my dad over the years he had grown used to me being around.

I set my bag next to the bed and plopped down on it pulling out my phone. I immediately began sending a message to Alice.

"**5 mins in the door n new developments already. Parentally Charlie is a ladies man. Sue Clearwater is bringing dinner over."**

Didn't take long for Alice's response to come through.

"**Bow Chicka Bow Wow. Do we need to come rescue you?"**

Before I could respond another text came through.

"**I'm supposed to tell u it's not nice to not respond. Ol Edward has his knickers in a twist over something. "**

I remembered I hadn't responded to Edward's text from when I arrived.

"**Don't worry Ill let you know if things get too awkward."**

I then hit reply to Edwards.

"**Pardon for not replying, just found out my dad's boning his deceased bff's wife"**

Edward's reply was immediate, like he had been waiting with his phone in his hand.

"_**Harsh do I need to come rescue the damsel?"**_

"_**No distress call yet. Ill let you know. How did the welcome home go?"**_

"_**Not too bad. Not sure if my mom's heart attack was shock or awe caused."**_

"_**Not funny"**_

"_**Oh don't worry little Bella all is well. They asked when you were coming to see them. Will I get to see you later?"**_

"_**Yeah after dinner?"**_

"_**Sounds good c u then."**_

I flipped my phone shut and set about unloading my stuff around my room. I then spent sometime looking over the stuff I had left here over the years. Things that didn't ever make it back to my place in Seattle, old books, pictures, tons of class work from high school. I think I left a certain chunk of me behind because in the back my mind I always thought I wouldn't make it in Seattle and would just end up back here anyways. I made a note to take some of the old pictures home with me to my apartment when I left. I looked at the clock and realized I had wasted enough time and needed to get changed for dinner before Sue and Leah arrived.

I picked out a nice light sweater and a pair of jeans. Once I had ran a brush through my hair and repositioned my headband I felt I was presentable enough and went down stairs to find out what Charlie was up to.

I found him in the back yard watering the small patch of grass that always seemed to maintain itself in the wet Washington weather. He had changed out of his police uniform and was in a casual buttoned down shirt and khaki pants. On a normal man it would have been an everyday outfit but for Charlie, who I was so accustomed to seeing in his uniform, I had to admit he came off quite dashing. We made small talk until I heard a small knock on the door.

I jumped off the step I had been sitting on. "I'll get it." Charlie made a motion to stop me but I made my way into the kitchen and nearly ran into Sue as she came through the arch way with Leah behind her. Apparently she was accustomed to simply walking in.

_Yeah not serious my ass. _

I laughed on the inside as I heard Charlie come in behind me. He made awkward introductions and we sat down to eat the plethora of food that Sue had brought with her.

"So Leah how old are you now?" I asked trying to be kind for Charlie's sake. Hoping he maybe would relax a bit. I could play nice.

"I'm 19 now." She responded a little taken back that I had asked her something apparently.

"Oh really? So are you doing college or anything?" I was genuinely interested.

"Umm no just been staying at the reservation helping out my mom."

"Oh that's cool I used to love hanging there. You guys still cliff diving?" I was still genuinely interested before me and Jacob had broken up we spent a lot of our time there.

"Umm yeah guys go any clear day it seems." I couldn't quite pinpoint it but Leah seemed extremely uncomfortable talking, I wasn't sure if it was just me or talking in general causing it.

We finished up the meal with mundane talk and Sue made quick work of clearing the table and bringing coffee. We had just settled into talking when a knock came on the door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 7pm. My first thought was that Edward had made good on his rescue comment.

I smiled. "Ill get it, it's probably for me."

Leah made a comment as I was walking away but it was too low for me to hear.

I turned in her direction as I opened the door but she didn't repeat it so I turned back as the person that was knocking was revealed. My breath hitched in my throat as I realized it wasn't my boyfriend coming to rescue me.

"Bella….What are you doing home?" Jacob Black asked.

"Hey Jake…ummm I'm home for thanksgiving." I responded still trying to calm my breathing.

"Oh well umm…." He looked past me nervously. "Good to see you. You look real good."

"If you didn't know I was home what are you doing here?" I was bewildered. "Did you come to see Charlie? He's in the kitchen." I opened the door wider without waiting for his response.

"Jakkeee" the squeal came from behind me as Leah ran past me and threw her arms around my ex's neck.

"Hey baby there you are. You ready to go?" He asked kissing her shortly.

I stood back observing with what I was sure and open mouth.

"You…two…are…." I blubbered.

"Yeah I thought Charlie would have told you. Leah and I are engaged." Jacob said lowly.

"Ummm if you'll excuse me I need to go ….yeah…" I turned and hurriedly made my way upstairs without responding. I fumbled my way into bedroom grabbing my phone and punching a distress message out to both Edward and Alice hoping one would respond. I made my way back downstairs and sat on the edge of the couch across from Charlie who was eyeing me nervously. I sat in and listened to the conversation in the room.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. I jumped up like someone had just tasered me.

"Now that one's defiantly for me."

I wasn't sure which one I would find behind the door but would be grateful for either at this moment. Luckily both answered the call.

Edward's arms immediately wrapped me up in his chest as I opened the door. I tucked my face into his neck and breathed in my sanity that he brought.

"Hey baby we got the call. Everything ok?" He asked me eyeing over my shoulder to the congregation of people sitting in the living room.

I sighed deeply before motioning for him to put me down. I walked them into the living room.

"Alice you remember Sue right?" I gestured in her direction.

"Sure Hi." She nodded in Sue's direction.

"And of course you remember Jacob." I looked at the form sitting on my fathers couch.

Alice's tight lipped smile mirrored all my emotions. "Jacob." She acknowledged him with minimal emotion.

"And have you met Leah…..Sue's daughter….and Jake's…fiancé." I emphasized to her with large eyes but in a deadened voice.

"Fiancé?" Alice's jaw dropped.

I gave her the silent nod.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Leah congrats." She shook Leah's hand before looking at me hidden in the nook of Edward's arm. Edward simply stood silent. I think he was trying to understand the telepathic conversation Alice and I were sharing. I looked back at Charlie.

"Dad you remember Alice."

"Of course nice to see you young lady you're looking good."

Alice smiled. No matter the situation the girl loved a compliment. "Thanks Charlie."

"And dad this is Edward. Alice brother and my boyfriend I told you about."

Edward looked at me nervously for a split second before extending his hand out to meet my father's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan."

"Likewise Edward." My dad simply looked at him suspiciously and I knew this would get awkward fast if we stayed. Alice used her telepathic powers in the nick of time.

"Well Charlie if you guys are done here we really came to kidnap Bella if that's alright."

"Oh really what's your plans?"

"Oh you know rob some stores, steal a car, play our music too loud. All those things normal rebellious folk like."

Charlie eyed her suspiciously. He was always fond of Alice but as the police chief of the town he was leery and not sure what she was serious about and when she was joking.

"Well I don't see the problem with that. You guys have fun. Are you coming back tonight Bella?"

I wasn't sure if he really wanted me to come back or if he was trying to prepare himself for more uncomfortable later.

"Umm gonna play it by ear if that's alright?" I wasn't sure what all the plans were but I also wasn't sure if I wanted to come back to this situation tonight.

"Well you got your key so let your self in"

I leaned over to give a quick kiss on my dad's head. "Thanks dad have a good night."

I left Alice and Edward at the bottom of the stairs as I ran up in lighting speed and grabbed my jacket before descending and sweeping out the door in a whoosh.

As Edward closed the door behind us his arm came back to rest around my waist as we walked to his car parked at the curb.

"Wow." Was all Alice said.

"I know right?" I responded.

"Uhhh can we cut the super human silent girl talk? Anyone want to explain what all that was about?" Edward looked completely be wildered.

"Jacob is Bella's ex." Alice bluntly said. Edward looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "As in directly before you ex…"

"Oh wow and he just showed up here?" Edward asked Alice but looked at me.

"Yeah…apparently to pick up his fiancée. He said he didn't know I was home."

We got in the car silently. I could tell Edward had questions but was afraid to ask. He just looked at me as I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it" I whispered.

Alice popped her head from the back seat.

"Let's do something fun. Let's go see if the 24 hour bowling alley is still in business. Ill have Jazz, Em, and Rose meet us."

'I leaned my head back against the seat rest," Sounds great" I said.

Edward started his car and pulled onto the street. He reached into my lap and took my hand into his. I wound my fingers into his warmth as I looked at him; meeting his eyes I squeezed his hand to let him know I was ok. He smiled back at me before looking back at the road.

My night improved after we made it to the bowling alley. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose arrived shortly after us. Alice quickly caught Rose up on what had transpired at my dad's house earlier. I saw her eyes bug out as Alice finished. I simply tightened my lips into a line as a response. After a little we were laughing as we played and the events from earlier were pushed aside. Edward didn't push talking about it on me. He seemed to just be good like that. I knew eventually I was going to have to lay it all out for him so he would know, but for now I immersed myself in the carefree attitude of the night. At every chance Edward seemed to pull me into his lap and wrap me tightly into his arms. I would wrap my arms around his neck burying my face into his hair. It was our way of silently communicating. He was showing me he was here for me; I was showing him I appreciated it.

Before too long we were back sitting in his Volvo in front of my dad's house. It was dark inside and the only cars out front were Charlie's police cruiser and my old truck. It looked like Charlie had long gone to sleep and it would be safe to go in, but at the same time I didn't want to leave the safety of Edward's car.

"You sure you don't want to come back to my parent's house? Apparently there's a sleeping bag with your name on it." Edward looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

I smiled back at him. "Nah I'll be ok. Looks like everyone's gone." I let out a long breath as I looked back at the dark house.

Edward reached over taking my hand into his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "So are you going to tell me what all the hush hush is over this ex of yours?"

I bit into my lower lip till I was sure I was going to make it bleed. Edward used his free hand to pull it free. I looked back at him knowing I needed to let him know the story but not sure where to start with it all.

"Jacob is the son of Billy Black, one of Charlie's best friends so he was one of the first people I met when I came back to Fork's. We used to play when I visited as kid." I took a breath as I judged Edward's face. He was quietly breathing and still rubbing my hand encouraging me to go on. "Well being as he was one of the only people I knew when I came back, we seemed to hang out all the time. Eventually it grew to the more then friend's level and we became a couple. It lasted for years. I thought I was in love with that boy." I whispered the last part to myself. "But as time wore on I learned it was the boy on the outside I was connected with, as time passed he began to show his true side."

I could feel Edward's entire body tense next to me.

"Jacob is a year older then me. So while I was still high school he had graduated and moved into his own place. I would go over whenever I was free. I thought it was _so_ cool dating a guy who lived in his own place." I cringed as I began relieving the past. "Well eventually Jake started to noticeably change. He stopped hanging with his friends from the reservation and instead began hanging with the 'bad element' from around town. When I would stop by after school they would be hanging around the apartment either drunk or stoned on god knows what. Jacob was supposed to pick me up from school one day and drive me out to Port Angeles to pick up some stuff. When I got to the apartment I found Jacob and a couple other guys sprawled out on the couches and floor."

Edward's rubbing became more insistent as he tried to calmly listen to my story. I took in a deep breath as I began the roughest part of the story.

"The first time it happened I think I was too shocked to react. " My eyes lowered. I wasn't sure I could keep my voice steady telling Edward one of the worse moments in my life. "I had walked in and complained that he never came and got me. He barely even acknowledged I was there. He ignored me and walked from the living room into the kitchen to get a beer. As he stood before me drinking I was so upset I don't know why I didn't just shut up and leave….I just kept on him. Eventually he raised the back of his hand and it connected with my cheek in slow motion." I touched my cheek as the sting seemed to find its way back." He had done it with so much force I found myself sprawled out on the opposite side of the kitchen gripping my cheek. I didn't talk to him for two days after that. I didn't tell anyone what happened either. The bruise on my cheek was quite noticeable but I just made up lies for him. Eventually he sobered up and came apologizing to me. Promising to never do it again blah blah blah the stuff they all say in that position. I begged him to get help, I took him back and things seemed ok. They didn't last long. Eventually he would find another reason to kick me or punch my stomach. "

My whole body continued to tense. Not sure if it was from the content of the story I was telling or the fact Edward seemed to be emotionless sitting next to me listening.

"I look back and don't know why I stayed as long as I did. It couldn't have been the sex. Jacob was not a giving person. He took what he needed and left me a limp body afterwards. It all finally came to a head one day when a argument at the top of the stairs at his apartment led to me in the ER with a broken arm and concussion….Jacob got help after that. I wasn't sure who forced him into it since I know he would never have gone on his own. It seemed to help though. He went to rehab and seemed to clean up his act. Everyone thought we had simply grown apart when I moved to Seattle but there was so much more about it that no one wanted to talk about. Part of me was grateful. I never wanted to be seen as _that_ poor girl. But the other part of me was angry it was something that was just hidden away. "

I took another deep breath. As hard as it was I seemed to feel a bit more relieved as the story came out for Edward's ears to hear. I had become so dead to it the tears barely formed anymore but I could see his body shaking with emotions of hearing it all for the first time.

"Once he had cleaned up his act and gotten back on track we would talk every once in a while. I don't know if I could ever consider him a friend again but were cordial. It was a part of my past I just wanted to be put away and move on from. I never wanted to dwell on it or have it define me. This was actually the first time I'd seen him since I first left for Seattle….." I glanced at Edward's eyes for the first time since I had started talking. "Guess that's the gist of my story."

Edward immediately jumped out of the driver side of the car and was around to my side in a flash. He opened the door and swiftly pulled me out into his arms. He tightly held me pushing kisses into my hair.

"Bella I am so so sorry, you should never have gone through something like that. You deserve so much more then that." He grew silent again as my tears finally fell against his chest. "You deserve the sun, the moon…the world Bella. And I hope you know I won't stop until you have all of it."

I raised my head wiping the tears away with the heels of my hands. "Oh Edward don't you understand? I have that all now. You have given it all to me in such a small time. You've been patient and understanding. You've already showed a side of your self to me that I know no one else has and that is all I need."

We stayed like that for a few moments before Edward pulled back, taking my face into his hands. He wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. He searched all around my face.

"I love you Miss Isabella Swan." He finally whispered.

I was shocked at the words but before I could stop them they were tumbling out of my mouth.

"I love you too Mr. Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled and brought his lips to mine in a passion filled kiss. I readily opened my mouth to respond to his. There was no holding back between us. But it wasn't overly inappropriate either. Just enough to express all the things we couldn't find the words for. We parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You better get inside wouldn't want the police chief to come looking for me if you disappeared." We both laughed though we know it could happen.

I kissed him once more before promising to call each other in the morning to make plans.

I walked inside dropping my bag off on the couch as I passed it. I knew I was going to be far too tense to go straight to bed, so I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and made my way to the stoop out back to have a cigarette. As I lit it and took a few puffs I began absorbing all the events of this day. It had been a long one. It seemed like it had already been a week since I woke up and was surprised by Edward. I took a few swigs off my beer quietly contemplating the turns my life had taken.

I was thinking over everything when a sound on the edge of the trees caught my attention. I wrote it off as an animal crawling around in the woods. I was just about to look away when figure emerging from the sticks caught me. I tensed up but then relaxed when the moon light lit him up.

"Jesus Jake you scared the crap out of me. What the hell are you doing here?"

He silently made his way closer to me until he sat down next to me. I could smell the whiskey waft off him. It made my eyes burn.

"Well you left so quickly before we didn't get a chance to talk." He slurred.

"Oh Jake your drunk, let me drive you home." I snuffed my cigarette and made a motion to get up. Jake's huge hand came up and landed on my thigh, stilling me.

"I saw you with him."

I sat back down. "Are you spying Jacob?" I was far too tired to deal with this now.

"I came back to see if you were home. Hoped we could catch up. That's when I saw you two standing outside his car." He was silent for a moment. "Do you love him Bells? Like you loved me?"

I tried to hold back the laugh as the conversation I had with Edward repeated itself in my head. "Oh Jake that wasn't real love it was just teenage ….god I don't even know what that was. "I bowed my head and shook it slightly.

"But Bella we were good…we may have had our moments but when it was good it was _real _good." I noticed his hand was now working its way suggestively closer to my core which at this time was stone cold.

I tried to pull his hand away but he was too strong for me. "God Jake Charlie's right inside and your drunk just go."

He became more insistent as he moved his body to press over mine. His drunken breath washed over my ear.

"Jake your drunk, you shouldn't be here just _go"_

"Come on Bella. You know you miss it. I can make you remember. Just one time for old sakes." His drunken ramblings in my ear made me want to vomit up dinner. His hands had made their way under my sweater and were trying to push it up and away. My skin burned at the feeling of his fingers. His other hand was fumbling along with the button on my jeans. I saw my opportunity and took it. Pulling my leg back I settled my knee in directly in between his legs with all the force I could muster.

"ooaafff" I grunted as it made impact.

Nothing happened. "Jacob seriouslyyy offfff"

Jacob didn't even seem to register anything had happened. He was already too far gone to care. His body was laid across mine on the stoop. I pushed my forearms on his chest trying to push him off. It was useless. I closed my eyes as the tears brewed up again and was just about to surrender and grow numb until it had passed when suddenly I heard "Son of a bitch" and the weight on my chest was gone in a _whoosh. _I opened my eyes in time to see Jacobs's body flying through the air across the yard. There was now a second figure standing above him. It turned to look at me under the moon light.

_Edward_

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I was still too shocked to speak and simply nodded, quickly pulling down my sweater and readjusting myself on the stoop. Edward waited for my response before kicking Jacob in his side. Jake let out huff of air as he curled into a ball. Edward kneeled over him and began laying punch after punch into his face. Over the stillness of the night I could hear the grunts coming out of him.

"How…does…it….feel? You like to hit…….Getting…what ….deserve…."

I jumped out of my stunned state and raced over to Edward attempting to pull him off.

"Edward STOP!" I tugged to no avail. The back porch light came on and Charlie emerged from the house racing over to the ruckus in the yard. Edward allowed himself to be pulled off at that time. He kicked Jacob one more time before turning his attention to me.

"Bella…are you ok?" he asked me as he caught his breath and the adrenaline rush seemed to leave him.

"Edward your hands." I grabbed his hands that were bleeding now.

"Worth it" He muttered under his breath.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him tightly against me. His body was still vibrating.

"What are doing here?" I wondered. Grateful he had come at that moment. Not sure what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in.

"Your phone. You forgot it in my car. I was bringing it back to you. I heard your voice in the backyard and came around to see him on top of you."

"Thanks." I said more about the situation then his thought to return a piece of electronics to me he could have waited till tomorrow.

"He was trying to….wasn't he?" He couldn't seem to finish his thought.

"Yeah…I tried to push him off but he was too strong." I murmured.

"He needs to go to the hospital." Charlie spoke up.

I looked past Edward to see Charlie bent over Jacob. In the darkness I could make out the blood covering Jacobs face.

I walked with Edward inside as Charlie called the station to have and ambulance come out.

As we sat at the table I grabbed the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and began cleaning up Edward's hands. His eyes never left my face.

"I'm sorry Bella" He softly spoke.

"Oh Edward it wasn't your fault." I reassured him.

"No I shouldn't have let you see that side. Just after the story you told me I was so angry. And then to come around and ….see him like that. I snapped I apologize."

"He deserved it." I whispered.

Just then Charlie came in.

"Well Jake's on his way to the hospital. Looks to be a couple of broken ribs probably. And you really did a number to the boys face Edward……" He broke off his thought. "What the hell happened you two?"

"I had dropped Bella off and was coming back to return her phone she had left in my car Chief Swan. When I came around the back of the house…Jake…was…."Edward looked at me as if to get my permission to tell Charlie what really happened. I just continued cleaning his hands. "He was forcing himself on Bella" he finished.

Charlie's knees gave out on him as he fell into a chair at the table. "Bella….." he began.

I just looked at him, not sure there was anything he could say to change the situation. He closed his mouth and just looked at me with sadness in his eyes I had never seen before. Our moment passed and he spoke back up to Edward.

"Edward you better stick around, going to need to take a report. You know in case…Jacob presses charges." He looked solemnly in our direction before walking out the door and getting on his phone.

Mine and Edward's eye's fell back on each other. We each breathed out deep breathes.

"Welcome home Edward."

I finished putting bandages on his hands. "Your dad can probably fix it up better but this should help for now." I ghosted a kiss over each hand.

"God to do that while Charlie was sleeping right inside…"Edward seemed to be thinking out loud.

"He was wasted I could smell it."

"Hey come here." I maneuvered around the table till I was perched in his lap with one arm around his neck. My eyes refused to look up instead just focused on the ground. "Hey look at me." He used his index finger to pull my chin up so I was eye level with him." Stop defending him. I know you are so good hearted you always want to make excuses for everyone Bella. Its one of the many reason I love you. But what he did was wrong Bella. Just wrong. There's no excusing that."

My heart fluttered when he used the L word again. I knew he was right. I just had a hard time thinking of a friend I had known for so long going down that path. Being so messed up he was maybe un-helpable. He was right I was always looking for the good aspects in people I tended to over look the bad. I leaned into him as he left a small kiss on my jaw. Charlie's voice broke us out of our bubble we created.

"Hey Bells Officer Stanley is going to take a statement from you real quick. Edward if you could come out here Officer Yorkie can take yours."

Edward left one more kiss on me before I disentangled myself from his lap and sat down with the female officer who had stepped into the kitchen.

A short time later I was perched on a chair nursing a cup of tea when Edward came back in.

"How did it go?" I worried.

"Well their still not sure if Jacob will press charges, but from what they all said I was simply defending you. So it should be ok. I went ahead and called my dad to let him know what was going on." He looked more confident then he had earlier which assured me somewhat. "Oh and your dad thanked me again. I think this was an ok first impression what about you?" He tried to sound lighthearted as he nuzzled my hair with his nose and wrapped his arms around me. He breathed in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I'm just glad your ok Bella, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't come in when I did. " He murmured into my hair.

_Scrapped the remnants of a broken me off the steps _

I thought to myself but quickly shook it away.

"Come on lets get you to bed. Charlie said it's ok if I stay with you tonight."

I looked at him a bit shocked but welcomed the company. I wasn't sure I would get any sleep if left alone. As I got off the chair pain shot through my back.

"Oww fuck"I winced, immediately raising Edward's eyebrows in concern.

"What are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing my backs just a little sore." I tried to stand confidently.

"Let me see" I turned my back to him as he gently raised my sweater up.

"God Bella Your one big bruise. " He couldn't hide the shock in his voice." From the steps, that son of a bitch" He whispered under his breath though I still caught it. "Come on upstairs, I'll run you a bath before you go to sleep."

We made our way upstairs and as Edward looked over the small bathtub in our single bathroom with disdain I was worried.

"This wont do, there's no way you can relax." He seemed to roll over some thoughts in his head before speaking directly to me. "Come on where's your room lets get you some clothes."

I led him to my room and sat perched on the edge of the bed as he walked around in a rush throwing stuff into my emptied duffle.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're coming with me to my house. I have a Jacuzzi bathtub in my room its perfect for relaxing." He said matter-a-factly.

I was silent in my response. The fight had left me for the night. Edward finished packing my bag with my directions. As we made our way outside he walked me directly to the car and opened the passenger side door. After I was seated he looked me over once.

"Ill be right back." He walked to the other side of the car where Charlie was still huddled over the trunk of the cruiser in conversation with who I assumed was Officer Yorkie. Edward and he conversed for a few seconds with Edward talking adamantly and Charlie throwing a few looks in the direction of where I sat in the Volvo. They ended their conversation shaking hands before Edward made his way back to the driver's seat. He started the car allowing it to warm up for a moment. Still not speaking.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Oh was just letting him know I was taking you to my house. Told him Alice had demanded you stay there. And that I thought I would be better for you to be away from here right now if you were going to get a good night sleep." Edward punched out a short message on his phone before returning his attention back to me. He grasped one of my hands between his two bandaged ones. "You ok baby?"

I nodded. "Thank you….for everything." I barely whispered afraid the emotion was going to overcome me.

He brought my hand to his lips leaving a gentle kiss on it. "No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for allowing me the chance to be there for you."

After a few seconds I found my voice again. A bit steadier this time I spoke. "I love you Edward."

He glanced at me. "I love you to my sweet Bella. You…own….me" He whispered as he finished.

He pulled out on to the road and headed in the direction of his parents house. It didn't take very long till the silence in the car allowed my day to hit me like a ton of bricks. I was exhausted. As I stared out the window my eyes began closing as I thought about the madness my life had developed into during the past few weeks. Edward's presence in my life seemed to bring on a tornado of emotions I wasn't used to, but I knew in my heart I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Chapter Notes:

WOW what a chapter right? This one started out slow and then just flowed. We learned Bella's history with Jacob. And her knight and shining armor was able to come out and save her.

Author notes: Wow this chapter took a lot out of me. It was all a bit serious but it had to be gone through.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. Twitter . com / punkfox825  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: Heavy Last chapter. This one begins with Edward's Pov of the last chapter and moves on from there. This one isnt much on the expansion of plot so I may update agian before my normal time.

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy Thank your for all the great reviews. I may not be able to respond to each an everyone but know that I simple adore you guys who take the time to send something. Its what keeps me writing knowing people are actually reading it.

Warning this chapter deals with some serious issues. If certain things bother you please don't read. And yes I apologize now to all Team Jacob fans. The mutt bugs me.

I had just left Bella at the front of her father's house. I asked her if she wanted to just come to my parents house with me but she told me she would be ok. She had explained a portion of her past to me as we sat in my car. As it left me seething mad at this Jacob character I couldn't help but feel pride over Bella and how strong she had been. Not only going through it but to sit there and tell me about it. She showed me a side of her I knew in my heart was there but was amazed to see unfold in front of me. When she had finished I had this over whelming need to whisk her away from all of this. I instead settled for getting her out of the car and taking her in my arms. Once I had done that I was over come with the feeling of love for her. Before I knew it the words had poured out of my mouth. I was glad to have said them out loud but scared she would think it was too soon. I was all too relieved when she responded in the same way immediately.

I was driving home when the glint of something in the passenger seat caught my eye.

Crap her phone.

I immediately decided to turn around and take it back to her. I figured Alice would have Charlie's landline number but this was easier way for me to communicate with her. As I pulled up into the driveway I noticed no lights were on. I knew Bella couldn't have fallen asleep so soon so just as I was going to risk throwing pebbles at her window like some cheesy movie. as I neared the front steps I heard voices coming from the back of the house. As I made my way around the side I distinctly heard Bella's voice. She sounded a bit distressed but mainly highly annoyed in her speech.

"Jake your drunk, you shouldn't be here just _go"_

I quickened my pace till I reached the edge of the side yard where it met up with the back. As I reached the back my eyes scanned the yard drenched in darkness and came to rest to the forms on the steps of the back door. Illuminated only under the shadow of the moon. As I began walking towards it I heard Bella grunt as a leg kicked up and realized what I had come upon. Bella was trying to push the body that was laid over her off to no avail.

"Jacob seriously offfff"

It all registered to me a few steps away. I made out the sight of Jacob Blacks hand trying to force Bella's sweater off.

_He….was…._

I suddenly saw red without thinking I lunged at them grabbing Jacob by the head and back of his shirt.

"Son of a bitch" I screamed.

I launched him with all the force I could muster across the yard.

I turned around to see Bella stunned still laying back on the steps.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded at me.

I waited for her response before turning and kicking Jacob in his side. Jake let out huff of air as he curled into a ball. I kneeled over him and began laying punch after punch into his face.

"She said get off. How…does…it….feel? You like to hit woman? .. ." I grunted out the words in between punches. My hands probably should have been throbbing but I could feel nothing past the anger boiling over at what he had done to Bella not only now but in the past.

I heard Bella's voice scream in the back of my thoughts, But couldn't stop. It wasn't until I felt strong hands come up under my arms and pull me off that I released my hold on Jacob and let myself be carried away. I kicked Jacob one more time in the side of his body before turning to find Bella.

"Bella…are you ok?" I asked her in between huffs of breath.

She made notice of my hands that were bleeding now. "Worth it" was all I could say.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me tightly against her.

"What are doing here?" She asked me.

"Your phone. You forgot it in my car. I was bringing it back to you. I heard your voice in the backyard and came around to see him... on top of you." I remembered.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

"He was trying to….wasn't he?" I tried to ask.

"Yeah…I tried to push him off but he was too strong." she murmured.

"He needs to go to the hospital." Charlie spoke up from behind us.

We walked inside leaving Charlie to deal with Jacob's body. He could have died right there in that yard for all I cared but then I thought about Bella never wanting to come to her father's house again if that happened and tossed the idea.

As we sat at the table Bella brought out a first aid kit and began cleaning my hands. It may have stung a bit as the broken skin was cleaned out but I didn't notice I just stared at the face of the angel before me and everything else seemed to disappear.

"I'm sorry Bella" I spoke up.

"Oh Edward it wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"No I shouldn't have let you see that side. Just after the story you told me I was so angry. And then to come around and ….see him like that. I snapped I apologize."

"He deserved it." She whispered.

Just then Charlie came in.

He told us Jacob was on his way to the hospital. Apparently I had given him broken ribs and mangled his face.

_He got off easy._

I explained to him what had happened and Charlie collapsed in a chair at the thought of what I had stopped from happening.

Charlie told me to hang around until I could give a statement to one of his officers.

Mine and Bella's eye's fell back on each other. We each breathed out deep breathes.

"Welcome home Edward." She whispered.

She finished putting bandages on my hands. "Your dad can probably fix it up better but this should help for now." She left light kisses over each of my hands. It they hurt before she just made them all better with that simple act.

"God to do that while Charlie was sleeping right inside…"I thought out loud.

"He was wasted I could smell it."

"Hey come here." She came around the table till she was perched in my lap with one arm around my neck. Her eyes wouldn't look up "Hey look at me." I pulled her chin up so she was eye level with me." Stop defending him. I know you are so good hearted you always want to make excuses for everyone Bella. Its one of the many reasons I love you. But what he did was wrong Bella. Just wrong. There's no excusing that." I tried to reassure her.

I left a kiss on her jaw just as Charlie came back in telling us the officers were here to take our statements.

Once I was done with mine I went back inside and found Bella sitting in a kitchen chair drinking out of a tea cup. She looked up and asked me how it went with worry in her eyes. I informed her of what the officer had told me.

"I also called my dad figured he should know what's going on. Come on lets get you to bed. Charlie said it's ok if I stay with you tonight."

She looked at me with a shocked look but seemed to accept me staying. As she got off the chair she yelped out loud.

"Oww fuck" I immediately jumped into concerned mode.

"What are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing my backs just a little sore." I could tell she was having difficulty standing straight

"Let me see" She turned to me and I gently raised the back of her sweater up

"God Bella Your one big bruise. " I knew I couldn't hide the shock." From the steps, that son of a bitch" I whispered under my breath. "Come on upstairs, I'll run you a bath before you go to sleep."

I made my way upstairs with her and after realizing her bathtub was unsuitable I found my out in getting her to come to my house where I knew she was safe and could get a good nights sleep.

We collected her stuff and made our way out to my car. After informing Charlie of what I was doing we were on our way.

I punched out a short message on my phone informing my dad I had Bella and we were on our way home before returning my attention back to Bella. I grasped one of her hands between my two bandaged ones. "You ok baby?"

She nodded. "Thank you….for everything."

I brought her hand to my lips leaving a gentle kiss on it. "No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for allowing me the chance to be there for you."

After a few seconds she spoke again. "I love you Edward."

I glanced at her. "I love you too my sweet Bella. You…own….me" I could barely get the last part out in a whisper afraid the emotion it brought would overcome me.

I pulled out onto the road and it wasn't long before I looked over and saw Bella had fallen asleep next to me.

As I pulled the car into my parents winding driveway I looked over and saw Bella's breath was still level telling me she was still sleeping. I parked the Volvo just outside the garage and quietly made my way around to her side. I planned on carrying her inside to allow her to stay asleep but as soon as I went to pick her up her eyes flew open.

"Edward?"

"Hey baby, were at my parents house. I was going to carry you in but do you want to walk instead?" I quietly asked her.

She looked past me to see in fact we were sitting outside my parents front door. "Uh yeah I can walk."

She made her way out of the car and I immediately tucked her under my arm to walk inside. One of her arm's came to rest around my lower back and her other was tucked in between our bodies with her head nestled into my chest. I held her to me tightly as I opened the front door with my free hand.

As we made our way inside it was dark and I knew since it was late everyone would be asleep and I could get Bella to my room without too much commotion. I noticed the only light on was coming from the dining room where I was sure my father was up waiting. I needed to get Bella tucked away in my room before I came down to talk to him.

We made our way slowly upstairs till we came to my bedroom door. I didn't even hesitate opening it before ushering her in. In the back of my mind I noted that I had never in all my years living in this house brought a girl into my room. It made me smile knowing Bella would be the first and hopefully only one to ever cross the threshold. My room was pretty simple. My walls were pretty empty, and I always kept my room extremely un cluttered. There was a wall filled with books and music. It was really the only sign that the room was more then just a guest room. Even so once we were inside Bella broke away from me and began a slow walk around my room as I stood just inside the door and watched her.

"So this is Edward Cullen's room?" I opened my mouth to respond but she seemed to be talking to her self so I closed it. Her fingers lingered along the spines of my books as her eyes took in the rest of the room. "Wish I was seeing it for the first time under different circumstances." She whispered as her eyes met mine.

I gave her a tight lipped smile since I wasn't sure really what to say. "You want to take a bath or a shower?" I instead asked as I stepped towards her. She looked at me like her eyes were in my direction but her mind was somewhere else. She blinked and seemed to come back to me.

"Ummm hot shower sounds good." I led her into the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

"Shower's there. Ill get you something to change into and Ill give you privacy so you can shower. I'm going to run downstairs and speak with my father but I'll be right back up with a bottle of water for you." I kissed her forehead before turning to leave Bella to her shower when her hand reached out and caught my arm. As I looked back at her I could see the exhaustion, anger, tears, and love swirling around in her eyes.

"Thank you…Edward….for everything." She murmured to me once agian.

"I would do anything for you Bella." I walked out of the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind me. I let out a deep breath as I began to relax. She was safely tucked into my room. Where I could see her and breathe her in. My protection instincts had hit an all time high this evening and my body was tense with all that had happened. I took another deep breath and rushed to head downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen my father was sitting at the counter with his laptop in front of him sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey…." I said as he looked up when I entered.

"How is she?"

I bit on my lip as I contemplated the loaded question.

"Ummm…she's strong. I think shell be ok."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Sorry about waking you up with all of this."

"Oh don't even worry. I had to be up in a bit for my shift at the hospital anyways. Kind of nice having quiet peaceful time." He grew quiet for a moment before continuing. " So should I worry about Jacob Black pressing charges?"

My throat tightened at the thought of dragging my family along into my moment of loss of control.

"Not sure Charlie took our statements said I was defending Bella so they wouldn't press charges but he couldn't speak for Jacob. I'm sorry about all this dad. I shouldn't have done it, but god…dad if you had seen what I did. He was forcing his hands under her shirt…..her back is a giant bruise from the force he put on her." I shook my head as the emotions threatened to overrun me.

My father stood up and walked around the counter, placing one of his hand on my shoulder as I looked at the floor shamefully.

"Son look at me, Don't you _ever_ say your sorry for what you did. You defended that woman and protected her from being attacked. I may not agree with violence but I do agree with defending those you care for." He placed his other hand on my other shoulder. "I am_ damned _proud of you son" He brought me in for a hug.

We parted after a moment.

"I better get back upstairs to Bella I told her I would be right back." I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Of course. Oh wait here." My father reached into the pocket of his pajamas and pulled out a medicine bottle. He pulled out a pill and placed it in my hand "See if you can get her to take this, it will help her body relax so she can get some sleep"

"Thanks dad I appreciate it."

I made my way back upstairs and walked in to find the bathroom door still shut. I slowly opened the door to find Bella laying in a filled bathtub with her eyes shut. I wasn't sure if I was overstepping a line by coming in but I decided to risk it. I _needed _to be near her.

I kneeled next to the tub lightly grazing her arm that rested on the side, "Hey" I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and her lips curled into a slight smile as her eyes came to rest on mine. My heart soared at the thought that even with all she had gone through she could still find the power to smile when she looked at me.

"Hey" rolled off her lips." Decided maybe a bath was better." She motioned to the tub she was laying in.

"As beautiful as you look here, I don't know if I could live with myself if you fell asleep and drowned…."

A light laugh crossed her lips.

"Let me help you out and get you to bed." She didn't argue with me.

I grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body as she stood. I closed my eyes as I slightly patted the water off of her body as it beaded. I grabbed the self control from the depths of my soul in order to do so. I wanted to take care of her and make her feel safe here, not make her uncomfortable.

I walked her into the bedroom where her bag was on my bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a shirt and pajama bottoms for my self before going back into the bathroom to change and give her privacy. When I emerged she was perched on the side of the bed with her legs pulled up into her chest. I reached over to the nightstand picking up the pill Carlisle had given me and the bottle of water, handing her both.

"Here Carlisle asked you take this. Help you body so you can get some sleep."

She didn't even question me as she silently took it from me and gulped it down.

I pulled back the covers of the bed encouraging her to get in before I pulled the blanket over her.

As I pulled away her hand grabbed my forearm.

"Please stay."

"I'm just going to sleep on the couch love." I pointed to the couch under the window on the other side of the room. "Ill be here for you. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

"No stay…..with me….please?" She seemed so vulnerable I couldn't deny her even if I had wanted to, which I most defiantly didn't. I walked to the door and flipped off the light, before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in. I decided to push my luck and wrapped my arms around Bella's body pulling her tight against me being mindful of her back until I could nestle my nose into her hair.

I heard her sigh contently in the dark and knew I was ok. The room was still for a few moments before I heard Bella's voice speak in the darkness.

"This is where I belong." She said with a choked voice as she patted my hands that were wrapped around her. I was scared my emotions were about to over come me at her words. I didn't have to worry long about that because I began to feel her body vibrate in my arms, the quiet sob in the darkness confirming my suspicions that her strong exterior was falling. I motioned for her to turn over and she immediately tucked herself deep into my chest with her hands clutching at my shirt. I wrapped one hand tightly around her back and used the other to touch her hair in a petting motion.

"Shhhhhh shhh shh shhhhh. It's ok my love your with me. Your safe. I'm so sorry I left you. Never again." I made the promise in my head she would never have to hurt again as long as she was willing to keep me around. She had been though so much and I was lucky to have her here with me now.

Her sobs began to slow as she spoke to me. "Oh Edward this isn't how this was supposed to go."

"I know love just sleep I'll be right here. Everything is going to be ok."

I felt her take a few deep breaths as I continued soothing her hair. Soon I felt her body begin to limp as she gave into what ever pill Carlisle had given her. I was glad to hear her breathing steady as she fell into slumber. I could only hope she was able to have a restful sleep.

_I felt his fingers pushing against my stomach, reaching, searching. But they weren't the cool fingers I was used to. His breath was hot against my cheek. It was sour, I could smell the alcohol. I didn't like it. I tried to push it away. It was like pushing a boulder off my chest. I was too weak for it. No matter what I did I could feel it weighing down on me. I tried to scream but no sound came out. My throat burned. I felt like I was drowning under the weight. I pushed and pushed to no avail._

"_Shhhhhh" the stale voice said._

I screamed out as I woke.

"Shhh baby I'm right here. It was a nightmare. Shhhhh" I felt the calm of Edwards voice wash over me.

As I tried to catch my breath I realized I had been dreaming. My eyes took in the sight of the man before me. Edward was dressed in a white shirt and pajama bottoms as he perched on the edge of the bed. I realized from the look in his eyes it was him I had been trying to push as he tried to calm me.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry" I clutched at him until his arms came around me tightly.

"Bella its ok. Your awake, I'm here its alright."

"God it was the worse nightmare." I murmured into his shoulder as he held on to me. All though I realized from the tightness in my back it wasn't just a nightmare it had really happened, and Edward had rescued me.

"I know baby it's alright. Your ok." He continued soothing my hair until I pulled away.

"What time is it?" I looked around but couldn't find a clock.

"It's just after noon. You've been sleeping for awhile thank god."

"Where is everyone? Do they know?" I was scared of the answers he could give me.

"Not the _complete _details. I figured that was your place to say. Just that something happened between you two that I broke up and Jacob is now…."he trailed off.

"Jacob is now? What?" I wondered.

"In the hospital, "His words came tumbling out in such a rush it took a few moments for me to absorb it all.

"Oh My God Edward?" My breath caught in my throat and the throbbing from my back crept up into my head as the room began to spin. As I dropped against the bed Edward was hovering over me.

"Bella are you ok? I know you want to defend him baby but after what he did…"

My finger's raised against his lips.

"I don't care about Jacob Edward." He looked relieved. "I'm worried about you."

"Baby I'm just fine though."

"But….if you hurt him….can't you go to jail or something." My heart began to race at the thought of Edward being taken away from me. The bile rose in my throat.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sssiick" My hand clamped in front of my mouth ,as I pushed Edward to the side and stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

As I dry heaved over the toilet I felt Edward come in behind me holding back my hair. I laughed on the inside at the irony of it all. How far we had came in such a small amount of time.

_This is love._

As I sat back on my heels and caught my breath I felt a cold cloth come across my forehead. As I grabbed it from his hand and leaned back I had to laugh.

"Uhh Bella can you let me in on the secret? Are you ok?"

"My head is spinning Edward. Don't ask question's I can't answer."

"Listen, Bella," His voice hushed." I'm sorry for upsetting you. Carlisle called this morning from the hospital to let me know what all was going on with Jacob…."

"Edward." I said.

"yes?"

"Shut up"

He looked at me completely bewildered.

"I said I didn't give a damn about Jacob." I leaned closer to him where he was kneeling on the ground, brushing my fingers along his strong jaw. "I got sick at the thought of you being taken away from me because of what you did. You defended me and for that I will be forever grateful."

A huge grin spread across Edwards face as he brought his arms around me. He pushed his lips against mine and I readily accepted them. He parted from me far too soon but moved them to my nose, cheeks, temples, and forehead.

"I love you Edward. I was just scared at you being in trouble cause of me."

"Well I talked to Charlie he said there wouldn't be any issues from the police stand point. Since I was as you said defending you. Our only issue is finding out what Jacob's plans are. He could very well choose to press charges for assault." He looked down at me for a moment before whispering the rest. "And if you want to press charges agianst him."

I began clutching at his face.

"Oh god Edward Im so sorry this is my fault…" My heart suddenly felt like it is going to break at the hurt I may have been the cause of. Edward grabbed my face into his hands cradling me.

"Bella stop now. Don't be sorry. I'm not. No matter what may come I would do it all again. The only regret I would have had is if I lost you. You are my world now. I love you Isabella."

Our lips met and it was full of passion , want, _need. _I crawled into his lap because I couldnt seem to get close enough to him. Finally we parted and Edward simply cradled me making slight rocking motions.

I can feel the contentment wash over me being in the arms of this man. It's like his arms are built to hold me. I smiled to myself at the thought. With all that's happened I find my self happy. Happy that this man loves me, I can feel it radiate off of him. The electricity has always been undeniable between us. Even though I tried to at first. Its only now rocking with him in this vulnerable position I realize what it all means. I need him and he needs me. Together complete the circuit.

We lay on the floor of the bathroom for a while before Edward finally made a motion to move.

"Uh can we continue this on the bed. Im too old for bathroom floors."

I cant help but laugh as we unkink our selves and make our way to the bedroom. I stare at our hands entertwined. Staring into his eyes I see the smile come across his face and I know then no matter what happens from here on out we're going to be ok and make it through it…..

_Together_

Chapter Notes:

Edward beat the crap out of Jacob.

Bella and Edward have discovered their ultimate connection and aren't afraid to admit it.

Yup that's the gist of this chapter.

Author notes: The emotions in this chapter were really hard to write. It was deep. Hopefully the next one will come out a bit more light hearted.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. /athingstwilife_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: Heavy Last chapter. Edward filled Bella in on the Jacob situation. Time to see the aftermath.

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J

_**BPOV**_

After filling in everyone else with the minimalist of details that I could get by with, we were able to get through the next few days relatively quietly. Rose and Alice were pressuring me to file charges on Jacob. After numerous times of telling them I would think about it they finally seemed to back off.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it though, I just wanted to move past the whole thing. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was figuring if I showed everyone I was fine and going to move on with my life somehow that would show me as being _strong _or something. Maybe if I kept that up people would stop asking me how I was doing or if I was ok.

Of course I wasn't ok.

But it didn't mean I was going to let this be the end of my life. I made the decision before that this wouldn't define me. I would let my strength at overcoming it be what defined me.

We spent a lot of time just hanging out after that and just _being. _Edward would just hold me, rubbing my arms or pushing kisses into my hair. He was my calming force behind it all. At times, I would catch him watching me with pure concern in his face. As soon as I would make eye contact with him, mouthing "I'm ok" then his face would change and I could see the love come out in him. He would look away but I knew it was always hanging in the back of his head no matter what I did.

It was Tuesday afternoon when Carlisle came home from his shift at the hospital with news that Jacob seemed to be on the track to recovery. I left the room with Edward as he talked. I really didn't care what happened to him. I was completely ok with simply putting him behind me and moving on. I figured if I dwelled on it all it would give him the satisfaction of knowing what he did affected me and that he mattered to me, which he most defiantly didn't anymore. Before I would have actually cared what became of him but now he had lost that right.

It was that same afternoon, as we sat at the kitchen counter munching on a small lunch I had prepared, when Edward got the call from Charlie.

Charlie wanted to let him know that he had spoken to Jacob, about the incident, and he wanted to warn him that from what he could tell Jacob planned on filing charges against Edward. My heart dropped at the thought. I fell to the ground into a catatonic state, sitting slumped against the cabinets for what seemed like forever, before I realized Edward kneeling in front of me snapping his fingers.

"Bella, love, look at me"

My eyes focused back on his as I tried to calm down my gasps for air.

"Oh god…Edward…I knew this would happen." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

"Love its ok. Carlisle has already talked to his lawyer to prepare for this to happen, it will be fine." He wrapped his arms around me soothing my hair, as I nestled my face into his neck.

I patiently tried to steady my breathing as I felt like I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Finally I pulled back from him locking my eyes into his.

"I know what I have to do."

Edward's furrowed brow letting me know he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I have to press charges on him. If I do it to him then maybe he won't do it to you." I tried to sound calm and confident but it didn't last long. "Oh god Edward I can't loose you. I need you" I clawed at him, as the tears began to fall. It was like I was afraid he would disappear in front of my eyes if I didn't hold on to him.

Edward clutched me into his chest, rocking in the middle of the kitchen floor as he hummed to me, soothing my hair. Simply doing the only thing he could.

Catching me as my wall fell.

_EPOV_

I sat on the kitchen floor with Bella in my arms nestled into my chest. I was trying to hold her as closely to me as I possibly could without cutting off the circulation to her lungs. It was simply the only thing I could think to do. I tried to reassure her that we weren't worried about Jacob pressing charges for my mangling his face. We had already thought ahead and prepped the Cullen family lawyers for the chance of it happening. She still seemed worried but I wasn't sure how much more I could do to relieve that. She now had me worried nearly to the same degree. Her words had froze me in place.

_I have to press charges on him._

Part of me had been encouraging after the incident, right along with Alice and Rose for her to pursue this and hold him responsible for what he had done. Make it known across town what a bastard he was. Then my love for Bella would come in. If it was known across this small town they would look at her as that poor victim that she had made clear she didn't want to be. She seemed to already be making a great recovery if that's what it was. To be dragged back through all this, having to relive it over and over, I could see it being nothing but detrimental to her. I didn't know if I could stand to see that happen to her. When she had spoken those words to me my mind became a jumble. I didn't know what would happen to us in the near future I just knew I had to be the strong one for Bella. Times I could look at her and see her begin to break in her face but then she would see me and cover it all up. Part of me was glad to find us here on the floor. Me holding her as she cried. At least I knew she was willing to break down and show me this side. Deep in my heart I knew she wasn't perfectly alright but I had learned enough with Alice, until a female is ready to talk don't push it.

_God this isn't how this trip home was supposed to be. And everyone wonders why I always dread this small town._

Eventually I got Bella to get up off the floor. It was the 2nd time she had collapsed on me on a floor. I knew I should be worried but something told me don't bring it up to her. She was going to have to figure this all out in her own mind before I was going to be able to help her.

Alice convinced her to go out with her and Esme and do some of the shopping that needed to be done for Thanksgiving. I was a bit surprised that she readily agreed but figured she needed to get out of the house and have some female time. As much as I gritted my teeth at the thought, after a look from Alice I know I needed to give her the space. I was grateful for having my sister there for her at least. With a passion filled kiss I let Bella out of my grasp and watched her disappear talking happily with my sister and mother.

_**BPOV**_

After returning home from a day of grocery shopping with Alice and Esme I almost felt _normal. _We had made a special trip to pick up certain clothing items. After all Edward had done for me I figured I owed him a really big thank you. At first I thought shopping for sex clothes was going to be awkward but once we were done I realized Alice and Esme had made it quite had effectively taken my mind away from everything that had happened the past few days. I was even a bit excited for Thanksgiving dinner. As we were walking from the garage back into the house my phone rang. After seeing it was Charlie I excused myself to talk to him privately. I picked a bench under a large tree in the front yard and flipped open my phone.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Bells, you sound good."

"Just returned from a shopping day with Alice and Esme….it was nice." I had to admit it, it had actually been pretty fun.

"Well that's good, I just wanted to touch base with you. Sorry I haven't been out there to see you or anything." He grew quiet and I knew he was worried but not sure what to say.

"Its ok, I understand. Your still coming for Thanksgiving dinner right?"

"Are you making your stuffing?" He seemed excited at the thought.

"Of course. I made Esme promise she would let me help split the kitchen duties."

"Well then Ill be there." His silence resonated through the phone. If I hadn't heard him breathing I would have thought we lost connection." Ummm Bells….how you….are you…."

"Charlie just spit it out."

"You doing ok out there? I mean I know you probably don't want to come here but I miss yah kid. I just want to know your ok."

"Charlie I'm good really. Everyones been real good, and your right I just cant be there right now. It would just be too much for me." Now it was my turn to go silent. Charlie spoke up first this time breaking it.

"Ok well I guess Ill let you go then Bells you…"

"How is he dad?" I whispered just loud enough I knew he would hear me.

"He's ok Bells. He'll survive. How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Hes good. More worried about me though I wish he would be more worried about what Jacob is going to do once he gets out of the hospital."

"Yeah I know…God Bells if he hadn't been there…." Charlie began speaking his thoughts out loud I didn't respond to them.

"Listen dad I'm thinking of pressing charges…I mean if I just threaten to do it maybe he will let the Edward one drop. What do you think?" I told myself I wasn't asking Charlie the father I was asking Charlie the cop.

"Are you asking me as a cop?"

"Sure" I hesitantly said.

"I would say yes." Before I could respond he continued," but as your father..." He seemed to hesitate, "Bells he did try to…. you know…But there is history with you I think you need to think about this one for yourself. No one else can make the decision for you. What do you want to get out of this?"

"I need to know Edward is safe. I cant have him taken away from me dad." The words tumbled out before I could stop them. "I need to talk to him."

"Bells I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Charlie…please you're the only one who can do this for me." I pleaded with him knowing he wouldn't be able to tell me no.

"When?" was all he said.

"Now?" I squeaked.

Once again I thought we had lost connection as the line went dead.

"Can you pick me up? Ill just tell them were going to hang out or something. I don't want Edward to know until its over."

"I can be there in 20 minutes." He finally said.

"Thanks Charlie Ill see you then." I flipped my phone shut and made my way inside.

I didn't see anyone as I entered but could hear the soft mellow notes of a piano. I knew there was a piano in the room off of the dinning area so I went in that direction. As the room came into view I saw the silhouette of Edward leaning over the keys. I quietly walked in behind him and perched myself on the bench. He looked at me and without missing a note leaned over and kissed my cheek. We sat there staring at one another as he played. As the soft chords of the song swirled in the room I shut my eyes and floated along with them. Eventually it ended and as I opened my eyes I found Edward's burning into me.

I smiled at him," I didn't know you played."

"Esme made me learn as a kid. Idle hands were the devils playground when I was little" He smirked.

"Well it was really beautiful, I loved it"

"I'm glad" He leaned in planting another soft kiss on my lips this time." It's yours."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's mine?"

"The song I wrote it for you."

My heart began doing that whole swelling thing that Edward always seemed to bring on. I was beginning to worry that if he kept up his ways I would die an early death from heart attack.

_Totally worth it. I thought as I stared at him._

I reached over and pinched his stomach.

"HEY OW!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure your real."

"Oh Ill show you real" he threatened as he reached over and wrapped his arms around me effectively bringing me into his lap. I was helpless to wrap my arms around his neck as he planted kisses all along my jaw before stopping in front of my lips and looking at me.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"Yeah your not half bad your self Edward Cullen" I teased before pushing my lips into his.

We parted as our session on the bench before it became inappropriate.

"I gotta go change real quick; Charlie's coming to get me." Edward looked at me confused and I realized I had gotten sidetracked when I came inside and had forgotten to tell him he was coming. "Yeah he wanted me to hang out with him a little on his dinner break. He's worried."

"Well that's good. Not that he's worried but that you guys can get sometime in with one another."

My heart tensed at the thought of lying to Edward but I knew I was going to have to until after I had said my peace with Jacob. I quickly got up and headed to Edwards bedroom before he could look too closely and sense something was up.

I changed into a baggy sweater and slacks, nothing too revealing or risqué. I was going to be playing the bad cop roll and I didn't need his mind to wander because of my outfit. I walked back down stairs just in time to see Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway.

Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my lower back." You gonna be back in time for dinner or should I save you something?" He looked concerned at not knowing exactly what I would be off doing.

"Yeah Ill be home in time, Charlie will have to go back to work soo" I wrapped my hand around the back of his head giving a kiss I hoped would satisfy him until I returned. He let me go wordlessly and I made my way out to Charlies car.

Charlie said few words to me the entire way to the hospital. It wasn't until we got out of the car and he stood by me did his speech include multiple words.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?"

I put on my confident face, "Yes Charlie this has to be done. I cant let it linger on."

He silently led me into the hospital and down a few halls till we stood outside a large blue metal door. He nodded to let me know this was the one.

"I'll be right out here." He said pointing to the row of chairs in the hallway.

I smiled at him and took a deep breath, attempting to prepare myself for what was inside, before pushing open the door.

No attempt at preparing could have done it for me when I walked in. Jacob was laying in the bed with his head propped up on pillows watching the tv that hung from the ceiling in the corner. His head turned to the door as I walked in. I stood just inside the door silently taking in the sight before me. His face had multiple scraps and cuts across it. I could see a brace wrapped around his body peaking out from the blanket laid around him. He looked pathetic laying there. I noticed his body stiffen as I stood there. He tried to make a move to sit up as I entered, but the grimace that appeared on his face showed that wasn't going to be possible. He made a move to speak and I stopped him.

"I needed to come talk to you, let me say my peace and then you can speak." I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed my composure to smooth out. "I came to tell you I don't plan on pressing any charges against you for what you did, even though I'm being told I should." He looked at me relieved." But…I heard you planned on pressing charges against Edward for what he did. I came to tell you not to. He was simply defending me. There should be no reason for you to bring him into this like that. I don't believe what he did was wrong so I don't think he needs to get in trouble for it. So if you do in fact decide to pursue your claim against him…." My exterior was calm but my insides were shaking as I felt my resolve beginning to fall. I wanted to remain calm through out this but on the inside I was screaming in anger. "I will have no choice but to file the charges against you."

"Bella…." He started. I didn't really want to hear anything that was going to come out of his mouth.

"You tried to …rape me Jacob." It was the first time I had actually said the words out loud. I immediately felt all the baggage on my shoulders that I hadn't known was there lift off. "Not only that but all the other times before. The times you hit me. The times you kicked me." I began stalking closer to his bed with each time I mentioned. "The times you punched me. The times you threw me. All the abuse….I ever incurred….because of You Jacob. All the times I never spoke up... All the times I protected you...I'll tell about it….all" By then I was within a breath of his face to emphasize my point. "I'm not poor little Bella Swan. You don't want to do this. Get it?" I continued breathing through my nose confident that I had said most of the words I came to say. I backed away slightly as I waited for his response.

He looked down at his hands before looking back in my eyes. "I'm sorry Bella." He murmured.

"Jacob I don't need sorry's. I need you to tell me you wont be following your claims on Edward."

"I wont press charges on him." He murmured robotically.

"Good. Now I want you to leave Jacob. Go back to the res; leave the state, I don't care. I don't want you to ever show up on my father's door step again. You stay away from him and you stay away from the Cullen's. If you _ever _bother them or me again I will _not _hesitate to have you arrested Jacob Black. And that's not threat it's a fact. Good Bye Jacob Black." I immediately turned not waiting for his response and began the long steps to the door.

"Bella wait" He spoke up behind me. I stopped in my tracks but didn't give him the satisfaction of me turning around. "I really am sorry." I shook my head and made a move to the door. "Does he really love you?" I felt the anger boil higher and had to turn around at that one. As our faces came back in line." Do you love him?" He asked.

"That is no concern of yours Jacob. You've lost the right to care what I do" I spun on my heel and stalked out of the room. As I let the door shut I realized I was shutting the door on that part of my life. I had always told my self it was closed but I now realized the "want to believe in the best of people" part of me that Edward mentioned always kept it open a crack. As the door clicked behind me I let out a long breath and my eyes immediately fell on Charlie leaned over in a chair. He jumped at the sight of me in the hallway.

"How did it go? He still alive in there?" Once he saw I was ok I think he was more concerned Jacob wasn't.

"Yup I said my peace. Its done. Thanks for doing this Charlie. I'm good to go now."

Charlie looked me up and down a few times as if to check that I was telling the truth. He finally nodded and led me back out to the cruiser before we headed back to the Cullens.

For the first time since I had come home I felt extremely happy and relaxed. It was time to begin enjoying this.

After I said my good byes to Charlie, I made my way inside Casa De Cullen and found Emmett and Jazz playing video games in the living room. Alice was on the computer uploading new pictures to her facebook. I was informed Esme was napping, Rose was in the garage tuning up the Volvo, and Carlisle was at work. If he planned on taking Thanksgiving off he was working a double to help make up for it. As I entered Edwards room I found him laying on his bed with his back propped up on the headboard. He seemed to be engrossed in a book but immediately dropped it as I entered. His eyes lit up as I dropped my bag on the floor and climbed up to straddle him on the bed.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat as I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved in to nibble on his bottom lip before pressing my mouth into his.

"Well hello to you too. How did your time with Charlie go?" He asked me as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I wasn't sure if he knew I had lied or if I was just feeling guilty. I bit my bottom l lip and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Edward I gotta tell you something. Please don't be mad at me."

"Bella I could never be mad at you" His eyes softened and he looked at me with all the concern in the world, which of course made me feel worse for lying.

"I had another reason for going with Charlie…..I went to see... Jacob." I immediately felt his body tense under me and his breathing increase. "I had to Edward. I told him very straight that he was to have no contact with me ever again and that if he did or he pursued his claim against you I would be filling charges not only for the other night but fr every other thing had done."

Edward's eyes began to soften at that thought.

"And?" he pushed.

"And its done. Hes leaving. Were good. You aren't going anywhere." I tried to smile to show him that it was all ok now. That I did something bad to make something good come from it.

I felt Edward's body slowly begin to untense as he took a deep breath.

"Well ok then."

"Ok then?" That was it? No yelling no arguing. I had to admit he had all the reason in the world to do it.

"I don't agree with you going there but at least you took Charlie. And if its something you had to do to move on from this then so much the better." He seemed ok. I'm actually proud of you. You seem to prove your self as stronger and stronger with each thing you do. Plus I want to get back to us Bella. I miss that. We've missed out on a lot because of what happened." He seemed sad suddenly.

I wrapped my arms around him till our bodys were flush. "I missed it too that's why I did it. Thank you Edward for being there for me during this. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered against my lips.

I kissed him once before pulling back.

"And sooo I figured with Thanksgiving coming up you should probably get your Thank you present."

"Oh presents? I like presents." He began smirking and I knew he was ok. "When do I get it?"

"Well not till Thursday. You gotta wait just a bit."

His bottom lip came out in a pout.

"Oh you stop. Believe me….I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm going to hold you too that miss swan. " He brought me in for one of his pant inducing, panty dropping kisses and I lost all thoughts about what I had planned for us after our family dinner on Thursday.

I was going to have to tell Esme we would take her up on her offer. No way would we be able to do this in the house with so many ears listening. I had a feeling we had a lot to make up for and we were going to have fun doing it.

Chapter Notes:

Bella's making strides in moving on. She's effectively cut Jacob off forever. This should be good. Time to give Edward his "thank you" hehehehehe. Don't worry you will find out soon what the offer Esme gave Bella was.

Author notes: I started this chapter with a huge blank spot but then K & R landed in vancover and effectively mused me into writing.

_Thanks to all the wonderful views. I love coming in each day to the numbers jumping higher and higher. Though I would love to see more reviews coming in. They inspire me to write so much faster. _

_Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: Bella said her peace with Jacob showing her strength. Time for Family dinner and a little fun?

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J To all my new readers Hi!

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"And the turkeys in for another three hours. Once that's done the green bean casserole goes in with the sweet potatoes. Once those are done we should be good to go."

I nodded as I confirmed to Esme that we had everything ready to go. It was Thursday afternoon, Thanksgiving. Esme and I had spent most of the morning in the kitchen of the Cullen house preparing the Thanksgiving feast. We had banished the boys to the tv, which they readily went to. Well besides Edward he took a bit more convincing, after trying to convince me he had no interest in football and even tried helping, he finally relented. Only after I had told him I had something for him later if he promised to go now. Alice had spent the afternoon spread out on the floor of her room with Rose doing wedding stuff. As much as I felt I should have been in there helping I was really glad I got to spend the afternoon bonding with Esme. We related over our mutual interest in food at first but it very quickly flowed into lots of other things. Which in turn now found us now sitting on stools at the kitchen island going over all the stuff we had cooked. Esme tapped the papers together before placing them in the middle of the island.

"So?" she said.

I raised my eye brows at her questioningly wondering where this would go.

"So…when are you going to ask me all those questions burning in that little brain of yours?" she smiled the calm soothing smile I had come to know from her over the years.

We had talked a lot over the shopping trip with Alice but this was the first time since Edward and I had become official we had been alone to talk. She was right, I had a lot of burning questions but I knew only some of them she could answer. The rest would be left up to Edward when he was ready.

"What happened?" I finally timidly asked barely above a whisper.

"With what?"

"What made Edward leave?"

Esme seemed to mull over my question in her mind for a moment before looking at me with softness in her eyes.

"Edward was very unhappy. He was always a little lost. I think he tried to make a lot of things work he shouldn't have. No matter how much he would deny it I always felt he thought he didn't fit in. No matter what we seemed to do there was always that part of him that was elsewhere. I think for the longest time he denied it even to himself. He pretended everything was fine. He had always told us he wanted to follow in Carlisle's footsteps as he grew older. Carlisle was the only father he had known so it just seemed right. When he graduated high school we assumed he would jump into going for his medical degree. The day he came to us and said he wanted to explore the world Carlisle was heartbroken. But we figured maybe he just needed some time to go out and find himself. There was nothing we could do to stop him. So we made the decision to let him attend the university in London"

Esme took a deep breath as her voice faltered a bit.

"The day we took him to the airport and sent him to London I told him to do what he needed to do, and to come back to us. To come back to me." I saw the tears build in her eyes. She may not have carried Edward for the 9 months of gestation, but I could see as she spoke of him the love she carried for him and the relationship they had.

"Has Edward mentioned anything to you about his past relationships?" she questioned me.

I shook my head.

"His time there started off ok. He would call and tell us about all the sites he had seen. We got post cards from all sorts of places. When we would talk his voice was so full of life. We figured everything was going well. Then he met…..Tanya. He seemed even better. I'm not sure what happened there but one day he just called and said it had ended. After that the calls came far and few between. He was obviously lost once again. Most times he did call he was obviously intoxicated. Pretty soon he just stopped calling. We learned he had left the university shortly after. It was a year from the last phone call till Alice told us he was back in Seattle."

My heart broke for the woman sitting before me. We sat in silence for a moment before her voice quietly broke up.

"I'm just glad he's back. "she whispered obviously trying to hold back the tears threatening in her voice. "He's happy Bella, you brought that out in him. I couldn't imagine him with someone better. I know he still has things needs to work through but give it time you guys can figure out this."

I could do nothing but smile at her. Esme had always been very intune to things around her. You didn't even have to say anything and she could just…_.tell_. We talked for a bit more about lighter subjects after that. We were in the middle of hug partially laughing and crying when Edward walked into find us.

"Hey no yelling at me. We need drink refreshments." I could hear him say as he neared the door to the kitchen." Hey now, I want in on that." He exclaimed as he walked in. He teasingly wrapped his arm around both of us shaking us back and forth. "Aww my two favorite woman in the world."

Finally we wrangled our selves away from his grasp.

Esme took his chin into her fingers, "Oh my son. You keep this one. Cause if not _we_ will and that might be uncomfortable." She let out a little laugh. "Ill bring out the drinks"

Edward and I found ourselves alone in the kitchen. He brought me in closer to him, resting his hands on my lower back. His face came in closer until his mouth found mine for only a moment. I looked up into his face as he moved my hair behind my ear. I found myself perfectly content where I was at that moment. Edward smiled down at me.

"You look happy. I like that smile on you. You ok?" He asked me.

"Yes very much so in fact."

"So what did you and the mother hen talk about?" He asked as he separated from me grabbing a soda out of the fridge. He popped it open and was mid drink when I spoke up.

"Tanya" I simply said.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was instantly uncomfortable.

"She didn't get into it, just said you changed after it ended." I walked a few steps closer to him.

"Listen Bella…"

I immediately shushed him with a finger to the lips.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. What ever it is. I don't care. Sometime down the road we can talk about it. Right now I want to just relish in the day. My dad will be here for dinner soon." I took his drink, setting it on the counter and took his hands into mine interlacing our fingers. "And after dinner I have a surprise." I wiggled my eyebrows at him which seemed to help him relax.

"Oh yeah?" He wrapped our arms behind me before leaving a kiss on the side of my jaw.

"ohhhhh yeahhhhhn" I said before unlocking our hands and moving mine into his hair and matching his lips to my own.

"MMMMM screw dinner Im ready for dessert." He teased the semi-hardness in his pants into my leg making me laugh.

"Well we worked really hard on this so guess what you gotta wait." I kissed him again before parting. "I need to go get ready before Charlie gets here.'

"Ohhh can I help?" he grinned.

"No you go watch football. Ill be down in a bit." I kissed him again as we parted at the stairs pushing him towards the living room. I could feel him pouting at my backside until I reached bedroom.

I came downstairs just as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it" I yelled towards the living room though I knew no one would even make a move to answer it. I opened the door to find Charlie waiting nervously on the door step. He looked quite nice for the second time since I had been home, a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt and khaki pants. I wasn't sure if Sue was the cause of all this but it was a very welcome change on my father. We said our hellos and I ushered him inside. We walked into the living room to find the guys crowded around the tv. Just as I was about to ask if he would be alright to stay in here while I went to find the woman he spoke up behind me.

"Redskins alright!" He walked in and began speaking the language of men, something about field goals and tackles and I knew he would be ok. Edward gave me a look to let me know he would be fine and I turned to make my way up stairs.

After conversing with Alice about colors and flowers we lost track of time and Esme looking at her watch alerted me it was time to finish our dinner. We made our way to the kitchen to take out the turkey and finish the rest of the sides. Alice and Rose made up the table while Esme and I began bringing out trays of food. Once we had the table properly set we called in the boys. I noticed as they entered they had all found the time to change their clothes to nicer outfits. Carlisle had on a deep brown loose turtleneck sweater and khaki pants I watched as he kissed Esme on her cheek as he passed and took his spot at the head of the table. Emmett and Jasper entered behind him each in lighter sweaters and dark blue jeans and took their spots between Rose and and my father were the last to enter. They seemed to be deep in a conversation which suprised me greatly. Mainly seeing as how I could barely get five words out of Charlie at any given time. Edward took his spot next to me as Charlie took the other end of the table to my left. Edward noticed my look as he sat. His eye brows furrowed at me as if to ask me if I was ok.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"You two…talking."

"What…you don't want me talking to your father? I figured you would like me talking to him" He tried to hide his smile.

"No just the fact he doesn't even talk that much to me."

"Oh dear Bella….it's guy talk. I can read him easily and know what stuff will make him talk." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my leg under the table in a reassuring manner.

I decided to let it go as Carlisle was tapping his glass to get the attention of the table.

"Now I know were not exactly a praying family but I did want to make a point of a toast. I just want to say how nice it is to have us all around this table once more. Our family and our extended family, Bella and Charlie. I cant express how great it is to have us all together again. Alice….Jasper….Rose…..Emmett. And for the great happiness of having our Edward back. We missed you son." Carlisle motioned his glass of wine in Edwards direction before continuing. "This year has had it's ups and downs but has brought us here and I really couldn't be happier. Here's to more family time." Edward squeezed my hand on top of the table.

Here Here's were murmured throughout the table as we drank and began passing food around the table.

Conversation abounded around the table as we ate. I was glad to see even Charlie joined in. He told everyone about his most recent fishing trip and what was new at the station.I was too glad to see how comfortable he seemed to be with my second family.

Before long the men all pushed away from the table and all wandered back into the living room. The woman all joined together in clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen. I wandered into the living room to find all the men on the couches talking. No tv no music just the fire and men sitting around talking it was quiet nice to view. I only noticed how late it had gotten when Charlie stood up to say his good byes.

Once he left each couple ventured off into separate parts of the house. Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose went to the game room to play pool. Carlise and Esme retired to the den to watch a movie. Edward turned to me and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Soooo…do I get my dessert now?" He smiled.

"After all you ate now you want dessert?" I teased.

"Oh my love, I always have room for dessert" His voice grew low and throaty and I knew he was as ready as I was.

"Well then lets go" I led him upstairs to his room. He shut the door and was next to me in a second. I kissed him once before pushing him away.

He looked at me hurt. "Hey what's with that?"

"Not here" I simply said. He cocked one of those gorgeous eyebrows at me.

"Well then where?"

I ignored him and went to find the overnight bag I had hidden away at the bottom of his closet. Once I had it slung under my shoulder I turned towards the door.

"Grab your jacket lover boy it's cold outside."

We made it to the cabin on the outskirts of the Cullen property quickly. Mainly because Edward was questioning where we were going the entire time. I pulled out the key Esme had given me and put it in the lock, pushing the door open.

"How did you know about this?"He questioned me.

"Esme told me about it. She figured with all that had happened since we got here we may want a little time to ourselves." I dumped our bag on the bed in the one bedroom. While we had been out shopping, Esme had told me about the cabin Carlisle had built one summer for them to feel like they got away without actually being too far. It was a simple place with one bedroom, a bathroom with a large tub and rain shower. The kitchen was fairly simple and attached to it was the largest room of the cabin, the living room which had a large fireplace along one wall.

"Even I've only been here once, just after my dad built it." Edward commented from the other room."For her to tell you about it must mean she really likes you. Probably more than she does me." He laughed.

I walked back out to find Edward who was starting a fire. "Yeah I wouldn't doubt it. Either way it's ours for the night." I pulled him into my arms leaving a kiss in the nook of his neck. "Now you get a good fire going and I'll be right back."

I left him in the living room and made my way into the bedroom shutting the door behind me. I pulled out the shopping bag from our over night bag. It contained a simple navy blue slip with matching lace thong. Alice had tried to convince me to go with something more risqué but once I had convinced her I was going to be nervous enough she let me settle on this one. I put it on and tied my hair loosely up in a pony tail. I put on the matching short robe, gave my self one last glance in the mirror of the bathroom before finding one of the condoms I had brought and tucking it into the side of my thong and venturing back out into the living room.

I found Edward kneeling over poking the fire. He had taken off his long sleeve dress shirt and was clad in only his white tank and jeans. I took a second to stand and admire the view from the back. I watched as the muscles along his back moved as his arm poked at the flames of the fire. I stopped myself from swooning before it got out of hand. After all I was about to have all that to myself as soon as I could get my legs to cross the room. The floorboard creaked under me as I shifted my weight and it drew Edward's attention to me. He slowly rose to his feet as he stared.

"Wow" was all that came off his lips, and was all I needed to make me cross the room.

I immediately reached around his body to wordlessly pull his tank over his head, which he readily let me. As his torso came into view I glided my hands down over it taking in all the indentions and muscles throughout it. As Edwards hands came back down his thumbs grazed the sides of my face before resting at my neck.

"You…look….beautiful…" He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and knew anything I had been unsure about before was now gone.

"Thank you Edward. Not only for that but for all you have done for me this week. You have given so much of yourself to me when I needed it the most. I know we have a lot we need to clear up but for tonight I just want it to be us. " I brought my hands from his lower back tracing up his spine to his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. "You. And. Me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to screw this up. If you want to wait I'm ok with that Bella." Edwards eyes seemed to be searching through my face to find a part of me that didn't want to do this. The deep stare unfortunately just made me want him more.

"Edward. I'm ready." I simply said as I pushed my face in closer to his until our lips met. I felt his hands tighten on the sides of my face as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my lips eagerly. I opened them for him just as I pushed my hands up into his hair. Tangling my fingers through it I pushed back on him until his legs met the couch and he fell into it. Our lips broke and I immediately felt the heat from my abdomen rise as I looked at him sitting on the couch with his legs spread and pure want in his eyes.

I placed my knees to either side of him so I could straddle him. I almost jumped as the dampness between my legs connected with the hardness in his pants. As I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my mouth back onto his I felt his hands reach around to grasp on to my hips. I felt as his fingers moved under the slip and onto my back. The coolness left tingles through my skin. The contrast of his cool fingers to my warm skin turned me on further.

I felt him moan into my mouth as he felt my skin. His hands pushed in massaging my lower back. My mouth left his to nip at his chin. He nuzzled his nose into me pushing me away. He stared at me as I felt his hands lower to cover my behind. He slightly lifted me as his mouth lowered to the swells of my breasts. My hands found the back of his neck pushing him on. I grinded against him a few times, as he left a wet trail from his tongue, into the valley between my breasts. My hands lowered down his torso to find the top of his pants. I backed off him slightly so I could open him up to me.

Once I had them open I pushed myself up off of him slightly to tug them and his boxers off. He lifted his hips with out breaking the contact of his hands on me. I pulled a foil from the spot I had tucked it into and opened it to roll over him. I looked up at him as I moved the strip of material between my legs to the side and hovered back over him. I slowly lowered myself down until I found him full sheathed in me. The fullness I felt was amazing. I let my body relax to the fit before I slowly rose myself up and down. Edwards head went back against the couch as he groaned. The pleasure grew as he slid the straps of my slip off my shoulders in order to release my chest against him. His mouth immediately began trailing a line back and forth between my nipples. They rose and pebbled at the pleasure he inflicted.

The room was quiet except for the panting of our breaths as we moved into one another. His hands began rising and falling along with my hip and I knew he was already close. Our mouths found each other once more passionately pushing into one another. My nipples became pleasurably painful from the contact of brushing against his chest. As I felt my walls spasm around his erection I felt him twitch as he released also. I lowered one last time and fell against him as I fought to catch my breath.

Edwards mouth found mine once more leaving a trail of ghost kisses from my mouth along my jaw up to my ear, where he gently tugged at it with his teeth.

"Thank you Isabella. Thank you a thousand times over." He murmured into my ear as he held me tightly against him.

"Oh no Thank you" I panted with a giggle.

We held on to one another for a minute just simply sharing the moment and basking in our connection when I felt him beginning to harden under me once again.

"Already?" I leaned back to question him.

"Well what do you expect when your sitting on me looking all gorgeous?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bedroom?" I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Ummm considering the idea of what my parents may have done in that bed I was thinking the floor in front of the fire."

"Sounds good to…." Before I could even finish he had lifted me off his lap in a swift move and was laying me back down on the floor gently. We began eagerly kissing one again and as I prepared for him to enter me once more he stopped. I continued kissing him all along his jaw.

Looking down at his legs he questioned me. "Uhhh you don't happen to have any more of these do you?"

"Box…._kiss_…..bathroom…._kiss_….counter….kiss" He kissed me one last time before disappearing and reemerging smiling with the box of condoms and a fresh one rolled on to himself.

He took me a few more times over the course of the night, on the rug in front of that fire. Finally he cuddled into my backside and my eyes grew heavy as I felt him lightly kissing into my hair and across my ear.

"I love you Isabella Swan. You own me…forever." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Edward. I'm yours." Was the last thing I remember saying before exhaustion over came me.

I slept well that night. Pure contentment had washed over me and I knew I was exactly where I should be.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Awww nice family dinner…And sweet lovins in front of the fire. Don't worry now that their back to the bow chicka bow bow the kinky stuff will follow. Cause you know once you start you can't stop. All's lovely in Bellward world but will it continue?

Author notes: I have fought through multiple computer failures in order to bring you this chapter. I am currently sitting in a room with 5 computers and only one works. Yeah I repel technology! But I shall prevail!

Thanks to all new readers. You guys have been simply awesome! Let me know if you guys are liking the story!

Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. (At)punkfox825


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also

Chapter Notes: Thanksgiving has passed we begin with the day after the sweet fluffy in front of the fire

Author Notes: I love all you guys for following this story it makes me sooo happy J To all my new readers Hi!

_**

* * *

BPOV**_

I awoke to movement behind me and found myself still lying on the floor in front of the fire place. I had a blanket laid over me and pillow under my head now.

_Well those weren't there last night._

I felt the arm around me tighten.

"Morning sleepy head." Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I've been waiting for you to wake. Breakfast is made."

I rolled over to face him and found him clad in the pajama bottoms I had packed for him.

"Hey what's with the clothes?" I nuzzled him back. His fingers found their way to my bare nipples and began tweaking them into arousal.

"Well. I wasn't about to cook bacon naked." He chuckled watching my chest as he worked me up. "Now… You get up and come eat. It's a gorgeous day outside so I have a plan for us." He left one last kiss to my nose before getting up and making his way into the kitchen. I wrapped the blanket around my body, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, and found my way to the table that Edward had laid out breakfast on.

Once we were finished eating Edward pulled me into his lap. I wrapped one arm around his back bringing his face to mine.

"Thank you for breakfast." I kissed him slowly before I increased into a needful want. I repositioned myself till my core was rubbing against the tent in his bottoms. We parted as the need for air overcame the need for one another.

"Bella…" he panted into my neck.

"MmmHmm" I answered.

"We really gotta get movin….._gasp..._but I _really _need you."

I grinned at the thought. I pulled back and pushed his chin up until we were looking eye to eye. I leveled my breathing so I could sound as serious as possible.

"Edward. Listen to me carefully. I. Want. You." a grin broke out across his face. "I. Want. You to take me in the shower….hard." I murmured against his mouth before taking his bottom lip into between my teeth and nibbling. I promptly jumped off his lap and running into the bathroom dropping the blanket on my way.

The sex in the heat of the shower was a lot like the first time we had ever connected. Fast, brazen, and exciting. Luckily Edward remembered to return the box of condoms to the counter so we didn't have to break the passion. Our wet body's smacked against one another, echoing through the shower, as Edward took me against the tile wall. One of his hands braced me against the wall as his other hand rubbed into my nub of nerves. I gripped my hands into his hair as I was overtaken again and again by him thrusting in and out of me.

As we both came into one another and Edward slowly released me to find my footing my arms lazed around his shoulders not wanting to part.

"Will it always be like that?" I pondered out loud.

"Oh I told you that you were having it done to you wrong love." He chuckled into my ear.

We finished our shower and were able to find clothes after only doing it one more time with me bent over the bathroom sink.

As Edward led me out the front door of the cabin I still had no idea where we were going.

"So what is this plan of yours Cullen?"

"You'll see." He smirked." Just a little hike through those woods." He pointed off north of the direction of the house.

As we neared a wall of trees Edward placed his hands over my eyes.

"You gotta get the full experience" he whispered in my ear."

I felt him push me forward a few steps. He pushed the branches of trees away so they didn't hit me. I felt the air open up in front of me as he stopped.

"Ok open." He wrapped his arms around my front from the back, pulling me tighter against him as I opened my eyes.

What I saw before me was a huge span of grass surrounded by trees. It was all yellow but still an amazing sight.

"Wow Edward this is amazing." I marveled as I looked around.

He let go of me as I ventured out into the field.

"Now you have to picture the grass green and flowers blooming. But I had to show it to you." He brought me back into his arms." This Bella…is my meadow. It's the one place I would always come to be alone and no one would bother me. I've never brought anyone here before Bella, you're the first."

My heart leapt at his words. I had made a mission in my head before of ways to begin to open Edward up and here he was jumping into it all on his own. I couldn't help kissing him.

"I figure I can always bring you back in the spring when it's in full bloom, but I had to show you it…."

The urge overcame me and I kissed him again before he could finish.

He snickered at me. "You like it I take?"

I simply smiled. It was all I could form in my head to do.

We sat down in the center of the meadow to enjoy the unusually warm November day. I was laid between Edwards legs against his chest with him grazing his finger tips up and down my arms. He nuzzled his nose into my neck as he brought his arms around me, holding tightly.

"You know this is where I planned to first tell you I Ioved you." He said.

"Oh really? You planned that?"

"Well yeah I had. But after the other night….when you told me the story about you and Jacob….and I saw how strong you were I was just overcome."

I twisted my body in order to find his mouth with my own. I slowly took his mouth into mine. It was sweet and gentle and full of love. Quiet different then how our day had begun.

"Thank you Edward." I murmured to him as we parted. "I know this is special to you."

Edward placed one more kiss on me before wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my neck.

"Oh Bella you're the most special thing to me now. You belong here."

We sat quietly for a few moments just listening to the breeze in the trees and feeling the connections of our heartbeats. They seemed to find their own rhythm flowing in sync with one another.

"I wanna prepare you." Edward broke the rhythm.

I twisted my head and cocked and eyebrow at him. I figured he was making some lewd innuendo at me.

"I don't want you to be surprised when it comes. " I simply continued staring at him.

His face grew soft as he stared back.

"I'm gonna marry you one day Isabella Swan."

I couldn't figure out how to form words out loud from the mess that assaulted my mind at his words so I simply leaned in and laid my lips upon his. I breathed him in deeply as I contemplated his words silently.

"Come on we better get back" Edward was pulling me up off the ground.

We made our way back to the cabin collecting our stuff and walking hand in hand back to the house. Edward didn't mention his words to me once more but that didn't prevent me from rolling it over and over in my mind.

Sunday found us sitting in Edward's car outside of my apartment building. The goodbyes back home had been sorrowful but I was grateful to be back home. So much had developed this past week I wasn't sure if I had my head completely wrapped around all of it, let alone everything that had happened the weeks before that since meeting Edward.

"Are you sure you won't come back and stay at my place?" Edward was pouting at me.

"Oh stop. After all that has gone on I think I need a quiet night in my own bed tonight. I have to go to work tomorrow and if I stay with you I doubt I'll get any sleep" I teased.

He reached over pulling my face in closer to his."Well soon? Please? I don't know how much I'm going to like being away from you." His lips were close enough to mine I swore if I breathed in deep enough it would be enough to suck him in closer.

"Yes soon. Let me get back into my routine."

He finally relented and we said our goodbyes. I stood on the steps as I watched him drive off before turning and making my way into my empty home I breathed in the peaceful quietness of the deserted apartment as I threw my bag down and went to take a hot shower.

When I got out of the shower I went in search of my phone that I heard beeping at me. After digging it out of my bag I found I had missed two phone calls and five text messages.

The missed calls were from Alice and Rose. For sure letting me know they had arrived home and making sure I had also. The texts were all Edward.

"_**I love you Bella. Miss you already"**_

"_**I walked into my empty apartment wishing you would change your mind."**_

"_**Think about it….Cuddling on the couch and in bed, Id make breakfast, and dinner and lunch. As long as you supply dessert"**_

"_**Please let me come get you my bed's too empty and cold. I like the warmth you bring."**_

"_**Hey you make it inside ok? Haven't heard from u. The worry in me grows."**_

I had to laugh at the variety of his messages. His words brought the same smile to my lips as they did my heart. No one had truly shown me the concern he did. As much as I tried to be the strong don't worry about me type it was nice to have someone be concerned for me and not afraid to show it. I quickly typed a message so he could stop worrying.

"_**Took a long hot shower now going to cuddle on the couch in my robe with a pillow and glass of wine so you and your worry can simmer down."**_

The response was immediate.

"_**Well the worry is gone but how do you expect me to simmer down when you tell me about showers and cuddling. Not sure if I would rather be a wine glass or pillow right now. Glass gets your lips but the pillow gets your breasts and I'm kind of partial to those puppies."**_

My laugh broke out across the silence of the apartment making me slightly jump at the shock.

"_**Opps you made me laugh and spill said wine on said puppies."**_

I swear at that moment I could hear the groan of a grown man from across town.

"_**Getting in car now…I'll be there in 5mins. You better be ready"**_

My heart leapt in my throat. Would he really come over? I bit into my bottom lip contemplating the thought. Edward was certainly one to leap into the unexpected.

"_**I'm calling your bluff lover boy"**_

My lip began hurting at the pain I inflicted on it waiting for a response. I was surprised when a different ring tone rang through.

_Picture message?_

I clicked open and was shocked to find a picture of what appeared to be the view out the windshield of Edwards's car. I could tell he was moving because the view was a bit blurred.

_Oh dear god he's coming here._

I wasn't sure where the butterflies came from but I immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom to brush out my still wet hair. I decided to skip the formalities of underwear and just tied the robe loosely around me.

I had just made it back out into the living room when the knock came from my door.

I froze in my tracks much like I had the first time Edward had come. But this time I knew what was on the other side of the door. This time I had already experienced it. But it didn't make me any less nervous. This man brought out all emotions in me at the same time.

Scared

Horny

Lusty

Happy

_Oh Lord Jesus Swan answer the door before he breaks it down._

I opened the door swiftly to find a very scattered looking Edward with his hands pressed against each side of the frame. He looked up at me through his hooded eyes and his voice came out from deep in his throat.

"I was all prepared to spend the night alone. Then you sent that message. "He looked me from head to toe apparently taking in the fact I was in said robe. "It's not nice to tease."

Somewhere deep inside I found that confident side of me.

"Who said I was teasing."

Apparently that was all Edward needed to hear as he pushed his way inside kicking the door shut with his foot as he brought his hands to my face pushing into me a deep kiss. I felt him push me backwards until my back ran into a wall. His hands found their way to the tie around my robe where he yanked it open exposing my nakedness to him. He broke the connection with my lips to stand back and look at me.

"You get more beautiful every time. "He panted out before rushing back over me.

His mouth and hands seemed to cover over every inch of my body. I leaned my head back against the wall giving him easier access to my neck and collarbone as his mouth ravaged over my chest. As his mouth took one of my hard nipples into his mouth and began nipping at it I felt one of his hands lower down along my hip. It grazed the front of my lower body before dipping down into my slit.

"God you're always so wet for me." He murmured as he switched nipples.

My mind was in a haze, "MmmHmm" was all I could manage out.

His fingers began assaulting my nub rubbing back and forth. Just as I was worried about breaking the mood by running to the bathroom for a foil I heard Edward's voice rise up to me as he lowered his head to nip at the undersides of my breasts.

"You. I need you right now. I need to taste what I do to you. I want to taste it as you cum in my mouth."

Before I could even formulate my response his body was lowering against mine until the only piece of him I could touch was his head. He lashed his tongue along the lines of my thighs. I felt the tingles move though my legs as I felt his hot breath wash over the wetness he left behind. He hitched my leg over his shoulder as he knelt, opening me up to him.

I immediately felt his mouth attach itself to my opening and begin sucking. His thumb was pushing into my nub rubbing slight circles.

"Oh…god….Eddwaaard" I groaned out.

I felt him chuckle against me until his mouth was replaced by a finger pressing into my wetness. I jumped as I felt a second one reach around to rub the nub in the back.

_Well that's certainly new isn't it? _My mind thought

_Oh god go with it._

The new sensations ricocheting through my body immediately lead me to the edge of my cliff. I started rocking my hips further into his face and against the magic of his fingers.

"Come on love you can do it…give it to me…only I can make you feel this good" I heard and as cheesy as it rang in my head it only led me further into my ecstasy.

"MMMMMMMMMMIULJGUYFVUUYT." I groaned out as my breathing hitched and I felt my walls spasm. Edward was at my opening in a flash sucking at me like my fluids gave him life.

I felt the spasms slow and my breathing return as Edward left a tentative kiss before rising up and meeting my jaw with his lips. He took my bottom lip into his teeth lightly biting before pushing his tongue into my mouth. I could taste my wetness covering him as tried to accept it with the vigor I needed to express my gratitude but I knew I couldn't convey all I felt through just that.

"Wow" I panted as we parted. "Better every time."

I heard Edward chuckle deep in his chest as he panted against me.

"My turn" I smiled mischievously at him as I took his hand and led him to my bedroom dropping my robe the rest of the way off my body as we made our way down the hall. I could hear his breath hitch at the sight and was quite satisfied with myself. I threw him on the bed and set into my quickly made plan. If he came all this way I was going to at least make it worth his while. At least needed to make up for the pleasure he had just given me.

"You ready Mr. Cullen?" I wiggled my eye brows at him before getting on the bed to straddle him.

He made the decision to come over….

He was going to be in for a long night…..

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Hot right? Sorry it was short but it was fun. Next we got a bit of a jump before Christmas.

Author notes: This chapter was short and sweet but some good lemonyness in there. Hope you guys liked it

Thanks to all new readers. You guys have been simply awesome! Let me know if you guys are liking the story!

Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. (At)punkfox825


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to wonderful S.M. I just took them on a walk down the wrong side of the tracks Also any music used in my story belongs to its rightful owner also**

**Chapter Notes: Left off with some kinky Bellaward. Time to see where they are now.**

**Author Notes: I love all you guy's for following this story it makes me so happy .To all my new readers Hi!**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It had been a few weeks since our return home from Thanksgiving vacation. We had all fallen back into our normal routine though mine now entailed: work, Edward, school, Edward, work, Edward. Not that I would complain. It had been going pretty well. Work was going smoothly. Of course it made my day go smoother knowing that I had a flute playing magic fingered Greek god to come home to every night.

_oh yes that man could work me like a..._

But I digress._  
_

A week before Christmas we all decided to go out to our favorite karaoke bar. Finals were finished and we were ready to kick up our heels as they apparently say. We made our way inside and found the same table we had sat at the last time we had been here. I couldn't help as the memories of last time came over me. I looked to my left as Edward slid in the booth next to me and smiled.

_This time everything was different._

We were together now. We were happy.

We sat at the table sipping drinks and bobbing along to the people up on the stage singing for a bit. I sat wrapped in Edwards arm, one hand resting on his thigh, head nuzzled quite comfortably into his arm pit. His other hand gripped and released my arm to the beat of some group singing _White snake's Here I Go Again. _As the DJ announced a break the boys suddenly made moves to get out of the booth. I raised an eyebrow at Edward while he left a kiss on my cheek and wiggled his eyebrows back at me before turning away and heading to the side of the stage with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok speak" they both said. I turned to find Alice and Rose both staring quite intensely at me.

"I thought we covered all this Alice. It would be a _bit _uncomfortable for me to talk to you about my relationship."

"Oh Swan. I don't want to know dirty details. Just that everything's good."

I thought about it all and the smile that came across my face was enough. "Yeah it's good Alice."

We all began laughing at my vague and yet telling answer.

Our attention was brought to the stage as the DJ came back.'

"Ladies and Gentleman with their own blend please welcome to the stage..." He looked down at the paper he was holding before huffing a laugh" The Greek Gods". The three of us all eyed each other at the table.

_They wouldn't…..would they?_

The crowd clapped a welcome and the three of us sitting at the table weren't very surprised to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett make their way onto the stage.

_Oh this should be good._

A melody began to play and Edward made eye contact with me before raising the mic to his lips.

Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road too long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
the old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone

I recognized the song as _Dead and Gone by TI_ as he was singing the Justin Timberlake part. I felt the meaning come from behind his words as his beautiful voice rang out over the crowd. I was melting at his words but at the same time praying he wasn't going to suddenly try his hand at rapping.

Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
the old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone

The beat changed to a more upbeat rhythm as the boys started bouncing around the stage grinning like idiots at themselves clearly enjoying the spotlight. I looked around the table and realized us girls weren't much different as we clapped along joining in on the fun.

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Emmett and Jasper backed up Edward's singing of _Shaggy's Angel_ like they were a god damn barber shop quartet or something. I couldn't help giggling at the show before us while in the back of my mind feeling the words Edward seemed to be singing directly at me. A deep bass came through the speakers as the song changed once again. Suddenly my teenage years came flooding back to me as I immediately recognized N sync coming through.

_What is it with this man and boy bands?_

Edward started off doing his best Justin Timberlake.

You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
that it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

Emmett and Jasper brought their cheesiness in for the chorus.

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..

Suddenly Jasper took center stage much to the joy of Alice who I suddenly found standing in the booth shaking her hips yelling with her arms in the air. I couldn't help bursting out laughing at the scene around me. Who were we anymore? How did we find ourselves here? I wasn't sure of the answers to those questions but couldn't help enjoying the fact that no matter how, I was glad to find myself surrounded by these people in this place.

You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Edward brought the song to a close with some moves I swore he had to have pulled a muscle doing.

There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

It's gonna be me

As the boys exited the stage amidst cheers I leaned into the girls and came up with a plan I was hoping they would help me out with. It took a while before the boys made it back to the table but when they did they were greeted with three happy girlfriends. I tucked myself into the nook of Edward's arm with my eye brow cocked at him.

"So you got a woody for J.T. or what?" I teased.

"Always had a thing for the baby faced ones." He smirked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the grin he seemed to bring out in me by simply looking at me let alone when he brought the smirk out.

"I was afraid some Dirty Pop was gonna come out there next" I laughed.

Edward cocked an eyebrow in Em's direction. "I had to talk him out of it".

We sat and ordered another round before we each of us girls slipped away from the table and made our way to the DJ booth. I leaned down and whispered my request to him before returning to my girls at the side of the stage. It didn't take long before he motioned for us to go ahead and take the stage. I immediately sought out the table with the guys making eye contact with my lime eyed personal Greek god. As the steady beat of _Selena Gomez's Naturally_ began to play he cocked his head in my direction, a slight smirk forming on his lips. I knew it was a cheesy choice of song but if he could pull out the boy band's then this wasn't too bad. Plus it had been showing up on the radio a lot lately so it was stuck in my head and I realized it was because the lyrics seemed to fit how I felt about Edward quite well. I licked my lips quickly and tried to steady myself so my voice wouldn't come out shaky. I concentrated on Edward as I began. The sounds and sights around me dissolved and it was him alone I was singing to.

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

you follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

Alice and Rose backed me up as I began into the chorus with my eyes never leaving Edward.

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape as I put my emotions into the words I was singing. I wasn't sad per say simply trying to have the sentiment come across.

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

The past month flashed before me in my mind. All the things Edward and I had been through in our short time together. From the first time he knocked on my door to the look in his eyes when he had rescued me through now.

(You are)  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

As the song came to an end the crowd erupted and I was brought back into reality. I remembered it wasn't just Edward and I in this room. I took a small bow and tried to escape the stage as quickly as I could. As I made my way back to the table Edward met me, enveloping me into his chest.

"That was…." He whispered into my hair as my arms wrapped around him coming to rest splayed out on his back. "Well I don't know what that was but thank you."

He pulled back from me and his expression changed as he saw the redness in my eyes. His hands immediately came up to wipe the tears that had begun to flow away from my cheeks.

"Hey Hey Hey now. What's wrong?" He looked concerned as he tried to find an answer for my emotions.

I shook my head to tell him I was ok. "I just….I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. How I feel about you and all you do for me." I bit into my bottom lip as he continued staring into my eyes. He opened and shut his mouth slightly a few times not seeming to be able to find words. Finally his hands came up to the sides of my face as they had so many times before and he brought his lips to my own. I realized he couldn't find the words he needed and instead decided to convey what he needed through his kiss as it started out light and chaste but quickly developing into completely inappropriate PDA as our tongues met and danced to the beat of the song surrounding us, As he parted from me my hands came up to grasp his that were still holding onto me.

"I love you" I simply said.

"As I you." Was all he responded before placing his lips back to mine for a second.

We returned to the table to our group that had obviously seen the exchange on the floor but were trying to pretend they hadn't. I made eye contact with each Alice and Rose who both gave me the little knowing smiles girls seem to that say "we saw that".

We watched a few more people perform horrible renditions of cheesy love songs before we decided to go ahead and call it a night.

We had all brought separate cars so we said our goodbyes at the curb outside of the club and went our separate ways.

Mine and Edward's drive was fairly quiet at first till he spoke. His right hand was wrapped around my left resting on the center console and he brought it up to his lips laying a kiss to my knuckles.

"Where to love?" he asked pursing his lips.

I looked at him confused, "Home? Unless you had something else you wanted to do".

"Well I knew that much I meant my home or your home?"

"Oh" I hesitantly answered. "Ummm yours."

We had been spending more nights at my apartment since it was closer to my work but seeing as how school was out and I had my vacation from work for a few weeks it made more sense to spend the time at his place. His face immediately broke out in a huge grin that I couldn't help but return.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you would say that." He answered but the grin didn't disappear. "I even cleaned" he sheepishly answered.

I tried to hide the laugh that bubbled out of my chest but couldn't stop it. It was the little things he did and said that made me truly adore the man that sat next to me. We pulled up to Edward's condo a short time later. He had told me when he moved in that after our trip to Fork's for the holidays that his parents had volunteered to help him move into a nicer place since he was returning to school. I think Esme just wanted a new area to decorate. It was in a nice part of town, on a bit of the large side but not too flashy, just enough and yet still entirely too big for one man. As we walked in I couldn't help mentioning it for the millionth time just like I did every time I had been there since we helped him move in.

"You know you really should get a roommate. It's so bad to waste all this space on just you." I teased.

Edward walked up behind me moving my hair to the side before wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Well if I had a roommate then I would have to worry about someone else being home when I tried to have my way with you across every….._kiss on my throat…._surface….._kiss to my jaw….._of this place….._nip at my ear lobe."_

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, not only from his words but the feelings that emitted from my girly bits at each move of his lips. He spun me around so I was facing him but still had his arms around me.

"You know you could always just move in. Then both problems would solved."

My stomach jumped into my throat at his words. Things had been going so well with us I was trying to enjoy it but always had that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong. That feeling of always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I didn't like the feeling but no matter what I did or thought of it always seemed to be there. Move in with him? Already? I know nothing in our relationship so far could be considered "_normal"_ by any means but really….move in? I mean it would be nice. Waking up to him each morning after going to sleep next to him every night. Really we spent so much time at each others places anyway what really would be different? But mixing our stuff? Always being around each other? Not getting those moments of girly time to myself? I mean how much did we really know each other? Yeah I wasn't sure how ready I was for that quite yet. I didn't want to hurt Edward by turning it down. Was he truly asking me?

I swallowed thickly knowing he was reading my face and I needed to answer him.

"Ummm…." Was the only sound I could get to come out.

The smirk came out across his face slightly reassuring me. "Hey I'm not asking you to make some life changing decision right now. Just think about it. I'm putting the offer out there. One day I would love for you to share my space." He pressed his lips to mine reassuring me it was ok.

_I need a drink_

My mind was slightly spinning.

"Ummm I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good I'm gonna go start a fire up." He responded before kissing me once more and heading to the living room.

I made my way into the kitchen opening the cupboards looking for anything of the alcoholic variety. As I searched I realized there was nothing. I opened the fridge. Sodas, juices, milk…not even a lonely beer.

_Why have I never noticed this?_

I grabbed out a coke before returning to the living room where Edward was sitting in the corner of the couch with his bare feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him. His right arm was splayed out along the back of the couch. His left arm was bent up on the side of the couch as he stared into the fire seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"You know you're the only of age male I know who doesn't have alcohol in his house." I said as I entered the room. I seemed to break his thoughts as he registered my voice. As he absorbed what I had just said his face seemed to darken.

"Uh yeah…..I don't drink really" He said lowly.

I cocked my eyebrow before pursing my lips and slightly nodding. "Well that's cool" was all I could think of to say.

_Well that's cool? Really that's the best you could come up with?_

Edward seemed to think hard before responding. "Yeah well I used to and all it seemed to do was get me in trouble so I stopped."

"When you were in London?" I tried to encourage him to continue. I knew things had happened there that we had never gotten into and I didn't want to push it but the typical girl side of me wanted to know more.

"Yeah" he breathed.

I curled into him on the couch as his arm came around me.

"Tell me about London." my voice seemed to plead after a minute of silence. I could feel his body change next to me. I pushed my body up a bit so I could look into his face. "If you want to, you don't have to. But I figure if you ask me to move in with you there's probably stuff we should get out there. I told you my dirty past stories you can tell me yours."

I felt the groan deep in his chest."Oh Bella I don't know…Cant we just go back to discussing taking you on every surface?" He tried to smile but I could tell it was only on the outside.

I tilted my head towards him as if to say 'do you really want to get into that again'?

Edward took a minute of looking into my face before he found words. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Of course. It's you. I love you and want to know everything I can about you." I kissed his cheek.

"Even my family hasn't heard all the pieces of this story." He seemed to warn me I settled back into his chest and he started.

He told me about when he had first gotten to London and how amazing and beautiful it all was to him. He described all the sites he saw and what the school he was attending was like. It all sounded wonderful and I could tell by the sound of his voice he had really enjoyed it.

"We were at a function with the all girl's school from down the road." His voice faltered. "That's where I met her…..Tanya."

My heart dropped into my stomach at the sound of her name. I knew I didn't like it from the very first time I had heard it and I could tell from the sudden tightness of his body when he spoke it this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

**So what is the Tanya story? How did she affect our dear Edward so much? Stay tuned!**

**Author notes:**

**Thanks to all new readers. You guys have been simply awesome! Let me know if you guys are liking the story!**

**Follow me on twitter to stay updated on when new ch are coming. (At)punkfox825**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it; I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Left off with Edward beginning to tell his story to Bella of his time in London.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the new followers and everyone who has added this story to alerts and such. You guys are the reason I've kept writing….and just a little side note; I don't do very much research for this story I just go with what flows out of me so if something I write doesn't seem to make sense in the real world just see it as a writers liberty. Want to throw out a welcome to a special person who contacted me and offered their beta services ( which I knew I was desperately in need of) so thanks to Sarah for taking on all my grammar errors and run on sentences! Lets hope we dont scare her off!**

* * *

**EPOV**

We had just returned from a good night out with the group. I had made the plan in my head to just have us relax and let the night take us where it may. This had been the first time we had had true time to ourselves. With finals and jobs it just seemed as if we were seeing each other when we could. I had actually narrowed down the field of medicine I wanted to do to pediatrics. My dad recommended I get in with the daycare center in the hospital to help improve my interactions with kids. I accepted his help in pulling some strings to get me a few hours a week. I at least felt I was earning money in a good way then and doing something that was going to help with what I wanted to do in my life.

It wasn't leaving me much free time like I was used to, even though I was feeling good about being back on track with things. I had school, work, and at home my Bella. The past few weeks of hard work has brought us to tonight. Our first night we all had off and could hang together. We all agreed going to the karaoke bar was the best idea. It didn't hold the greatest memory for us but we were set on changing that. The guys and I had even planned ahead of time, and so when we had been there for a bit I had dragged them on stage with me. We had started off with a couple of pieces from two songs that made me think of Bella. The first being one to show her the old me, though she didn't know much of that part. It was gone now and she had brought out a better one. The second was simply showing her how she stood by me and how I would stand by her too. After that we decided to pull out all the guns and show off our wannabe boy band skills. I knew the girls would eat it up. We broke down moves and everything. We did pretty well if I do say so myself. After that Bella and the girls had went up. Before I knew it Bella was breaking out in a song that talked about how well we fit together; like thunder and lightning or some shit. It was like we were the only ones in the room. Once it had finished I vowed then to get her home and show her some of that thunder down under.

_Yeah I'm cheesy don't hold it against me._

Once I did get her home we had an uncomfortable moment of me sorta asking her to move in with me. Though I knew in the back of my head it was far too soon and I would probably scare her off I just couldn't help as it came out of my mouth. Once we had gotten passed it and she had disappeared into the kitchen for a drink I made myself comfortable on the couch in front of the fire place. As I sat there I realized how much my life had changed for the better. I had a great girl and was back on the track of furthering my life. As she came back in the room, breaking me from my daze, she said the one statement that brought it all crashing back and I realized I wouldn't truly be able to go further until she knew the story of the past. She had simply made an observation about how I was the only man of age she knew who didn't have alcohol in his house. I took a deep breath and began to open up.

To do that, I began telling her the story of London.

It started off nice as I told her the experiences I had when I first arrived. When I got to the part of the school function I couldn't help when my muscles all went ridged. I didn't want to drudge up my past. If I had a choice in the matter I would have just let it drift away, but I knew in order to help Bella understand me she would have to know.

"That's when I met her…..Tanya." I forced out the name.

Bella immediately began rubbing the arm wrapped around her and it was all I needed to help calm me. I knew Esme had told her a little bit about that time but nothing in detail; mainly because I had never told any of them the whole story in the first place.

"Things had started out great. We seemed to instantly connect. She had been there for a few years already so during our time off she would take me out and show me all the little known places. After a few months we began taking the friendship to the….next level." I wasn't too sure how to continue.

"Sex" Bella simply said.

"Uh yeah", it was odd but she seemed ok with me telling her this. "I thought I was happy. I would call home and tell Carlisle and Esme stories of our time together." I drifted off once again as Bella kept up her rubbing of my arm. "As time went on though she started showing me this other side. The parties where drugs and alcohol ran ramped." Bella's hand stilled for a second before continuing on her trail across my arm.

"I had never been the type to do it, I mean sure as a teen we did the social smoking of pot or what not but nothing like they did there. But I was in such a daze by this girl I went for it. Before I knew it I was a different person, but she seemed to like it so I continued on." I took in a deep breath that burned in my throat as I tried to push through. "One day I was supposed to meet up with her at one of these parties, I had been running late since I had a study group. When I got there I looked all through the dorms full of people trying to figure out where she was. I walked in one room and saw her…..she was straddling a guy I recognized from one of my classes. She had her tongue down his throat and her hand down his pants."

Bella pushed a kiss onto my jaw at this point. I knew she didn't want to hear this, but I knew she needed to.

"I was froze, I stood in the door way and couldn't make my feet move or my mouth open. Soon the guy, whose throat she was assaulting, caught site of me. He pulled himself from her and asked me if he could help me with something? Tanya turned then and saw me. She didn't even look ashamed. She just asked me what my problem was. I could only motion between them with my mouth gaping open. She laughed at me. She fucking laughed." I could feel the anger boil up as I relived the moment in my mind.

"_What? You didn't seriously think you were the only one did you? I mean your fun and all, but seriously Edward what did you expect us to do? Run off and live happily ever after?" _

I could hear her laugh ringing in my ears. I tightened my grip around Bella.

"As I ran out of the dorms I could barely see straight. I seriously thought I was in love with this girl. She had laughed at the thought of us having a happily ever after…It broke me." I couldn't help as my voice broke and the wetness in my eyes began to appear." The next day I found out Tanya had OD'd that night, in that same room I had saw her in."

I broke off as I finished that part. Bella suddenly sat up and stared in my eyes. I saw the shock and fear she emitted before lying back down against my chest.

I told her about how I had dropped into a depression after that; doing nothing but drinking and smoking pot just to get through my days. I had more or less dropped out of the academy as I just stopped going to classes. I began bumming my way around London after that. Never sure what I was in search of, just roamed. I had continued on in that way for about a year.

"Then one day I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. I had no clue how I had gotten there. I found myself in some sort of bathroom looking in a mirror. I didn't like what I saw. The reflection staring back at me….I didn't recognize the person. That's when I knew I had hit rock bottom and things had to change. I didn't want to call my mom or dad. Hell they hadn't even heard from me in months. For all I knew they thought I was dead. The only other number I knew at that time was an old friend of mines. So I called him in hopes it was at least the same number. It was. Luckily he was able to get money and buy a plane ticket. I flew into Seattle where he picked me up….I swear I must have slept a straight 48 hours in his bed." Bella continued to rub my arm.

"He immediately loaned me the money to get into a rehab. Which I completed but when I came out I had nothing….He was the one who gave me the connection to the service. Once I had my head on straight and was making money to live on I called Alice to let her know I was back….."I let out a huge breath. "And I guess that's pretty much the gist of it. That's why I don't drink." It took a second before Bella leaned her face up and I could see her eyes. They were brimmed with tears. I brushed my thumb against her lips where she promptly pressed her lips into it. It was amazing the emotion she held in her face at that moment. She wiggled her body closer to mine and brought her lips over mine. "Thank you." She whispered before leaving a gentle kiss on my mouth.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Thank you for telling me the story. You didn't have to but you did. I appreciate it."

She promptly snuggled back into me. "So do you do that whole meeting thing?"

"That whole meeting thing?" I had to laugh. "You mean AA? Yeah I did it almost every day for a while now I just go whenever I feel my strength weakening. I've done pretty well; till I met you of course. I've been to quite a few meetings since you came along." I tried to make it sound nonchalant, but could tell by the way she jerked up with a cocked eyebrow that Bella didn't take it that way.

"What's that supposed to mean? I drive you to drink? You really know how to compliment a girl Cullen."

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled her closer. "I didn't mean it like that love. You don't endanger my sobriety but you defiantly weaken me." I pulled her face in closer to mine and ghosted my lips over hers before my tongue flicked out to taste her bottom lip. She immediately pulled me in deeper. Soon just a slight move on my part had turned into a mixture of tongues dancing with one another.

_Tongues dancing with one another? Seriously dude. You've lost it. Might wanna check your pants for your balls._

After a minute we parted; each needing to catch our breath. I pulled her face away but kept her close to me.

"Yes you most defiantly weaken me." I saw the flush cross her face immediately. And I couldn't have been prouder to know it was my words that did that.

**BPOV**

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. We were all planning on driving back out to Forks for a few days before returning and celebrating New Year's with a party at Alice and Jasper's. Alice and I had just finished up our Christmas shopping and were stopping for a quick lunch before returning to our respective homes to wrap presents and pack. I hadn't told Alice the story of London that Edward had told me a few nights before. I didn't feel it was my place to tell those stories. Alice knew things had gotten bad for him while he was away but was just content knowing he was home now. I certainly wasn't going to be the one to ruin my best friend's happiness by clueing her in on exactly how bad they had gotten.

So this found us chatting over chicken Caesar salads planning out our road trip for the next day.

"So you got everything you wanted right?" Alice asked.

I thought about all the stuff I had picked up.

"Uhh let's see…Italian cookbook for Esme, tie and cufflinks for Carlisle, chess set for Jasper…"

"I swear if he makes me play that confusing game…." Alice interjected.

"Oh don't worry I'll be sure to play with him Alice."

She simply eyed me so I continued.

"Video game for Emmett, new top for Rose…"I drifted off.

"What about Edward?" Alice finished for me

"Um…well he's getting …" I really had no clue what to get Edward when we had started out today. He had more or less forced his credit card on me when we left, somehow convincing me that the gifts were going to be from both of us or something. Of course he was biting and licking everything from my collarbone to my ear lobe during this conversation and I was in so much of a haze I would have agreed to anything. So I had only semi willingly used the card to buy everyone gifts. But I vowed I would use a little bit of the money I had from student loans to buy his gift. I had splurged on a nightgown from Victoria secret that was going to be his private present but still had difficulty coming up with something he could open in front of the family. I had noticed looking around his house that he didn't have a large DVD collection but did have quite a few books including classics and even some books of poems. He didn't need music because he kept his ipod full of all his favorites.

"I settled on the book of poetry and the movies."

I had picked up a book of poems I thought he would enjoy and also picked up a few DVDs to improve his collection; "_Last Tango in Paris and the Bourne series". _The first one mainly cause it was one of my all time favorite movies and the others cause I figured they were good guy movies that I could actually stomach sitting through.

Alice just nodded her head in agreement to tell me that I did well in my choices and it seemed like no time at all before Alice twisted her watch around and checked the time.

"Oh crap Bella we've been here for two hours, I still have to get these presents in and wrapped before Jazz gets home and sees them." She immediately threw cash on the table and began gathering her stuff. I knew better then to fight Alice on monetary things, so I pulled out a few dollars for a tip and gathered my own packages up.

As I stood up and reached out to hug Alice good bye my stomach suddenly did a flip and my head seemed to spin. I immediately fell back into my chair.

Alice eyed me. "You ok there Bells?"

I shook my head and stood back up slowly. I seemed ok.

"Umm yeah sorry guess I just stood up too fast. Got a little head spin there."

Alice brought me into a timid hug before releasing me. "You sure? Are you gonna be ok to get home by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm fine Al." I assured her. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Edward's picking me up and we're meeting at your place still right?"

"Yup that's the plan." She was still eying me.

We hugged again and parted ways. I walked back to my car I put my bags into the trunk. As I got into the driver's side I questioned if I was indeed ok. I still had a queasy feeling going from the pit of my stomach all the way up into my throat. I chalked it up to lunch not settling right and pushed it to the back of my mind. As I lit a cigarette and took a deep pull off of it, I began coughing and nearly threw up out the window of my car. I put out the smoke in my ash tray and began pulling out of my space.

_Geez Swan what's your deal? _

_Stress and nerves yup that's what it is. Too much going on._

I knew I hadn't been thinking much about it but the idea of returning to Fork's had been weighing on me. I had convinced Charlie that staying at Casa De Cullen was a better idea than his house, or rather Edward so eloquently did. We would be stopping by after dinner on Christmas Eve so I could give my gifts I had picked up for him then, but other than that I didn't plan on spending a whole lot of time there. I knew from past years that the Cullen's always did Christmas huge. With Edward home this year it was sure to be even bigger, so Edward had invited Charlie to Christmas Day dinner at the house which he had said he would think about. He would probably take a shift that night to help out one of the other guys like he did so many times before. Part of me was sad at the idea that I _wasn't _sad at him not coming. It was just how our relationship worked. I really wanted this trip to be smooth and completely uneventful, but I knew with the way things always seemed to work out that it most likely wouldn't.

And so I promptly forgot about the episode and headed towards home with thoughts of seeing Edward playing in the snow of his parent's yard. His face helped me smile and think the good thoughts I needed.

* * *

**C/N: Bella learned the history of Edward. No one else knew the story and now Edward doesn't have to hide that part from Bella anymore. Next is Christmas at the Cullen's.**

**A/N: You guys have been so incredible through this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me the parts they liked or disliked. I hope I haven't disappointed you too much. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www(dot)Twitter(dot)com/Punkfox825**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Left off with the day before road trip back to Fork's for Christmas at the Cullen's. Nothing too major here. As much as I hate to admit it, its sort of filler. Hope you like it none the less.  
**

**A/N: Nothing new just my immense thanks to all the supporters, readers, followers etc of this story.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ugh Christmas.

I really could care less about the holiday. I would have much rather stayed locked up in the house with the shades drawn curled in bed with Bella. But alas I couldn't. Alice somehow convinced me to join in on the trip back home. I think it was the fact that, at the time, Bella seemed excited for it. Of course I was willing to go along with whatever she wanted. The woman could have told me to drive my Volvo off a bridge and I would have asked her "how fast?"

_And I really love that Volvo._

So now I found myself here, driving the road back to Forks. Bella was in the passenger seat next to me. She looked so cute all bundled up from the weather. Though I preferred the look of her naked to anything else in the world, she was adorable any way. She had began stripping off her layers for the first twenty minutes of the drive.

"Geez think it's hot enough in here? I'm warmed up. Can we turn down the heat?" She grumbled.

I wasn't about to tell her I was also sweating but that I purposely kept it high to see the flush in her cheeks come out darker.

_She looks just like when…._

_Cut it out Cullen your gonna crash the car if you go that direction_

Al, Jasper, Em and Rose were all in Em's SUV in front of us. We could have easily all rode together but I was much more comfortable driving myself then being a backseat driver. And I also couldn't help it if the thoughts of our last drive together out to Fork's hadn't crossed my mind more then once in the planning process.

_Repeat performance?_

_There you go again Cullen geez_

We talked a bit about the shopping Bella had done with my sister the day before. She was telling me about all the presents she had gotten for the group since I had told her they would just be from the two of us. Just made things simpler, since I hated to go out shopping, especially during the holidays. Plus I couldn't help that I loved the thought of doing things jointly. Words like ours, from us, and together had been crossing my mind a lot lately. They were words I never thought I would enjoy again. But as long as Bella was on the other side of them they were music to my ears. I was glad to have a heads up as to what was in all the packages I had helped her load into my trunk this morning but after doing an estimate realized there was a couple she hadn't mentioned.

"Ok that makes eight what about the rest?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I know I helped you load at least ten presents into the back what was in the others?" I glanced over to her just in time to see her biting on her bottom lip.

"Well those are for…you"

"Oh presents for me? I love your gifts" I wiggled my eyebrows at her while giving her my best sideways smile.

She simply grinned out of the side of her mouth at me.

_Yeah she loves it._

**_BPOV_**

We arrived in Fork's shortly before dinner time. The drive had been more pleasant then I had expected going into it. I could tell every time Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye that he was thinking of the last time we had made the drive back to our home town.

_Couldn't help it if I was having the same thoughts._

We kept it clean the entire drive out.

_Ok I lied_

_I kinda palmed him a few times to tease._

By the time we arrived we were more than happy to be there…if not a little wound up from the antics on the drive. We said our hellos to Esme and Carlisle and as I glanced around the entry way at my group of friends I saw Edward and I's face's reflected in each and everyone of theirs.

_Geez maybe we weren't the only ones wound up from the drive._

We made quick exits to the rooms on the second floor after excusing ourselves to "freshen up from the drive".

No sooner had I snuck across the hall from Alice's into Edward's room and shut the door did I find my self shoved against said door.

_Well hello….._

My oxygen was cut off immediately by the plug of Edward's tongue down my throat. After a few seconds I broke awake to gasp at air, which didn't deter my all too eager boyfriend as he simply moved his lips down my jaw till he reached my throat, all the while his hands kneading eagerly into my thighs before bracing behind my knees and lifting my legs to wrap around his mid section. As he brought me in tighter to him I immediately felt his happiness rubbing into my heat. I turned to him smiling.

"Someone's happy to see me." I teased.

He broke away from assaulting my neck, "Well what do you expect? Tease me the entire drive now it's my turn."

He rocked his hardness into me a few times until I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat louder then I expected. I could feel the smirk cross his lips against my throat.

"Oh does someone like that." He grunted thrusting his hips up harder.

"Oh dear god." I was bracing my self to have an orgasm right there against the door without even taking our clothes off.

_Yeah my mans got talent._

_Little to the left….oh yeah right…..there…..mmmmmphhhh_

He thrust a few more times. Each harder than the last till I was afraid we were gonna rock the door right off the hinge then as suddenly as it began, he kissed me on my collarbone and dropped my thighs from his grip simultaneously.

My jaw dropped open as he placed my feet on the ground. He moved to leave a kiss at the corner of my mouth while still smirking. Without a word he turned around and began walking into his bathroom.

"Ummmm excuse me?" I cried incredulously.

"Yesssss?" he innocently answered.

I couldn't form words. I motioned between him and myself while sort of making a sort of huffing noise. He continued to stare at me.

"Umm what are you doing? What was that?" I was finally able to ask.

He stalked back to me with his hands at his lips, fingers weaved together and pointer fingers tapping on his mouth.

"That….my love…. was me demonstrating that two can play the teasing game" he whispered in my ear as he neared. "Now we really must be going my parents are expecting us for dinner shortly" He left another kiss on my chin and walked away leaving me still standing with my back against the door and jaw hanging open.

_Huh….what….uhhhhh…._

Yeah words wouldn't come.

I would have to come up with payback for that little stunt.

We made it back downstairs and enjoyed a comfortable dinner with Esme and Carlisle. Conversation flowed easily and I was grateful for it. In the back of my mind I was holding on to the thoughts and feelings of the last time I was here. I was glad to see things were seemingly back to normal. I tried to plaster the smile on my face and join in on the conversation as much as possible but more then once Edward put his hand over mine and looked at me. He would mouth "Are you ok?" with his eyebrows raised and I knew he wasn't asking just to ask, there was general concern behind it. I would try to smile and nod my head to reassure him. Even though he probably thought I was falling apart or something I needed to be sure to tell him that me being here was actually good. I was surrounded by people who loved me and it was just one more step in showing that I was moving on and not letting Jacob's actions control my life.

I wasn't sure how tomorrow was going to pan out. We were supposed to go to Charlies in the afternoon but with him dating Sue and Leah being her daughter and also Jacobs fiancee I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with it all. I wasn't even sure what had happened there after we had left at Thanksgiving. Charlie hadn't brought it up in the short phone calls we had and I certainly wasn't going to. I would just let it play out as it may. We finished dinner and moved into the living room. The Cullen's had a tradition of all exchanging one gift the night before but as the kids got older that apparently turned into Esme and Carlisle giving us their gifts. We all eagerly opened up the multicolored wrapped presents like a bunch of five year old's.

Jasper got a set of music books and package of guitar picks monogrammed with his initials. Emmett got a new Washington Redskins foot ball jersey which was responded to with a fist bump in the air. Rose got a set of beautiful diamond earnings with a sapphire necklace that each of us females awed over. Alice got a book called "fashion designer's survival guide", which I'm pretty sure she squealed over.

Edward opened up his package to find a small card in the bottom. I couldn't read what was on it but Edward's jaw dropped as he looked over it."Is this for real?" he whispered as he looked at his parents.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We just wanted you to know how proud we are of you and all you have done and we figured it would be nice for you to have your own. We just need to set up a delivery" Esme said.

By now I was jumping out of my skin wondering what was on that little card. I poked Edward in his elbow as he was still sitting there staring at the card in his hand with his jaw open.

"Seriously. What is it?"

My poking seemed to shake him from his shock. "Um... a piano." he whispered

My eyes immediately teared up as I looked back and forth from Edward to his parents. I had learned in the short time I knew him that Edward had taken lessons as a kid and loved playing the piano. I had only seen him play a few short times while at this house. I knew Edward missed playing but simply didn't have the ability at his house lacking the equipment and all. I knew how much something like this meant to him. Not only just simply having the ability to play again in his own home, the meaning behind the gift. It was his parents way of showing they cared and were glad he was home and wanted to show him. Edward jumped up from the couch and crossed the room bringing both his parents into a hug.

Once they parted I noticed the dampness in all three's eyes. I couldn't help as a few drops fell from my own. As Edward sat back down he motioned to the package on my lap and I was brought back into the moment of what we were doing. I began tearing back on the the package and opened the box. Tucked into the package was the most beautiful leather satchel I had ever seen. My fingers brushed over the gold emblem on the front flap that displayed my name in a beautiful cursive script "_Isabella"._

My breath caught in my throat as I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were both beaming at me. I tried to form words in thanks but it was just too much. Esme saw my struggle and crossed the room to sit beside me, wrapping her arms around me and settling her head on my shoulder.

"Were so proud of you sweetheart. We thought we could send you off properly."

I finally found my voice and even though it was only a whisper it was all I could do. "It's too much" I couldn't take my eyes away from the gift in front of me.

"Oh you stop that. You deserve this for all your hard work. We couldn't be anymore proud of you if you were our own blood." I looked around the room to see the tears were flowing freely by this point. Esme tightened her hold on me one last time before moving back to Carlisle's side. Edward leaned back into the couch and opened his arm to me. I snuggled into his shirt and closed my eyes to shut out the room and try to catch my breath. By the time I opened them again I noticed the room had emptied and it was simply me, Edward and the dimming fireplace.

"Oh Edward I didn't mean to scare everyone off" I tried to joke as I regained my bearings.

Edward pressed his lips into my temple as he tightened his grip on me. "Don't you even think that. I think they were simply giving us time to ourselves love."

"That gift..." I couldn't find the words again.

"I know love. They out did themselves. With both of us. They love you, you know?" He started rubbing little circles on my back and I could feel him smirk against my hair."Not as much as I do but still enough" I leaned my head up in his direction while wrapping my arm across his middle to pull myself in tighter to him. I looked into his eyes and saw the emotions behind them. The torture he put himself through for so long, the sadness, the happiness but most of all the love he had.

"I love you too" I pushed up to press my lips into his. Nothing overly forceful. Just simple love.

We woke the next morning after a decent night of sleep. I woke up with a smile as I felt the warmth of Edward's body wrapped around my own from behind. No sooner after the smile came did it leave as I realized what the day was going to bring.

Christmas

Going to Charlie's house.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as well as I could. As if he could feel my body tense in his sleep I felt Edward's grip on me tighten as he brought me even closer to his own. I felt his nose as he nuzzled into me, sweeping my hair to one side I felt as his lips matched onto my neck.

"Good morning my love." He whispered against my skin.

"Yeah I'm not so sure about the good morning part." My filter seemed to have disappeared over night.

"Oh hunny any morning I get to open my eyes to you in my arms is a good morning in my book." I could hear the smile in his voice. I wiggled my body around until I was facing him. My fingers ghosted from his temple down to his jaw as I took him in. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, the bits of scruff above and below his mouth, his jaw. I absorbed all of him.

I saw his eyebrows furrow as he took in my far away look.

"Hey. You worried about today?"

I tightened my lips into a line and made a slight nod. Edward kissed my nose as he tightened his arms around me.

"Hey look at me." I made myself concentrate on only his eyes as he spoke. "We'll be fine. I'm here for you. You say the word and we wont go."

"No no I cant do that. I promised Charlie."

"Ok well then here's what well do. Well go give Charlie the gift we got. Eat lunch. Spend quality time. Together. The second you want to go we will. We'll come up with a sign so you don't even have to say anything."

"Hmm how about I tug on my ear?" I pondered.

"Sounds good to me love. You feel uncomfortable, tired, sad, mad or what ever other emotion goes on in that little brain of yours, you get to tuggin and we are gone."

I smiled at the thought. I left a kiss on Edward's forehead. "Thank you. Not only for protecting me and giving me the out but also just for being you. Thank you."

"No problem love. It's the least I could do. For all you've brought into my life I will never stop trying to make it up to you in any way I can. I love you Isabella."

We sat there for a few moments before my stomach started doing flip flops and barely made it into the bathroom before emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. As I was crawling back up to the sink and splashing cold water on my face Edward appeared at the bathroom door.

"You ok sweetheart?" His face wrought with concern.

"Ugh yeah just nerves I guess." I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. "Guess we should get downstairs and get this day started. Quicker we start the quicker we finish."

We made our way down stairs just as Emmett was walking up, apparently he was growing impatient downstairs waiting to open gifts. We all made our selves comfortable in the living room as stockings and gifts were distributed amongst the recipients. Esme had included in all us girls stockings gift cards to a spa near us in Seattle for a day of pampering. Everyone enjoyed the gifts from Edward and I as we did theirs. Before I knew it we had cleaned up and were back upstairs preparing to head out to Charlies. I had considered multiple times asking Carlisle for something to help calm my nerves and relax me but eventually pushed through it.

As we pulled up to Charlie's the door opened and my dad was on the front step to greet us.

"Hey Bells its so good to see you" He said as he brought me into a hug."You too dad" I managed to croak out before parting.

"Dad, you know Edward." I motioned behind me as I stepped around him into the house.

The guys did that awkward hand shake while patting the others bicep. I was never sure if guys just used it as a way to feel up the competition or what, but as I looked on I realized it was my dad's way of showing his affection. If I thought that was odd what he did next really threw me for a loop.

"Damn good to see yah boy" my dad nearly yelled before pulling my stunned boyfriend into an even more awkward half hug.

_My eyes have to be bulging from my head._

Edward's eyes drifted in my direction before I saw my dad's mouth whispering something in his ear. As they parted I heard Edward whisper something as he nodded but couldn't make it out.

_What the hell?_

We made our way inside. I was glad to see my dad appeared to be alone. We made our selves comfortable on the old ratty couch in the living room and fell into an easy conversation, which surprised me. There didn't seem to be any odd silences like I had been preparing myself for.

"So how have you kids been doing?" Charlie finally asked.

Edward and I did that whole look at each other for the answer thing.

"We're good Chief Swan" Edward answered first.

I was about to chime in that he really didn't have to call him that but figured against it with his whole "Be proper attitude".

"Good glad to hear it, Hows school and work Bella? You still with Rose's dad's firm?"

He was throwing me off with this whole talkative thing.

"Yeah dad it's going good. Semester left of school and I'm done. In fact I'm up for a full time position at the firm when schools over. Really hoping to get it."

"Good...Thats good." I noticed Charlie look into his lap and around the room like he had ran out of things to say.

_Ahhh there it is. _

Edward seemed to pick up on the small lull and chimed in.

"We brought you a present Chief." He reached down between us and handed my dad the gift I had picked up.

"Oh yes of course I got something here too." My dad reached behind the chair and picked up a small box and handed it to me. "Now its not much but what do I know about shopping for females?" He sort of huffed in his normal uncomfortable way before sitting back down.

He didn't hesitate to open the gift in his lap and seemed genuinely happy to unwrap the history of baseball DVD I had picked up.

"Now that's just wonderful Bella, Thanks."

I halfway stood to bend down and give him a light hug. "Saw it and it just screamed Charlie." I joked.

He seemed to accept that and laughed lightly. I sat back down and began unwrapping the gift he gave me. I found a set of books.

_The entire works of Jane Austen._

My heart stuttered at the thought of Charlie picking up such a thoughtful gift. I knew we had never had the typical father daughter relationship but this gift here spoke volumes at how much he really did pay attention.

Charlie seemed to get even more nervous. "I know your always readying those and I figured yours have to be getting pretty worn out...always good to have new copies..." He finished off less in a statement and more like he was searching for confirmation from me.

"Yeah dad defiantly always use a new copy."

We talked for a few more minutes about what we had been up to in Seattle before I noticed it was nearing lunch time.

"Hey we are expected back at Edward's parents by 2 but I have time to make up some lunch if you want?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked between my two favorite men in the world.

"Uh no I'm good Bells. I only took the morning off for your guys visit. I told Yorkie I would cover the afternoon shift so he could have dinner with his family."

I could feel my face fall at the thought of cutting our visit short. I had been so nervous about coming here in the first place but since we had arrived the time had flown.

"Well what about dinner your more then welcome to come to the Cullen's" I asked.

"Yeah we would really love to have you" Edward spoke up next to me confirming my assumption that Esme wouldn't mind another body at the table.

Charlie seemed to tense at the thought though. "Umm no actually I'm having dinner on the Rez...at Sue's" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as if to read my reaction to this information.

I was happy for him though. "Oh well good I'm glad. Umm tell Sue we said Merry Christmas."

My answer seemed to appease Charlie and his body relaxed. "Will do Bells."

"Well I guess we better go."I looked at Edward.

"Yeah sounds fine"

"Oh wait I need to grab a couple of things from my room, Ill be right back."

"Ok I'll grab our jackets."

I ran up to my room and picked up a box of old letters and some pictures I planned to show Edward once we were back in Seattle. He was always asking things about my past and figured it may be easier to explain some of the stories if I had to physical products of them. I took a glance around my room after I tossed it all into a old backpack. No matter where I had been in my life this was the one place that always felt the most _home _to me. I was glad to see it hadn't changed in my mind even with the bad stuff that had happened. I was only gone a few minutes but as I made my way down the stairs I caught Edward and my dad in a whispered conversation. As they took notice of me a handshake was exchanged and they parted.

I didn't say anything about it and instead said my good byes to my dad with promises of visiting soon. We made our way out to Edward's car and waved as we backed down the drive way. Once we were out of eye sight of the house Edward reached over and took my hand bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss against it.

"You did well love. No tugging needed." He smirked as he glanced at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah was a little easier just being him and all. I'm glad he has Sue but I don't think I would have lasted as long if they had all been there."

"Well you did well non the less."

After a few seconds the scene when we had arrived replayed in my head and I had to ask.

"So what was with that little exchange with the ol _Chief_." I joked playing on his proper name of my dad.

Edward glanced across the car at me confused. "What exchange was that?"

"What do you mean? the one when we got there. the whole awkward hug "Damn good to see you boy" whispers"

"Oh that..." he smiled but didn't continue.

"Yeah _THAT._"

"Well if you must know Nosey McNoserson...the dear Chief was thanking me for bringing his daughter home. He figured you probably wouldn't have wanted to come home and he assumed I had something to do with making it happen."

"Oh" was all I could answer before focusing back out the front windshield.

"Yes oh. So there. Now I know you made it through your dad unscathed but are you ready for Christmas at the Cullen's?" he did the damn panty dropping smile he knew i couldn't resist while waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh dear Edward you forget Ive been coming here for years while you were away."

"Touche dear Bella. But I wasn't talking about the family part I was talking about the _private_ gift exchange." he gave me an unusual full teeth grin.

I leaned over the center console as much as my seat belt would allow and got close to his ear "No i think the question is are _you _ready?" I dropped my voice just below a whisper as i trailed my finger down his jaw." After what I have planned those eyebrows wont be wiggling anymore your whole body is going to be so tired." I reached out to suck on his ear lobe for effect before releasing him and returning to my seat as nonchalantly as I could.

I heard his gasp as i backed away and we were silent the rest of the way home till a thought occurred to me.

"Nosey McNoserson? really?"

Edward just laughed. "What can I say part of me is still 10 years old apparently."

* * *

**C/N: Got through Christmas for the most part. not sure what all next ch will entail but be warned it may get heavy here for a bit  
**

**A/N: You guys have been simply great with the reviews and comments on Twitter. Let me just take this time to reiterate I write this story on a whim. I do it as RL lets me. I dont have an outline I dont know how long this story will be I just go as it flows. Keeping that in mind I may mix things up or not be completly true to real life ie. Bella's school/work situation. Take it with a grain of salt and just enjoy the story. Because why else are you here other then to read something that takes you out of your RL for a moment and allows you to enjoy someone elses fun. I hope I haven't disappointed you too much. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bella survived Xmas Eve at the Cullens and Xmas at Charlies**

**A/N: I am soo soo sooo sorry this update took too long. Before I had extra chapters written ahead of time and then hit major writers block. But as of the time of this posting I am currently on ch 27 so were on track for weekly updates for a bit. Much love to all the new followers!  
**

_DEC 31 _

**BPOV**

The rest of Christmas at the Cullen's hadn't been too bad. We made it through relatively well if I were to say so. Now the private present exchange later on was even better. I think it would be safe to assume Edward liked his gifts, and he showed me a whole new way to ring in the yuletide.

When we got back from Charlie's I ran up stairs and changed into the dress I wanted to wear for the rest of the day there. It was a simply dark green wrap dress. What was more important was the rest of Edward's Christmas present underneath it. I had picked the dress with the simple corny idea of him _unwrapping _me at the end of the night.

We had just finished opening presents among each other down stairs, eaten a nice dinner with Carlisle and Esme and were now alone in Edward's room. I think we were the only ones who thought his parents wanted us to sleep in separate rooms. But to be considerate of them we had stayed in separate rooms but after Jasper snuck into Alice's room for the billionth time I said screw it and moved my stuff across the hall into Edward's.

When I entered in from using the bathroom down the hall, I saw a few boxes sitting on the bed and Edward walking out of the bathroom. He grinned at me when he saw the couple of boxes in my hands. I noticed Edward had changed into his pajama bottoms and the under shirt from his outfit earlier.

"Hey that's no fair you cant get comfortable yet we still have our gifts to do."

"Love." He walked closer to me taking the gifts I had brought in and placed them on the bed so he could wrap his arms around me."I wasn't comfortable till you walked back in here"

I quirked my eye at him. "Yeah well lets do this I'm dying to see what you picked out for me."

I sat down on the bench at the end of his bed bouncing like a 5 year old. I knew it would make him laugh.

"Well have at it then." he motioned to the presents on the end of the bed that I immediately began tearing open. Inside of them I found a pen monogrammed with my initials "_for all that important writing Ill be doing" _and a new Ipod also monogrammed _"preloaded with all our songs"._

_Apparently I tend to loose things with all this monogram shit._

The present that stopped my breathing was the last one I opened. A small box containing a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had small subtle diamonds wrapped around it and a small chunk in the middle that had_ amore sempre _scripted on it.

My tear filled eyes looked to the side to find Edward looking at me concerned like he wasn't sure how I would accept it.

"Its beautiful."I whispered as I fiddled with it with my fingers. "Love always right? That's what it says?" I asked as I looked back into his eyes.

"Yes. It's true." He took my hands into his own leaving a kiss on my knuckles. "I love you Bella I hope you know that."

"I do. I love you too." I reassured him. "Put it on me?" I offered the box up to him. He immediately took it out and placed it gently around my wrist, leaving a kiss over it before releasing my hand. I instantly leaned over taking his face into my hands and leaving a kiss on his mouth. As we parted I whispered, thank you, against his lips. He smiled back at me before breaking the moment.

"My turn" he giggled.

_Yes this god before me giggled. apparently he really does like presents._

I handed him the larger one first which was the movies. Which he got very manly about telling me all about them. I was glad to see he was excited. I was nervous as he opened the book of poetry but the look on his face as he flipped the pages told me I had done right.

"There's one more" I told him as he put the book back on the bench. He looked around like he was expecting a package to be sitting somewhere that he had missed or something. I slowly stood up and moved myself between his legs. He looked up at me in confusion with his head tilted to the side. I placed my hands around his face bringing him in for a passionate kiss. As we parted I whispered against his lips.

"Me"

I watched the different looks cross his face as he tried to understand what I was saying.

_Men I swear._

I decided to help him out and took his hands, placing them at the tie on the hip of my dress. I waited for it to register. I could literally see his eyes darken as he looked down at where I had placed his hands and absorbed what it was I was telling him. His fingers slowly undid the tie and my dress fell open. I could hear the audible gasp of air he inhaled as he saw what was unveiled to him. I had made a special purchase for this moment. On my body, and now under Edwards gaze, was a simple forest green corset with black trim. Completing it was a black lace thong and garter belt. I suddenly became nervous when I realized Edward hadn't said a word._  
_

_I looked damn hot if I say so myself. _

My next thought was not only had he not said a word but he hadn't taken a breath. I was just about to pound on his back when he let his breath out. His eyes glanced up at my face to see I had lost my confident facade and was now worrying my lip into swollen territory waiting for him to react.

"Wow" He finally did looking back down at the ensemble presented before him.

He glanced back up at me with one corner of his mouth turned up. His eyebrow cocked as his tongue came out to wet his bottom lip. He seemed to be thinking of his next move.

"All for me?"

_Really that's what all the wait was for...silly boy._

All I could do is shyly nod.

_Yeah apparently I've lost my way with words also._

"I want you...to have...me" I whispered just loud enough for the words to reach his ears.

He seemed to take one last deep breath. "Well well well. Merry Christmas to me." He immediately pushed the dress off my shoulders and let it flutter to the floor. His hands lowered to the backs of my thighs, rising along the garters and grasping under the swell of my ass. He grabbed on to raise me up before swiftly turning his body to throw me on the bed. As he came to hover over my lower half his hands seemed to ghost all over my body seeming to be choosing a place to start. They finally choose the ends of the garter. He began releasing the clips one by one. Each time one was freed the the air seemed to thicken around us. He was so near where I wanted him to be.

Where I _needed_ him to be.

But never getting close enough. Once he finished undoing me all I could do is close my eyes as I felt his thumbs reach under the lace of my thong and pull it down my body. As he came back up me and I finally opened my eyes I could see he somehow managed to release himself from his pants. He crawled up ghosting kisses where ever his lips can reach. His slow loving is not what I wanted. But as I tried to push my heels off at the end of the bed I felt his hands reach down and stop me.

"These stay on" his husky voice breaks.

_Were on the same page..._

I cant help the grin that breaks out on my lips at his words and smirk. I see the lust in his eyes and as he roughly enters me I almost forget were in a houseful of people as the cry threatens to break free from my chest. I feel the chuckle from Edward's chest as he stills inside of me.

"Love I plan to make you limp tomorrow." I couldn't help the gasp at his words. "But I cant do that if you alert the house to our activities." He leaned down and bit my lip to push his point. To silently agree with him I raised my legs around his hips and lightly pressed the spikes of my heels into the swells of his ass. He jumped which pushed him into me deeper. I couldn't help the groan that came out of my chest reflective of the depths he reached in me. I felt the growl rumble in his chest and knew I would be paying for it. He began his thrusts eagerly. It didn't take long for me to get pushed over my edge for the first time of many that night.

_I limped for two days after._

_I couldn't have been happier._

Now we were back home in Seattle. Edward had stayed the night at my apartment. Mainly so we could be together since he had to work the morning shift at the hospital daycare and wouldn't be back home till it was time to get ready for Alice and Jasper's New year's eve party. I awoke to the most wonderful smells coming from down the hall. As I stumbled my way in the direction of the kitchen I was greeted with one of my most favorite sites in the world. Edward was standing leaning over the front of the stove. He seemed to be slightly moving back and forth between pans, shoveling food off on to plates. The best part of the sight was not only the picture of a man cooking breakfast for me in my kitchen but also the fact that said man was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I stood at the edge of the entry way suddenly wide awake, taking in the sight before me. I could see every muscle flex along his shoulders as he moved between pans. From my view point I could even make out the subtle red marks that remained on his upper back. He fell victim to my hands the night before apparently.

_Hey what can I say he likes it._

I stood and watched him for a moment longer as he made two plates of food_. _I wanted to memorize every part of him.

"Smells good" I half whispered in the silence of the room as I stalked closer to him. He turned away from the stove as my voice registered across the space. The smile that crossed his face as he took notice of me must have matched my own.

"Hey beautiful. Thought you could use some food before the whirlwind that is my sister comes and steals you away."

As I neared him, and allowed my arms to indulge in the act of hugging him he brought his hands up to tilt my chin before laying a small chaste kiss on me.

"Good morning."He murmured against my lips when we parted.

"Good morning." I couldn't help but giggle. The man just did it for me.

"We got sausage, french toast, scrambled eggs, coffee and orange juice. Eat!" He motioned to the plates of food on the counter.

"Mmmm I'm starving._ Someone_ kept me up all night I need my strength. "I looked at him out of the side of my eyes. His laugh rang out in the quiet.

"Well you weren't complaining about that last night"

"Touche" I couldn't really. Edward left a kiss on the side of my head before turning out of the kitchen.

"I gotta jump in the shower and get ready. You eat and Ill grab some when I'm done."

I plucked a piece of sausage off the plate closest to me and took a bite. The second the meat hit my tongue it was immediately rejected. My hands flew to cover my mouth as I tried to spit it back out.

"Oh god Edward." I spoke through the trap of my hands covering my mouth.

Edward came back around the corner eying me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think the sausage is cooked all the way" I choked out.

"Nonsense I made sure I cooked it just right. Maybe it was a bad batch or something." He was still eying the plate before me before his eyes returned to my own. "Are you ok?"

"I think im gonna be si-" I ran to the bathroom and preceded to review everything I ate the day before as it reappeared. Edward appeared behind me just as I was flushing the toilet and laying against the bathtub.

"You ok love?" His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at me.

"Yeah think it just didn't agree with me I guess" Edward handed me a glass of water from the tap before rejoining me on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I can go out and get you something else if you want."

"No no Ill be ok." I gulped down the rest of the cup. "Ill have Alice stop and get something thank you for trying though. I think my stomachs just been a little messed up with all the stuff going on." Edward looked at me for a few more moments as if he was trying to read my true feelings.

"Ok well if you say so. Why don't you just go lie back down? I need to jump in the shower and then Ill come check on you."

Edward took his shower while I curled up in the bed. I was beginning to feel better as he came out with a towel hanging on his hips and a second one being swiped through his hair. I eyed him from my position as he set about the room changing into his clothes for work.

"You know I think I just found the cure for upset stomach" I teased.

"oh really what would that be?" He smirked at me as he pulled on his black slacks.

"Well lets just say too bad you wanna work with kids cause if you walked around like that all day you could probably cure the world of all diseases." I raised my eyebrows at him a few times to send the point home. He laughed at me before he finished dressing. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed lightly stroking my hair away from my face as he looked down on me.

"You gonna be ok love? I'm worried about you I know how my sister can be if you-"

"I'll be fine." I cut him off." Go...play with children...Ill see you tonight." I reassured him.

He placed a kiss on my temple before getting off the bed. "Well text me later? Let me know my sister hasn't killed you"

"Will do now go! I don't want you to be late and the quicker you leave the quicker you come back." He left one last lingering kiss on my cheek before heading out the door.

I flopped on my back and must have fallen back to sleep because the next sounds I heard were the whirlwind and Rose coming through the door.

"Swan where are you?" Rose yelled from the living room.

"In here"

As they made their way through the door I saw the looks of confusion across their faces.

"Well looks like breakfast wasn't touched from what we saw in the kitchen. You guys not make it out of bed?" Rose joked.

"No we did. I just promptly puked it up when I ate a bite" I laughed.

"Say what? You get a man to actually cook for you and you puke it up as thanks?" Alice laughed."Hell I cant get Jazz to do the dishes let alone cook the meal."

"Yeah I don't think the sausage was good or something. My stomachs been all out of sorts lately."

The girls each looked at one another seeming to have a silent conversation before each turned to me with eyebrows cocked.

"What?"

"Sausage wasn't good? Stomachs all out of sorts?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"You had a dizzy spell when we went out to lunch last week." Alice pipped in.

"Yeah so? I think I'll go get checked out next month. See if somethings off."

"Oh yeah somethings off all right." Rose said like she knew my diagnoses.

"Oh yeah Doctor? What's that? I'm pregnant?" I joked.

They didn't return my laughter.

I immediately sat up in the bed. "No don't even go there you two. There's no way. We have been perfectly..._safe._" I shook my head back and forth.

_These two are just ridiculous._

"I'm not some lifetime movie so just put your looks away. I'm gonna go get a shower and when I'm done getting ready were gonna go shopping and I don't want to hear another word.

I got out of bed still laughing under my breath. Once I was in the shower it didn't stop.

_Pregnant...yeah right...Ive known him what two months? And we've been extra careful every time._

When I got out of the shower I was still shaking my head laughing. I wrapped a big towel around my body and secured it before I made my way into my bedroom to find the two sitting on the edge of my bed with a brown bag between them.

"What?" I looked back and forth.

Alice reached into the bag and pulled out three different colored boxes.

"Test. Now." Rose commanded.

"Oh come on give me a break guys. I'm telling you there's no way. Ive been with one person in the past...well you know how long. And we have been perfectly safe. So sorry for you to have wasted the money but there's no reason for those...things."

I continued drying my hair with the towel in my hand as they looked on.

"Well if you think there's nothing to come of it prove us wrong and go test and well go shopping and let it go." Rose handed me one of boxes. She was staring at me in challenge.

I couldn't help laughing. "OH fine. lets do this so you two hags will get off my back."

I went back into the bathroom opening the box as I went. Once I made it to the counter I pulled out the crinkly package containing the stick I was supposed to pee on. I read over the directions quickly getting the simple gist of it.

_Start peeing hold stick down wards into stream. Replace cap. Wait 2minutes. Prove friends wrong._

I replaced the cap leaving the stick on the counter and promptly washing my hands. I brushed out my hair as I waited. Once I figured the subsequent 2 minutes had passed I picked up the stick and headed back into the bedroom finding that Alice and Rose had yet to move from their posts. I tossed the stick in their direction as I entered.

"See no need to worry."

Both Alice and Rose looked at the stick. Then at each other. And then back at the stick before looking at me. Alice silently jumped off the bed passing me as she went into the bathroom returning with the instruction sheet from the test box. The girls each eyed the sheet...test...sheet...me.

"Bella...Sweetheart...Did you even _look _at the test?" Rose questioned me.

"No there's no reason to Im not pregnant."

"Well...hunny...by the look of this test and the results sheet..."She didn't finish and it would have scared me if I hadn't known that me and Edward had been so careful and there was no reason to question it.

"Your pregnant." Alice finished for her.

I ran across the room and yanked the test and the sheet from them.

_2 lines on test. 2 lines means pregnant result. 2 lines on test. 2 lines means...I'm..._

All I saw was Alice and Rose jump off the bed as I crumpled to the floor.

And then it was black.

**C/N: Got through Christmas for the most part. Be warned it may get heavy here for a bit.  
**

**A/N: You guys have been simply great with the reviews and comments on Twitter. I write this story on a whim. As time allows. I take alot of writers libertys through out. I try do little reasearch but most of it is believeable because most of it comes from real life situations. Dont be shy letting me know what you think about it. I write for my own therapy but I simply love the fact you guys keep coming back for more...come find me and lets talk...www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825 ...not to mention the excessive Rob and Robsten P0rn I post in my boredom.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bellas got a bun in the oven? Here's Edward's POV of new years eve.**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers...kinda sad I only got one review on the last chapter :(  
**

* * *

**_RPOV_**

As I walked out the door of Bella's apartment I couldn't help the feeling coming over me. I wanted nothing more then to call in sick and spend the day making her chicken soup and filling her with full of fluids. I knew there was no way she would let me do that though no matter what condition she was in. Plus the whole fact I had no clue how to make chicken soup in the first place. So instead I put on my big boy "underoos" as she would say and went on with my day. I could only pray she would call me if she needed rescuing. I could only hope she would get through her day and what ever happened this morning would pass by the time I returned. If not there was no way she was going to the party at Alice and Jasper's later. I would have to put on my doctor hat if need be and force her to stay home. I made a mental note to give my dad a call and see if he had a recommendation for food poisoning.

As I made my way into the doors of the day care center I was met with relative quiet.

_That's not good._

I could only hope it was too early and our regulars weren't in yet. The day care was mainly meant for people to be able to drop off kids while they were visiting patients in areas of the hospital that didn't allow children. We had a few of the doctors and nurses who used it on a regular basis though. As I walked to the reception desk to sign in I was met with a heavy thud across my knees.

"Edddwwardddd."

"Hey Anthony, Hows it going buddy?" I patted the back of the five year old now latched on to my right leg as I hobbled my way to the desk.

"I'm so glad your here today. Can you play CandyLand with me? Please? please? I wanna be blue this time and you can be green. Please Edward please?"

I couldn't help chuckle at the energy of the boy on my leg. It was way to early and yet he was going a mile a minute. Anthony was the son of Dr. King, a colleague of Carlisle's. Ever since I had begun my hours in the day care he had become my new best friend. He was a sweet kid and he made me enjoy my time at work usually but today my mind was elsewhere.

_It was at home with Bella Swan._

_Home?_

_Not her home or Bella's home?_

_Just home?_

_yeah these thoughts are gonna get me in trouble._

I tried to clear my thoughts for the time being. Five rounds of candy land, three Lego houses built, three potty breaks, one snack and a rousing game of never ending patty cake and I realized it was time for lunch. I left Anthony with another one of the workers and the dining tables and made my way down to the cafeteria to get my own lunch. As I was in the elevator going down I pulled out my phone. No calls. No texts. Nothing. I'm not sure why it worried me as much as it did but I decided to go outside and try to call her just to check in for some reassurance. The phone rang and rang.

_"You got the Swan, Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can"_

"_Hey love, its...uh me...just checking in on you. You got me worried after this morning. I really wish I didn't have to leave you like that with my sister please just text me or something and let me know your still alive. Need some peace of mind here Swan...I love you."_

I defiantly had zero more reassurances after that. I only contemplated a second before calling Alice. Once again I was met with annoying ringing.

_"You've reached Alice Cullen soon to be Whitlock *Giggle* Please leave me a message with your name and number and I'll be sure to return it as soon as I can. Have a nice day"_

_Even in her voice message my sister showed her pixie colors._

_"Alice. Its Edward. I know your supposed to be with Bella today and now neither of you are answering your phones which doesn't bode well. Please call me...text me...or better yet have Bella! I just need to know everything is OK. Someone call me please." _

I couldn't help my voice cracking at the end of my message. There was a heavy rock in the pit of my stomach screaming at me that something wasn't right. Something was screaming at me that something was most defiantly not right. I punched out a quick "I love you R U alright?" to Bella and dialed my father's number.

RING

RING

RING

_Are you fucking kidding me? Does **NO ONE **answer their phone anymore?_

I pushed the heel of my hand into my forehead trying to calm my self as I waited out my father's message.

"_Hello Carlisle? Its Edward. I just had a question about food poisoning. I think Bella ate some bad sausage this morning and she was throwing up when I had to leave for work and I just wanted to see if you thought I should get her checked out or something. Give me a call back if you get a minute...Thanks."_

I hit end on my phone and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm myself. Blowing out a deep breath, I glanced at my phone and notice I've wasted enough time that now I needed to rush and get some food for myself and get back to work. I only have a few hours left and will be able to check on Bella myself. I just wish I could get something...anything...before then.

Just after I emerged from the elevator back on the day care floor, seriously wondering if I was going to regret scarfing down that ham and cheese sandwich, my phone buzzed in my pocket. The vibration alone made me lurch, but after viewing the caller id of the text message I was almost sure I'd be seeing my lunch again. _Mi Amore._

_Please be alright._

_Please be alright._

_Please be alright._

I said a silent prayer and clicked read.

"_Sorry about missed call. The whirlwind is extra whirly today. Going to lunch now. I'm feeling better. Miss you."_

_Well at least shes feeling better._

I punched out a quick message letting her know its fine, I miss her too, and Ill be home as soon as I can.

My day passes quickly after that. I find myself amazed at how much my day seemed to have been on hold at the thought of Bella. I had never let a person other then my family affect me in this way. If her day stopped so did mine. The thought of her being sick made me want nothing more then to be at home with her taking care of her. This time last year I was at some random party in London drinking my self into oblivion. The thought of stopping that to actually take care of another human being would never have crossed my mind. I guess I really was finally growing up. It was a scary thought. I was glad to have it and wanted nothing more then for Bella to be by my side as I discovered these little things.

I was sitting at one of the little mini people tables just cleaning up an art project I had laid out with a few of the older kids when Anthony found me again. I saw his mom standing in the doorway of the room and realized he must be leaving.

"Hey buddy"

"Came to say bye Edward." He wrapped his little arms around my shoulders as he talked. I reached around to pat his back. "Thanks for playing Candy Land with me. Your the best."

"No problem little man. You have a good night with your mommy ok? I'll see you later."

Anthony walked out grabbing onto his mommy's hand as I watched them walk away. I realized I was smiling not at the thought of him leaving but the hug and comment he had made. I was the best. It was pretty cool to have a kid say that to you. I found my thoughts drifting to a small brown haired, brown eyed little boy sitting across from me at my kitchen table playing a game of candy land.

"_Your the best Daddy."_

_Did I seriously just imagine being called daddy? _

And it wasn't even in the who's your daddy ass spanking kinda way.

_wow_

Kids? I was seriously imagining kids. A little boy and a little girl. I would come home from work to sit at the table with my son and play candyland while his sister was sitting on the counter in the kitchen helping her mom bake a cake. I closed my eyes as I saw the back of the mom. Her long flowing brown hair bouncing as her and the little girl giggle over stealing bits of frosting. I would warn about ruining dinner. The sweet angelic voice would ring out.

_"Don't listen to daddy, he's just jealous hes not in here with us."_

She would turn around and smile the sweetest smile. Bella.

I open my eyes and the reality of my day dream settles on me. Me. Bella. Two Kids. Husband. Wife. Father. Mother. Wow. Is that what I wanted? A resounding yes blinked like a high way sign in my head. Well I guess I should start with the marriage part first.

I walked into Bella's apartment a few hours later and its fairly quiet.

_Please still be ok._

"Bella? You here?" I timidly call out scared of the response. As I begin walkin down the hallway the whirlwind herself comes bouncing out of Bella's room.

"NO! you cant see her yet. You. Living Room. Wait for Jasper. NOW!" I immediately go to turn on my heel but stop.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine doctor. Just want the big reveal."

_The pixie scares me but as long as I know Bella's ok im fine._

I'm standing in the kitchen sipping a coke, wishing for a beer, when Jasper walks in.

"Edward." Hes got that ol southern gentleman acknowledgment thing down.

"Jasper" I try my best to reciprocate it as his eyes wander around the empty apartment.

"Still getting ready?" He knows my sister too well.

"Yeah min as well go have a seat."

We settle into the couch in the living room just as Emmett comes bustling in.

"Boys! Are we ready to have some fun?" He immediately walked in slapping each our shoulders. Before we could even respond there was a throat clearing behind him coming from the hallway. We all turned to see Alice followed by Rosalie. Bringing up the rear was Bella in all her stunning glory. I tried to force the words out of my throat to complement her and couldn't. There was simply no words to convey what I thought of the sight before me. So in turn I stood there with my jaw hanging open looking like an idiot. Of course Bella took it in her typical Bella way and looking down soothing her dress searching for an invisible stain to explain the look I must have been giving her.

"Its too much right? I told Alice it was too much. I'll go change." She was nervous.

I somehow found my feet and found my way in front of her. I swept her into my arms to correct my idiotic move.

"You look...your beautiful, amazing. I mean your beautiful everyday but this..." I looked down at the dress wrapped around her. "This is just...wow. I'm going to be fighting guys off of you all night." I finished it with a kiss that I hoped drove my point home.

When we parted I was glad to see a smile break across Bella's face.

"So you like?" She whispered.

"Oh yes I like...Never doubt that." I was standing there staring into the eyes of the gorgeous woman standing before me. Simply breathing her in.

The thoughts I had been having all day kept flipping through my mind like pages in a book as i looked into her eyes.

Marriage. Family. Wife. Mother. Husband. Father.

I saw it all. A sense of happiness and calm seemed to wash over me. A few years before if I had been having these thoughts I would have been flipping out at them crossing my mind. Something about the woman before me made them so right. Not just right but I actually found myself getting excited about them. My mind became a haze as I tried to work out how I could tell these thoughts to Bella. But before I did that I needed to make sure she felt the same way. I didn't want to scare her away.

"Earth to Edward? Sweetheart are you in there?"

I shook my head letting the thoughts drift away as Bella's words came to me.

"Yeah sorry bout that." I reassured her. She cocked an eyebrow at me as if she was trying to read me. I simply kissed her temple and tried to change the subject.

"So we ready guys?" I kept one arm wrapped around Bella's hips, pulling her in closer to me as I talked to the rest of the group surrounding us.

We departed shortly after that heading down to the street the other four caught a cab back to Alice and Jasper's while Bella and I took my car. The car ride over was tense. I was lost in my thoughts and I know Bella could tell. I could feel her staring at me and whenever I would chance a glance in her direction and try to throw a reassuring smirk her way I would find her eyebrows tied together and her teeth worrying on her bottom lip. Luckily traffic was light and we were pulling up in front of the condo before I knew it.

When we made our way inside I could feel the bass of the sound system Alice had rented for the occasion. People were already arriving and the unspoken conversation in the car was forgotten as we immediately set out mingling with friends.

The night seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it I heard Alice announcing one minute to midnight. I had been staring down at Bella as we swayed back and forth to a slow song. She must have been able to feel that my gaze had not left her and her face turned to look up into my eyes. As our gazes crossed her lips turned up in the smile I loved to see.

And it hit me.

I wanted to see that smile forever. I wanted to spend each waking hour making that smile appear. I wanted that smile to always be for me. I wanted no one else to be able to ever make that smile appear like I could. It was crazy. We had only known each other a few months and yet I could not picture my world before Bella and I sure as hell didn't want to ever picture it without her again. I let out a breath as the feeling washed over me. As my whole world seemed to just settle in perfectly around me.

I was perfectly content and happy.

I wanted to fall asleep with this woman in my arms every night. I wanted to wake up to her sweet face every morning.

Morning breath and all.

I wanted to argue about the toilet seat being left up and clothes left just outside the hamper. I wanted cuddling on the couch watching cheesy chick flicks. I wanted to come home to this woman every day after a long day at work and know it was where I belonged. As I heard the countdown being chanted around us I noticed Bella staring at me and realized I hadn't said a word.

15

14

13

12

We stopped swaying and the words tumbled out before I could stop them.

11

10

9

"Marry me Bella."

8

7

6

5

"Please"

4

3

2

1

The new year came.

Bella still hadn't said a word.

* * *

**C/N: Say what? will she say yes or no?  
**

**A/N: Let me know you guys are actually reading this what do yah say? come talk to me I love hearin from you guys! Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Saw the beginning of E's view of new years eve. Here's Bella's to catch us up to the present  
**

**A/N: My help has disappeared on me...if your interested in being a pre-reader (for congruity) or a beta (for grammar spelling etc) please let me know!  
**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I found myself laying on something that must have been my bed with something cold across my face. I could hear murmur's of voices in the darkness around me.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"No she'll come around."

"That was a pretty big shock I mean….yah know…that's a lot."

It didn't take me long to realize the darkness was my eyes closed. I timidly opened them. After blinking a few times I found Rose and Alice sitting at the foot of my bed talking lowly to one another. As they realized I was awake they both moved to the side of the bed.

"Hey you….how do you feel?" Rose spoke first.

"Um ok I think." My mind was still a bit fuzzy.

"Gave us quite a scare there." Rose had on her motherly voice which made me even more scared. "What do you remember?" She slowly asked.

I could tell my forehead wrinkled as I tried to think of what I could remember before the darkness. "Welll…." And then it all fell on me like a waterfall. Test. Pee on stick. Two lines. Pregnant.

Both of the girls next to the side of my bed seemed to register the exact moment it all came back to me.

"I'm gonna be sick." I thrust my body off the bed with every ounce of inertia I could muster and made it to the bathroom just to dry heave over the porcelain.

Alice and Rose followed shortly behind me, both kneeling around me as I slumped backwards against the side of the bathtub.

"How?" I whispered, more to my self then anything else.

I registered the girls sharing looks above me. The very full silence drifted around the room. I finally sliced through it.

"I can't think about this right now it's just too much. I need to get out of here." Luckily I had two of the best friends a girl could ask for and they asked no questions ushering me off the floor and soon I was changed and off to shop, pressing the morning behind me to think about at a later time.

I made it through the day fairly well. Edward had tried to call a few times and I simply ignored it. I was afraid if I answered I wouldn't be able to handle the shake in my voice once I heard his. I know as an adult the last thing I should be doing was ignoring the problem before me, but I wanted to be a kid and use the mentality that if I ignored it would go away. I knew that was not logically possible but for 24 hours I wanted to pretend it wasn't there. I wanted to enjoy the day and enjoy the night.

Once we were home and the girls had spent hours primping me, apparently I was in no condition to weld a curling iron, we were finally ready to go. I was nervous about not only seeing Edward dressed up but knowing I was keeping this secret. The girls had reassured me they wouldn't say a thing and let me deal with it how and when I wanted. I vowed to simply get through tonight and let the real world smack me upside the day tomorrow. I wish I had known I was wrong and it was going to happen tonight whether I liked it or not.

The night had passed quite well. Both I and Edward stayed away from the alcohol. This hadn't become entirely uncommon, so no one really thought any different. I decided I was quite happy with how the night was ending. I found myself with Edward's arms wrapped around me swaying to some slow song in the middle of the floor of Alice and Jasper's living room. My eyes were looking around the room taking in the whole scene. Alice running around making sure everyone had what they needed for the midnight count down, with Jasper following behind her. Rose and Emmett were in the corner wrapped around each other on a overstuffed chair. All around our friends were laughing, smiling, dancing, and generally having a good time. I realized in that moment the feelings washing over me were pure contentment. I had a good job, school was going wonderful, I had great friends, and the topping on the cake was the man whose arms I was in. I couldn't help but wonder what bringing a baby into the situation would do to it. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to find out. I was quickly brought out of my inner thoughts by the hairs standing up on the back of my head. His eyes were on me. I could hear Alice announcing one minute to midnight as I returned my gaze to his face. As my eyes locked with his I could almost see the thoughts drifting around in his head through his eyes. My eyes dodged back and forth between his like I thought I could pull the thoughts out of his head by simple will. I tried to open my mouth and say something but out of all the thoughts in my head none seemed to be able to find their way out of my throat.

15

14

13

12

We stopped swaying and a look of calm seemed to wash over Edward's face.

11

10

9

"Marry me Bella." My breath hitched as the words fell across his lips.

8

7

6

5

"Please"

4

3

2

1

All around us our friends were enjoying the merriment with hugs and kisses to ring in the new year. I found myself stunned into silence. His words repeating over and over in my head.

Marry Me. Marry Me. Marry Me.

What had I gotten myself into? I was still trying to deal with the news of this morning and now this? The chant in my head was replaced with a new one.

Too Much. Too Much. Too Much.

My mouth dropped open, the slightest bit, as I slowly backed out of Edward's arms. I'm not sure what look was on my face as my head started shaking side to side almost un-noticeably but Edward's changed into a look of confusion.

"I'm not saying tomorrow…or next week….or next month." He tried to wrap his arms back around me." I'm just saying promise me one day... I'm just...I'm just trying to tell you, you're the one Bella. You're the one for me. I want nothing else in this world. I want nothing more in this world then for you to tell me one day you will make my greatest wish come true and become tied to me for life." He finished in a rush of breath. His eyes were searching mine as he brought our hands, clasped together, to rest in between us. I'm not sure how long we stood there simply staring at one another before I wiggled my hands away from him.

"I can't". It barely came out in a whisper as my eyes bore into my feet on the floor.

I immediately felt Edward's whole demeanor change.

"You can't? ...what do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed and I could feel his breathing come out in a rush.

I tried to make my voice not catch as I spoke but still couldn't tear my eyes from the floor. I couldn't bear to look in his eyes as my next words came out.

"I can't promise you that. This is too much. We've only known each other a few months….I think….I think we need a break." With my words out I immediately turned and did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I ran. I ran out of the room as fast as my feet would carry me leaving Edward stunned in the middle of the floor.

Through the tears that were now beginning to spill out I saw Alice's face as she took in the site. She motioned to Rose and they followed behind me. I didn't stop running till I found myself on the sidewalk outside of the building. I collapsed against the wall just as I felt two arms come around me. I felt two sets of hands pushing through my hair trying to sooth me.

"Shhhhh shhhhh its ok."

I recognized Rose's calming voice in my ear.

"I need…to go home." I was able to push out through the sobs that were racking through me.

"I got you. Well go home come on."

Words were exchanged between my two friends and I suddenly found myself being ushered into a cab before I collapsed back on Rose.

I was still in a daze through the ride and let Rose hold me up until I found myself back in my apartment being shuffled onto the couch. Rose was silent as I tried to catch my breath. She was giving me the time I needed to breathe and catch up with my thoughts. Finally she spoke in a voice uncommonly soft for her.

"What happened Bella?"

I took a deep breath trying to get the words out as I wiped uselessly at my tear stained cheeks.

"He asked me to marry him" I spoke in a voice I didn't even recognize, "Well he asked me to promise to one day"

Rose's silence spoke to me. She was asking what was wrong with that. She seemed to think before she actually spoke her next words.

"What did you say? Did you tell him about the test?"

"I told him I couldn't promise that. It was all going too fast." I didn't answer her second question and she stayed silent waiting for it.

"I couldn't tell him about the test."

She seemed to balk at my response. "Why not?"

I took a few breaths through my nose. I was afraid to say the thought out loud. I could tell by the look on her face Rose was going to wait for the answer. "Bella" She waited for me to look at her. Finally I looked up through my lashes timidly. "Why couldn't you tell him about the test?"

"Because if I am actually pregnant….. I don't know if I want this baby" I whispered.

It took a few moments for the words to register in her mind and I could see the look of anguish come across her face as they did. She immediately wrapped me into her arms with her hands brushing down my hair.

"Oh hunny. Well figure this out. But maybe you're right. You may not have gone about it the right way but maybe you need a break. You need to think about this before you make any concrete decisions."

We stayed like that for what felt like hours. I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy when Rose spoke again.

"Maybe you need to get away." I leaned off of her so I could see her face. "School doesn't start back till next week so you could take a few days and just get away. No responsibility. Time to your self. You know?"

Her idea sounded good but I wasn't sure about it. "What about work I'm expected back to the office before then?"

"Oh please Bella if there's one thing I'm good at its getting my daddy to bend to my whim." She answered like it was completely obvious.

I couldn't disagree with her on that one.

"But where would I go?"

"That's the thing. Anywhere you want hun. I think you need serious _you_ time."

I contemplated the idea. It sounded good I couldn't deny that. Rose seemed to be able to feel my apprehension about it.

"Ok this is what we do. You can't go to your dad's he would look for you there right?" I nodded. "Ok well you cant stay here." She tapped her finger against her chin and I could actually see the wheels turning. "I got it! Two words. Hotel. Monaco." A grin came across her face.

"Rose I cant afford that."

"Oh don't be silly. You wont have to pay for a thing! One week. You can get massages and facials and….well damn I may just stay with you also."

"Roseee….."

"Nope I wont have any word about it. Go pack a back I'm gonna make a call."

Before I could even respond Rose had ushered me to towards my bedroom before turning back to the kitchen and picking her cell phone up off the counter. I wandered around my room in a daze. I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing.

_I really want a smoke._

_Ugh that's not gonna happen anytime soon._

I wasn't sure what the hell I should pack for a week in a hotel. I grabbed a pair of jeans and shorts, some tanks, and lots of lounge around clothes. I put my toiletry bag from the bathroom in my duffel before zipping it up and heading back to the living room.

As I was coming down the hall I could hear Rose on the phone in the kitchen.

"No shes ok…..Hotel Monaco…..Dont worry about it tonight…..Yeah….What did he do?...Well that's probably the best idea right now…..she can talk to him when she ready….."

_Well that's not a hotel reception desk._

As I turned into her eye line Rose noticed me.

"Hey I'll call you back once I get her checked in. Keep me informed if something changes."

Rose promptly hung up her phone and began talking before I could even say a word.

"Alice…..She was checking in. I filled her in on what was going on."

She didn't say anything about the one question I really wanted to ask. How was he? Did he say anything? Was he upset?

_Of course he was upset dummy. You think he just walked away from you unscathed?_

"How is he?" I bit into my lip waiting for her answer.

Rose looked like she wasn't sure what answer to give me. "He was upset. They tried to get him to stay at their place but he wouldn't so Jasper and Emmett are gonna stay over at his for the night to be sure hes alright. "

"Alice didn't say anything abo-"

"No no she knows its not her place. And none of the guys know anything either. She just told him it was best to give you time."

I wasn't sure about her answer. Time….Was that the simple answer to all the issues? Just give me time and it would all just make sense? Did I want to talk to him?...yes I felt like I should explain myself. Was I ready to do that?...no.

Rose could sense my inner ponderings. "Come on let's get going. I got your reservation all set up. You can take a hot shower and get some sleep. This will all still be there in the morning."

I knew she was right. I let her lead me to my car. Rose was going to drive me to the hotel and leave my car with me just in case and Alice would be picking her up from there once I was settled.

I found my self laying across the king sized bed of a suite in the Hotel Monaco a short time later. I kept telling myself to go take a hot shower or bath but couldn't find the inspiration to move from my position. I toed off my shoes and curled my legs to the side. I dug my fist into a pillow and willed sleep to take me.

I knew I had a lot of decisions to make and I would need to talk to Edward and explain myself but for the time being I knew I needed to get rest. Rose's words kept replaying in my head-_It will all be there tomorrow. _The last vision to cross my mind before the darkness was a set of green eyes pulled together in sadness. The tidal wave of emotion swept over me, coating me as my breath evened out.

* * *

**C/N: Ut oh… what the hell is goin on in our lil Bella's head?  
**

**A/N:I know Ive totally been doing mini cliffys at the end of every ch. Im sorry but its just where ch's seem to break up the best! Stick with me I promise to make it better.  
**

**Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: New years eve is over. Rose put Bella up in a hotel for some time away. B and E haven't talked since she ran out.**

**A/N: Feeling extra nice..been on a good writing buzz so got lots of chapters written up...heres a extra update...hope you like it...if not dont be afraid to let me know ha  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

1 week

7 days

168 hours

10,080 minutes

604,800 seconds

That's how long it's been since my heart and world were ripped in two.

That's how long it's been since I asked Bella the question that made her run away.

No one would tell me where she was. I sent letter's, flower's, emails. I even went so far as to drive to Forks on the off chance she went to her dad's. The chief said she wasn't there and I believed him. He told me he had talked to her and she didn't sound good. This worried me even more. I called and left messages on her cell phone, which usually went straight to her voice mail. I would keep calling, even though I knew she wasn't going to pick it up, just to hear her voice on her outgoing message. I began texting her on the off chance maybe she would answer one of those.

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_Please talk to me_

_We can work this out_

_I'm sorry if I scared you._

_Please just let me know your ok._

It was that last one that finally got me a response.

_I'm ok. I just need some time to figure things out. ILY. –B_

I wasn't sure what I could get from that message other then what it said, but I reread it over and over hoping for something else to appear from it. She was ok. I got that much from Alice and Rose. The ILY at least gave me hope. Hope that eventually one day she would talk to me again. That she didn't me or anything. She needed time.I knew she wasn't staying at her apt or Alice and Jasper's. I hadn't tried to go to Emmett's because quite frankly Rose scared the crap out of me.

I wasn't sure what broke my heart worse. The fact that she ran away when I dumped my feelings on her or the fact that it meant apparently she didn't feel the same way. All I could do was keep trying, wait, and hope she eventually talked to me. I would do anything to fix this. It was at the one week mark I realized I would rather have Bella in my life as my girlfriend forever then to have no Bella in my life at all.

I sat down that night and began writing. I wasn't sure why or what I hoped to accomplish but I just began writing it all down. I used to keep journals as a kid. It was one of those nerdy things. Just getting the thoughts out of my head and on to paper always helped. So that's what I did. Before I knew it I had been writing for an hour. I had a few pages full and before I could second guess my self I folded it up, put it in and envelope and scrawled Bella across the front. I grabbed my stuff and ran out. Destined for the only place I could think of.

As I knocked on the door of Emmett's apt I was a lot less nervous then I thought I would be. I was only hoping that Rosalie was here and could help me out. My wish was granted when she was the one to answer the door.

She gave me a pitiful smile and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"I just came to drop this off." I figured she would get my point by looked at the name on the envelope.

She took the envelope from me glancing at the front before realizing what I needed.

She nodded her head. "I'll make sure it's delivered."

"Thanks Rose." I didn't stay around any longer. I headed out into the cold towards home. I could do nothing more but wait.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_**Jan 8th  
**_

He hadn't stopped trying to get in touch. I was told flowers had been delivered everywhere; my apartment, Emmett's, Alice's, even Charlies. And yet I still couldn't bring myself to respond. I just wasn't sure what to say. How do you tell someone sorry for running out on your completely sweet marriage proposal, going into hiding, ignoring you, and oh yeah I'm pregnant with your child that I'm not sure if I want to keep? How do you tell someone your loosing it? That your whole reason for being has just been turned upside down and you don't know what to do anymore? Yeah that was a conversation I didn't even know how to start.

I had finally responded to a text letting him know I was alright and just needed time. Alice had taken me to her doctor a few days after new years. They did their tests and I was for sure pregnant. They calculated me to about 9 weeks now. They told me all my options and sent me on my way to make my choice. Rose, Alice and I had sat on the bed of my hotel room in silence absorbing the events.

"_I just don't get HOW" I had whispered breaking the silence._

"_Well hunny a man takes his pen-" Rose had started._

"_Oh I know how babies are made thank you very much mother hen. I mean how did it happen we were always so careful." I just shook my head at the whole situation as my voice began to break. We sat in silence. Suddenly it hit me. I clamored off the bed and reached for my purse on the table by the door. I yanked out my cell phone and immediately hit the calendar function. Scrolling up my suspicions were confirmed. I hit my head against the wall in front of me a few times. _

"_Stupid Stupid stupid." I murmured under my breath._

_I took a deep breath and turned to the two confused faces on the bed._

"_9 weeks….9 weeks…. God how could I have been so stupid." I breathed out._

"_Uh Bells wanna clue us in to the conversation? Or you gonna finish it with yourself there?" Alice questioned._

"_The dinner party for the firm was almost exactly 9 weeks ago…." I began hoping they would catch onto it._

_Both kind of shook their heads letting me know they still had no clue what I was talking about._

"_Edward was my escort….." nothing. "we slept together that night….." Nothing. I closed my eyes before the next words came out. "We didn't use protection…." I heard two audible gasps come from the direction of the bed. "Every time we have. Except for that time. How could I have been so stupid?"_

_I flopped myself on the bed and cried. I cried for my stupidity. I cried for my future. I cried for the baby growing in me. I cried._

Today was the last day Rose had paid for the hotel room. She kept telling me if I wanted to stay just say the word. But I knew I had hidden away long enough. I had school and work to get back to. The real world was knocking at the door and I couldn't ignore it any longer. Rose and Alice were going to come and get me today and make sure I was ok with going home.

I was lost in my lonely thoughts when I heard the knock on the door. Breaking myself away from my ponderings and flashbacks I meandered to the door to let them in. They silently followed me back into the bedroom where I laid back on the bed.

"How you doing hunny?" Alice asked.

"Same as yesterday. Same as the day before that. Nothings changed. I'm still as confused as ever. But I cant just stay here forever." I moaned.

Silence persevered over the room.

"Well were gonna go get brunch at the restaurant down stairs. We'll bring you something back when we come back and then we can head home. We're both gonna stay at the apartment tonight ok?" Rose told me.

"Sounds good to me. " I walked them back to the door before Rose turned around.

"Oh I forgot. He stopped by last night. Asked me to give you this. Promised him I would deliver it." She handed me an envelope with me name written across it. "You don't have to read it. Just told him I would make sure you got it." With that they both turned out the door silently. As the door clicked shut a sudden dizzy feeling came over me. I thought it was the whole pregnant thing but realized I had held a gasp of breath since Rose put the envelope in my hands. I slide down the door and took a few deep breathes. I sucked in a breath as I shoved my finger in the small opening in the envelope, closed my eyes and paused. Letting the breath out I ripped the envelope open and pulled the pages out. The tears immediately began threatening to spill over as I took in the writing. My fingers brushed over his words, my connection to him.

_My Dearest,_

_I hope this finds you ok. I have sat and I have wondered what you are doin? Where you are? Why you left?…where it all went wrong…These past few days have only confirmed what I thought before. I don't want to live without you. I simply __**cant **__live without you. I miss you as if someone has ripped out my own heart and stole it away. I want to fix this and work through it but I don't want to do it alone. I want us to do it together. If you need time so be it. I will wait. I will wait forever. I will wait until there is no longer a breath in this body. I meant what I said Bella. Your it for me. I will never want someone as much as I find myself wanting you. If you take the time you need and realize that you don't return the want for me….well so be it. But please don't just run away. Don't run away from something that could be so great. Don't run away from this. Don't run away from us._

_I know its scary. Believe me I'm scared. But I'm also certain we are right. Our puzzle pieces are meant to fit together. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are the center to my puzzle….of my world. Whether that's married or not I really don't care. Ok I lied I do care. I would love nothing more in this world then to call you my wife. But a partner in life is good enough for me. As long as your next to me its all I could ask for._

_I'm sitting on my bed imagining you here. You fit here. Like you were meant to complete my surroundings. I don't know what more I can tell you. I think of the laughter we share. Sitting at the piano trying to teach you chop sticks. Watching your nose scrunch up as you concentrate. God I miss that nose. Your blush when you become shy. I'm man enough to say pink became my favorite color the day I met you._

_God Bella every good thought and memory I can recall has you in it. I've wasted too much time in my life looking for the right thing. You brought it to me. I can still remember the door opening that first night and looking into your eyes for the first time. Its cheesy but you had me at that first look. I tried to deny it but I couldn't. I don't want to spend my life wondering if you were the one that got away. Please don't make me. Please._

_This letter may not make sense. I just started writing my thoughts down. My thoughts of you. I wish I could say them to your face, looking into your eyes._

_Tomorrow I'm going to go to our meadow. Yes its __**ours. **__You were meant for that meadow as much as I was. Please come to me. I'll be there at noon and I will wait until you come._

_Please Bella don't give up._

_Don't run_

_Come to me._

_I love you  
_

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

My chest hurt as I finished his words. I missed him just as much as he missed me. I looked across the room at the clock hanging on the wall. It was eleven now. It would take four hours to get to his parents house in Forks. I could do it. He said he would wait. I grabbed my jacket, phone and keys and set out. I climbed down the five flights of stairs to the lobby oddly fast. For once my clumsy nature not making its self known. I rushed into the restaurant off the side of the lobby and immediately scanned for Rose and Alice. I rushed to their little table on the side.

I took a gasping breath as they turned to me. I flung the key card to my room down on the table.

"I'm going to him. Hes in Forks. Here's the key to my room can you get my stuff out of it?" My eyes dodging back and forth between theirs.

They both looked at me stunned before jumping up and hugging me.

"Yeah yeah go. We'll take care of the room"

Good luck was the last thing I heard as I rushed to the street, on my way to my future.

* * *

**EPOV**

I checked my phone for the millionth time.

5:00

Rose had called to let me know she had delivered the letter just before 11. Even if she read it and jumped in the car she should have been here by now.

She wasn't coming.

I resigned my self to the fact as I picked my body up off the field of dried grass I had been laying in for hours. I couldn't help the tears that poured over my lids. I had come out here with the sincere hope she would come. She would come to talk. She would come to work it out. She would not run.

She would come to be with me.

As I neared the trail leading back to my parents house my phone rang. I couldn't help the hope that washed over me.

_Maybe shes in traffic._

I plucked my phone out of my pocket and saw it was Alice on the caller ID

_Too late Alice I already know her choice._

I contemplated ignoring it and continuing on my way, but something told me I shouldn't so I hit the answer button.

"Alice" I said her name in the most monotone voice I could muster.

A sob broke through the line in response, immediately grabbing my attention.

"Alice? Are you there?"

"Oh Edward….It's Bella…." My footsteps faltered as my heart seized in my chest.

"Alice? What about Bella?" I squeezed my eyes shut tight waiting for her response.

A long pause on the line didn't help the tightness in my chest.

"She's been in accident Edward…..It's bad Edward its real bad….You need to come home.'

* * *

**C/N: Told you it would get heavy. **

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bella was on her way to Edward. Edward got a call from Alice, Bella in accident. Shall we jump in?  
**

**A/N: Wow I think I got the most review off the last chapter...Just hang with me guys!  
**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I rushed through the doors of the ER at 9pm. I had sped the entire way back to Seattle. By some miraculous thing I had not run into one cop the entire way. I rushed to the reception desk and had just spit out Swan when I heard my name called from my left.

"Edward...son"

Carlisle

_As I hung up the phone with Alice my feet couldn't seem to carry me fast enough around the house. As I slid into the drivers side and threw my car in reverse down the driveway, I noticed my dad's car wasn't in the drive way. I pressed the speed dial for him on my phone._

_He answered on the second ring._

"_Edward?"_

"_Carlisle." I didn't realize how shaky my voice was. I took a deep breath to try to calm it. "Dad Its Bella. Alice just called me. Shes been in an accident and is at Seattle Grace. Alice couldn't tell me much. I was wondering if you could use your connections to find something out. I'm on my way there now but I'm coming all the way from Forks." I didn't realize I hadn't taken a breath the entire time and gasped in as I finished explaining it._

"_Edward I'm actually here now. I was helping cover for another doctor. I'll go down and find out what I can. Has anyone called Charlie?" My dad had his calm rational doctor voice on._

_Charlie._

_I hadn't even thought about her dad in my rush._

"_Uh I don't know actually Alice didn't say anything." I was beginning to panic again. Driving 80 mph and panicking was not a good mix. Of course my dad took control._

"_Ok Edward. Here's what's going to happen. I'm on my way down to the ER right now I'm going to find out what I can and find Alice in the mean time. Ill try to get a hold of Charlie also. You just be safe and get here quickly. Ill see you in a couple of hours."_

_I had hung up with Carlisle and tried to call Alice back. It rang and rang. I didn't figure that she would answer but I couldn't help hoping she would. I had a four hour drive ahead of me to do nothing but get worked up over the lack of information I was getting. _

_All I knew was Bella had been in accident. And things were bad._

I was brought out of my reverie by Carlisle's hand clasping me on my back. I shook my head to try to clear the fog hanging over me and concentrate on his words.

"Here's what I've been able to find out. She lost control of her car on I-5. We don't know why but apparently she was on the phone with Alice at the time. She just got out of surgery. She doesn't look too bad on the outside. It's mainly a lot of internal injuries. I'll take you up to her room. Alice and everyone is up in the waiting room."

The elevator dinged announcing our arrival to the ICU floor. Luckily due to Carlisle's clout apparently they weren't putting up a fuss over the crowd assembled and had given Bella her own room that had a small private waiting room attached to it.

As we made our way down the hallway leading to said room my head cleared enough I remembered to ask a question. I stopped Carlisle in the hallway.

"Did you get a hold of Charlie?"

"Yes. He's being driven here should arrive shortly in fact."

We made our way through the heavy door into the waiting room. My eyes darted all around taking in the scene. Alice in a chair with Jasper kneeling at her feet rubbing her back. Rose and Emmett in another with their arms around each other. As my entrance was announced Alice lept from her spot and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Edward...She was coming to see you...I was on the phone with her...She called to complain about the pain...God it was so loud...Her sc-" Her sobs made it hard for me to understand the words coming out of her mouth all jumbled up.

"Alice...Alice. Hold on. I cant understand you. She was calling about what pain?" I was trying to make sense of her words. All I could get was that my Bella was in some sort of pain. She was in pain and I wasn't there for her. but before she could respond a doctor appeared in through the door.

"Hello Wood" Carlisle greeted him.

"Cullen? Nice to see you. Do you know Miss Swan?"

"Yes she's a friend of the families."

"Oh well I was just coming in to give a progress report. Has her father arrived yet?"

"No he should be here shortly."

"What can you tell us?" Rose's voice spoke up from her perch in the corner.

Dr. Wood looked around the room nervously. It was customary to only give reports on patients to immediate family members. Carlisle seemed to sense he wasn't going to be very forthcoming and spoke up.

"Its ok Andrew. Were all family."

It seemed to appease the doctor enough.

"Well we had to go in and repair a lot of damage to her lungs mainly,which is what causes the need for the tube in her throat, to help her breath easily, for the time being. The force of the impact mainly affected across the chest from the steering wheel and seat belt. She has some minor swelling on the side of her head from hitting it we believe. That should go down with the meds and rest. We have her heavily sedated for the time being. Her shoulder was dislocated. We were able to fix that but she will need to be in a sling until its fully healed. She has some minor cuts and a lot of bruising that will heal over time. Now the pain she complained of before the accident." He pointedly looked at Alice. Apparently something had happened before, causing the accident in the first place. "She seems to be suffering from a subchorionic hematoma. Were guessing it was the cause of her pain. It may have felt like she was miscarrying."

I was confused but waited for the doctor to continue.

"With continued bed rest it should work itself out. She needs to De-stress more or less. I'm going to prescribe her extra meds to go along with the pain meds she will need. All the looks fine with baby currently. We will continue to monitor-"

My mind drowned out the rest of his words.

_Did he just say baby? Bella's pregnant?_

I some how made my way to a chair before my knees gave out on me.

"Uhh excuse me." The entire room looked my way. "Did you say baby?" My breath was coming shorter and shorter. I tried to gasp in extra air. It didn't work. My world was spinning.

_How can she be pregnant?_

I felt a hand rubbing on my back trying to sooth me but it didn't work. I barely registered it. I needed someone to explain this to me. No one was saying anything which made me think this wasn't the first they were all hearing about this.

"I'm sorry...I was under the impression it was known. Miss Swan is 9 weeks-" The doctor looked thoroughly confused as he looked around the room but didn't get a chance to explain as Alice interrupted him.

"Can we have a moment? Maybe you can come back once her father's here?"

The doctor nodded once an excused himself quickly.

A hush fell over the room.

"Can someone... please explain to me... what the _fuck _that doctor was talking about?" I tried to remain calm but couldn't help it.

"Edward." My father's voice was only partially chastising of my use of language. I think even he agreed the situation called for it.

Alice finally spoke up. "Bella was on her way to talk to you after she read your letter. She was going to talk to you about the _situation_." She seemed to be choosing her words wisely at the moment.

All I could do was stare with my jaw open. From what she was telling me this wasn't a _new _situation. She made it seem like she already knew about it.

"How long...has she...have you...known." My voice came out in a whisper as my face pointed to the floor. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as my face face grimaced at its own will. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear her answer. Is this why Bella ran away? Did she know about this on New years? It would certainly explain things. But why would she run away from me? Why didn't she tell me?

It didn't take long before I could think of a reason why she wouldn't tell me.

...If she didn't plan on keeping it long enough for me to even find out...

That thought alone made my stomach drop into my feet.

"Since New Year's" came her whisper.

A painful sob seemed to come from no where. I realized it was coming from inside my own chest. I lunged out of the chair heading for the door. Alice's arm shot out to try to stop me.

"Alice...I have to get out of here...I need air...I need to think" I wordlessly pushed myself through the door. Out of my peripheral vision I saw a group standing agianst the wall in the hallway. Charlie had arrived and was talking to the doctor in a hushed tone. I saw Sue Clearwater standing next to him rubbing his arm. Besides her was a girl I recognized as her daughter Leah. I didn't bother to stop. I pushed past them with my head pointed to the floor. Hoping they would take it as a sign I didn't want to talk. I would apoligize later. I just needed to get out of here. I only got a few feet before I ran into another person. As I looked up, about to offer my mumbled apologies to who ever I ran into I came face to face with the last person I wanted to see right now.

Jacob Black.

* * *

_**APOV**_

I sat helplessly in the small room as I watched my distraught brother rush out the door. This isn't how this was supposed to happen. Bella was supposed to go to him. They were supposed to work this out. She was going to change her mind. They would keep the baby, get married and live the happily ever after life. But instead I sat here. Alone. Bella was in a recovery room. The baby was fine. But did it even matter? Did she even want to keep it? Would this change her mind? Over the past week we had a long talk after I took her into the doctors for the confirmation tests. She had finally broke down and told me she was seriously considering her _options. _It had broke my heart to know she was seriously considering not keeping this child. This child she had made with my brother. Yeah I wasn't stupid. I knew the child hadn't been made in exactly the best of circumstances. But to know it existed and she was thinking of this seriously tore me in two. Let alone the fact that she was seriously considering it without even informing Edward in the first place.

After she had rushed into the restaurant that me and Rose sat eating at and informed us that she was going to him and she was going to tell him, I had never been more elated. I knew things were going to work out. This isn't how they were supposed to happen though. Everything was fine until my phone had rang.

_"Don't even be calling to tell me your reconsidering Swan" I chastised her._

_"Alice..." Her voice was strangled like she was in pain._

_"Bella...Bella whats wrong?"_

_"Alice it hurts." Her voice was breathy like she was struggling to catch it._

_"Bella what's going on?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could. Something about her voice registered bad to me._

_"It hurts..."She whispered. A long pause followed. "Alice something is wrong."_

_"Bella where are you?" Rose was looking at me concerned as I ushered her to finish collecting Bella's stuff so we could leave._

_"UGHHHHHH..." Bella groaned before gasping for audible air. "I-5...Alice help...Something is really wrong."_

_That was the last I heard before a scream, a screech of tires and crunch of metal and the line went dead._

I immediately called 911 and informed them of the call. Bella hadn't been able to tell me exactly where she was but we calculated how long she had been gone and were able to give the operator an estimate of her location. We set out along I-5 when I received a call back from an officer letting me know they had come across an accident and a female with the ID of Isabella Swan was being air lifted to the local hospital. We immediately turned back around and headed to the hospital. After what seemed like forever we were informed she was in fact there and given the preliminary report from the on call doctor. It was when they told us she was going into surgery I made the call to Edward. And now here we were. I had been so worried about the injury's Bella had sustained it hadn't even crossed my mind that she had never gotten the chance to inform Edward of the pregnancy like she was going to.

I crossed the small room when I heard raised voices outside. I walked out to Edward standing nose to nose with Jacob Black.

_What is he doing here?_

I could see Edward's jaw was completely rigid and his fist were clasping and unclasping at his sides. He was breathing through his nose with his eyes filled with anger. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I said. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

This was NOT good.

* * *

**C/N: Ut oh is he back? Is Edward gonna have to put him in hospital permanently or what?  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N:Last ch...Bella hospital. Edward finds out about the baby. Runs into Jacob in the hallway.  
**

**A/N: I gotta give a special shout out to **rpattz granny **who has been such a good reviewer including the only one to review last ch. I love all you guys who shoot me a line and review. You own me!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My blood was pumping rapidly in my chest as the adrenaline surged through me. After the hell of a day…well the hell of a _week_ I had, had, I was ready to explode and I figured the person standing in front of me was perfect to do it to. One of the only things immediately stopping me was the people surrounding me, who would be on me before I landed one punch I so desperately wanted to. The other...well the other was the beautiful woman laying broken in a room upstairs. Inside of her, the result of our connection, our baby. So instead I stood here. Toe to toe. eye to eye, nose to nose, with the one man in the world I wouldn't hesitate to kill with my own hands. I tried to gather myself and stay as calm as possible.

"I will only say it one more time. What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Jacob?"

I couldn't tell if he was nervous, scared, wanting to hit me, or wanting to run away.

"The same reason as you Cullen. I'm here for Bella, I came to support Charlie."

"She doesn't want you here Jacob. Leave now." It was taking every bit of strength I had to be as calm as possible.

"I'm not leaving Cull-"

"NOW! Before I remove you myself."

We stared each other down for a few moments before I saw Leah step forward, wrapping her hand around his bicep and gently tugging him.

"Come on Jake, Let's go get some coffee."

Before she could get him away completely I felt someone wrapping their hand around my own tense arm.

"Edward come on lets go get some air."

I was brought out of the tunnel vision I had induced on myself. I blinked my eyes a few times swallowing the lump in my throat that threatened to take over. Alice tugged a few more times before I finally started to follow her down the hallway leading to the outside, stumbling along the way. Before she could fully pull me away I yelled over my shoulder.

"You better not be here when I get back!"

Alice finally stopped tugging on my arm once the sliding doors let us out into the world. I immediately walked up to some stranger who was sitting on a bench away from the doors pulling a cigarette from a pack.

"Hey can I get one of those?"

He wordlessly held the pack out to me. I plucked one out and lite it as he held up the lighter.

"Thanks man much appreciated." I told him as I blew out the smoke.

I hadn't smoked in a year.

_This sorta calls for it man. Its either that or getting yourself tanked at the closest bar and that's defiantly not a good idea._

I began pacing along the pathway surrounding the hospital as I puffed deep breaths off the stick at my mouth. Alice stood near me with her arms crossed in front of her not saying a word.

As I finished the smoke and stubbed it out in the given tray as I took a seat on a bench. My elbows rested on my knees as I rocked back and forth. My hand would come up to thrust through my hair of its own volition as I tried to make sense of all the thoughts flooding through my mind.

_How had this happened?_

_How could she be pregnant?_

_Would she be ok?_

_Would we be ok?_

_She had been coming to me so what did that mean for us?_

Alice took a seat next to me and let her hand rest lazily on my back slowly stroking it up and down.

I knew my voice was weak and trembling but I had to know what she knew.

"Alice...how? I just dont get it. We were so careful." I was pained.

She was thoughtful as she answered. "You know...she said the same exact thing. How long have you been seeing Bella, Edward?"

I was confused as to where she was going. "I don't know just over 2 months I think...Beginning of November why?"

"How many weeks is that?" She was being typical Alice. Not giving you the answer to your question, making you figure it out on your own.

"8 or 9 I don't know...Alice what are you getting at?" I couldn't help the agitation that was rising in my voice.

She just smiled her all knowing smile at me. "She's 9 weeks Edward. Your two's first encounter was 9 weeks ago. And I don't know the details but Bella does...You guys didn't use protection that night." She finished in a low whisper.

I froze.

The first time we met each other.

I had been thinking of that night so often in the past week. From the time she opened her door to me for the first time, through our first sexual encounter with one another. To when I had snuck out. Never had it occurred to me that we hadn't even been protected that night. I had been so enthralled with the passion of the night. I had never felt anything like it before and I now for the first time came to realize that was partially due to the fact there had been no barriers between us apparently. Which is something I never did.

I closed my eyes at the thought of that night. When I opened them to look in Alice's direction one single tear crept out over my lid, spilling out till it hit my jeans immediately soaking in.

"Oh god Alice. Does she regret it?"

Alice's hands immediately came up cradling my face. "Stop it Edward. Just stop it right now. Don't do it to yourself. Don't you realize what it all means? You two were meant to be. Fate. Destiny. Magic. Soul mates."

I had to huff at my sister's constant optimism. "I seriously doubt she sees it like that Alice. She knew she was pregnant the day I asked her to marry me and she ran. Hell I didn't even ask her I just asked her to promise me she would say yes one day in the future when I asked." I was back to pacing in front of the bench as my sister watched.

She limberly climbed up standing in front of me. She grasped my upper biceps in her tiny hands.

"God Alice...She's it for me...what am I going to do if she doesn't want me back? What if she wasn't coming to me to be with me? What if it was her way to let me go?" By the time I finished the strain was evident in my voice. My chest was back to physically hurting at the thought. What if she didn't want any piece of me? What if she didn't return the passion I felt for her? Would I be able to move on? Could I just _go on_ with my life without her in it?

"She will Edward. I see it. She just needed time to understand it. Why do you think she was really coming for you?" Her eyes searched my own.

We stood on that sidewalk for a few moments. We were interrupted by Rose exiting the hospital.

"Edward! Alice! Shes out of recovery and in her room." I took off in a full sprint back to her room.

Back to my love.

Back to my heart.

Back to my soul.

Back to my puzzle piece.

Back to my...baby?

* * *

Luckily as I made my way down the hall to Bella's room it appeared the scene had cleared out. As I quietly slipped into the waiting room I was met with Emmett, Jasper, and Sue. Rose and Alice each entered in behind me.

"Charlie's in with her now" Emmett informed me. Before I could make it across the room to the door leading to where she lay he reached out to stop me.

"Give him a minute Edward." His face was solemn.

"Is she..."

"She's still out. Their going to keep her down till the swelling dissipates."

I knew I should stay out and let her father have his time but something was pulling me into the room. I had to at least see her with my own eyes. I slowly made my way to the door. My hand rested on the handle as I took a deep breath and tried to pull my self together. Opening that door was going to either be the beginning of my future or the beginning to my end.

As the room came into view my eyes fell upon the crumpled heap of man sitting next to the bed. He was bowed over the side. His hand laid upon the smaller form in front of him. He appeared to be murmuring to himself. He didn't notice me till I was fully in the room and had closed the door behind me. I bit down on my lower lip ,much like Bella did so many times before, as I made myself tear my eyes from him to the body laid out on the bed. She looked pale. Her arm was laid upon her chest, wrapped in a sling. Other then that there wasn't too many physical reminders of what she had been through. She had a few minor cuts that I could see and bruising but other then that she was still there. I could feel her essence around her like I had so many times before.

She was still my Bella.

My breath came out in a rush as it all hit me.

The sound was enough for Charlie to look up and take notice of me.

"Edward." Was his only acknowledgment. I willed my self to move closer to the other side of the bed. I reached out to take her hand in my own. I was excruciatingly careful. Like I thought any sudden movement would have her break completely in front of me. Only to loose her forever. I bent my form down to lay a gently breath of a kiss upon her knuckles, soothing it with my hand as I laid it back on the bed. My hands reached out to brush back her hair behind her ear as I took in her face. She looked peaceful and I could only wonder what was happening below the surface.

Before I had too much time to think the door to her room opened back up. A nurse came in followed by a large machine and Dr. Wood.

"Gentleman." He acknowledged us. "We just wanted to do a quick ultrasound and get a reading on the fetus."

Before I could even comprehend what he was saying I had unknowingly moved to the other side of the bed near Charlie to make room for the machine.

They worked methodically as they lowered the blanket to Bella's thighs. Lifting the gown that covered her to above her belly. I suddenly found my self needing to protect her. Like they were violating her in some way while she was unconscious. I had to remind myself they were doctors and if they needed to do this to help her they should. So in turn I just trained my eyes on her bare stomach, and what ever was going on under there.

The nurse took a tube from the side of the machine and squirted something on Bella's stomach. She then flipped on the machine and black screen with fuzz came on the monitor. She took a wand and began rubbing it all over Bella's stomach spreading the gel out. I tried to make sense of everything that was happening but my mind was still fogged. A small circle appeared on the monitor. Inside of it was a white peanut shaped bubble. The nurse continued moving the wand around clicking buttons on the keyboard in front of the monitor, every so often, as she changed positions of the wand. Dr. Wood kept murmuring things to him self as he watched. Neither was saying a word and it un-nerved me.

"Um...excuse me but could you explain what your doing?" I spoke up finally.

They seemed to have forgotten we were in the room as they acknowledged us.

"Oh sorry of course. We just want to get a read on the baby's heartbeat. Make sure her fluids are proper things like that." They talked so nonchalantly I barely had time to register what they were saying.

"The baby's heart beat...you mean..."I motioned to the monitor.

"Yes that right there." He pointed to the white peanut shape on the screen." That would be the baby ."

My breathed hitched into my throat for the millionth time today as I stared at the screen in front of me.

Charlie spoke up for me. "He's the father."

I glanced at him wide-eyed and gaping mouth, only to see his eyes red and full of tears. He gave me a tight lipped smile and a slight nod as if acknowledging the truth to me.

I looked back at the monitor with wide eyes. I didn't realize I was gasping in breaths until I began to get light headed.

"Well then...Say hello to your little one. Now we can't get an audible heartbeat yet...its just too young. But if you look closely, you see that little twitch in the middle of it?" I nodded to him that I did in fact see what he was explaining. "Well that is the heart beating. We can get a read on it by that. Now right here you see the dark area right outside. Well that's the hematoma. Were going to keep taking measurements of it and keep an eye for it to worsen. Other then that from what I see here everything else looks good to me. Well keep monitoring it all. Right now all she can do is rest though."

The nurse wiped off Bella's stomach and was about to return her gown when I stopped her. I took her gown in my hands myself and soothed it back down on her before pulling the blanket back up to rest across her chest. It wasn't much but it was something I felt like I had to do. Just as I finished the doctors hand came across the bed holding two shiny sheets of paper no bigger then 3x5. As I turned them over I realized they were snap shots of the video we had just seen. It was a picture of my baby. My little peanut shaped baby fighting for its life.

"Figured you two would like those." He nodded his head in acknowledgment as we thanked him and made his way back out of the room, nurse and machine in tow.

I held the picture to my chest and breathed it in. I was holding in my hand everything in the world I never knew I wanted. Now I couldn't think of my life without it.

I opened my eyes to find that the room was full. Everyone was staring at us trying to figure out what had happened. I looked down to see Charlie and I were probably a sight to behold. Grown and young alike. Two men brought to their knees at the idea of this baby.

"What's going on?" Alice spoke.

Charlie must have been able to sense I wasn't willing to part with the picture in my hand and offered up his copy for Alice to see. Alice took the photo, her eyes dodging back and forth between ours before resting on the picture.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at it. One hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"Is this?" She whispered.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Oh...oh...did you guys get to see? Is that what that machine was?"

I nodded again.

"Oh wow...just wow." She shared the picture with the rest in the room to look at.

A hushed silence over the room.

It was ruptured by the resounding echo of Emmett's stomach growling. We all let out hushed laughs.

"I think we should go get some food. Before the big Oaf here collapses on us" Rose joked.

"That's a good idea I need to go out and make a call to Sue...Let her know the latest." Charlie seemed to be trying to put on his in charge face.

They all started making their way out of the room. I made my way back to the other side of the bed. Alice stopped at the doorway and looked back at me. "You coming Edward?"

I couldn't take my eyes away from Bella's form on the bed. "No I think I'm going to stay here."

Alice made her way over to me as I sat in the chair near the bed. She leaned over brushing my hair back and leaving a kiss on my forehead. "Well bring you something back" she whispered.

"Thanks Alice."

I watched her form as she made her way out of the room closing the door softly behind her, before returning my eyes to Bella's face.

I took her hand in between both of mine more confidently this time. I kissed it gently before leaning my forehead agianst it as the tears began to fall. I wasn't sure of what her thoughts had been before. Or what her thoughts would be when she woke up, but I closed my eyes and whispered reverent promises and wishes under my breath.

I promised her I would be here as long as she came back to me.

I promised to do what ever she asked of me.

I wished for her to fight for us, to fight for our child.

I promised that if she couldn't do it I would do it for the both of us.

I promised to fight.

As long as there was a breath in her body...

I would fight...

Until there was no breath left in mine.

I just hoped it would be enough.

* * *

**C/N: What do you think? Is poor Eddie holding out false hopes? Next ch we will get some insight to what Bella's going through**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play with it.  
**

**C/N:Edward saw his peanut...you wanna see whats goin on in Bella's head?  
**

**A/N:Thank you for the great reviews last ch. You guys are awesome! Tissue warning...I may have cried while writing.  
**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

The feeling of pain in my abdomen.

Screech of metal.

An unearthly scream

Darkness.

These are the things I could feel.

I could feel light trying to force its way into my darkness.

I forced my eyes to open to take in the scene around me.

I expected to find myself in my truck.

I found myself in a big open clearing.

_The_ meadow.

_Our_ meadow.

_How did I get here?_

I don't even have time to consider it before I see something catch my eye. Movement in the meadow.

I focus in on it. A little girl is dancing among the flowers. I step closer to her. As I near she takes notice of me. A huge smile comes across her face.

_Its so familiar._

I feel a pang in my chest from the strange familiarity of it all, as I take in the little girl as she dances closer. She's in a angelic white dress with a white ribbon tied around her tiny head, that floats out behind her as she floats around. What stops me in my tracks is the bronze hair that flows behind her. I loose my self in the pools of her chocolate brown eyes as she stops in front of me and looks up.

"Hi!" She squeals.

"Hi" I respond before I can even think about it. She's drawn me in. I kneel down to her level. I'm still lost in her face. She promptly sits on my lap stunning me. She looks at me all smiles before wrapping her arms around me and bringing me into a hug. I cant help my arms as they wrap around her.

"I've missed you. I knew you would come back for me." She tells me very matter-a-factly in the most angelic voice.

I can't help but be confused.

"What do you mean?" I pull slightly back from her. "Do you know me?" I ask her as I bite on my bottom lip trying to make sense of it all.

"Of course I know you. Your Bella." I'm still confused. "Your my mommy."

I'm momentarily stunned. Part of me knew. Though I didn't know it the pang and pull in my heart when I had first laid eyes on her told me it.

"What's your name?" I whisper.

She looks down sadly.

"You never gave me one." I feel my heart clench. She's so sad.

"I am so sorry." Its not much but its the only thing I can think to say.

"It's ok." She looks down again before looking me in my eyes as a single tear floats down her cheek. My world suddenly becomes crystal clear as I look into her face. "Why do you not want me?" Her lip is trembling.

"Truthfully I don't know. I want you. I just don't know if now is the right time."

"What about my daddy?"

The tears threaten to spill over my own eyes as I think of Edward. If I will even see him again, and if I don't, knowing that I never even told him, or how to answer the question my dream daughter is asking me.

"He doesn't even know about you..." I choke out. "I don't know if I will ever get to tell him." I add.

"Why didn't you tell him when you could?"

_Geez dream-child sure asks the tough ones_

"I think I was scared. I thought maybe if I really let myself want you and he didn't he would leave and it would break my heart...I was actually on my way to tell him when I ended up here."

_"_Daddy loves you. And he loves me too"

"You know...I think your right" The tears finally spill as the thought resonates with me.

"I'd like to meet him."

I took a deep breath and held her a little closer.

"I think I'd like that. Maybe we can make it happen." I try to choke back the tears that threaten to consume us in that moment.

Dream child clamors off my lap and pulls me up to my feet.

"Just in case it doesn't...will you dance with me? Pick flowers? Spend time with me? I've missed you."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd love to."

We spend time dancing around the meadow care freely. We made flower crowns, sung to each other and chased each other around the flowers. I wanted to never leave. I felt at peace here. No worry's. No responsibility. Not a care in the world. Just the beautiful child in front of me. Suddenly dream child stopped and looked at me.

"Its time for you to go back" she tells me in the most serious tone she's used since I got here. "They miss you"

I was stunned.

But I didn't wanna go!

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you for letting me play with you."

She let out the most glorious giggle. "Before you go" She was looking at the ground again "Do you think..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could maybe name me?" She bites on her bottom lip nervously.

_Just like me._

I looked at her in wonder. This child before me. My child. _Our _child.

"Reneesme" I state with absolutely no hesitation. "That's your name."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, the perfect mixture of her father and I, before something seemed to dawn on her.

"After my grandma's" She stated in wonder.

"Yeah after your grandmas"I confirmed to her.

She let out another giggle before wrapping her arms around my mid section and squeezing.

"I hope to see you again." She whispers against my stomach.

I realized then I wanted to see her again too.

"Me too Reneesme...me too"

Suddenly she was gone as a light hum floats behind her, dancing off to the edge of the meadow as the sky darkened. As my mind darkened.

I realized then I had to fight. Fight to return to reality. Fight back to those who were waiting for me on the other side.

I could hear murmurs in the distance. Even in the darkness I could feel every part of my body. I couldn't move it though. I willed all my power to one part. Trying to give a sign that I was still here. That I was ready to come back.

That _WE _were ready to come back.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

**_January _****__****9th**  


Her pinky moved.

It twitched.

I was the only one to see it.

After almost 24 hours of barely moving from her bedside I got the sign I was hoping for.

She was still with me.

_They _were still with me.

I felt my breathing hitch near painfully at the thought. It was what I needed. I just had to work on bringing her back now.

Alice had finally convinced me to take a shower after bringing me a change of clothes. She subtly convinced me that Bella wasn't going to like it if she wakes up to a rancid smell in her room. I compromised and went to the doctors lounge and took a shower there. I did feel better after coming back. Between that and the sign from Bella her self, my spirits had picked up greatly. The only other compromise I made to leave her bedside was for Charlie to have his time with her. But even then I simply set up shop on a couch in the small waiting room. Other then her dad only my family had been making the rounds. Sitting in for support. I over heard at one point in time her mom was making her way here and would be arriving tomorrow. I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about her making the fuss to come here, since that's just how she was, but I knew the more the support the better.

No one had dared bring up the baby subject in my presence. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Part of me wanted to talk about it but the other part of me wanted, no _needed _to talk to Bella first.

**_Jan 10th_**

It was during one of my alone moments in her room the next morning the doctors came back in. They informed me that the swelling appeared to be down enough that they were going to begin weaning her off the meds that were keeping her under. It would be a waiting game from there as to how long it took her to wake up. _If _she woke up. But I refused to even contemplate that idea. She would come back. They told me to talk to her during that time. Bring smells in that would remind her of her life. Something about her senses being heightened that may help. While they were in there they did another ultrasound to do another fluid check. This one was much quicker then the last as they were just taking a few measurements, but for those few minutes I was able to see the little twitching blob on the screen once again. I smiled involuntarily at the sight. I tried to suppress it since I wasn't sure how Bella would feel when she woke. If she would change her mind. But for those few minutes it was there. The product of us.

Once the doctors left Charlie and my mom appeared in the room. I brought them up to date on what the doctor had said about Bella waking up. They both left shortly after and I rested my chin on the side of Bella's bed. Her hand still clasped between my own. I thought about what the doctor had said about talking to her so I just started rambling.

"Bella." My voice was only a whisper and yet still wavered so I took a deep breath and tried again. "Bella...Baby...I don't know if you can hear me. I want you to know we're all here for you. We all miss you. We need you back...all of us. But you gotta come back to me. It may be selfish but I don't know what to do without you here." The tears began spilling. I wiped at my face uselessly as I sniffled. "Everything I said in that letter was true. I know you were scared and I am too but we can work this out. I don't know whats happened in this past week but I cant loose you. God...I love you so much Bella. "I kissed her knuckles repeatedly as I lost the words." You are my life Bella. Please don't leave me."

I left one last kiss before I left the room to face the bodies outside her door.

Everyone looked nervously at me as I stood there taking in the room. Esme and Alice were in the corner quietly conversing over cups of coffee. Jasper was laying back on the couch reading to himself. No one else was there. Esme seemed to notice my confused look as I stood there and spoke up.

"Your dad's doing his rounds. Sue and Charlie went to get Renee from the airport. Rose and Emmett went to eat."

I simply acknowledged her with a nod as I continued thinking to myself. I gulped the lump in my throat a few times before trying to form words.

"Um...I need to go to her apartment and get a few things. I don't have keys tho-"

"I can take you. I have the keys" Alice jumped from her seat.

"Thanks I'd appreciate that. Um Esme could you...sit with her...while were gone? I don't want her to be alone." I looked up at her through my lashes sheepishly like my 10 year old self.

"Of course Edward. Is there anything else you need?" She asked in her perfectly motherly tone.

"Um ...talk to her?"

"Of course. We have a lot to talk about." She gave me the Cullen grin before patting my cheek and moving past me into Bella's room.

Alice didn't let me procrastinate long before ushering me from the hospital into her car and before I knew it we were on our way to Bella's apartment. I wasn't sure what I would do there or if I would even be able to handle being there with out Bella. I just knew it was something I was going to have to do if it meant helping my Bella come back to me quicker.

* * *

**_ESMEPOV_**

I took my place next to Bella's bed silently. I couldn't help the silent tear that escaped down my cheek as I lay my eyes on her face. She looked like a porcelain doll laying before me.

I could remember every memory I had of her since the time she came to live with the Chief. Her and Alice really couldn't be more different but had become instant friends. I cherished watching them grow and lean on one another. After all the rough spots we had with our Edward it was nice to simply watch these two grow and live the life of teenagers. Part of me had always secretly wished this girl would be the one to come into my sons life and put him on the path he was so desperately seeking but I had always chalked it up to wishful motherly thinking.

Then came the day Edward had called to inform us he would be coming home and bringing Bella...as his girlfriend. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined them coming together all on their own. And yet here we were.

Bella was carrying a child.

Edward's child.

My grandchild.

I had tried to stay out of the conversations on the matter. But with all I had overheard I came to a few conclusions. Bella hadn't told Edward about this. and this was quite possibly because Bella didn't plan on keeping it long enough to make it matter.

Little did she , nor anyone but Carlisle, know but I had some experience on the situation. A year after Alice was born I had found out I was pregnant. After 10 weeks it was decided I couldn't carry the baby due to certain health issues and we had to make the decision to abort it. Even though there were reasons behind it such as the fact I could have died trying to carry it to term or that even if I made it to term the baby most likely would not, I still felt grief over it every day of my life.

I wasn't sure if Bella could handle carrying that with her forever.

And so I sit. and I wait.

Wait for Bella to wake. To figure out what she wants.

And I talk.

"Bella hunny, you know your like a daughter to me. Always have. Always will. I just want you to know we miss you. God, does Edward need you. No matter what you decide I just want to say thanks. Thanks for bringing my son home. Thanks for loving him the way he deserves. And thanks for letting him love you with all he is capable of."

With those few words I sit. I rub her hand in calm circles. After a few treks around her hand I feel it move under mine.

And with that simple move, I know she's heard me.

* * *

**C/N: So Bella met her dream child...Edward got to see his twitching bubble...Esme said her peace...is she coming home?  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N:Bella met dream child. Edward and Esme both got signs that Bella was still there.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs. Just wanted to let you know I appreciate each and everyone of you for taking the time to read my little story.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh how I thought I would be ok. I was ok through the drive and the walk up to her apartment. Hell I was ok standing outside her door, as Alice put the key in the lock still holding my hand. It wasn't until I was standing in her living room I broke down. Alice stood behind me patting my back a few times before she disappeared down the hallway, leaving me standing alone. I glanced around the room taking in all the things that spoke of Bella in the room. Her laptop sitting on the coffee table like she had been working here. A worn book on the table next to the couch. Near the lamp along with the blanket tossed across the back told me she had curled up here to read. When I closed my eyes I could picture her form curled up on the couch. Even with all that the room still felt empty. It was missing her essence. I couldn't wait to bring her home to make things right again.

I swallowed the ever lasting lump in my throat and moved on down the hall way. I found Alice in Bella's room, sitting at the end of her bed with her legs swaying. She chewing on the inside of her cheek with a pensive look on her face as her eyes met mine. She never looked so lost to me then she did right there.

"I wasn't sure what all you wanted." She whispered lowly in the quiet room.

"Um..." I tried to think exactly why it was I was here and what I hoped to accomplish. "I want her favorite blanket...Its on the couch." I looked around the room hoping inspiration would hit me. There was so much I wanted to bring her to make her as comfortable as possible when she awoke. I tried to narrow it down to a few favorites. I closed my eyes as I named stuff off to Alice who had already procured a duffel bag and stood ready to begin filling it. "Her pillow. her favorite stuffed animal. Umm...clothes...yeah she will definitely want something comfortable to wear. Ummm..." When I opened my eyes Alice stood before me with a pair of Bella's sweats and a hoodie of mine that had conveniently gotten left here. " Yeah those work. " I smiled at the memory of how the sweatshirt, sporting my high school logo across the front and name across the back, had started off on my body and ended up on the floor of her bedroom. I had specially worn the old baseball jacket to her house in the hopes of ending up seeing it on her. Something about the site of my girl wearing my name across her back just did something for me. Screw the marriage certificate crap I could brand my love to her in the suddlest ways. I could picture her sitting curled up in that exact outfit working on her laptop on the couch in the living room.

I pushed my hands through my hair, groaning as I began to think of what else we needed. "Ugh Alice I don't know what else would help."

Alice took the immediate leap into her typical proactive role at that point. "Ok calm down Edward its fine. Now, you said smells and sounds that's what the doctor wants?"

I nodded mutely.

"Ok so we bring her I pod doc to play her favorite music. and well stop on the way and pick up some lily's for her room, their her favorite. With what we already have I think it will be enough. We don't wanna over stimulate the poor girl." She tried to joke.

The side of my mouth raised slightly.

_Though the ideas I had in my mind far different from yours dear sister._

If I had the chance to over stimulate her I would spend the rest of my life doing it if it meant she stayed here...with me...

"Ok then lets get this stuff bagged up and head out." Alice broke me from my reverie.

We made it quickly to the florist down the street picking up a large bouquet and heading to the hospital.

I rushed through the hallways I had memorized in the past few days. I didn't realize how eager I had become to return to her side in the short time I had been away. I was blind as I made my way through her waiting room and broke through the door leading to her. I was met with the site of my mom sitting next to Bella's bed quietly murmuring. It took me a second to adjust and realize she was reading out loud from her book to Bella. My heart stuttered at the site.

"Welcome back Edward. We were just enjoying some Bronte. You do what you needed?"

"Yeah"I gestured to the bag on my hip and flowers in my hand.

"Well then lets get set up." My mom closed her book and took the flowers out of my hand immediately arranging them on the table next to her bed.

We took the blanket out of the bag and gently laid it across her body. My mom grabbed for the pillow and I stopped her.

"Um should we wait for Carlisle or something. I'm afraid to...you know...to move her."

My mother's sympathy face returned.

"Do you trust yourself?"

I nodded my head in confusion.

"Do you trust yourself with her?"

I immediately nodded in the affirmative.

"Then lets make her comfortable."

With that I neared the head of Bella's bed. I gently raised my arms to timidly cup my hands to each side of her head. She was so warm under my fingers. God how I missed that warmth. I brought her face in closer to my chest, maneuvering my arms to grasp her securely against me. As her head rose my mother removed the pillow from under it and swiftly replaced it with the one I had brought. I didn't immediately place her head back down. I just couldn't help the feeling of holding her so close to my chest in that moment. But I was conscious of the tube in her throat and also wires and tubes attached to her in that moment so I placed a lingering kiss to her hair and slowly laid her back down. I soothed out her hair against the replaced pillow before returning to the bag at the foot of her bed. I removed the ipod docking station and plugged it in on the far wall, setting it to her classical play list. As Debussy began filtering into the room my mood began to calm. I took my perch in the seat next to the bed and took her hand back into its spot between my own. After leaving another kiss on it I laid my cheek to her bed. I noticed Esme slip from the room as I fell into a comforting sleep. A sleep with a beautiful auburn haired beauty and copper haired children running around.

I'm not sure how long it was before I awoke, As my senses came out of sleep the things around me came into me. The music had stopped. I could feel the warmth of Bella still between my hands. Everything seemed just the same. The only difference was the body I could feel standing next to me. I peeked one eye open to figure out who had come in.

"Afternoon sleepy head." she whispered.

I smiled at her childlike voice as my mouth upturned in the corner. "Renee"

"How we doing in here?" She glanced over at Bella's form before looking at me.

I placed my chin on the bed as I looked up at Bella myself. "Well they've almost completely taken her off the meds that were keeping her under. They say the swelling has gone down enough. Her arms going to take sometime to heal. Her lungs are looking good so their hoping to take the tube out soon. In fact everything inside looks good. They are going to continue to monitor the ba-" I cut myself off and looked up suddenly nervous at the fact that I wasn't sure how much Renee knew already coming in here. I bit the inside of my cheek wondering how to bring it up. "Do you...know that she's..."

"Pregnant?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me with a small smile.

"Yeah" I was relieved that I wouldn't have to be the one breaking that news in this moment.

"Yeah I knew...no one told me though..." she said in such of air of nonchalance that I wasn't sure if it was just her usual demeanor or she was trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

"Well then how did you know?" I was completely confused.

"A mother knows..." She placed her hand over Bella's stomach that was hidden by blankets. But somehow seemed to place it right about where I figured my little twitching blob to be. She took in a deep breath, seeming to absorb all her answers in the single touch.

"She's beautiful you know?" She said in a low whisper.

"Bella? yeah I know." I smiled at my beautiful love.

"No not Bella. Though she is too." She slightly huffed in a quiet laughter.

"Who?"

"Your daughter."

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I was so lost. I could feel my body. From the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes and fingers. But all around me I could see nothing but darkness. There seemed to be a fog clouding my mind that I couldn't even begin to fathom what to do about. Slowly it began to dissipate. With it new things began happening. I could feel things outside of my body. It was the oddest thing to me. It took me a while to feel out what it was exactly. As the air changed around me it seemed to affect the darkness. I began feeling things. First it was calm comfort, then love, then a bit of fear as i felt something press to my body. But with the fear there was always the love and comfort in my finger tips. Excitement, peacefulness, serenity they all flowed through as the air changed.

As I concentrated on it all the darkness began to lift. I began to find some clarity in it if I concentrated hard enough. Along with the feelings, sounds began to filter through. I concentrated almost to the point of pain until I could make sense of it. I realized it was my father's voice that was coming through to me in pieces.

Comfort.

"Bells...oh Bells. I don't know what to do without you here...we haven't always been close...we can change that...We can get through this situation...I know your strong. You can fight through this...come back to us." I could hear the break in his voice and I wanted to yell to him that I was here I was trying to fight the darkness. "You gotta come back... Not only for me but for that boy of yours... He's broken Bells...picked a good one there. I'm glad ... Hes been so protective of you since you got here...since we found out..."

_Edward? Edward was here? oh god!_

"Don't ever tell him I said anything but I like that boy. You just make sure he treats you both right."

_He liked Edward. Wow._

His voice drifted away and the air changed. Alice's voice pierced me more subtly then.

Excitement.

"Oh Bella, were gonna do so much stuff...We have so much stuff to do...go shopping... planning...showers...oh this is gonna be so much fun...I'm gonna be a..."

_Only Alice would be thinking of shopping and did she say shower__s? _I mentally rolled my eyes at my pixie pals twisted thinking. I don't think I would ever understand it but would do anything to come back to it. Alice filtered through to Rose, Emmett, even Jasper. I kept waiting until the one voice I desperately needed to hear came to me.

Love, excitement comfort...it all came and I knew he was near.

"Bella." I could fell the tears in his throat. "Bella...Baby...I don't know if you can hear me. Were all here for you. We all miss you. We need you back...all of us. But you gotta come back to me. I don't know what to do without you here. Everything I said in that letter was true. I know you were scared and I am too but we can work this out. I don't know whats happened in this past week but I cant loose you. God...I love you so much Bella. "I could feel something against my fingers that I desperately tried to grasp on to." You are my life Bella. Don't leave me."

I wanted to scream out to him. _I'm here! I miss you! I love you so much! Please don't leave me here!_

I felt exhausted then. I let myself relax with thoughts of Edward and what every one had said to me. I needed to gain more strength to hopefully push through that last bit of darkness and hopefully come out on the other side.

* * *

**C/N:The thoughts Bella is hearing are broken up thats why theres just bits and pieces.  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**I'm feeling nice and excited to wrap this story up so here's an extra update for you guys. Let me know what you think. Once again thank you to all those who have been reviewing,alerting, and favoriting. You all own me.**

** By the way I'm currently working on a new story and going to be trying to work on a sequel for this story I'm in need of a pre reader/beta that would like to help me out please let me know if youd be interested!**

**Ok on with the story!  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Jan 11****th**

As much as I hated the circumstances, I was beginning to set into a decent routine here in the hospital. Esme, Charlie and I had sat down this morning and dealt with contacting Bella's professors and letting them know what was going on. They all offered to let Bella continue her last semester from home once she was healed if not she could complete her work in summer session if necessary. I felt better knowing we were doing something so at least Bella wouldn't miss out and have to completely do her work all over again.

We began taking shifts at Bella's side. Dr. Wood had let us know that they had completely weaned the meds out of her system and would be taking the tube out of her throat this afternoon to see how well her lungs could do on their own. So for the time being it was a waiting game. It was around lunch time when my father and mother ushered me out of Bella's room and told me they were taking me away for fresh air and lunch. I acquiesced with minimal fight only so Renee and Charlie could have some time.

We ended up at a small deli shop down the street from the hospital. I couldn't help but think as we took our places in the booth, that with the close proximity to the hospital how many other people in our exact position had come here just like us. Sat at this booth trying to down some sort of nourishment before returning to a room full of unsure feelings for a love one.

We quietly ordered our meals before a silence settled over the table. My darling mother, never one to just let things go, was the first to speak.

"We haven't had much time to really check in son. So your father and I just wanted to check in and see how you were holding up."

I leaned back into the corner of the booth and laid out one of my legs on the seat. My finger absentmindedly traced over the top of my water glass as I contemplated. How was I? How was I holding up?

"Well I guess I'm doing as well as can be expected. I'll feel better when her eyes are open and she says some snarky remark."

I looked up to see my parents faces in two tight lipped smiles at my attempt to keep it light.

"Well I think we all will son. But also with the other piece of news that hit you..."

I knew what piece of news my dad was hinting at and I wasn't sure if I could even talk about it. Other then when doctors had came in to check on the baby I had been holding on to my idea of talking to Bella about it first. The fact I didn't know where she stood on the issue made me somehow not even wanna think about it. I guess i was so lost on the idea. Hadn't it just been a week ago that I was thinking of the fact that I was excited over the idea of Bella and I having the whole family thing going for us? Now that it seemed to be, be dangling in front of me I was scared of jumping out to grasp it. Afraid that if I showed my previous excitement over the idea it would be yanked out of my grasp the minute Bella awoke. But if it meant I still had Bella with me did it matter? Of course I had to be realistic and question if even Bella would want me when she became alert.

"I don't even know what to think about it honestly, I haven't even truly allowed myself to think about the extent of that yet." I admitted.

"Is it because you don't think Bella plans to keep the baby?" My mother quietly spoke up.

My eyes jumped to hers at her question. I guess I hadn't really thought about the fact that others may think the same thoughts I had. I knew Rose and Alice had known since they were the only other ones who knew Bella was even pregnant.

"Yeah I guess...I really don't want to jump to any conclusions until Bella and I have time to talk about it." I hoped that was enough for them right now.

It seemed to be, as the subject turned back to other things after that. We finished our lunch shortly after and once my dad paid the bill we headed back to the hospital.

Once we got there Alice had a good report. She said the doctor had been in and said once we returned he would come down and go ahead and remove the tube. Once again we would just wait for Bella to make her return. I simply prayed it wouldn't be too much longer.

At two o'clock the doctor returned to let us know it was time for the tube. As much as I wanted to stay and show my support, I figured it would be best to leave this one for Charlie and Renee to be a part of. So I resigned to my perch on the couch of the waiting room and did just that. Waited.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Pain.

Excruciating.

I felt like I couldn't breath. It felt like someone was scratching my throat from the inside out. Then just as quick as it came it was gone again. Then I was just left with a dull ache.

_What the hell was that?_

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but my haze seemed to be lifting just a bit at a time. Much too slow for my liking. I was beginning to feel my muscles more. I could feel them but still couldn't seem to move them yet. The sounds around me began to become clearer also. The voices weren't just fading in and out any more. When they came they stayed, and even when they were no voices I could still sense the people in the air. Charlie and Renee seemed to come around a lot with a little bit of all my other friends sprinkled in. The one who stayed the most though was Edward. I knew now I wasn't just imagining him. He was really here. With that knowledge I knew I needed to push. I needed to come back. I could hear beeps in between the voices and the silences.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep**_

So apparently I was in a hospital. OK that's good. Now I just needed to try to focus through the haze. I could try to do the finger thing again.

_Ok Bells we can do this. Push it all to the pinky._

I felt like I was trying to push out the biggest poop of my life but instead of my ass it was trying to come out of my digits.

_"Did you see that! Her pinky moved again I swear!"_

_"Hunny I know you really wanna see things but we just gotta wait"_

_Esme? Edward?_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

_We can do this! Come on Bells._

The issue with pushing all my effort into this act was it took a lot out of me, so I wouldn't be able to try again for a while.

_"I'm gonna go see if I can weasel your dad out for some dinner. Do you want me to bring you something back?"_

_"Uh yeah sure I'm just gonna hang out here."_

I felt the air shift around me. Esme must have left the room. Not long after I felt weight around my hand. Then something brush against it.

_Lips those are lips god I know those lips anywhere._

Edward had picked up my hand and was kissing it. God how much I missed that. Second to what came next. His voice.

_"Isabella, I know no one believes me but I know your in there baby. I don't know if your trying to reach out or what but I'm here sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I'll be here waiting." _and then he kissed my hand again._  
_

_****__BeepBeep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep_

With some rest I knew I could do this. I had to come back.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

She's there. I know she's there. No one believes me but I know shes trying to show me signs. After I talked to her, her heart monitor started beeping harder. She was there she was trying to communicate. Of course my mind went to the worse case scenarios. What if she _can't _communicate for some reason? Like what if she just cant talk or wake up or what ever.

_Ugh I would feel so much better if she would just wake up_

And so I sat there. and I talked to her. I told her of all the things that had been going on around here. When I ran out of stuff I began reciting poems I had memorized. Anything to let her know I was here for her. I stayed away from the one thing I really wanted to talk about. I couldn't bring myself to bring it up until I was looking into those pools of brown and she was talking back to me. After I ran out of stuff to talk about I laid my cheek to her bed and just stared at her in wonder. How I had found someone so strong and glorious in my life and all the things I would do to keep her.

I must have fallen asleep at one point in time I woke up to the beeping of Bella's heart monitor.

**_Beep...Beep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep..._**

I didn't even open my eyes but couldn't help the grin on my face at that sound. I took a deep breath at the relaxing noise I know knew was her way of communicating.

"I'm here baby. I'm not goin anywhere." I whispered to her.

I relaxed into the peaceful serenity of hearing that beeping.

"I know" A horse whisper floated from above my head.

I froze.

It was raspy as hell but I knew that was a voice of an angel.

My angel.

My head snapped up at the feeling of something in my hair.

Her Hand.

When my eyes looked up they immediately locked on to the pools of brown I had been desperate to see for the past three days.

My Bella.

She was awake. And she was smiling. At me.

"Hi"

One simple word from her lips and my world seemed to just fall into place.

And I cried.

* * *

**C/N:She'ssss baaackkkk  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bella woke up last ch...now lets see some of it from her point of view to catch us up.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs**

**

* * *

**

**_BPOV_**

_**Beep...Beep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep...**_

I was gonna do this. I was gonna push through. I _had_ to. I took an internal deep breath and pushed all my effort into my eyes. They were extremely heavy. Just as I was about to give up again I realized the bright haze that was coming through meant it was working, so I continued. A few blinks and the shapes around me began to clear into forms. A chair in the corner, a window to my right. My right arm was immobilized in a sling. My chest sort of hurt as I tried to breath in but my throat hurt even more.

_**Beep...Beep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep...**_

I then took in the form at my left. The tuff of bronze hair laid against my bed. I could feel his hands wrapped around mine. My heart clenched at the sight of him. A sight I wasn't sure I was ever going to see again.

_**Beep...Beep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep...**_

"I'm here baby. I'm not goin anywhere." I heard his voice whisper up from his spot.

I immediately tried to answer him but the pain and scratch in my throat made me stop. I tried to swallow a few times willing my mouth to make enough saliva to quell the pain and allow me to speak.

"I know" was all I was able to push out.

His body seemed to tense at my voice. I was hoping it was just the sound of my voice that did it. He still wouldn't look up at me so I could see into the eyes I missed so much so I gingerly willed my hand to push through his hair. Maybe he thought he was dreaming. At that his head snapped up though. I looked into those lime green eyes I had missed so much. I saw many emotions pass through his face in that split second. Pain, fear, confusion before finally settling on what I could only pinpoint as pure love surrounded in pools of tears. He was still just staring at me not saying a word though so I figured I was going to have to be the one to try to speak.

"Hi"

_Good job Swan._

One simple word and the tears in his eyes spilled over. I immediately tried speaking again but apparently I reached my limit. As soon as I tried to form the words the pain in my throat amplified. I moved my free hand up to my throat like I could relieve the pain but squeezing it out. Edward seemed to notice what I was doing and it broke him from the spell he was in.

"Oh god...you shouldn't be talking. You had a tube in your throat." My eyes must have become saucers at this information. "Yeah its probably gonna be pretty painful. Are you thirsty?" I nodded my head as vigorously as I could in affirmative. "Let me get you some water." He grabbed a cup off the table to my side and disappeared into what must have been a bathroom. I could hear water running before he returned, sticking a straw into the cup before bringing it to my lips. I drank it down greedily. It burned to use my throat muscles after not doing so for so long but they were re-leaved by the cool liquid after. I finally took a gasping breath as Edward pulled the cup away. Setting it on the table next to me before sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed where his head had been resting before.

His tongue darted out on to his lower lip a few times before he pulled it between his teeth. I could see him swallow a few times before I raised my eyebrow at him. He was nervous I could tell. His eyes continued searching through my face before he looked down at my hand and took it in his.

"God I missed you so much."He whispered seemingly to himself before looking back in my face. "I'm so sorry I...I...if you want me to go just tell me. Ive just been so wo-"

I had to cut him off. So I tightened my grip into his hand. "Stay." Talking wasn't as painful as before luckily so I tried for more. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left. " I was whispering by the end but Edward understood it. One hand came up to cup my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth against my cheek.

"It's ok. No apologies. I was afraid I had lost you forever. But when Alice called to say you were on your way to meet me...and the accident...God Bella I didn't know how I was going to live if something happened to you."

I tried to hold on to the tears threatening me but the pain in his voice was too much. "I know" I whispered. He looked at me thoroughly confused. "I heard you...talking to me."

The most glorious grin broke out against his face. "I knew it. I knew you could hear me." He leaned in closer to me till he was a breath away with both hands around my face. His forehead grazed my own. Looking intently into my eyes he spoke in a whisper. "Do you know how much adore you? God Bella I love you so much. It was nothing but truth everything I said to you. You. Are. My. Life. Now."

Biting into my bottom lip I tried to nod my head to let him know I knew he was telling the truth. " I love you too" I whispered. It seemed to have been the invitation he was looking for. He softly ghosted his lips over mine before pressing them in with the gentlest of pressure.

It was everything I had been missing.

He leaned away from me smiling. It didn't pass my notice that as he leaned away his hand came to rest on the blanket across me directly hovering over my stomach. I looked at it for a second before looking at him.

"You know..." It was a statement. I wasn't sure what I was more scared of his reaction to the news or the fact he knew I had hid it. Was this why he was here? Just cause he knew I as pregnant?

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know till after I got here and the doctor came to check on...it..." He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me Bella?" He seemed so pained I was ashamed of everything I had put him through.

"I was scared. I...it just all happened so fast. I didn't want you stay just because of...that..then you...marriage...it was all just so much Edward..." I was out of breath then and hoped he would just understand what I was trying to say.

He held my head between both his hands again. "Bella I love you so much. When I found out about this it just made me love you more. This.." he motioned back to my stomach." This was just the result of our love." He looked down again painfully. "I thought...maybe you hadn't told me because you didn't plan...to keep it." He looked at me with that lip so tight between his lips it was turning white.

I was sufficiently ashamed by then. Everything he was saying was so painfully true. "I wasn't going to" I whispered not sure if I even wanted him to hear it.

I saw his eyes close and he took a shuttering breath before looking at me again. "Oh Bella...wait you said you _weren't _going to...does that mean?"

I motioned for my cup to take another drink before speaking again.

"Edward we have a lot to talk about...But I just woke up can we do this later please?" I begged.

He hopped off the bed looking around like suddenly he had a million things to do. "Oh god of course Bella. I'm so sorry It just we've been here for days waiting for you to wake up. God I'm just so glad your awake. Umm your doctor should probably come in to talk to you. Ummm Esme and Carlisle and everyone are gonna wanna see you also...and then..." His thoughts were scattered everywhere as he talked.

"Edward."

Just saying his name was sufficient enough to stop his nervous ramble luckily." Yes love?"

"Kiss me"

He grinned before leaning into me and leaving a gentle and yet searing kiss on my lips. I pushed my hand into his hair that I had missed so much. He smiled against my lips before he pulled back slightly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered against his mouth.

"Bella Its ok. I forgive you. We're gonna be fine. I promise. Your not getting away from me that easily." I could feel his smirk.

"I love you so much." I pulled him against me one more time before releasing him. I just had to know we would be ok. And believe he was really in front of me and I wasn't simply dreaming again. Of course if I was this was one I wouldn't mind ever leaving.

Edward pushed a button on the side of my bed. A voice filled the room. "Yes Mr. Cullen?" He smiled at me. "Could you page Dr. Wood? Miss Swans awake." "Of course." The voice said quickly before cutting out.

"Friendly with the nurses are you?" I teased him.

"Well between me Carlisle and Charlie you care's been covered pretty well" My eyes perked at the mention of my dad.

"Charlies here?"

"Yes along with Renee, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper...Everyone's been here." At the thought of all those people I think my head spun.

"Ok maybe I'm not ready for the masses."

"Do not worry love. I'm here Ill keep guard. No ones coming through that door unless your ready" He kissed me once again and I felt myself relax against the pillow behind me just as the door opened and in walked a white coat that must be my doctor.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

Just as I left one more kiss on Bella's lips the door opened to reveal Dr. Wood.

"Well hello there Miss Swan glad to see you joined us" he exclaimed a bit too loud for even my liking. I could feel Bella cringe against my body. We had been simply whispering to each other since she opened her eyes. The full voice in the room was a bit over powering.

"Hello" Her voice was still hoarse sounding so I left to fill back up her cup of water for her. I returned to the bed, handing Bella the water before laying slightly across her legs on the bed so I was close to her but let her have a clear view to talk to the doctor.

"Well Miss Swan how are we feeling?"

Bella took a long drink, eyeing me, before turning her attention to the doctor before her. "Umm little sore. Throat hurts."

"Well lots of liquid and your throat should begin to feel better soon. I'll get a nurse to bring in some ice chips for you. Lets see what we got going on here."

I sort of zoned out what the doctor was saying to Bella. Simply cause I probably knew her case better then him. I stared at Bella, watching her listen to everything that the doctor was telling her about what she had been through since she came to the hospital almost three days ago. I tuned back in when my ears picked up the doctor mention the baby and Bella's legs tensed under me. Dr. Wood was explaining to her the hematoma she was suffering and the pain she had felt.

"Do you have any questions Bella?" He asked once he had finished.

"Umm not yet maybe when everything's registered I might." she timidly responded.

"Oh of course I'll be back in to check on you later tonight and I'll bring in nurse to do an ultrasound to get an update on the fetus. Would that be alright?"

I cringed as the doctor asked his question. If Bella hadn't planned on keeping this baby now was the time for her to speak up. If she hadn't planned on keeping it she sure wouldn't want to see it. So I was greatly surprised when I looked at Bella and saw her shaking her head vigorously in the affirmative. I just stared at her with my jaw open.

"Well ok then. Do you need anything extra for the pain?"

I saw the grimace on Bella's face that told me she was going to lie.

"Bella if your in pain you need to tell us." I told her as sternly as I could.

"Its just...well what about...you know the baby...isn't stuff like that bad?"

Dr. Wood rescued me by speaking up first "Bella you've been on pain meds for a few days now and everything that we have been giving you is perfectly safe for your baby. In fact I can give you something to help you relax and sleep also because right now that's really what you need to be doing the most to help the hematoma out."

The doctors words seemed to be the reassurance needed.

"Ok then yeah I could really use something." She kind of huffed a laugh under her breath. I was just glad she wasn't going to just try to fight through the pain. The idea of her sitting here in pain when there was something that could be done about it broke my heart. I knew she liked to be strong but right now was not the time to fake it. Doc pulled a few syringes from his pocket and promptly injected them into the IV on her hand.

Dr. Wood smiled as he headed to the door and stopped with his hand on the knob. "By the way there's a room full of people on the other side of this door obviously having a difficult time staying away from this room should I send them in?"

I looked at Bella. She was going to call the shots here. By the look of her saucer eyes and trembling lip I knew it wasn't time. I took her hand in mine rubbing my thumb against the back of hers.

"Don't worry about it doc I got them."

The doctor nodded in acknowledgment and left.

"Thank you. So much." Bella whispered as I looked back in her direction.

I could see her eyes beginning to droop so I knew the meds were kicking in and it was time to let her get her rest.

I brushed back the strand of hair on her face, tucking it behind her ear before tracing my fingers against her jaw.

"Love I'm going to go ahead and let you get some sleep. I'm going to venture to the other side and let everyone know whats going on."

I saw her tense visibly when I told her I was leaving but it was difficult to fight with the meds in her.

"Stay...just till I fall asleep?" she whispered as her eyes drooped further.

"Of course." I kissed her one more time whispering to her how much I loved her before moving off the bed. I kept her hand clinched between mine rubbing her knuckles with my thumbs. I found myself humming some tune that had been in my head as her eyes grew heavy. The last sound I heard before her breathing evened out was a whispered I love you Edward.

My heart soared at her words. As I looked at her looking so peaceful I knew we would be ok.

"I love you too Isabella. So Much."

I waited a few moments before leaving one last lingering kiss on her hand. I stood up and knew there was something else I needed. I bent over her stomach and left a gentle kiss.

"I love you too little twitching blob. Were gonna be ok."

I headed to the door with a smile. For the first time in days I realized I was finally feeling some hope. Not only for Bella and I but for my unborn child.

_Child..._

I could finally allow myself to think about it.

We still had a lot to deal with and work through but now that I had finally been able to talk to her, I knew we had all the time to do this right. I wouldn't stop fighting for us as long as she was willing to also._  
_

I took a deep breath before turning the door knob and heading out to face the mob that was our family's.

* * *

**C/N: Yeah she's awake! Baby's fine. She's keeping it! Edward was ably to acknowledge his happiness over it. Hope this reassured all the reviews Ive been getting.  
**

**A/N: I'm still looking for a Beta/Prereader for the new story I'm working on and also for when I start the squeal to this. Shoot me a message if your interested please! Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bella's awake.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I emerged from Bella's room and looked around the waiting room full of our family. As I made eye contact with each person I could see the emotions I was feeling mirrored in each of their faces. All brimming with hope.

"Is she..." my beautiful excitable sister was the first to speak.

I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face. "Yeah she woke up." Of course the entire room jumped from their seats heading to her door at that moment. I quickly and quietly hushed them. "She's back asleep right now. The doctor gave her something to help her relax and get rest. She needs a lot of rest."

I looked over to see Charlie still sitting in the chair in the corner. His hands were tightly gripping the sides of the chair he was in. His head was down but I could tell by the shaking in his body he was trying to hold in tears. I made my way over to him until I stood directly in front of his form. I laid my hand gently against his shoulder. He looked up at me like I shocked him. Before I knew what was happening he had stood and wrapped his arms around me. It was then that I felt his shakes.

"She's ok?" I heard him whisper into my shoulder.

"Yeah...she's good Charlie." I sort of patted his back in reassurance. "You can go in there if you want. Doctor said he would be in later to check on her again and do another check up on the baby"

Charlie patted my back a few times before whispering something that sounded like a thank you before wiping his eyes and heading into Bella's room. All of our eyes followed his form until the door shut behind him. I collapsed on the chair Charlie had vacated. I immediately felt hands rubbing my back and arms as my face fell into my hands. It didn't take long before I realized I was crying. All the emotions that had been going through me since New Years Eve was all spilling out now. I sniffled a few times and raised my face to wipe at my eyes. A tissue appeared in front of my face. I looked up to see my mothers comforting smile.

"How was she?" she asked.

"She was good...her throat was hurting her and she was sore all over. But the doctor gave her some more pain meds."

"Did she mention..." Alice looked at me with her mouth twisted up and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Umm a little. We have a lot to deal with but she did tell me that before she _wasn't _going keep it...but when the doctor mentioned coming to do a monitor check on her she seemed...excited to see it." I was scared to admit what I had saw but I was hoping by getting it out there it would make it real. "But I don't wanna talk about it much until I get to really talk to Bella about it."

Everyone around me seemed to nod in agreement.

"Well if she's sleeping and the doctor wont be back till later why don't you kids go down and get something to eat. I'll stay up here in case Charlie needs something." Esme offered.

I didn't want to leave but I knew now was the best time for me to do it. Plus Bella would be upset with me for sure as soon as someone mentioned that I refused to leave to take care of myself.

"Sounds good to me i could go for some cafeteria food." I sarcastically answered.

"Hey the specials tacos today. Don't knock the cafeteria!" Emmett commented from the other side of the room while rubbing his stomach. I swear I saw his eyes glaze over and a tiny line of drool drip out of his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the oaf. I felt so much lighter right now. It was a good feeling.

We all quickly said our goodbyes to Esme and headed out to the basement cafeteria to go satisfy Emmett's growling belly.

* * *

We had all just sat down surrounding a circle table in the corner of the cafeteria. Each of us with piles of food in front of us. I hadn't realized I was truly hungry until I had caught sight of the line of food. Now that I had the weight of Bella waking up off my shoulders I found my self famished. The table was silent besides the sound of all of us munching our food greedily. Once we all began leaning back rubbing our stomachs Rose broke the silence.

"So..." I'm not sure what she was hoping to accomplish but it was enough to get the talking going.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

I informed them of our short conversation. There wasn't a whole lot news to tell per say. Just that it seemed to me like she had changed her mind about her options. My only concern right now was getting her out of the hospital and healed. Once that was accomplished we would go from there. Everyone seemed to agree with me that taking it slow and letting Bella be in control was what needed to happen. Before I knew it I glanced at my phone and realized we had been down in the cafeteria for almost two hours. We all cleaned up our mess, dumping our trash on our way out. As we neared the elevators to go back up to Bella's room Jasper stopped me.

"Hey E, wanna go for a walk?"

I figured since Bella was most likely still sleeping now would be a good time to go get some fresh air. We got off on the ground level while everyone else continued up. Jasper and I made our way outside and found a couple of benches under a tree. The sun was shinning brightly today.

_Even God knows its a good day today._

"So how you really doin there?" Jasper drawled.

"I don't know Jas. It feels like when she was out my world just sort of stopped. I didn't truly feel anything, I just sort of went through the motions you know?" He nodded but stayed silent. "Now that she's woken up and Ive talked to her it all seems to have caught up to me."

"So what do you think your going to do?"

"I really don't know." I scratched my nail into the wood of the table as I thought about his question. "I just love her so much. You know the day she left I had actually been thinking about how much I liked the idea of marrying her and having kids?" Jasper's eyes widened at the admission. "Now that its been dangled in front of me I guess I'm just scared. I just wanna be there for her in what ever capacity she'll let me."

Jasper continued nodding in agreement with me. "You know E, If I was in your shoes and it was Alice...Let's just say you've been so much stronger then I think I ever could have been. But your right I think if you just support her and are there for her everything will be fine. You guys need to really talk and get it all out there and go from there. Alice really believes you guys are meant to be together. Before I wasn't so sure if it would work. But if she feels even an ounce for you what you do for her, that I can see every time you talk about her or look at her then I think he guys will be just fine."

I couldn't help the smile. "Thanks Jas I appreciate the support."

"Not a problem E. Just know were here for you. If you just need to talk or...well you know...if you need anything."

We each rose at Jasper's sentiment. I gave him a man hug and we headed back inside.

When we arrived in the waiting room I was surprised to see no one sitting in there as usual. That was until I heard the voices coming from the direction of Bella's room.

_Oh god I've failed her. I left it open for everyone to rush in there._

I opened the door and immediately laid eyes on Bella in the bed. She was sitting up smiling luckily. I crossed the room ignoring all the people around her. I leaned in cupping one cheek and lightly touched my lips to hers. I moved my mouth to her ear to whisper to her.

"I am so sorry love, I leave you alone for five minutes and the wolves descend."

"Its ok I asked Charlie to let them in."

She was smiling at me as I backed away. I stared at her for a moment making sure she was truly alright. She appeared to be genuinely happy so I backed away taking the chair nearest her bed, keeping her free hand intertwined with my own. We all talked for a few minutes about everything and anything it seemed. I kept relatively silent just looking around the room. I was relaxing more and more as the time passed. At one point I could almost pretend we weren't sitting in a hospital room. We were just a group of friends all enjoying each others company. Of course as soon as I thought that the good ole doctor had to come through the door and pop my bubble bringing me back to reality.

"Well hello Miss Bella. You got the whole gang in here I see." Dr. Wood noted. I cringed hoping his next words weren't you all need to get the hell out of here.

" I hate to break up the party." _and there it is._ "But I wanna go ahead and run you down for some tests see how were looking."

"What sort of tests?" Charlie spoke up from his perch in the corner.

"Well we want to do a CT scan to make sure the swelling on her brain is looking how we would like. an xray on her shoulder. breathing test for her lungs. things of that sort." We all nodded our heads looking at Bella who just looked confused and a little fearful. "The quicker we rule out any issues the quicker we can get you out of the ICU and on to your road to recovery."

"Umm...can someone go with me for this?"

"Oh yes of course I can make room for one person to accompany you." Bella seemed to relax minutely at this but then looked back and forth rather nervously between Charlie and I. I registered quickly what she was contemplating. I picked up her hand raising her knuckles to my lips.

"Your father should go with you love." She looked at me pained. "I will be here waiting for you to come back."

She smiled as I leaned in once again to kiss her and reassure her. The doctor and a nurse who appeared during our exchange wheeled her out of the room shortly after. We all followed out taking seats around the waiting room to do just that. Wait. Hoping that everything came back looking good. My mom left the room to try to reach my father and see if he could get info on the tests that she was having done. I once again found my self entirely grateful that my father held the job he did.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only an hour or so the door to the waiting room swung open. A nurse was wheeling in Bella's bed. I jumped up as her head came into view, her eyes were closed. She was slumbering with the most peaceful look on her face.

"She fell asleep on the way back down. She did well through all the tests. The doctor will be back in a little later to go over the results." She whispered as she maneuvered Bella's bed back into her room. "In the mean time I'd say she needs some rest." She smiled and winked at me pointedly.

Dr. Wood came back a few hours later to inform us that all of Bella's results had came back showing her in the clear. A collective sigh of relief could be heard in the room at this news. He said Bella was cleared to be moved to a regular room in the morning. After asking if there was anything else that she needed before then Bella's face noticeably flushed. She looked like there was something she wanted to say but was embarrassed or nervous to.

"Bella, love what is it?" I questioned her slowly.

She looked around nervously all around the room before biting on her lower lip. Her eyes finally landed on the doctor before releasing her lip and speaking.

"Umm well the cather...will that be coming out soon?" She quirked her face like she was nervous for his response.

_Oh this poor girl I had completely forgotten about it._

They had put in a cather to empty her bladder since she was out. I hadn't even thought about it once they had removed the tube and she had woken up.

_"_Of course." Dr. Wood told her. "If you think your up to being able to walk to the bathroom on your own, I could take care of that right now."

We all excused ourselves to give Bella privacy once the doctor returned with a nurse. A few hours later after a hearty meal of ice cream, Jello, and tea, Bella got that flushed look again. Before I could even question what she was embarrassed about this time she spoke up.

"So who's up for escorting duties?" She joked.

I of course immediately jumped to offer my services without thinking. Bella looked at me holding up her hand to stop me.

"Edward I do love you and appreciate your help immensely but I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for you to see me...like that."

I tried not to be offended but understood her reasoning. Alice and Rose each offered to go with her. So I helped her stand up off her bed. She was a bit wobbly at first but quickly got her balance and made her way into the bathroom with Rose and Alice at each of her elbows. As I watched the door shut behind them I knew with just those simple few steps that we were on our way and a few steps closer to Bella's recovery. A few steps closer to our future. I wasn't sure what that future was going to be hold for us. I just knew I would be there for Bella in how ever way she wanted me to be. With her little gestures and the way she had talked so far I could only hold on to the hope she wanted what I did. To be together. Together for our baby. Together for each other. Only time could tell.

_**

* * *

**_

**C/N:And their officially on their way to recovery!  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N:Let's jump forth a bit.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs. I have found a great new beta who has made me extremely excited about posting my new story but I want to wrap this one up first so here is an extra update for you...  
**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Saltine crackers…..and sprite….oh and maybe some beef jerky too."

"Geez want some pickles and ice cream too?" Alice questioned me. I knew she was teasing me but I couldn't help responding to it.

"MMMM ice cream yes. Hold the pickles though the juice gave me heartburn last time I had some."

Alice just shook her head trying to keep her laugh in. "Ok well I'm off then, let me know if there's anything else you need from the store."

With that Alice bent over the couch I was currently snuggled into to hug me.

"Edward should be home soon." I commented as glanced at the clock. "I'll be sure to ask him if he needs anything too."

"Gotcha. Well call me as soon as your appointment is over and let me know if I'm gonna be an aunt or uncle." She said it with the most serious face I could only quirk my eyebrow and squint my eye at her.

"Alice you do realize whether its a boy or a girl your just an aunt either way right?"

"Oh you know what I mean Swan geez. If its a girl I get to do girly auntie things with it but if its a boy I have to be more manly uncle stuff"

With that comment the pixie disappeared out the door. I could do nothing but shake my head at her as I got up from my spot on the couch, where there seemed to be a permanent indention of my ass ever since I got out of the hospital. I made my way into the kitchen of Edward's condo.

_Our Condo_

I was now twenty weeks along in my pregnancy. Edward had brought me home to his condo for my recovery once I was released from the hospital. Much to his pleasure I never left. A few weeks ago more and more of my stuff began to appear here. My books suddenly found spots on his shelves. My movies appeared in the entertainment center and my pictures ended up on the mantel of the fireplace. Not by my hands either. Edward would come home after a shift at the hospital or one of his classes and mysteriously have another box. When Alice and Rose started appearing with boxes each time they stopped by I should have figured something was going on. It wasn't until Rose came and told me that she was going to be renting the apartment we had shared out that I truly realized I had just moved in with Edward.

Just like that. No big asking. No big to do. It just happened. It was very fitting to us. Truthfully I couldn't have been happier about it.

I began whipping up a sandwich for Edward's lunch. He would be home from class soon. He would have just enough time to scarf it down before we would need to head out to make our ultrasound appointment. We would be hopefully finding out what we would be having today. Though I already knew what I was growing. As I cleaned up the mess I had made, my thoughts drifted to the conversation I had with Edward during my recovery.

_I was due to be released from the hospital in a few days. It had already been decided I would be going to Edward's for my recovery. Edward had spent nearly every waking moment with me in that hospital room. Everyone left us alone quite a lot so we talked...A LOT. We had laid it all on the table during that time. What we wanted for our future, our hopes and my fears. Talked about every thought the other had had since the first day we met. We argued some. We cried. We laughed. We learned a lot about one another during that time. I became truly happy with the direction my life was going. I knew this man was meant for me. I was genuinely excited for our future together. Just as I began to feel light for the first time in a while I knew he was still holding back something. When he finally asked the question I knew had been plaguing him I was able to reassure him thank god._

_"I need to know. I'm assuming what your plans were before and why you didn't tell me when you found out but...have you changed your mind? Do you plan to keep this baby Bella? I don't want to assume anything anymore I need to know." I couldn't tell if he was more nervous to simply ask the question or what my response to it would be. "I know I really have no say in this since its your body and all but I just want you to know that no matter what you decide I want us to be together as long as you do and I will support you-"_

_"Edward" He stopped talking as soon as I spoke. "__I want to raise this baby."__His mouth dropped open in shock. I could literally feel the relief roll off of him. "And I don't ever want you to feel like you don't have a say because this baby is just as much yours as it is mine... I guess what I'm trying to say is..."_

_Great now I'm the nervous one. I took a deep breath before I tried again.  
_

_"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I wanna raise this baby...with you...if your willing to."_

_I dropped my eyes and bit into my lip awaiting his response. I didn't have to wait long as I felt two strong hands cup my face. He pressed on my cheeks until my face tilted up line with his."_

_"You promise?" He whispered a breath away from my face._

_I could only nod my head slightly in response as the tears spilled over. His lips met mine softly and increased his pressure as he kissed me again and again._

_"God I love you so much. It would be my greatest pleasure in this world to raise this child together." He whispered as he barely pulled back from me. "I gotta ask though love, what changed your mind?"_

_I knew he would probably think I was crazy but I didn't care. He needed to know. So I told him all about my dream or vision if you would. The one I had had while I was out. My dream of meeting our daughter in our meadow. Surprisingly when I finished he didn't look at me like I was crazy and needed to be fitted for a white jacket with pretty buckles. When I finished and looked into his eyes they were brimmed with tears. He didn't say anything for a full minute and it really began to scare me._

_"Edward say something please even if its just to tell me your going to have me fitted for my straight jacket as soon as possible." He swallowed before his mouth opened to speak._

_"I'm jealous Bella"_

_"Of what?"_

_"That was the most beautiful story I have ever heard and I'm man enough to say I'm completely jealous that you got to live it and experience it. I mean you got to meet our daughter Bella! I just ...wow. Do you know how monumental that is? Did you tell anyone else about this?"_

_"No I figured it was something for just between us...and her" I patted my stomach slowly._

_Edward was still looking at me with a look of awe on his face._

_"So Reneesme huh?" He cocked his eyebrow in my direction as he smirked at me._

_I had to cringe at his response. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. "You think its stupid huh?"_

_He sat on the edge of the bed as he clasped my hands. _

_"Its perfect love...She will be perfect."_

Two hands snaking around my waist and hot breath on my neck broke me from my thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" Edwards breath washed over my neck as he whispered, leaving a kiss on it.

Apparently I had been quite known for my day dreams since I woke up.

"Just thinking about how much Emmett and Jasper are going to owe us after our appointment."I spun around in his arms to face him.

I could feel Edward chuckle from deep in his chest against my own. Once everyone had found out about our choice to keep the baby..._together..._they immediately began making bets on what the sex would be. With only Edward and I knowing about my vision we knew it was a suckers bet, but after the boys wouldn't stop swearing up and down that I would be popping out a little Edward Jr we couldn't help but take the bet.

"Yes that will be nice." He left a kiss on my cheek." So how was your day?" Edward asked before snatching the lunch I made from the counter and sitting at the table.

"Good. Alice is running to the store before they all come over for dinner tonight so if you want anything she said to be sure to text her. Also the pixie and I are going shopping tomorrow." Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

_Yeah me shopping with Alice I can hardly believe it myself._

"I'm getting too fat for even my sweats damn it. You ready for stretch band pants Cullen?" I teased.

He stopped eating mid chew and a glazed look over came his eyes.

_Oh yeah did I mention we discovered pregnancy did it for Mr. Cullen more then all the lingerie in the world. Oh Yeah!_

Which was great since my hormones were all out of whack as it was. I thought we were insatiable before? The day I realized I was going to need a new bra soon, as my boobs were doubling in size, was the day we broke in quite a few surfaces in this house.

"Stop those thoughts now Cullen or else no fashion show for you!" I jumped up away from the table as he groaned. I giggled all the way to the bedroom. I kept the sweats on but changed into one of Edward's UW shirts. Knowing all too well that the pregnancy and me wearing his clothes would have him worked up for the rest of the night.

_Yeah I'm just that mean._

I walked back out in the living room as nonchalantly as possible. Grabbing up my phone and purse. Once I had everything I needed I turned around to find Edward standing in the middle of the living room with his jaw hanging open.

"You gonna pick up that jaw so we can go our what? I don't wanna be late." I smirked.

_Oh yeah that's right Cullen I'm pulling out all the stops. I can do the smirk too._

"Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"What ever do you mean?" I just kept smiling.

Edward was obviously on to my game as he sauntered closer to me. His arms swiftly moved to wrap me in them. He tugged me closer to his body till I could _feel _exactly what it meant. My body shivered of its own accord. Which of course made Edward chuckle knowing he was winning. His lips came to my jaw. Once again my body did what ever the hell it wanted and leaned back offering more of my neck to him which he readily accepted. Suddenly it was all tongue, teeth, and lips. Sucking, licking, biting, nibbling any piece of skin his mouth could find. I moaned as I began to feel that familiar tingle flow through my body from my head into my toes.

His tongue traced up along my jaw line until he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. My hands found their home wrapped into the nape of his neck. As I gently tugged he groaned directly into my ear. The whoosh of the air coming out of his mouth tickled the little hairs around there.

His hands ghosted up my back pulling me in even closer as he let go of my lobe and put his cheek to mine so his mouth was right over my ear.

"Love?" he whispered so huskily i thought I could come on the spot.

"mmmmm yeah."

"Can't be late now."

With those simple words he left a kiss to my cheek and let go of me attempting to walk away. I very nearly collapsed on the floor from my jelly legs. A few steps from the door he stopped, turned around and laid the panty dropping smile on me.

"Is something the matter?"

I just stood there, open mouthed glaring at him. He laughed out loud at me.

"That my dear is for trying to kill me."

_Yeah even I admit I had that one coming._

He laid his hand out in my direction for me to take. "What do you say we go win us a bet dear?"

* * *

**C/N:Yeah we did a lil time jump. If you have any questions please dont hesitate to drop a line and I will try to answer them as best as I can.  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com / Punkfox825**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: We jumped a bit in the time line last ch. We left off at BxE leaving for their appt to find out the sex of the baby.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_I saw my peanut today. Yup...I did. I was a grinnin fool  
_

"Ok you guy's got us all here, dinner was delish by the way ladies." The three girls sitting at the table all nodded in the acknowledgment. "But can we all just get to the point of this night already? Some people have jobs in the morning."

Emmett sounded exasperated by the time he finished his mini rant. I looked across the table at Bella just as she tried to suppress a laugh. We were all sitting around the table of Bella and I's condo.

_Yeah I said Bella and I's. Are you grinning as much as I do every time I say that?_

The girls had all made us a home made dinner of lasagna, salad and french bread. To say it was delish was an understatement. We had sufficiently sidetracked Emmett by keeping food in front of him but now apparently the food was gone and so was dear Emmett's patience.

"Well Emmett would you like to go over the terms of the bet before we reveal the sex?" I tried to keep a straight face so as to not reveal if he had won or loss. Bella stood up from the table heading towards the living room, I assumed to get the newest ultrasound picture, which did in fact reveal the sex of our baby.

_"Well everything is looking good. The hematoma seems to be as good as we could expect it at this stage. Have you had any issues since your last appointment?" Dr. Jaymes asked._

_"No everything's been real good." Bella couldn't hide the cheerfulness in her voice._

_"Well i would go ahead and keep taking the meds until the prescription runs out just to be sure." Bella and I each nodded our heads in agreement. "Once your done with them do not hesitate to call if something feels off to you. Mothers intuition is really our best sign of trouble. Always trust how you feel."_

_My grip on Bella's hand tightened as her's did on mine. We were both thinking the same thing. We were hoping there would be no reason to need to call, that all the issues were over. _

_"Well with all that out of the way. Are we looking to find out the sex of this little one here?"_

_The doctors words broke us from our morose thoughts as we looked at one another, smiled, and answered in unison a resounding yes!_

_The doctor laughed at us before continuing to move the little wand, that I have become all too familiar with, around on Bella's little bubble of a bump._

_"Well kids..."The doctor pushed around a few more times watching the monitor before us. "Looks like you should be saying hello to your little girl."_

_We each smiled huge grins as he told us what we each already knew but it was nice to have it confirmed. I couldn't help smile to myself as it all became a little more real to me._

_In five months I was going to be a dad._

_I was going to have a daughter._

_No sooner did that thought cross my mind did I have another._

_OH GOD Charlies gonna have to teach me to use a gun as soon as possible. _

_The doctor finished off printing pictures for us to take home with us and we were on our way._

"Ok so terms of the bet. If its a boy you two get my season tickets to the Mariner's, if its a girl you two are slaves at Bella's beck and call for the rest of her pregnancy." Jasper nodded in agreement while Emmett rubbed his hands together scheming like he had already won the bet.

"Alright then, love..." I looked up to see Bella walking back into the room with an envelope and a piece of a paper. "Would you do the honors?"

Bella silently slid the envelope across the table till it came to rest directly between the two guys. Rose and Alice each jumped up to stand behind them and get a better look. Emmett opened up the envelope pulling out a copy of the newest ultrasound. Both guys looked at it confused but by the sound of the smothered squeal and looks from their significant others faces I could tell they knew who had won.

"Ok what the hell am I looking at here?" Emmett questioned.

I could hear Bella snickering from across the table. "Look closer Em"

I watched as a few different things happened. I watched as his eyes narrowed. I could actually see as it registered in his brain when his eyes crossed over the "It's a girl" next to the arrow pointing to my daughter's parts. Next I saw the look of anguish cross his face as he realized he had in fact lost the bet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as Bella slowly slid the piece of paper she had brought in till it rested in front of the two distraught guys. They looked at on another before narrowing their eyes at the paper and then cocking an eyebrow each in Bella's direction.

"And that would be?"

"That gentleman is a to-do list, Just to get you started."

Both of the guys scoffed. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me.

_Hey they made the bet._

Bella joined in on the laughter as the guys began reading off the list. It consisted of everything from grocery shopping on a weekly basis, laundry duties to the cleaning out of the spare room of the boxes in order to prep it for painting it for the nursery it would be turned into. The laughter was cut short when Bella sort of grunted. We all looked in her direction just as she clasped her hands over her bump and looked down at it. She looked slowly back up wide eyed.

My stomach immediately jumped into my throat. "Bella, Baby whats wrong?" Just as she locked eyes with me she sort of jumped in her seat and then let out a little giggle.

_A giggle? What. The. Hell is going on?_

She looked at me smiling." I think...I think she just kicked." Rose and Alice each let out a little gasp. Before I even thought about it my legs picked my body up and carried me till I was standing before my love. I kneeled in front of her as she sat still looking in awe. My hand sort of just hung in the air between us not sure what to do. Bella grabbed on to it and placed it to the side of her stomach. She placed her hand over mine, putting the slightest of pressure. Sure enough just after that I felt a slight pop come from the inside of her. We each looked at one another and I could only hope the grin on my face matched hers. "That has got to be the _coolest _thing ever" I murmured just as my little daughter showed off her strength on my hand once again.

"Talk to her Edward. See if she responds." Alice nearly yelled from behind me in her excitement. Bella nodded in agreement. So I found myself lowering my face to and cupping my hands around the bump that encased my growing first born.

"Hey piccolo **(little one), **you know who I am don't you? È il tuo papà **(It's your daddy)." **Sure enough a double kick strong enough to make Bella jump could be felt agianst my hands.

"Great she's already bilingual. It's gonna be two against one" Bella groaned rubbing her stomach.

I raised up till I was face to face with her. I rubbed my nose against her jaw till I reached her ear. "Don't worry you'll always be my il mio numero uno del bambina **(my number one baby girl) **in my book." Bella groaned and I couldn't help chuckling in her ear. I was suddenly shoved out of the way and four hands belonging to the other ladies in the room replaced mine, encasing my precious. I stood up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind. As her hands came to rest on my forearms I kissed her temple and nuzzled my nose into her hair. "I love you tesoro **(sweetheart). **I could feel her relax against me just as another kick radiated against the hands on her belly making Bella giggle. " I love you too"

Everyone had taken off and I was ushering my beautiful love to our room. I was glad to finally be all alone. It had been a long day craving some much needed skin on skin time. Now let me tell you something, I never thought of myself as a fetish sort of guy, as much as Bella would apparently disagree with me. Now you see ever since I first laid eyes on Bella I would have told you she was the most beautiful sexual being I ever had the pleasure of being with. Just the thought of her did things to me that cut off circulation to very important parts of my body.

Now Bella pregnant?

We're talking a whole different universe. She positively glows to me. Course it didn't hurt as the parts of her grow. She's begun to complain that parts of her are getting fat. Namely her ass. You will most defiantly not hear me complain about this fact.

_I now know where the the saying "more to love" comes fr__om._

And her boobs...her oh so luscious, magnificent, glorious, beautiful, scrumptious, voluptuous, boobs.

_Those puppies should have a shrine built to them._

If I could just snuggle in between them those forever I would live a happy life. Now you cover all that in one of my shirts and some easy access sweats and you have my new ultimate fantasy. Naughty nurses, school girls, and librarians are things of the past. Pregnant Bella does it for me. Not to mention all the new positions we've been trying out for her comfort. We have had to curb the rough rowdiness. But the soft stuff has been just as great. When you have the passion that flows between us no matter how you do it its great. Just thinking about it is enough for my eyes to roll back in my head and for my toes to curl.

_What can I say I'm a guy?_

Which brings me to the task at hand undressing the beautiful person standing before me.

No sooner had we crossed the threshold into our bedroom did I tuck my arms around Bella's midsection, bringing my hands to rest over her belly. I felt her relax into me, her head lolling back against my shoulder, hands resting along mine. I leaned around her to see her eyes closed and the smile on her face.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I murmured near her ear before leaving open mouth kisses over her neck.

"You mean rubbing it into those boys faces that their my bitches?" The giggle radiated out of her. "Then yeah I defiantly had a good time tonight. But through it all I couldn't wait for this." She patted my hands making her point. "Our time."

I knew that was my cue to move things forward. I kept kissing and licking up and down her neck before nipping at her ear lobe and jaw. The moan that bubbled up from her spurned me on. My hands slid up to cup the glorious globes I loved so much. I could feel she still had her bra on and knew she had to be uncomfortable so I slid my hands down to the hem of her shirt. I swiftly moved under them till I found the front clasp of her bra. I had mastered opening that death trap swiftly. She moaned as she was released. As I brought my hands in to gently massage her I felt her hands dive into the hair at the nape of my neck. It had become one of our unspoken signs. Her tugging told me to continue.

and boy did she start tugging. I found her lips with my own as I spun her around to face me. For a few long moments it was tugging, tongues, licking and kissing. My hands caressed up and down her back before I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers as we caught our breath. "I need..." I couldn't quite catch my breath or I wasn't sure what it was I needed.

"What baby? Tell me" She nibbled on that damn bottom lip and it was my undoing.

I crashed my lips into hers and started moving her backwards to the bed. I gently sat her down. Before I would have picked her up and threw her on the bed before making my way with her. Amazing how times have changed. I broke our kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head. I laid her down and tugged the sweats and panties down in one swoop. I left open kisses all up her thighs until I met my promised land.

Now I only did the "talk to the baby down there" act once. I was promptly threatened with no sex for the rest of the time she was pregnant. Needless to say the thought of not being able to feel and taste her from there for 6 more months shut me down real quick. I had just settled in between her thighs when I felt her tugging me upwards.

"No need...I'm ready...I need you now." her voice was all breathy. As much as I wanted to settle in there and give her at least one orgasm manually who was I to deny her. I tugged off the rest of my clothes quickly. Just as I was getting ready to join her she shoved my shoulder down so I was on the bed and swiftly swung her leg over to straddle me.

_God I love when she dominates._

Neither of us took long to reach our pinnacles. As we laid there post coital I couldn't help the feeling of perfect contentment I felt. As she whispered her love against my chest I think I even sighed. I thought I had to have marriage to complete the package but Bella made me realize this was perfect as it was.

* * *

**C/N:Most of this chapter wrote its self pretty easy. Don't hate me for the sucky lemon please. I had serious writers block and felt there was no need for the oh baby that's the spots in this one. It was sweet and loving that's all you need.  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Our couple won the bet. Time for Bella and Alice to go shopping  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Seriously Alice you have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

I hadn't realized that Alice volunteering to go shopping with me for maternity clothes was actually her ruse to get me into one more fitting for my bridesmaid dress. We had made the deal long ago that I would be a bridesmaid if I didn't actually have to do anything. Which she had mostly stuck to. Then my growing belly had become an issue with the slinky bridesmaid dresses Alice had chosen. Which in turn led to multiple dress fittings that Alice had to drag me along to. She had told me after the one last week that it was done and yet here I stand on the raised platform surrounded by mirrors while Alice issues commands to the small oriental lady with the measuring tape around my ever growing mid-section.

"Oh stop, the wedding is less then a week away. I just wanna be sure to do whatever I can to make sure my niece isn't getting pinched on my wedding night."

Well when you put it that way who could really argue with the pixie? I agreed to not argue if she took me to lunch with no arguments before we finished the day of shopping.

"Oh come on this is pushing the limits!"

Yeah I may have been paying her back a bit. As we slipped into the booth of the McDonald's I couldn't help but snicker. This is the one place in the world Alice dreaded. But I figured they had salads so she would just have to make due.

"Sorry but your precious niece is craving salty fries." I tried to say with a straight face. Alice narrowed her eyes at me. I swear if she really tried she could probably shoot laser beams out of those puppies.

"Well since you got me here the least you could do is spill." I just looked at her confused. "Tell me how everything is going."

I thought about what she was really talking about before I responded.

"Everything is going really good actually Alice. Things have just fallen into a really nice place. We have a good routine going." I refused to make eye contact with the pixie and suddenly found the amount of salt on my french fries extremely interesting.

"Have you talked to him yet?" The evil pixie was not going to let it go. Maybe forcing her to McDonald's was pushing my luck just a bit.

"No" I didn't raise my eyes and I suddenly felt like the five year old being chastised for stealing a cookie.

"And why not?" Now I was just getting frustrated. I didn't have the answers she was obviously looking for.

"I don't know Ali maybe cause we've had enough going on as it is. The accident, the baby, your wedding, finding out the sex of the baby, him working so much...Just...everything."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"I have a feeling you will tell me even if I say no so go ahead and shoot."

"I think its all excuses. I think your just scared. What of...I don't know. My brother loves you Bella."

"What if its too late? What if Ive already missed my chance?" I couldn't help the timidness in my breaking voice as I asked Alice. I wasn't even sure if I wanted her answer or if I was just asking myself the question.

"Bella don't be silly he wants to marry you still. Nothings changed his mind. This whole sickening sweet domestic thing you two have going on has only cemented that if anything."

"That's just it Alice, things have been so good for us. Were in a really good place. Do I want to risk messing all that up?" I just couldn't help my unease.

"Bella." Her stern voice made me look into her eyes. "Yeah?" "Just talk to him. Screw all the what if's. You can't go through life worrying about them. Your gonna die alone with 50 cats if you do that."

I knew Alice was right but I couldn't help the side of me that was always waiting for that other shoe to drop. Things really had been going so well for us. We were just fitting together so right and yet there was always something that seemed to be missing. It had only taken one conversation with Alice to help me figure out what that was exactly. I wanted the husband, wife, child titles.

I wanted marriage.

People say marriage is just a piece of paper...Yeah I think that used to even be me. Not anymore. Now I wanted to introduce the man on my arm as "my husband Dr. Edward Cullen."

_God such a good ring to it and also totally hot._

So here I was afraid to bring the situation up to the one other person it mattered to. We hadn't mentioned the whole marriage thing since our conversations at the hospital. I was too afraid that me running out on his original proposal had ruined it forever. I agreed to talk to him to appease her. We finished our lunch after changing to lighter subjects and headed out to finish the dreaded clothes shopping.

* * *

When I got back to the condo after shopping with Alice nearly four hours later I was exhausted. Luckily I cam home to find Edward perched at the dining table with his laptop open in front of him. After ushering me to the couch and perching my feet up on pillows, he left me with a kiss to the forehead and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I figured since I couldn't actually see him now was the perfect time to bring up the dreaded subject that had been plaguing me.

"Alice forced me into another dress fitting today before we went shopping."

"Oh no I guess it didn't go too well?"

"No it was fine just compared to Rose I'll be the one looking like I'm trying to smuggle a watermelon into the ceremony."

I could hear his chuckles from the kitchen. "Now stop that you'll be beautiful"

"Yah I guess. Saw Alice's dress though. Its really pretty and a lot simpler then I figured she would ever go that's for sure."

"Oh really that's nice."

"Yeah You guys set on your tuxes?"

I was simply rambling now. Just hoping for some sort of opening to present its self to me.

"Yeah the one thing that Alice let poor Jasper pick out. Least their not too specific that we can actually wear them again."

"Oh really? Like where would you be wearing a tux to?"

"Well I don't know another wedding maybe" He seemed to drift off and I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"Rose and Em are bound to be going down the isle one of these days." I couldn't help as my face fell at his words.

"Well is that something you see happening one day? For us I mean?" Edward emerged from the kitchen a few moments later. He stared into my eyes as he took a seat at the edge of the couch.

"I mean if you-" He raised his finger and pressed it to my lips promptly shutting me up.

"Bella don't ever question my want to marry you please. I always have and always will." I literally feel the passion rolling off of him at his words. "I don't _need_ it to be happy but don't ever question my want for it." He left me with a lingering kiss before returning to the kitchen.

Well apparently that answered my question. Now what to do about it? What did I want to happen knowing he was open to it? Nessie began kicking up a storm as I reached over and snatched my phone from my purse. I scrolled to the number I needed before punching in the message.

"_Need ur help. Also have some shopping 2 do on the DL"_

_"Sure when?"_

_"Tom ok for you?"_

_"Sounds good!"_

_"K pick u up at 10."_

I flipped my phone shut knowing I wouldn't get a response. I dropped it back into my purse and laid my head back on the pillows behind me. I began my brainstorming, praying I read all the signs right and this wouldn't all backfire on me.

* * *

"That one there its perfect." I pointed out the one that took my breath away.

"Your right" My partner in crime commented as the lady pulled it out of the case.

"Can I inscribe it?" I asked the lady.

"Of course"

"How long would it take?"

"Usually at least 48 hours."

"If I pay double could you have it done in 24?" I raised my eye brows and slid my credit card across the counter.

"Of course let me get the paper work and well get started.

The lady returned with the order form. After I filled it out to be inscribed "amore sempre" we left the the store to continue our shopping. Once we finished everything that was on my list we took it to Alice's to hide. I couldn't risk Edward finding it at our house before the surprise. Now I just had to keep it quiet for a bit longer. I had no clue how I would do that. Edward and I had stopped keeping secrets since the accident and now I had a huge one. I had to just keep reminding myself that it was a good surprise and hopefully it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

**C/N:Shorter then most recently but it was crucial to cut here. Up next is Alice's wedding and the surprise. Were almost there guys! 2 chapters left  
**

**A/N:I've already got 7 chapters of my new story written and will begin posting as soon as WID is wrapped up so be sure to add me to author alert if your interested in reading it. Little Tattoo'd Bella with hot Edward. Its a bit more fluffy funny and romantic then WID. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: Bella wants to get married?...time for Alice's wedding.  
**

**A/N: Hi to all the new followers and readers…I luv my h00rs**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Less then a week after my extremely odd conversation with Bella I found myself in a hotel room with my closest male family and friends. I probably should have been playing the big bad brother role but just couldn't find it in me to do today. Mainly because they were simply perfect for each other. If he wanted to volunteer to tie himself down to my hyperactive devil pixie of a sister, who was I to complain? But the other part of me who couldn't play the big brother role was tied up in the thoughts of Bella asking my feelings about marriage.

"Jas I just don't know what to do about it. Things seemed to be moving along so well and then suddenly she brings this all up and just throws me for a complete loop."

My soon to be brother in law was standing in front of the mirror straightening his tie as he listened to me moan.

"Edward are you serious?"

I just shot him a look that I hoped completely conveyed "duh". He came over to the couch I was on and took a seat. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. More then anything in this world. Why would you even ask that?"

Jasper held up his hand to stop me."Just let me finish. Do you believe she loves you too?"

I couldn't help smiling as I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her? Can you picture yourself with anyone else? Does your heart stop when she walks in a room? Do you count down the minutes of your day till your able to see her again? Do you feel completely empty until shes in your arms?"

"Yes, No, yes, yes and god yes" We both chuckled at my response.

"Well Edward, and I mean this in the most respectful way possible, get off your ass , dig that ring you've been holding onto for the past few months and ask the woman if she will put up with your lame ass for the rest of your guys life."

It was probably the most words Jasper and I had ever exchanged in a single conversation and they were probably the most important we ever would.

We exchanged a knowing look. "Your alright. Take care of my sister man."

We stood up to greet the room service tray that had been delivered. A bottle of tequila and four shot glasses surrounded it. The group of us circled the table as Carlisle poured us all a shot and we raised them up.

"To the newest addition to a family. I couldn't be more proud to welcome you. Here's to hoping that you two have even half the happiness my wife and I have. Take care of my little girl."

With some "here here's" and a loud clink of our glasses we all downed our shots and finished getting ready for the ceremony.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Alice looked beautiful, and amazingly calm. Course that could also have to do with the shots we had all been sneaking into her OJ. What can I say? I cant speak for all of us but that pixie is high strung enough as it is. We just wanted her to actually enjoy her day some what. The day passed in a flash of getting ready. It was 3pm before we knew it I was leading the processional down the isle. Alice had picked out a really pretty garden on the outskirts of Seattle. There were chairs on each side of the isle leading up to a beautiful arch, draped in lavender cloth and flowers. I really was surprised on how simple Alice had gone with all the decor.

Till I found out how much the location was costing them that is.

But she was right it really was the perfect backdrop for her. I glanced around the seated guests until I got about halfway down the isle.

That's when the groomsmen caught my eye sight. And damn what groomsmen they were. They all had on simple typical tuxes. But they each looked like they were made to mold their body's. God they all looked like they should be illegal.

_Wonder if I could convince Charlie to fake an arrest on Edward? The things I could do to him in the back of a patrol car._

_I think I just drooled._

_OK stop Bella not good thoughts to be having in the middle of a large group of people let alone your best friends wedding. plus that would just ruin the plans I already have for tonight._

Edward clearing his throat brought me out of the thoughts alerting me to the fact that I had paused at the altar a second too long staring at the guys in front of me. I heard them each snicker as I flushed bright red. I took my spot to the side of the arch. I chanced a glance in Edward's direction just in time to see him smirk and wink at me. Rose joined my side just as the traditional wedding march began to play. I looked at Jasper just as he caught sight of Alice. A single tear drifted down his cheek before it was quickly wiped away.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Alice just wanted the words exchanged. None of those long poems or prayers. Exchange of love in front of family and friends. She was more excited about the reception. The girl was always and would always be my little party-er. Before I blinked we were walking back down the isle. This time I was on Edwards arm as we returned down the path we came up.

We entered into the massive ballroom. I think I even gasped as I took in the decor. Alice had really outdone herself. My reaction was confirmed as I heard Edward snickered next to me as he led us to our table. We had just gotten our first drink when the DJ took the small stage that was set up at the front of the room in front of a small dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen please join me in welcoming to the room for the first time Mr. and Mrs Jasper Whitlock."

The entire room erupted as Jasper lead Alice into the room. I couldn't help the tears that fell as I saw the look they shared as Jasper led her to the dance floor. They shared a loving and chaste kiss as "From this moment by Shania Twain" began playing. They seemed to effortlessly began moving around the floor. We all watched in silence as they seemed lost in their own world. I looked around the table to see even all the males around me subtly wiping tears away. There was just something about what the couple before us shared that we all felt. We watched as they finished their dance and took their seats. Dinner was served followed by toasts. We all took our turns on the dance floor after. I was spun in circles by Emmett, Jasper and even Carlisle before finally finding my way back into Edwards arms. Shortly after, it was announced that the cake cutting was happening shortly.

After watching them we all sat and ate, before I pulled Edward back onto the dance floor. It was a slower song which was a perfect way to end the night. It was then that I realized the night had passed in a flash and was now coming into a close. As I took in everything around me, mainly my laughing and in love best friend, and it quelled any nerves I may have had about how this night was going to end. So I slowed our dance and simply looked into Edwards eyes. I couldn't help remembering how similar this moment was to our dance from New Years Eve. I just had to hope that this night would end up far better and no one running away this time. Edward looked into my eyes like he was trying to figure out my thoughts.

I simply smiled. "Let's go, I'm ready to leave."

Edward wiggled his eyebrows and leaned into me. "You want me that bad?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Yeah something like that lover boy." I kissed him once. "Come on lets go Mr man go say bye."

We made a quick route around the room saying our goodbyes to our family before slipping away. We found our way to the elevators, even though we were completely wrapped up in one another. As Edward hit the button to our floor I took a quick deep breath and closed my eyes to say a quick prayer. I was either on my way to my future or ultimate heartbreak.

_

* * *

_

**C/N:It was short but theres only one chapter left! See you guys next week  
**

**A/N:Dont forget to add me to Author alert, once the final ch is posted I'll begin posting my new story. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at www . Twitter . com**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: S.M owns it, I just play around with it in my boredom**

**C/N: This is it. :( The last regular chapter of Womanizer In Disguise.  
**

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this its been a fun ride.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

I slipped the card quickly into the reader on our door. I wrapped my free arm around Bella's waist as I led her into our room. I let the door glide shut with a soft click before latching the lock so we had no interruptions. I turned Bella in my arms and took her face gently between my hands. I ghosted my lips over hers to simply indulge myself in her. No matter how much I was with her it simply never felt like enough. I wanted to breath her in, taste her, touch her always. She was my air, water, and sustenance wrapped up in the beautiful creature that stood before me. This woman who in five months would be bringing our child into this world that we would raise together.

I brought my hand up to cup the back of her head as the other grazed across my favorite piece of Bella as of late, her growing belly. I broke my lips away from hers and left kisses on her chin and nose. "I love you Isabella Swan." I whispered into her skin. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to whisper. Something about the atmosphere in the room that I just didn't want to break. Something about this moment just spoke to me. There was no huge show. Just the two of us. Something so right about it. Something so _us_.

Bella whispered her love in return just as I covered her mouth back with mine. Before I could even think of my next move Bella surprisingly pulled away from our kiss first.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, I wasn't finished with those lips yet." I was only half serious.

"Well Mr. Cullen I'm hoping you'll never be finished with them. But that's not the point right now. Right now you need to go relax on the couch, put your feet up." I looked at her like she was positively delirious. Did she seriously think sitting on the couch with my feet up away from her is how I wanted to spend my night? That I would actually be able to relax like that? I had been warned by my dad about this whole pregnancy forgetting things brain but this was just ridiculous. I was just about to show her how much I didn't like her idea when she shuffled out of the cage of my arms and moved out of my reach. I think I may have even growled my dislike to her before she placed a hand on my chest effectively halting my advancement on her.

"Stop right there Mr. WonderPeen."

_Mr. WonderPeen? Yeah she even said it almost with a straight face._

"I have a surprise but I need to go slip in the bedroom first I'll let you know when its clear." With that she left me with a chaste kiss and disappeared into the bedroom portion of our suite. I wasn't sure what she may have up her sleeve but I knew it must be good. So I wouldn't dare ruin it. So I did exactly as she requested toed off my shoes before collapsing on the couch in the sitting room with my feet propped up on the table before me.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit excited and a bit nervous for what ever she may have planned. Our sex life was great and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world but my mind still began to drift with all the possibilities of what may have been going on behind that door. Also how it may affect what I myself wanted to do. I dug into the inner pocket of my jacket and pulled out the little black box I had stashed there after my talk with Jasper.

I began pacing the room thinking what would be the best way to go about this while flipping the box around in my fingers. Should I wait outside the door on one knee with the ring out? Or stand there until she opens it and then drop down before her? Or what about sweeping her into my arms and just slipping it onto her finger? No that one defiantly wouldn't work on the off chance she did reject me I don't think I could stand to watch her take the ring back off. I decided on waiting in the middle of the room for her to come to me and then I would drop down.

_Hmm what else? Candles maybe?_

As I began looking around the room wondering if I might just luck out and find some sitting around the room, my eyes glanced at the clock and realized it had been over thirty minutes since Bella had walked into the bedroom. I stopped my inner monologue as I stopped outside the door and listened for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. I lightly tapped once. Nothing. I tapped a bit harder. I was beginning to worry. What if she had fell? Sure I hadn't heard any noises but I had also been so wrapped up in my own musings, I may have missed it. I tried the knob and was grateful to find it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door afraid of what I would find on the other side of the door.

"Bella, love is everyth-"

My words caught in my throat. Nothing could have prepared me for what was laid out on the other side of that door. The entire room was aglow for what seemed like hundreds of candles lite on every flat surface. There was flower petals tossed across the floor and bed. There was a path that my eyes slowly followed. My breath hitched as it met the end of it. It was like finding my own pot of gold at the end of a really nice rainbow.

There kneeling on the ground was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had on a knee length deep blue night gown. Her hair was in loose curls all around her face. With the glow from the candles she looked like my very own personal angel. I took a few steps just inside of the door as my eyes found hers.

"Bella?"

"First of all excuse the fact I'm kneeling with this damn belly, its hard to do the whole one knee thing." I think I made some sort of gasp. I really couldn't tell you what it was since all I could do was simply try to focus all my attention on the words that were coming out of the angel before mes mouth. "Bella whats goin-?" She held up a hand halting my speech.

"Let me get this out." I held up my palms to show her I surrendered. She took a deep breath.

"I know we have a lot to learn about one another. I know things won't always be good. We're gonna fight we're gonna disagree...but when I think..." She gasped in a breath like she was trying to hold in her tears. "But when I think of my life with out you in it, I want to take all the bad in the world if it means I get one min of the good with you. What I'm trying to say..."

The tears began falling freely now for the both of us. My legs brought me in front of her as my knees gave out until I was on the floor in front of her. "There's a reason girls don't do this." Bella half sobbed and half laughed. I took one of her hands in mine and used my other to nudge her chin up so I was looking into her eyes. "Then let me?" I pleaded.

I brought my hand to my pocket and brought out the box I had been holding on to till it rested between us.

"Bella you know my history, you know I drifted around in this world so completely lost before I met you. From the first time I laid eyes on you, you snatched my heart and grounded me. I want to spend the rest of our lives paying you back for all you have given to me. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you all the love that you deserve in this world. I want to grow old with you and all of our children. I want to be 80 years old on the porch of our house in Forks surrounded by all of our grandchildren yelling at each other over our hearing aids." That one earned a laugh through the tears. "I love you Bella Swan. Your the mother to my first child and hopefully many more in the future. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"

I clicked open the box and the echo in the silent room caught her attention. Her hands covered her mouth as she took it in. I took the ring out of the box with remarkably steady hands. I held it in the space between us awaiting her answer. She looked at the ring, then me, before her hand came down to rest on her stomach where she gently rubbed. I realized I wasn't breathing as I awaited her answer. Her face was unreadable as she murmured what sounded like"stupid boy stealing our moment". She leaned and spoke to her belly before smiling the most glorious smile I have ever seen.

"We say yes." she whispered so low I wasn't sure if I just imagined it.

My mouth dropped as I finally breathed. "Yes?" I had to be sure.

She chuckled at me. "Yes Edward Cullen we'll become your ball and chain you silly boy."

I immediately crushed my lips to hers as I slid the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit. I took her face in between my hands and kissed her softly but just as passionately as ever. "Thank you...kiss...Thank you...kiss...thank you"

I pulled back to take her in. You couldn't pull the shit eating grin off my face if you killed me.

"Were you really gonna propose to me?" She silently nodded her head in my hands. "Do I get a ring too?" I smirked at her.

She pulled one of her hands up and in it laid a black box that she popped open.

"Will you put it on?" I asked her before she giggled and slipped it on my finger. She laid a kiss upon it as it settled into place like it was meant to be there.

"Oh...someones happy." She giggled.

I immediately scooted my body backwards until I could bend over and be even with my loves tummy.

"What do you think little one? Are just as happy as I am mommy finally said yes?" Suddenly a huge thump could be seen as it came from the inside of Bella's stomach and thumped me square in the nose. "Hey watch it!" Bella chuckled above me. "You are so screwed Cullen. She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger."

I rose up until my mouth was a breath away from her's. "Well ...future Mrs. Cullen...I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed her deeply before letting my lips linger on hers.

I groaned in a whisper as thoughts began bombarding my head. "Were gonna have to make phone calls."

"Alice"

"My mom"

"My dad, speaking of which you get to make that call since you probably should have asked him before hand. Hes gonna shoot your man meat off. Good thing we've already made a kid." she giggled in the air between us patting said kid.

I couldn't help smiling against her lips." Done."

Her eyes widened as she backed up and looked my in the eyes. "You asked him?"

"Yup. Months ago and he gave me his blessing."

She looked like she had a million questions. "Love can phone calls wait till tomorrow?" I gently asked her. "I would really like to get off this floor and get in that bed and consummate my engagement with my future wife.""

Bella grinned while biting on her lip and nodding. I swiftly gathered her body off the floor and laid her on the bed. I nuzzled my nose into hers. I love you's were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

As we consummated our engagement... _twice_... that night, I could not be happier to be in our little bubble. Me and her. Her and me. Our family was truly about to begin.

The rest of the world could wait till tomorrow.

**THE END?**

_**

* * *

**_

**C/N:That's it! That's all! The whole she bang. I know some may not like my ending but I felt it was appropriate. In doing it this way I was able to leave it open for outtakes epilogues or maybe even the sequel that currently finds itself bouncing around in my head. Anyone wanna see mommy and daddy Cullen? Come on everyone likes to see Edward go through lamaze classes and childbirth! Well see what happens. I wont post complete on this story quite yet.  
**

**A/N: Make sure to add me to author alerts. I'll begin posting my new story "Second Chance at Life" hopefully next week. Make sure to add me on Twitter I would love to hear from you. Find me at PunkFox825  
**


End file.
